O Outro Sacrifício
by Miwi
Summary: Para salvar seu irmão, Edward Elric está disposto a sacrificar qualquer coisa. Em troca da felicidade do outro, ele não se irá importar em passar pelas piores provações. E será sua queda quando um certo Homunculus descobrir isso... [yaoi, Roy x Ed]
1. Prólogo

**W A R N I N G**

Essa fanfic, apesar de alterar um dos acontecimentos do final da série, contém SÉRIOS spoilers sobre a série de TV... ou seja, se você ainda não a viu... por gentileza, contenha-se e veja a série primeiro. Esteja avisado. X.X

Vocês podem perceber que a Winry está menos violenta nesta fanfic... bom, eu acabei optando por não deixá-la atirando chaves inglesas por todo o lado aqui também porque, apesar de caírem muito bem na série, elas ficariam fora de lugar numa fanfic como esta. Mas não se preocupem porque, de resto, a personalidade dela continua a mesma ;) **Boa leitura **

**- - - - - - - - **

Esta fanfic contém relacionamentos entre dois homens, então, se isso de alguma maneira lhe incomoda, faça a gentileza de clicar no botão de voltar e não me incomode com flames, sim? Elas serão gentilmente ignoradas

Aviso extra, que está aqui só por causa da Patty: se o relacionamento entre uma formiga e um coqueiro lhe incomoda... bem, apesar desse não ser o casal central da fanfic, há um número abusivo de cenas entre os dois, então, esteja avisado XD

**- - - - - - - -**

**Casais**: Winry x Alphonse, Roy x Edward, Envy x Edward, Edward + Alphonse  
**Avisos:** Má Linguagem, Violência, Sexo, Sexo Não-Consensual, hmmm... acho que só -.- Há excesso de fluff em certas partes e muito mais excesso de angst em outras. Aliás, muito, muito angst. Muito, muito. E eu tenho uma visão perturbada sobre o amor e sobre sexo, so be warned.

**Betado** pela Patty-chan, que ajudou a deixar a fanfic mais legível, porque eu escrevi essa fanfic em período de fome e por isso comi muitas palavras u.u Dedicado para a Patty-chan também, que foi quem continuou me empurrando para que eu criasse vergonha na cara e terminasse a fanfic XD

E sim, eu tenho noção de que repito a palavra "maldito"e "maldita" muitas vezes nesse texto -.-"

* * *

**:O Outro Sacrifício**

**:Prólogo: Tudo o Que eu Puder lhe Dar **

**:Data: 15/04/2005 – 15/04/2005**

**:MiWi**

**

* * *

**

Apesar de ser um local subterrâneo, ainda havia uma leve brisa fria entrando no que fora outrora um grandioso castelo e agora não passava de ruínas. Edward sentiu vontade de se encolher; estando apenas com suas calças, era impossível se proteger adequadamente contra aquele frio.

E não era apenas o vento... era um frio gélido, terrível, que começou a se abater sobre si no momento em que Rose se foi e ele finalmente se viu sozinho ali.

Sabia que aquele frio não era culpa apenas do lugar subterrâneo e desolado, mas de seu medo, do aterrador medo que ele insistia em querer afastar de si, inutilmente.

Não temia por si mesmo – teria sido tão fácil lidar com isso, ele sempre fora tão forte, tão bravio, tão destemido... tão cheio de si. Tão ciente de suas próprias ações. Ele sempre se dispusera a pagar o preço por seus erros, mas ele nunca quis que Alphonse tivesse de pagar algo que não devia.

E agora ele tinha medo de não ter nada a dar em troca. Ele daria sua vida de bom grado, seu coração, seu corpo... sempre estivera disposto a fazê-lo, desde o dia em que saíram de sua cidade natal, mesmo que ele jamais o tenha dito a Alphonse, por saber que o irmão não o compreenderia, e não aceitaria isso. Mas, agora que o momento havia chegado, ele não sabia se seria o suficiente...

... e se ele entregasse tudo, e Al ainda ficasse perdido para sempre?

Acabaria ali, desse jeito, a jornada de ambos?

Edward tentou erguer os olhos para olhar ao seu redor, mas mal conseguiu definir os contornos da construção ao seu redor, tampouco dos inúmeros e gigantescos círculos de transmutação espalhados pelo salão... ele não quis imaginar se seria culpa de sua visão embaçada pelo nervosismo, ou pelos fios de cabelo que começavam a se desprender de sua trança para caírem sobre seus olhos. Ele não se importou em tirá-los de cima de seus olhos – preferiu pensar que ao menos parte da culpa recaía sobre suas mechas.

Colocou uma mão sobre o peito, ativando os círculos de transmutação.

Não havia volta.

Ergueu a outra mão, repousando sobre o peito, terminando de ativar os círculos de transmutação.

Sem volta.

Era quase tão terrivelmente engraçado que Edward sentiu vontade de cair de joelhos e começar a chorar. O portão, novamente.

De repente, ele entendeu.

Anos atrás, ele oferecera ambos os seus braços e seu coração pela alma de seu irmão. Quiseram apenas seu braço. E o que era o seu braço, diante de seu irmão? Nada, nada.

Não era, definitivamente, uma troca equivalente.

Havia sido uma bobagem, todo esse tempo.

Naquele tempo, Edward havia gritado...

_Devolvam-me meu irmãozinho! _

Era tão pouco surpreendente que Edward se virou lentamente na direção da voz, apenas para ver um espectro de si mesmo gritando na direção do portão, insanamente desesperado, as marcas de sangue no coração e nos braços.

E o braço fora escolhido sobre o coração, quando este deveria valer tanto mais.

Por quê?

Agora era tão mais fácil de compreender, não é mesmo?

Porque, na realidade, seu coração não valia mais do que seu braço. Porque seu coração havia estado vazio durante todo esse tempo, porque que valia poderia ter suas emoções, seus sentimentos?

Aqui, no portão, nada disso fazia sentido.

Qualquer coisa – não um grito, como da primeira vez, mas apenas um murmúrio. Mas ele tinha certeza de que o portão maldito iria ouvi-lo. – Qualquer coisa que eu possa lhe dar, em troca do meu irmão de volta.

Por um tênue momento, ele perdeu todas as esperanças. O portão permaneceu imóvel, resoluto, como se decidido a não aceitar a proposta de Edward.

Claro. Ele deveria saber que ele não possuía nada que pudesse igualar o valor de Alphonse...

... ainda assim... não fora uma troca equivalente desde o início. Um corpo e uma perna por um monstro, um braço por uma alma, uma cidade inteira por uma maldita pedra filosofal.

Mas, desta vez, não foi o suficiente, não é mesmo, Edward? – grunhiu Ed, punhos fechados, lágrimas rolando.

Nunca era o suficiente.

E então, o portão se abriu.

Não foi preciso que mãos e braços o puxassem para lá dessa vez – Edward saiu correndo naquela direção, jogando-se dentro do portão como se dizendo que iria até onde Alphonse estava, mesmo que ele se encontrasse nos confins da outra dimensão.

Esperou que arrancassem qualquer coisa dele, que o agarrassem como fizeram da outra vez, e a princípio foi isso que fizeram, mas logo os vultos se afastaram, deixando Edward sozinho no centro da unidade das dimensões.

Não foi preciso esperar muito tempo para ver o que havia provocado aquilo.

Um daqueles vultos, muito maior do que todos os outros, se aproximou de Ed. E, muito embora ele não tivesse olhos ou boca, Edward poderia jurar que ele estava sorrindo.

Não, eu não poderia deixar que esses seres menores se apoderassem de uma coisa preciosa como você, não é mesmo? – voz arrastada, e os outros vultos se encolhem.

Mas Edward não o faz. De repente, Edward está tão, tão terrivelmente cansado. De jogos mentais. De buscas. De tragédias. De conseqüências.

Sim, porque por mais que ele não queira pensar a respeito, ele sabe o que isso vai causar. Uma troca desse tamanho... outro Homunculus. Outra maldita criatura amaldiçoada, vagando pela terra desejando apenas viver ou morrer e não apenas estar perdida entre ambas as coisas.

Mas de repente ele não queria se importar com isso. Tudo o que ele queria era pegar Alphonse de volta e ir para casa.

Pegue – e havia um sorriso no rosto de Edward dessa vez. – Pegue o que puder, se isso puder trazer Alphonse de volta.

E o monstro voltou a sorrir, mesmo sem boca, olhos ou qualquer coisa que pudesse defini-lo como humano... e gargalhou.

E suas gargalhadas ecoaram com os gritos horrorizados de Edward ao perceber o que estava sendo tirado dele em troca de Alphonse.

Racionalmente, uma barganha.

Mas, no fundo, Edward nunca fora uma pessoa racional.

** Quem poderia julgar quanto vale uma troca equivalente? **

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora: **Sim, eu sei, nada de yaoi no prólogo... mas, ei, é o prólogo, e essa história não se desenvolve na velocidade da luz, então, tenham um pouco de calma, sim? -**  
**


	2. Pessoas Normais

**:O Outro Sacrifício**

**:Capítulo I: Pessoas Normais**

**:MiWi**

**:Data: 15/04/2005 – 15/04/2005**

.- Ei, Alphonse, você vai se atrasar para o almoço! – gritou Winry, acenando para o garoto que estava praticando alquimia nos fundos da casa dos Rockbell.

.- Eu já vou, Winry! – gritou ele de volta, enquanto fazia surgir um grande cavalo de brinquedo do chão. – Olha, eu estou melhorando! – dizendo isso, abandonou o cavalo e o círculo onde eles se encontravam e foi correndo na direção da casa.

Era uma tarde quente de verão, e por isso Al estava com uma calça jeans meio esfarrapada que ele teimava em usar e uma camisa sem mangas branca, o que era o máximo que ele podia fazer para não derreter sob o calor. Winry havia dito com um sorriso que ele podia tirar a camisa e aproveitar a vantagem de ser um garoto, mas Alphonse havia corado furiosamente e desviado do assunto logo em seguida, e a idéia não foi mais levantada.

Ele estava suado por ter ficado a manhã inteira no sol, gotas de suor encharcando seus cabelos castanhos claros, seus olhos ardendo um pouco sob o brilho do sol, seus músculos latejando após ele ter corrido por todo o local em busca de material para seus experimentos.

Céus, ele amava cada segundo disso.

Era tão... maravilhoso sentir-se vivo de novo, que Alphonse não tinha palavras para descrever como se sentia.

Ainda assim, Edward...

.- Winry – disse Alphonse assim que entrou na casa, piscando um pouco para se acostumar com a falta de claridade. – O Edward já acordou?

Apesar do tom despreocupado de Alphonse, Winry sabia que essa não era uma pergunta à toa, porque ela também se preocupava. Balançou a cabeça com certo pesar. – Não. Porque você não vai lá o chamar? Já está na hora do almoço, de qualquer maneira.

Uma troca de olhares, e Alphonse assente, indo na direção do quarto de Edward. Começou depois que eles voltaram... depois que Edward lhe devolveu seu corpo. Ele ainda não sabe ao certo como ele fez isso, mas foi logo depois de Alphonse ter usado todo o seu corpo para ressuscitar Edward, que estava entre a vida e a morte. E então ele acordou ao lado de Edward, podendo piscar e mexer livremente seu corpo, e entendeu que Edward havia lhe devolvido seu corpo. Tratou de tirar ambos de lá, ele e seu irmão ainda inconsciente, e logo em seguida voltaram para Resembool.

Desde então, seu irmão não tem sido exatamente... o mesmo.

Edward, que sempre fora conhecido por acordar cedo, por ser vivaz e não conseguir ficar parado um instante, agora costumava ficar dormindo a manhã inteira, e não hesitava em ir dormir antes da meia-noite. Não falou uma única vez em sair daquela cidade depois que chegaram ali, mesmo quando Winry ou Alphonse lhe davam indiretas.

E o pouco tempo que passava acordado, contentava-se em passá-lo ao lado de Alphonse. Mesmo quando não estava disposto a correr de um lado a outro para fazer o que Al desejava, ele continuava a observá-lo, mesmo que de longe.

Era nesses raros momentos, quando Al quase conseguia olhar para Edward sem que este percebesse estar sendo observado, que ele via um raro sorriso.

Um sorriso pequeno, é verdade, e que não animaria qualquer outra pessoa, mas era o suficiente para que Alphonse soubesse que nem tudo estava perdido.

Entrou no quarto sem fazer muito barulho – muito embora tencionasse acordar seu irmão, ainda queria vê-lo dormindo mais um pouco.

O quarto já se encontrava totalmente iluminado pelos raios de sol que entravam pela janela... normalmente, Edward teria sido incapaz de dormir até aquele horário, ainda mais com tamanha luminosidade batendo contra seu rosto. Alphonse caminhou até a cama do garoto, e sentou-se ao seu lado. A expressão de Edward contraiu-se.

_Não, for favor, não outro pesadelo..._

.- Mano... ?

Alphonse ficou observando Edward, como se quisesse descobrir que tipos de sonhos ele estava tendo desta vez... tantas coisas poderiam estar causando um pesadelo, e todas elas baseadas no passado de ambos. A experiência amaldiçoada. O quinto laboratório. Nina. Scar. A maldição da fabricação da pedra filosofal. Os Homunculus. A morte de Hughes. Sloth. Envy.

E talvez a pior... talvez ele estivesse apenas revendo o que tivera de sacrificar para ter Alphonse de volta...

Porque partes de seu corpo poderiam ser substituídas por automail, mas aquilo que lhe foi tirado...

.- Mano! – gritou Alphonse ao perceber que a expressão de Edward estava se contorcendo ainda mais, o pequeno corpo do garoto começando a se contorcer em posição fetal. Foi só então que ele percebeu que Edward estava murmurando algo.

Não... não, não desse jeito... eu não vou fazer isso – grunhia Edward debilmente, a expressão febril, gotas de suor começando a escorrer através de sua testa.

Foi só então que Alphonse conseguiu segurar Edward pelos ombros para abraçá-lo com força. – Mano! Volta, mano! Está tudo bem, mano, é só um pesadelo! – e continuou a repetir como um mantra, até perceber que Edward estava saindo do pesadelo e acordando. Demorou algum tempo até perceber que Edward o estava encarando com certa estranheza, e só então ele notou que mal estava dando espaço para o irmão respirar. – Você está bem?

Ao invés de responder, Edward apenas assentiu. – Pesadelo horrível – Alphonse chegou a pensar que ele não iria dizer nada além disso, como de todas as outras vezes, mas ele acrescentou logo em seguida. – Sonhei que eu era uma formiga e que o maldito Mustang estava tentando me queimar com suas chamas. Eu me pergunto o que isso significa.

Alphonse realmente hesitou por um momento. – Idiota – e sem hesitação, foi acertado por um travesseiro, arremessado com toda a força por Edward.

.- Ei – grunhiu Edward, tentando inutilmente soar ofendido. – Não é legal chamar o seu irmão mais velho de idiota.

.- Bom... – disse Alphonse, abrindo um largo sorriso. Se Edward estava bem, ele também deveria estar, não é mesmo? – Eu realmente poderia lhe dizer o que significa você sonhar que é uma formiga...

.- Nem tente – desta vez, o tom de brincadeira escondia a sutil ameaça de sempre, aquela que aparecia toda vez que as palavras "Edward" e "baixinho" tentavam se juntar na mesma frase. Edward colocou os braços por trás da cabeça, apoiando-se contra a parede para se sentar e olhar para Alphonse. Desta vez, foi ele quem deu um largo sorriso. Mesmo sem entender a razão, Alphonse não pôde deixar de retribuir o sorriso, já que estes sorrisos de Edward às vezes eram tão raros que suas aparições por si só já eram um motivo de alegria. – Eu sou mesmo um idiota.

Alphonse piscou algumas vezes. – Por que, irmãozão?

.- Aquela vez, eu só queria ressuscitar a mamãe para poder ver o sorriso dela mais uma vez... – ele balança a cabeça, como se a mera menção ao assunto ainda mexesse com ele, mesmo que anos já tenham se passado. – Eu poderia ter percebido antes que você tem exatamente o mesmo sorriso da mamãe. O mesmo. E mesmo sabendo que tudo poderia dar errado de novo... quando eu soube que você poderia desaparecer para sempre... eu não pude fazer nada senão tentar com tudo o que eu tinha para ter você de volta.

_Será que ele se arrepende?_

_Será que o preço foi muito alto?_

.- Mano...

.- É por isso que eu prometo, Al... que eu nunca, nunca... vou deixar você desaparecer de novo...

Lágrimas. É engraçado, mas agora é Alphonse quem chora. Al acha tão injusto que seja ele a chorar, mas alguém precisa chorar, e Edward é teimoso demais, ou orgulhoso, ou qualquer coisa, porque ele não chora.

Quatro meses. Quatro meses inteiros desde o ocorrido, e Edward não deixou cair uma lágrima sequer. É tão terrível que Alphonse sente vontade de pegá-lo nos braços, abraçá-lo, qualquer coisa, dizer-lhe que tudo bem se ele quiser chorar por tudo o que aconteceu. Pela mamãe, pelos Homunculus, pelo papai, por Hughes, pela pedra filosofal, pelo corpo de Alphonse... ainda hoje, Alphonse não sabe por qual dessas coisas ele chora.

A única coisa que ele sabe é que ele não tem medo de começar a chorar quando dói demais, como agora.

Quatro meses atrás, quando Edward acordou na casa de Pinako e todos descobriram o que ele havia dado em troca de Alphonse, Winry disse que tudo bem se ele quisesse chorar um pouco, ela dissera que até mesmo Alphonse iria entender isso. E Edward apenas olhara na direção de Alphonse, que estivera sentado ao lado de Edward durante toda à noite sem dormir – era engraçado que, na primeira vez que ele pudera dormir em tantos anos, ele simplesmente não quisera – e sorrira. E dissera "Porque eu iria chorar, se eu nunca estive tão feliz?". Naquele dia, foram Winry e Alphonse quem caíram no pranto.

.- Al – Alphonse mal percebera, perdido em seus pensamentos, quando Edward se sentara em sua cama e se levantara, e agora esperava que Alphonse o acompanhasse. E ele o fez. Edward se arrependeu disso logo em seguida, por ficar pelo menos dez centímetros abaixo de Alphonse. Com certa irritação, calçou suas botas de combate por cima do pijama e só então voltou a falar com Alphonse, desta vez apenas alguns centímetros abaixo deste. – Eu consigo viver com este sacrifício. Mas eu não conseguiria viver sem você – Al abriu a boca para falar, mas Edward foi mais rápido, sério pela primeira vez desde que acordara. – Você me conhece muito bem, Al, e isso significa que eu também lhe conheço muito bem. Você tem estudado demais nesses últimos quatro meses. Por favor, não tente reverter o que eu fiz. Eu não quero mais correr atrás de maneiras de reverter às conseqüências de nossos atos.

.- Mas, mano...

Um sorriso sarcástico de Edward, e Alphonse percebe que caiu na armadilha do irmão. – Eu acertei, não acertei? Você está atrás de maneiras de reverter o que eu fiz – ao perceber que Alphonse abaixara o olhar, Edward se aproxima do irmão, abraçando-o. – Não o faça. Eu estou com meu corpo de volta, e você também, certo? Está tudo bem, agora.

_Está tudo bem, agora._

Às vezes ainda há quem se pergunte se Edward diz isso para si mesmo ou para Alphonse.

.- Certo – é tudo o que Alphonse é capaz de murmurar, mais para si mesmo do que para Edward. No fundo, ambos precisam desta conversa mais para convencerem a si mesmos de que o que estão fazendo é certo do que para ouvirem o outro.

Mas já é hora do almoço, e Winry não costuma esperar muito pelas conversas sentimentais de ambos, de tal modo que, de comum e silencioso acordo, ambos saem do quarto na direção da cozinha.

.- Mano...

.- O quê?

.- Você já parou para pensar que pijamas vermelhos e botas de combate não são roupas adequadas para o almoço?

.- Bom, a culpa não é minha se não existem pantufas de salto plataforma – murmurou Edward, coçando a cabeça e bagunçando ainda mais seus longos cabelos loiros que ele não tivera tempo de pentear. – Além do mais, se eu não usar nada, eu acabo ficando mais baixo do que a Winry.

.- Ei, eu ouvi isso – e se em outras ocasiões Edward seria normalmente cumprimentado por uma chave inglesa, seja por seu atraso, seja por suas roupas pouco adequadas, ou seja por sua referência à altura de Winry, ela simplesmente havia se cansado disso ao perceber o que estava acontecendo com Edward nesses últimos quatro meses.

Por mais que ele tentasse parecer alegre, por mais que ele tentasse parecer cordial, por mais que ele dissesse que estava tudo bem... céus, ele estava rodeado por pessoas que o conheciam bem demais. Quem ele pensava que era para ficar mentindo desse jeito?

Ela só queria saber o que exatamente o incomodava de tal modo...

Ela sabia que havia algo além do suposto sacrifício que Edward havia feito por Alphonse, já que Winry sabia que Ed entregaria de bom grado sua vida para salvar Al...

E, no entanto...

.- O que vai ter para o almoço? – perguntou Alphonse, sentando-se numa das cadeiras e olhando ao redor.

Pinako lançou um olhar na direção de Edward antes de responder. – Bife, arroz, e batatinha frita.

Alphonse lhe deu um sorriso. – Parece bom.

Pinako devolveu o sorriso. – Oh, eu garanto que está bom, Al. Eu posso estar velha, mas eu definitivamente ainda sei cozinhar.

Winry deu uma pequena risadinha ao ouvir isso, e Edward se ateve a olhar na direção dos pratos que Pinako estava trazendo. Talvez por isso ele tenha sido o primeiro a se levantar quando Pinako pisou em falso e dois dos pratos que estavam em cima caíram no chão com um estrondo, estilhaçando-se em mil pedaços.

.- Deixa que eu... – apressou-se Edward, caminhando na direção dos pedaços e se ajoelhando ao lado dos mesmos. Apenas quando ninguém se moveu ou disse coisa alguma, foi que ele parou e olhou ao redor, e novamente na direção dos estilhaços. Ele abaixou a cabeça, seu cabelo escondendo seu olhar dos outros. Ele agradeceu por isso. Ele não queria que Al visse seus olhos agora.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Alphonse se ajoelhou ao seu lado e colocou ambas as mãos no chão, desenhando rapidamente um círculo com um giz que sempre trazia no bolso de sua calça, e consertando os pratos logo em seguida. – Aqui estão, Pinako-san.

.- Obrigada, Al.

.- Edward... – murmurou Winry, tentando se aproximar de Edward. Mas, antes que ela conseguisse se aproximar dele, ele se levantou e olhou na direção dela com um olhar tão triste, tão terrivelmente angustiado, que ela foi incapaz de dar mais um passo.

.- Desculpem-me, eu perdi a fome – disse ele, a voz num fio. Saiu a passos largos da cozinha, como se desafiasse qualquer um a segui-lo.

Alphonse ficou olhando Edward se afastar durante um longo momento. Era sempre assim, naqueles últimos meses: sempre que alguma situação inesperada ocorria, a primeira reação de Edward, instintiva e involuntária, era sempre utilizar a alquimia. Mas antes que ele sequer tentasse, lembrava-se que não era mais capaz de praticar a alquimia, e ele então inevitavelmente adquiria esse olhar triste, esse olhar terrivelmente triste, que fazia Alphonse se perguntar quem Edward estava tentando enganar quando dizia que estava feliz.

Céus, ele não podia mais agüentar isso. Ele tinha de perguntar.

Sem se importar em dar explicações a Pinako ou a Winry, ele saiu atrás de Edward, de volta ao quarto de Edward.

Edward estava sentado na cama, uma mão apoiada sobre o parapeito da janela, observando a paisagem lá fora.

.- Mano – Alphonse falou, como se quisesse que o irmão percebesse que ele estava ali. Sentia que Edward estava à milhas de distância dali, e não sabia exatamente como interromper isso. – Mano, eu preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta.

.- Não – disse Edward, sem olhar na direção de Alphonse.

.- Hã?

Ao perceber que Alphonse não pretendia sair tão cedo dali, Edward se virou com certa lentidão na direção de Alphonse. – Se eu me arrependo. Se eu me arrependo de ter tentando recuperar o seu corpo. Não, por um maldito segundo sequer. Se há uma coisa da qual eu me arrependo, Al, é não ter percebido antes que ressuscitar humanos é impossível. Isso teria evitado que você tivesse de passar por tudo o que passou. Mas se eu me arrependo da troca que eu fiz... não, nunca.

Muito embora, se ele fechar os olhos por um mísero segundo, ele seja capaz de ouvir os próprios gritos ecoando ao perceber o que estava sendo feito dentro do portão. Mas ele duvidava que algum dia teria coragem de contar a verdade a Alphonse. Ele tinha medo demais.

.- Você tem certeza? – voltou a perguntar Alphonse, ainda hesitante.

.- Céus, Al! – voltou a falar Edward, desta vez já com certa irritação. – Você já deveria saber que eu seria capaz de morrer por você!

.- Sim, morrer por mim... eu sei que sim – Alphonse balançou a cabeça lentamente, e sua calma ao dizer isso pegou Edward de surpresa. Certamente que ele esperava que o cabeça-dura do seu irmão negasse isso. – Mas... e viver sem ser capaz de fazer o que você mais gosta? Qual o valor disso? Isso não seria mais valioso do que a sua própria vida?

Edward deu um meio sorriso. Alphonse às vezes era inteligente demais para seu próprio bem. O que não deveria ser possível... Alphonse era o irmão gentil, educado... normalmente ele também seria o mais tolo, não? Mas não o era. Mais ingênuo, talvez. Mas apenas por não ter visto o que Edward vira naqueles últimos minutos. Por não ter realizado aquela troca maldita.

Porque, céus, se fosse apenas sua alquimia em troca de Alphonse... seria tão simples. Mas não era, e ele jamais seria capaz de contar isso a Alphonse. – Al...

.- O quê?

.- Eu me pergunto... quanto tempo será necessário até que eu pare de ter o impulso de utilizar a alquimia a cada pequeno problema... ? Até que eu me acostume à idéia de que não posso mais utilizar a alquimia... ?

Silêncio. Edward novamente se vira na direção da janela, abre o vidro, deixando a brisa do começo da tarde entrar...

.- Eu não sei, irmão.

.- Edward! – veio a voz entrecortada e apressada de Winry, que entrou correndo no quarto, respirando com certa dificuldade. – Se eu fosse você, trocaria de roupa.

Quase uma hora da tarde, e Edward ainda estava com os cabelos mal penteados, pijama vermelho, botas de combate e olheiras marcadas. – Por que eu deveria fazer isso?

.- Nós temos visitas.

Edward não havia, definitivamente, perdido a mania de levantar as sobrancelhas com incredulidade. – Quem?

Winry olhou para Alphonse, como se não soubesse se devesse contar ou não. Este apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

.- Oh, não, não me diga que...

.- Boa-tarde, FullMetal! – disse uma voz bastante familiar atrás de Winry, e então Edward se deitou sobre a cama com desânimo.

.- Seus desgraçados. Vocês sabiam, não é mesmo? Por que é que não me avisaram? – grunhiu Edward, olhando de forma acusadora na direção de Winry e Alphonse. Estes apenas se entreolharam sem jeito e começaram a caminhar na direção da porta. – Ei, voltem aqui!

.- Eu acho que você não chegou a especificar naquela carta a razão de você estar deixando o exército, então eu vim pessoalmente lhe perguntar o que aconteceu – disse Roy, caminhando até Edward. Como se temesse que Roy pudesse querer se sentar ao seu lado, Edward se levantou de imediato. – Oh, vejo que comprou botas mais altas, Fullmetal.

.- Eu cresci – resumiu-se a dizer Edward, a contragosto. Fitou Roy como se o desafiasse a dizer qualquer coisa. Queria que o homem fosse embora, mas, por algum motivo, ele sabia que isso não seria tão fácil. Nunca fora, e não seria desta vez. – E eu não sabia que precisava de algum motivo especial para deixar o exército.

Roy se deixou sorrir, pondo as mãos no bolso. – Não, não precisa. Mas eu acho que você me deve um motivo.

Edward também sorriu. – É, claro.

Durante um instante, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Então, Edward deu as costas para Roy e foi até a janela, olhando para fora, concentrando sua atenção no horizonte. – Eu recuperei o meu corpo e o de Al. Não havia mais razões para continuarmos no exército.

.- E há alguma razão para vocês estarem aqui?

Edward cruzou os braços pelas costas, segurando um pulso e ainda olhando fixamente para o horizonte. – Aqui é o único lugar que eu posso chamar de lar. Eu pensei em ficar um pouco aqui com Alphonse... para que nós possamos aproveitar... os anos que nós perdemos.

.- Então, o boato de que você não pode usar mais alquimia não é verdadeiro? – disse Roy, o sarcasmo cortante em sua voz. – Uma pena. Estamos em falta de cachorros como você em nosso exército.

Ao ouvir isso, os punhos de Edward se fecharam. – Eu não sou mais um cachorro do exército.

.- Uma pena, novamente – mesmo que Edward não estivesse olhando naquela direção, ele podia ouvir Roy caminhando na sua direção, passo após passo, como um caçador que encurrala sua presa. E Edward não está gostando nem um pouco disso. – Mas, eu vejo que Alphonse realmente recuperou seu corpo... – uma pausa... Roy sabe que Edward está tentando adivinhar o que ele quer. – Agora, ele poderia perfeitamente fazer o teste para ser um Alquimista Nacional. E, sendo filho e irmão de quem é... e pelo que eu já vi dele... ele é bom o suficiente para passar...

.- Alphonse não iria querer ser um Alquimista Nacional! – gritou Edward, virando-se na direção de Roy. – Ele viu os horrores de que essa maldita instituição é capaz! Ele não é louco o suficiente para querer se tornar um cachorrinho do exército depois de tudo o que nós vimos!

.- Não... – um sorriso de Roy, que finalmente está cara-a-cara com Edward. – Assim como ele não seria louco o suficiente para querer lhe devolver seus poderes como alquimista, não é mesmo?

Mesmo sem o metal, mesmo sem a alquimia... Roy Mustang cambaleia alguns passos para trás... não é fogo, mas seu rosto arde onde o punho de Edward o atingira com toda a sua força – uma força descomunal, cega, enfurecida... brutal. – Não ouse chegar perto do Alphonse! Seu coronel do inferno!

.- Oh, você se engana, Fullmetal... – diz Roy, ainda massageando seu rosto machucado. – Eu posso lidar com o fogo... mas definitivamente eu não sou do inferno. Você deveria saber que eu jamais faria qualquer coisa a Alphonse. O meu interesse é em você.

.- ... – Edward abre a boca para falar, mas nada sai. Sentindo-se de repente próximo demais do coronel, ele se afasta, indo até a janela e se sentando sobre o parapeito da mesma. – E eu me pergunto porque aparentemente tantas pessoas só querem saber de me usar...

.- Definitivamente, não é seu senso estético – disse Roy, como se pela primeira vez tivesse notado as roupas que Edward estava usando.

.- Se você não vai falar o que quer... – enfureceu-se novamente Edward, revoltado por Roy ter parado o assunto para comentar sobre seu pijama vermelho, suas botas de combate e seu cabelo solto. – E se formos falar sobre senso estético... esse tapa-olho também esta horrível.

Roy apenas levantou ambas as mãos, como se pedisse por paz, e deu um meio sorriso. – A tenente Hawkeye não viu problema algum com meu tapa-olho.

.- ... – Edward sentou-se pesadamente sobre a cama. – O que você quer?

Roy se aproximou de Edward e, segurando o rosto de Edward, disse: - Você.

Edward começou a corar. Primeiro, de vergonha, e, logo em seguida, de raiva. – Você...

.- Isso, você está pegando o jeito – disse Roy, e se afastando de Edward antes que ele superasse o choque e resolvesse lhe dar outro soco. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Fullmetal. Talvez você não tenha mais seus poderes, mas eu duvido que você tenha perdido sua capacidade de meter o nariz onde não deve. E é exatamente disso que nós estamos precisando.

.- Se você acha que eu vou ficar me envolvendo com casos que não me interessam...

.- Oh, mas eu garanto que esse lhe interessa, Fullmetal – diz Roy, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. – É sobre um Homunculus.

Novamente, mais rápido do que Roy é capaz de reagir – ou tem vontade de reagir – Edward se levanta e segura Roy pelo colarinho. – O que você quer dizer? Eu pensei que nós tivéssemos dado um jeito nesses Homunculus!

.- Na realidade... – disse Roy, tentando se manter tão calmo quanto possível apesar das mãos de Edward em sua gola.

Céus, ele sabia que não era fácil.

Ele se perguntou se Edward fazia idéia do tipo de reação que provocava nele. Pela cara furiosa do menino que o encarava, não. Deus... ele estava perdido. – Eu acredito que você o conheça. Ele tem assinado com o nome de Envy. O mesmo do incidente no quinto laboratório, não é mesmo?

E no instante seguinte Edward soltou a gola de Roy, cambaleou para trás, caiu sobre a cama. Começou a tremer. Incontrolavelmente. – Envy? Não, não é possível. Não pode ser possível. Não pode ser o mesmo.

Com certa preocupação, Roy tentou se aproximar de Edward. – E por que não?

Edward estava absolutamente pálido agora. – Porque, você não entende, Envy... Envy... – mesmo seus olhos dourados começaram a perder o brilho, e ele tremia tanto que parecia prestes a entrar em estado de choque. Começou a se enrolar, tentando ficar em posição fetal. – O Envy, ele não pode estar aqui... não... pode...

E assim que Roy estendeu-se para tentar segurar Edward, para tentar evitar que ele apagasse, Ed desmaiou nos braços de Roy Mustang, frágil como uma criança que ainda não conseguiu acordar de um pesadelo.

_Alguém..._

_... me..._

_...ajude._

Foram necessários alguns segundos inteiros antes que Roy percebesse a situação e fosse capaz de gritar por ajuda.

**Num mundo injusto, poderia haver troca equivalente? **


	3. Confiança Absoluta

**:O Outro Sacrifício**

**:Capítulo II: Confiança Absoluta**

**:MiWi**

**:Data: 15/04/2005 – 17/04/2005**

** O que é mais precioso: a sua vida, ou o que você faz com ela? **

_Você quase... deixou escapar o nosso... segredinho sujo, não é mesmo, Edward?_

_Não é nosso segredinho sujo._

_Então porque você não conta a todo mundo sobre nós?_

_Não existe nós._

_Não tente me ofender dessa maneira, Edward. O que você quer, me atingir? Porque eu sei que você irá, eventualmente, sucumbir. Você não pode contra mim, lembra?_

_Eu não vou sucumbir._

_Oh, você vai, Edward... eu tenho certeza de que você vai... e então, eu vou estar bem aqui, apenas para poder ver você cair em desgraça..._

_Eu não vou sucumbir. Pelo Al, eu não vou sucumbir._

_Oh, o amor de vocês é tão lindo... tanto melhor para mim, que vou poder ver você perder o que mais ama... de novo e de novo... e por sua própria culpa..._

_Eu..._

_... não..._

_... vou..._

_... sucumbir._

- Olhe, ele está voltando – alguém diz, embora Edward não seja capaz de definir ao certo quem é. Piscando algumas vezes para se acostumar de volta com o quarto iluminado, Edward olha ao redor. Alphonse, Winry, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye e Pinako estão ao lado de sua cama, observando-o com certa preocupação.

Ele começa a esboçar um sorriso, mas Winry o interrompe. – Nem pense em dizer que está tudo bem! Nem pense em enganar qualquer um de nós com suas malditas mentiras.

Ainda assim, Edward acaba sorrindo. É tão bom estar desperto, quando aquela voz não o perturba de maneira tão persistente. Quando outras vozes o acompanham, o ajudando a controlar seus medos. Céus, eles podem não acreditar nele, mas no fundo ele está feliz. Mais feliz do que jamais esteve em muito tempo. Ele estava com sua perna e seu braço de volta. Alphonse estava com seu corpo de volta. E ele iria garantir que as coisas continuassem assim. – Mas, Winry, está tudo bem – e ele é impedido de continuar falando por um tapa de Winry.

Um tapa que não sabia ao certo se deveria ter sido mais forte, para acordar de vez este Edward letárgico, ou mais fraco, para não machucar um Edward tão vulnerável. Um tapa do qual Winry se arrepende logo em seguida. – Edward...

- Realmente – interrompe Riza, braços cruzados ao lado de Roy e fitando Edward com uma expressão severa. – Sem sua alquimia, eu me pergunto se você é algo além de um adolescente boca-suja.

Edward lança um olhar na direção de Riza, e então na direção de Roy. Abre um largo sorriso. É engraçado como, agora que ele não está mais no exército, é tão fácil ver o que eles pretendem. – Não, eu não vou ajudar vocês. Porque, vocês vêem, vocês não podem estar tendo problemas com o mesmo Envy. Porque eu dei um jeito naquele Envy. Vocês devem estar atrás de um imitador.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Fullmetal? – vem à voz de Roy Mustang, dessa vez mais severa do que antes. – Você sabe que não é nada fácil se livrar de um Homunculus.

Um longo silêncio. Edward se encolhe em sua cama, fitando o teto e contando os buraquinhos no mesmo. – De fato.

Roy olha para as pessoas ao seu redor. – Eu realmente não queria recorrer a isso tão cedo, mas... – dizendo isso, ele tira um pequeno bilhete de seu bolso, e o entrega para Edward, que não se apressa em lê-lo. – Foi encontrado ao lado de um Alquimista Nacional assassinado semana passada de maneira desconhecida numa cidade vizinha.

Quase sem interesse, Edward abre o papel e começa a lê-lo. E seu rosto volta a se empalidecer, suas pupilas a se dilatarem, suas mãos a tremerem.

_Edward, Edward,_

_Por quanto tempo você acha que é capaz de agüentar?_

_Pode durar um ano, dois... mas você irá cair._

_Porque, irmão, sem alquimia você não é..._

_... nada._

_Envy._

- Não, não – começou a repetir Edward debilmente, febrilmente. Voltou a se contorcer, perdendo seus sentidos um após o outro, os cabelos caindo sobre seu rosto, escondendo seus olhos enevoados.

- Mano! – grita Alphonse, sentando-se ao lado de Edward na cama e curvando-se sobre ele para abraçá-lo e tentar evitar que ele desmaiasse. – Mano, por favor... – mas já era tarde, pois Edward já havia retornado aos pesadelos de sua inconsciência.

Nem Winry ou Pinako ou Riza tiveram coragem de dizer qualquer coisa. Mas Alphonse, de costas para Roy Mustang e com Edward encolhido em seus braços, perdido entre o sono e o desmaio, não hesitou. – Nós estávamos começando a levar uma vida normal até você chegar, coronel. Desde que você chegou, você já fez meu irmão passar mal duas vezes... – a voz de Alphonse estava muito mais rígida do que o normal, e Winry, que estava acostumada com a voz sempre gentil e educada de Al, estranhou. – Senhor... – Alphonse apenas girou levemente o pescoço na direção de Roy, para que o outro pudesse ver que ele o fitava de maneira desconfiada. – Edward não pode mais usar sua alquimia, mas eu posso. Por favor, vá embora antes que eu faça alguma coisa de que eu vá me arrepender.

Roy ficou aturdido por apenas alguns milésimos, antes de se recompor e colocar de volta seu habitual sorriso sarcástico. – Claro, Al.

E então Riza e Roy saíram dali a passos rápidos, Riza fazendo cumprimentos rápidos a Pinako e Winry, que devolveram hesitantemente os cumprimentos. Assim que saíram da casa, Riza resolveu falar. – Eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia visitar os Elric, Roy.

Roy apenas olhou para Riza, dando de ombros. – Você está brincando? Nós descobrimos muito mais aqui do que jamais descobriríamos em qualquer outro lugar – pôs as mãos no bolso, andando despreocupadamente. – Por exemplo, ao contrário do que se pensaria a princípio, Edward sabe exatamente o que aquele bilhete significa. Por isso eu não me importei em deixá-lo lá – uma pausa. Roy pára de andar, e Riza fica logo a sua frente. – E eu também percebi algo ainda mais importante.

- O quê? – diz Riza, perguntando-se o que mais poderia ter escapado de suas observações. Essa capacidade de observação de Roy Mustang poderia ser, muitas vezes, quase irritante.

- Edward Elric precisa de ajuda – disse Roy Mustang, voltando a caminhar. – Informe a central que eu vou ficar mais alguns dias por aqui.

Riza apenas balançou a cabeça, suspirando. – Eu não acredito que eles vão gostar muito disso, Roy.

E então Roy deu seu primeiro sorriso sem sarcasmo naquele dia. – E alguma vez eu já me importei com o que aqueles dois poderiam achar do que eu faço?

- Na realidade – Riza disse, voltando a caminhar também, acompanhando o ritmo de Roy com certa facilidade. Anos de convivência, e eles andavam no mesmo ritmo, mesmo que nenhum deles percebesse isso. – Você sempre se importou demais com eles.

Ao ouvir isso, Roy permaneceu em silêncio durante um longo tempo, apenas murmurando um tímido "é verdade".

- O que você pretende fazer quando conseguir capturar Envy? – perguntou Riza, como se a pergunta não fosse óbvia.

Para Roy Mustang, a resposta era óbvia. Mesmo que Edward não soubesse disso, ele abrira mão de subir mais um cargo apenas para poder assumir este caso e resolvê-lo sem se preocupar com outros problemas. A burocracia da central que o esperasse. – Irei queimá-lo... até que seja impossível reconhecê-lo... até que seu corpo se transforme em cinzas... – sua voz se transformou num misto de amargura e raiva. – Para que ele possa se arrepender do que quer que ele tenha feito ao Fullmetal...

Riza, ao ouvir isso, deu alguns passos na frente de Roy para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Céus... ainda bem que eu não sou mais uma garota apaixonada por você. Porque, senão, eu jamais iria perdoá-lo por estar falando com esses olhos de um outro homem. Você já parou para se observar, Roy? Toda vez que você fala de Edward, é a mesma coisa. Seus olhos ficam mais vivos, mais profundos... apenas um louco se atreveria a tentar qualquer coisa contra ele perto de você. E você, que é sempre tão racional, de repente deixa suas emoções transparecerem tão livremente... – Riza dá um suspiro ao perceber que Roy ficara sem palavras e adquirira um tom ligeiramente vermelho em sua face. – Eu me pergunto se isso é saudável.

_Abraço..._

_... tão quente._

Claro, como um abraço de Roy poderia ser diferente?

Agora é a vez de Riza ficar rubra, quando Roy dá um passo na direção dela, abraçando-a e enterrando a cabeça em seus ombros, as mãos enluvadas correndo pelas costas de Riza. – Eu juro... que irei protegê-lo.

- E quando chegar a hora... e você tiver de protegê-lo de você mesmo, Roy? Você será capaz de fazer isso? – diz Riza, a voz pouco acima de um murmúrio.

Roy a aperta com tanta força que Riza quase fica sem ar. – Eu não vou deixar ninguém... machucar aquele garoto.

Só de fechar os olhos, Roy era capaz de rever todas as cenas, de todos os sofrimentos pelos quais os irmãos haviam passado. Mas eles eram tão fortes, não é mesmo? Quantas crianças teriam agüentado passar por tudo aquilo?

Mas agora Roy havia visto Edward incapaz de lutar, incapaz de lançar raios e trovões contra seu ex-superior, e de repente ele sentiu tanta vontade de abraçar o garoto e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, mesmo que ele próprio fosse incapaz de dizer isso e Edward dissesse tais palavras com tamanha displicência.

Havia algo de muito errado ali.

E Roy Mustang estava disposto a não deixar a cidade de Resembool até descobrir o que era.

- Irmão, você está melhor? – a voz preocupada de Alphonse lhe repetia a pergunta pela terceira vez, e pela terceira vez Edward se via obrigado a assentir com a cabeça.

- Sim, Al, eu já estou me sentindo melhor – tornou a repetir Edward, mas sem impaciência. Pinako e Winry estavam cuidando da casa; aparentemente havia chegado alguém para cuidar de uma prótese, e elas estavam ocupadas com isso, de tal forma que Alphonse e Edward ficaram sozinhos para poderem conversar.

Alphonse acabou se sentando de volta na cama e se curvando sobre Edward, abraçando-o com força. Não disse nada, apenas ficou sentado, pernas estiradas para fora da cama, braços ao redor dos ombros de Edward, cabeça enterrada nos cabelos de Edward. – Al...

- Desculpa, eu devo ser pesado... – disse Alphonse, levantando-se um pouco para olhar para Edward.

Ou, ao menos, foi isso o que ele tentou fazer. Edward apenas o puxou de volta, as mãos apertando-se ao redor de seus ombros. – Pesado... ? – Com uma das mãos, ele pegou num dos pulsos de Alphonse, puxando-o para o lado para examiná-lo melhor. – Ei, Al, você já parou para reparar em como o seu corpo é perfeito? Não há absolutamente nada aqui que não seja como deveria ser... – ele provavelmente iria dizer mais alguma coisa, não fosse ter percebido o modo como o rosto de Alphonse ficou vermelho de repente e o coração dele começou a bater de maneira descompassada contra o peito de Edward. - ... desculpe. Eu acho que ainda não me acostumei. Mas é que é tão bom... ter você de volta.

Alphonse afastou uma mecha de cabelos de Edward, para poder beijar-lhe a testa. – É... – ficou indeciso sobre se deveria agradecer novamente o irmão por isso. Sentia vontade de fazê-lo, mas então se lembrou que normalmente Edward adquiria uma expressão sombria cada vez que Alphonse dizia qualquer coisa a respeito, então ele preferiu não dizer nada. – Winry e eu estamos pensando em ir até a cidade de noite, fazer alguma coisa. Quer ir junto?

A expressão de Edward se fechou ao ouvir isso, e Alphonse se arrependeu de ter feito o convite logo em seguida. Edward não gostava muito de sair de casa, e Alphonse já deveria ter se acostumado com isso. Mas, então, Edward pegou as bochechas de Alphonse com ambas as mãos e as apertou de maneira desconfortável. – Você e Winry, hein? – deu um sorriso. – É, eu me lembro dela dizendo que queria alguém mais alto do que ela.

Alphonse ficou confuso ao ouvir isso. – Mano...

Edward piscou algumas vezes. – O quê?

- Você ainda gosta dela?

Edward arregalou os olhos. – HEIN!

- Hmmm... bem... – Alphonse queria dizer qualquer coisa, mas era impossível tentar se explicar com Edward o olhando daquela maneira. Era como se ele tivesse sugerido que Edward fosse o ser mais alto da face da terra.

Era ridículo. – Al, eu gostava dela quando tinha uns cinco anos de idade – disse Edward após ter superado o choque. – E eu sei que você gosta dela. Pelo amor dos deuses, faça alguma coisa. Aliás, eu nem sei porque você está me convidando... esse deveria ser um encontro só de vocês dois, não deveria?

Alphonse pareceu ofendido. – Eu nunca te trocaria pela Winry desse jeito. E você não pode ficar o tempo todo em casa, assim. Você vai vir conosco? Está quase de noite.

Edward girou a cabeça para trás, olhando para o céu através da janela ainda aberta. De fato, o sol já estava se ponto. Por quanto tempo estivera desmaiado... ? Um embrulho em seu estômago o lembrou, de maneira bastante desconfortável, que ele ainda não havia almoçado. – Al...

- Sim?

- Eu ainda não almocei – disse ele após um instante, torcendo para que Al se esquecesse daquela história de sair de noite por hora. Ele não queria pensar nisso agora.

- Oh – disse Alphonse, levantando-se de maneira súbita. – Sim, sim... eu vou lá buscar alguma coisa...

E saiu do quarto.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Edward se viu novamente entregue a uma terrível dor-de-cabeça, e ele quase pensou em dizer que não iria com Alphonse e Winry até a cidade por causa dessa dor-de-cabeça.

Mas ele sabia muito bem o que estava causando essa dor, e ela era motivo suficiente para ele não querer ficar sozinho ali.

Aliás...

Ele olhou para o lado, na direção do pequeno criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Como esperado, o pequeno bilhete que Roy Mustang havia trazido ainda se encontrava ali, um pouco amassado, mas de outra forma intacto. Edward se sentou na cama e o pegou, abrindo-o e o relendo. Se antes o bilhete o surpreendera, agora ele apenas lhe dera uma resolução. Ele não poderia deixar isso ir adiante.

_Não é mesmo, Envy? _

Com um pouco de sorte, Roy Mustang ainda se encontraria na cidade.

Edward deu um sorriso sem força.

_... Sorte?_

E desde quando encontrar Roy Mustang era uma sorte?

Mas isso tinha de ser parado, isso tinha de ser inevitavelmente parado, e era por isso que Edward tinha de descobrir logo do que se tratava esse maldito bilhete.

_Envy, seu maldito mentiroso._

Em sua mente, Edward ainda era capaz de ouvir as risadas que ouvira no portão, repetidas vezes, ecoando uma após a outra.

_Mas eu não vou perder para você._

E foi por isso que, quando Alphonse voltou com um prato com um pedaço de bife, um pouco de arroz e batatas fritas, ele encontrou Edward já sentado em sua cama, calças sociais pretas, camisa de botões também negra e amarrando suas botas de combate.

Ao ver isso, Alphonse parou ainda na porta, e deu um sorriso. – Então, você resolveu ir com a gente – e somente então Edward pareceu se dar conta da presença do irmão no quarto, tão imerso se encontrava ele em seus pensamentos. Virou-se na direção de Alphonse, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Você tem razão. Eu preciso sair um pouco – resolveu que agora não diria nada sobre procurar Roy. Conhecendo Alphonse, ele não o deixaria fazer isso sozinho.

Mas ele não poderia deixar Al se envolver nisso. Não, não de novo. Isso era algo que ele deveria resolver sozinho, pelo bem dele e de Al.

- Que bom, irmão – disse Alphonse, voltando a caminhar com o prato. – Aqui está a comida. Depois que você comer, a gente pode sair. A Winry está terminando umas próteses, mas ela disse que já está pronta e que assim que a gente a chamar ela vem...

Edward terminou de amarrar suas botas e então pegou o prato de Alphonse, colocando-o sobre o colo e começando a comer com certa tranqüilidade. Ao perceber que o irmão parecia mais animado, muito embora não conhecesse a verdadeira razão, Alphonse sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado. Sentou-se ao lado de Edward e ficou observando-o comer silenciosamente.

Percebendo que Alphonse remexia os pés nervosamente, Edward parou de comer e se virou na direção de Al. – O que foi, Al?

- Uh! – como uma criança pequena que foi pega fazendo travessuras, Alphonse tratou de balançar as mãos e a cabeça negativamente. – Eu? Nada, não...

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas. Alphonse suspirou. – Eu apenas me preocupo, irmão... você não tem feito nada desde que nós voltamos para cá...

- Eu tenho aproveitado o meu tempo com você. Isso não é o suficiente? – disse Edward com certo cansaço e, Alphonse não pôde deixar de notar, um certo tom de amargura.

Alphonse abaixou a cabeça. – Desculpa.

Edward voltou a comer. – Não foi nada – mas, novamente, Alphonse notou um tom extra de rispidez quando Edward disse isso. Edward comeu o resto em silêncio, apenas o barulho dos talheres e o vento lá fora. – Terminei – disse, levantando-se com o prato. – Vamos?

Alphonse ainda encarou o irmão por um instante antes de se levantar também. – Claro – e passou uma mão ao redor do ombro de Edward. Saíram juntos do quarto.

Winry já estava esperando do lado de fora do quarto, com uma expressão ligeiramente impaciente. – Eu já acabei a prótese. Podemos ir?

E Edward sorriu ao perceber que Alphonse mal ouvira o que Winry dissera ao se deparar com a garota vestida em um curto vestido azul e os cabelos presos em um coque, algumas mechas caindo ao lado de seu rosto. Seus brincos brancos com o desenho de uma flor combinavam com suas sandálias que também tinham a presilha em forma de flor.

_Prótese, uma ova._

Winry provavelmente gastara a última hora para se produzir daquele jeito. Bem, Edward tinha de dizer alguma coisa. Afinal, não podiam ficar os três naquele estado sem palavras. – Você fica linda desse jeito, Winry.

Era divertido, quando você não precisava se preocupar com a reação das pessoas. Winry e Alphonse coraram ao ouvirem isso, mas ambos ficaram tão preocupados em disfarçarem isso que nem perceberam o outro. Edward colocou as mãos no bolso. Realmente, era bom não ter esse tipo de pressão sobre si. Ao menos, não naquele momento.

Não sentia vontade de adicionar mais este problema a sua lista, e de qualquer maneira, não sentia qualquer necessidade desse tipo de companhia no momento. Apenas estar ali, com Alphonse, Winry e Pinako já era suficiente.

A cidade, onde os bares e todas as outras construções realmente importantes do local se encontravam, não ficava muito longe, de tal forma que nenhum dos três caminhou com pressa. Winry começou a falar qualquer coisa nova que havia aprendido sobre automails com um viajante que havia passado por ali há poucos dias. – Por exemplo, se você usar um pouco menos desse tipo de material, o automail irá ficar mais leve... e, ainda assim, mais resistente – disse ela, após falar sobre um tipo de material sobre o qual Edward e Alphonse nunca haviam ouvido falar antes. – Não é maravilhoso? – disse ela, os olhos iluminados.

- Eu apenas me sinto aliviado pelo mano não ter mais que usar o automail... – disse Alphonse, coçando a cabeça sem jeito. Edward preferiu fingir não ter ouvido nada, mas acabou rindo baixinho. Era sempre assim, toda vez que os dois começavam a falar sobre automail: Winry falava qualquer coisa e Alphonse, por não saber o que dizer, apenas sentia-se grato por não ter de recorrer a Winry a cada nova batalha de ambos. E, claro, agora que Edward não tinha mais um automail para quebrar, Winry também não andava mais tão violenta com o garoto. Infelizmente para ele, Alphonse percebeu seu risinho. – Ei, Edward... não se faça de desentendido... você pensa que era divertido te proteger cada vez que a Winry tentava te matar? – Alphonse abriu um largo sorriso, e Edward piscou um algumas vezes, demorando a compreender. Ele apenas entendeu a razão do sorriso de Alphonse quando o irmão passou uma mão por debaixo de seus joelhos e outra ao redor de seus ombros e o pegou no colo, carregando-o pelo ar. – A minha sorte, mano, é que você sempre foi leve.

Edward ainda ficou aturdido por um momento, um pouco zonzo enquanto Alphonse corria com ele no colo, Winry caminhando a passos rápidos logo atrás dele. Olhou para Alphonse com o olhar perdido, e então para Winry. Então, caiu na gargalhada. Riu tanto, tanto, o vento sobre seu rosto, sobre suas tranças. Riu tanto que Winry e Alphonse não tardaram a acompanhá-lo.

E então ele estava apenas ali, tentando recuperar a infância e a adolescência que nunca tivera... como alguém poderia achar que ele não estava feliz? Como?

- Ei, onde nós vamos, afinal de contas? – Edward perguntou, quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir. Alphonse girou o braço para que Edward pudesse caminhar e olhou para Winry, como se ele também não soubesse ao certo onde eles estavam indo.

- Uma boate... é onde o pessoal costuma se reunir, de noite. Não é um lugar tão restrito, e costuma tocar uma música legal.

_Música... legal? _

Edward voltou a sorrir, erguendo os braços para apoiá-los atrás da cabeça. Realmente, havia algo não dito entre Winry e Alphonse ali. Poderia-se até dizer que estavam combinando, ela com seu vestido azul e ele com sua calça jeans e camisa azul marinho de botões. Formavam um belo casal.

Chegaram logo na tal boate. Engraçado, porque Edward não se lembrava daquele lugar quando era mais novo. Ele havia aberto depois que eles haviam saído dali, ou ele apenas nunca havia reparado naquele local? Era uma construção não muito grande, fechada, de aparência antiquada. Alguns músicos estavam tocando uma música da moda, e Winry olhou para Alphonse com um sorriso. – Eu adoro essa música. Dança comigo? Por favor?

Alphonse começou a andar para trás, balançando as mãos. – Não, Winry, eu não sei dançar, lembra...

Era esse o momento. Edward apenas empurrou Alphonse de volta. – Al, você nunca vai aprender se não tentar. Eu aposto como a Winry vai poder te ensinar. Vai lá...

Alphonse olhou para Edward como se pedisse ajuda. – Mano...

Edward abriu um largo sorriso. Era a sua deixa. – Olhem, vocês dois, eu vou lá fora um pouco... esse ar aqui dentro não está me fazendo bem... – ele se virou na direção de Winry. – Depois você me diz se ele aprendeu a dançar, certo?

Winry ia dizer alguma coisa, mas acabou desistindo. Sorriu de volta. – Claro, Ed.

- Mano... – Alphonse ainda tentou dizer alguma, mas já era tarde, pois Edward já havia saído pela porta da frente a passos largos, sem olhar para trás. Alphonse olhou para a porta, e então para Winry, como se não soubesse ao certo o que fazer.

Winry sabia que Edward não saíra apenas para tomar um ar. E sabia porque ele não quisera dizer nada para Alphonse. Por isso, tratou de por um sorriso no rosto e puxou Alphonse pela mão. – Vamos, Al?

Lá fora, Edward caminhou a passos largos na direção do único hotel da cidade. Num lugar tão pequeno, se ele pretendia ficar mais de um dia ali, ele só poderia estar lá. Por sorte, o lugar não ficava muito distante dali, e ele logo entrou na pequena construção de três andares.

Um homem baixinho, já de meia-idade, se encontrava na recepção. – Boa-noite, jovem.

Edward o cumprimentou. – Boa-noite. Você poderia me informar se algum Roy Mustang está hospedado aqui?

O homem o encarou por um instante antes de responder; Edward não poderia culpá-lo, ele estava sendo direto demais, mas ele realmente não tinha tempo a perder. – Sim... sim, um homem chamado Roy Mustang está hospedado em um de nossos quartos.

- Ele se encontra?

O homem assentiu com a cabeça, discando o número do quarto. – Quem deseja?

- Diga-lhe que Edward Elric precisa falar com ele.

- Sim, pois não – disse o homem e, após um momento: - Senhor Roy Mustang? Desculpe-me interrompê-lo nesse horário, mas existe um jovem aqui chamado Edward Elric que deseja falar com o senhor... sim, sim, compreendo.. tenha uma boa noite, senhor Mustang – e voltou a colocar o telefone no gancho. Virou-se na direção de Edward. – Quarto 101.

Não foi preciso repetir; Edward se virou na direção das escadas e subiu logo ao primeiro andar. O quarto 101 era o último quarto do corredor.

Até mesmo a madeira que estalava sob seus pés o deixava em estado de alerta.

Por que ele estava assim? Por que aquela loucura de repente? Por que Roy Mustang tivera de aparecer com essa história?

Bateu na porta.

- Entre – veio à voz de dentro do quarto, e Edward abriu a porta destrancada.

Roy estava com seu uniforme militar, mas sem seu casaco, e sua camisa branca estava desabotoada. Ele estava sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha, e um livro largado ao seu lado indicava que ele estivera lendo antes de Edward chegar.

Edward fechou a porta atrás de si, e ambos se encararam durante alguns segundos sem dizer nada. – E então, o que você quer falar comigo, Fullmetal?

- Esse caso, do Alquimista assassinado – disse Edward, caminhando pelo quarto até chegar na cama de Roy e se sentar sobre a mesma. – O que você sabe sobre o mesmo?

Roy cruzou as pernas, e os braços, olhando para Edward com sarcasmo. – E por que eu deveria lhe dizer isso? Você não é mais do exército.

Edward o encarou de volta, a cabeça levemente caída, cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos. – Eu acho que você me deve isso.

Edward realmente achou que iriam ficar nisso durante mais alguns minutos, mas o que Roy disse logo em seguida realmente o surpreendeu. – Infelizmente, Edward, eu não sei muito mais do que você. Algumas semanas atrás, um reconhecido Alquimista Nacional que estava viajando por estas áreas morreu de forma bastante... estranha.

- Estranha...? – o olhar de Edward agora estava ainda mais concentrado em Roy, que assentiu com a cabeça.

- Seu corpo foi encontrado no centro de um círculo de transmutação... ou partes de seu corpo. Ele não tinha mais olhos, nem braço direito, nem perna esquerda. Nem coração. E, ao seu lado, havia aquele bilhete. Ele realmente não tinha inimigos... era um alquimista jovem, de vinte e poucos anos... muito inteligente, talvez inteligente demais para o seu próprio bem, mas, ao contrário de você, ele não era o tipo de pessoa que costuma se meter onde não deve. Ou seja, nós estamos perdidos.

Edward ficou olhando na direção de Roy sem dizer uma única palavra, como se estivesse pensando no que ele acabara de dizer. – Ele tentou fazer algo que não devia.

Roy apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas. – E o que lhe dá essa certeza?

- O bilhete. Você tem razão, ele é verdadeiro, e foi deixado por Envy – ao mencionar o nome de Envy, Edward começou a coçar as mãos nervosamente. – Mas... Envy não pode estar nesse mundo, então esse alquimista deve ter atravessado o portão. Somente isso poderia explicar o que ocorreu.

Isso finalmente pareceu captar a atenção de Roy Mustang, que se levantou e foi até Edward, ficando de frente para o mesmo. – E por que Envy não pode estar nesse mundo?

Edward corou, e se levantou. Sem coragem de olhar Roy nos olhos, ele ficou alguns passos para o lado do coronel, olhando para seus próprios pés. – Se eu lhe contar... você vai me ajudar?

- Você não deveria estar me perguntando isso – a voz de Roy Mustang veio tão seca que Edward ergueu os olhos quase involuntariamente para encarar Roy. Olharam-se por um instante, antes que Edward quebrasse o contato visual novamente. – Confie em mim, Edward, ao menos uma vez.

E por mais que Edward preferisse não ter de fazer isso, ele sabia que não tinha muita escolha – quem além de Roy Mustang poderia ajudá-lo?

- A razão pela qual Envy não pode estar nesse mundo... – e Edward começou a desabotoar sua camisa, olhos fixos no chão. Por conta disso, ele não viu que Roy estava paralisado pelo que Edward estava fazendo. Tentando ignorar sua dor de cabeça que acabara de voltar, desta vez com ainda com mais intensidade, e os olhos de Roy fixos em sua camisa, Edward apenas continuou a desabotoar sua camisa. Ele preferia não ter que fazer aquilo na frente do maldito coronel, mas ele não acreditaria se ele não mostrasse. – É que eu fiz um pacto com Envy.

Quando Edward finalmente desabotoou o último botão e jogou a camisa na cama ao lado, Roy pôde ver o que ele queria mostrar. Era como uma tatuagem... uma tatuagem marcada fundo demais na pele. Era como um grande círculo de transmutação marcado em seu peito... não, Roy teve de se corrigir. Era diferente de um círculo de transmutação, pois, no centro da marca no peito de Edward havia também a marca de Ouroboros.

Edward se sentou na cama, sentindo-se cansando. O silêncio repentino de Roy Mustang o incomodava tanto quanto seus comentários sarcásticos. Fechou os olhos, deixando sua cabeça pender. Por causa disso, não viu o modo como sua mera presença afetava Roy Mustang – se apenas o fato dele estar ali já era o suficiente para deixar Roy sem pensar direito, o que dizer dele estar ali sem camisa e sentado de olhos fechados em sua cama?

Lutando com todas as suas forças para manter seu auto-controle, Roy se ajoelhou na frente de Edward, retirando suas luvas. Olhou para a marca, e então para Edward, que finalmente parecia cansado, cansado demais daquilo tudo. Com os olhos fechados, ele não fazia idéia dos sentimentos que atravessavam Roy cada vez que ele o via... preocupação, angústia, uma certa excitação...

Claro, como poderia? Apesar de tudo, ele era apenas uma criança.

_Um garoto._

Que ele iria proteger, Custe o que custar.

Edward abriu os olhos de súbito quando Roy tocou a marca. – O que o pessoal lá na sua casa diz sobre essa marca? – como se buscasse analisar a marca, Roy começou a percorrê-la com o dedo, meio de fato tentando compreender a estranha tatuagem, meio desejando que Edward não percebesse que ele apenas queria poder finalmente sentir como era a textura de sua pele.

Roy chegou a pensar que havia sido descoberto quando Edward suspirou pesadamente, mas o garoto estava apenas tentando encontrar as melhores palavras. – Eles acreditam em mim. Ou eles apenas acham que é melhor acreditar em mim, agora que tudo acabou – Edward não sabe ao certo se está incomodado ou não com os dedos de Roy sobre sua marca. De certa forma, ele preferia não estar ali, compartilhando isso com o maldito coronel. Por outro lado... era bom estar finalmente desabafando sobre aquilo, tendo alguém que queria ajudá-lo. – Então, quando eu digo que é apenas uma marca que restou da troca equivalente pelo Al... eles acreditam, muito embora essa seja apenas uma parte da verdade – Edward dá um suspiro, novamente apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, a cabeça abaixada. – Parece que tudo o que eu tenho feito ultimamente é contar meias verdades...

Abraços. Edward não estava acostumado a ser abraçado, e especialmente não por Roy Mustang, mas o coronel finalmente perdera qualquer tipo de auto-controle que ainda tinha ao perceber a expressão quebrada de Edward, e tudo o que ele queria era poder garantir que tudo ia ficar bem.

Céus, como ele queria poder queimar aquele maldito Envy agora. Abraçou Edward com ainda mais força. Ele ainda não entendia ao certo o que ocorrera para que Edward recuperasse o corpo de Alphonse, mas, novamente, ele prometia a si mesmo que iria descobrir o que era.

Mas, não agora; no momento, o cheiro fresco e noturno nos cabelos de Edward o estava inebriando.

E era estranho... quando a admiração pelo jovem e brilhante alquimista se transformara nesse tipo de desejo?

Quando o desejo pelo intelecto do jovem se transformara no desejo pelo corpo, pelo mais, pela paixão, pelo tóxico, pelo veneno?

Será que isso, algum dia, já fora saudável?

Quando deixara de desejar as discussões com Edward apenas pelo prazer de vê-lo furioso e então para tê-lo por perto por mais tempo?

Roy estava perto demais de Edward para pensar direito, e estar abraçado daquele jeito ao garoto... o contato o inebriava como álcool.

- Hmmm... Mustang – disse Edward, que permanecia estático sobre os braços de Roy, sem reação. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Mais de uma vez, Roy mostrara que se preocupava com ele. Então, aquilo não poderia ser uma mera artimanha política, poderia?

_Confie em mim, Edward._

Sim, ele estava tentando fazer isso.

Mas, definitivamente, não era fácil.

Roy se virou para ele, e Edward se arrependeu de tê-lo chamado logo em seguida. Havia algo na proximidade de seus rostos que o deixava estranhamente nervoso... especialmente com os olhos de Roy... sem saber ao certo a razão, Edward sabia que havia algo naqueles olhos.

Roy já havia mandado seu auto-controle para o inferno antes mesmo de olhar nos olhos de Edward e, céus, quem poderia jurar que aqueles olhos dourados não eram os olhos mais lindos do mundo? E, afinal de contas, desde quando era humano ter olhos dourados como aqueles?

Antes que pudesse pensar, Roy se inclinou, cobrindo qualquer distância que os separasse e tocando os lábios de Edward com os seus. Ainda abraçando Edward, ele o empurrou até que o garoto ficasse deitado na cama, e então ele colocou uma das mãos atrás do pescoço de Ed, a outra atrás de suas costas.

Os lábios nos lábios logo não eram o suficiente, e Roy fez com que Edward deixasse seus lábios entreabertos para que ele pudesse explorar sua boca com sua língua. Saber o gosto, a textura, conhecer cada pedaço... tudo isso o deixou de tal forma inebriado que ele não percebeu que Edward não estava correspondendo seu beijo. Não percebeu que, sob seu corpo, Edward apenas permaneceu estático, as mãos jogadas ao lado de seu corpo, pernas jogadas para fora da cama, cabelos desgrenhados, e algo que parecia ser uma lágrima ameaçando escorrer de seus olhos.

Mas, céus, Edward havia jurado que não iria mais chorar.

Ironicamente, sua cabeça havia finalmente parado de doer.

** É possível confiar absolutamente em pessoas imperfeitas? **


	4. Exposto

**:O Outro Sacrifício**

**:Capítulo III: Exposto**

**:MiWi**

**:Data: 17/04/2005 – 17/04/2005**

** Quando se sacrificar pelo que você mais ama se torna uma fraqueza? **

- Edward – pelo menos alguns minutos inteiros se passaram antes que Roy se desse conta da situação, e se erguesse para olhar o garoto sob si. Edward o fitava sem emoção.

Mas Roy o conhecia bem demais, e sabia que Edward sem emoções era algo inconcebível, então, se ele não estava demonstrando o que sentia...

_Oh, droga._

Ele realmente havia ferrado com as coisas dessa vez. Ele realmente não havia pensado nisso, mas dizer isso agora seria algo realmente estúpido, e inventar desculpas seria inútil. – Edward, eu... – sem saber ao certo por onde começar, ele apenas se levantou, dando espaço para que Edward pudesse se sentar. Em seguida, ele se levantou. – Olha, Edward...

Mas o que quer que ele pretendesse dizer acabou se perdendo ao ver que Edward havia se sentado para desabotoar sua calça, e não para colocar de volta sua camisa. Após desabotoar a calça, ele desamarrou suas botas, as tirou e logo em seguida tirou suas calças. Ao terminar, ele voltou a encarar Roy, desta vez com visível desprezo. – Você não vai terminar o que você começou?

Roy apenas ficou encarando-o, a boca aberta de espanto. Edward o olhou de cima a baixo, e Roy teve certeza de que ele percebeu que mesmo naquela situação ele ainda estava excitado. – Você é desprezível.

- Não, Edward, você está me entendendo mal...

Foi a vez de Edward se levantar e caminhar até Roy com passos decididos. – Entender mal? – sua voz veio ríspida, dura, muito pior do que nas piores discussões entre ambos. – Não, você está me entendendo mal. Se você acha que eu me importo com o fato de você me... – e, mesmo furioso, Edward acaba ficando rubro. – Desejar desse jeito, não é isso o que realmente me incomoda. O que me incomoda é... porque você esperou até agora, quando eu estou sem automail, sem alquimia e... – sua expressão se fechou ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. – Vulnerável? Porque você sabe muito bem que, agora, você pode me superar através da alquimia, e até mesmo fisicamente, se quiser.

Dizer que Roy queria abrir um buraco no chão e se enterrar ali no chão simplesmente não era exato o suficiente... dizer que ele queria começar a bater a cabeça na parede até abrir um buraco em sua própria cabeça talvez estivesse um pouco mais próximo da verdade. – Não, Edward, eu jamais faria algo contra a sua...

- É mesmo? – disse Edward com cinismo. – Você acabou de fazer.

- Eu... – derrotado, Roy apenas abaixou a cabeça. – Edward, coloque as suas roupas de volta.

Edward deu as costas para Roy e voltou até a cama, voltando a colocar sua calça e suas botas, e então colocando sua camisa. E Roy tentando desesperadamente não olhar para Edward enquanto ele faz isso, porque ele realmente acha que uma grande besteira por noite é mais do que o suficiente por pessoa.

– Você é desprezível – levantou-se e já se preparava para ir embora quando uma pergunta de Roy o parou.

- Esse pacto com Envy... no que ele consistia... ? – perguntou Roy, e pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera Edward ouviu a voz de Roy fraquejar. Como se Roy estivesse incerto se Edward ainda confiaria nele para ajudá-lo ou não.

Edward parou ao lado na porta, mas não olhou na direção de Roy. – Ele estava dentro do portão... ele havia entrado lá um pouco antes de mim. Por isso, quando eu entrei no portão, foi com ele que eu tive de negociar, já que ele é um Homunculus... ele foi, e provavelmente sempre vai ser um dos vultos que realiza as trocas dentro do portão... – fez uma pausa, a mão na maçaneta. – A troca que ele fez... foi a minha alquimia pelo Alphonse.

Lentamente, Edward abriu a porta e começou a caminhar para sair dali, mas Roy foi mais rápido e o alcançou antes que ele chegasse ao corredor, puxando-o de volta ao quarto e fechando novamente a porta. – Mentiroso.

Edward não se deu ao trabalho de olhar na direção de Roy, apenas puxou com força o braço que Roy estava segurando para que ele o soltasse. – Deixe-me ir.

- Você pode convencer quem quer acreditar em você com essa história, Edward, mas não a mim – disse Roy, segurando com força o braço de Edward. – Se ele tivesse de fato pego sua alquimia, como você diz, ele poderia ter aberto o portão e vindo para este lado, e você é inteligente demais para não ter se dado conta disso.

- Deixe-me ir – volta a repetir Edward, sem querer olhar nos olhos de Roy. Sim, fora uma péssima idéia ter vindo até ali. Agora, ele tinha mais um problema, e novamente ele não fazia idéia de como lidar com ele.

- Não... eu realmente não quero deixar você ir e se envolver nisso apenas para se machucar ainda mais – as palavras saíram da boca antes que ele se desse conta disso, e mesmo ele estranhou se ver atropelando palavras.

_Não, isso não poderia ser saudável. _

- E o que você vai fazer? Usar da força? – disse Edward, olhando de tal forma para Roy que era como se ambos jamais tivessem sido companheiros de guerra. – De novo?

Isso foi mais do que o suficiente para que Roy o soltasse. Edward voltou a abrir a porta e saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás. Olhou em seu relógio – não era o relógio de Alquimista Nacional, mas ainda era um belo relógio de prata, que Alphonse lhe comprara alguns meses atrás quando Edward dissera que estava enviando seu relógio de volta para Roy Mustang. Havia ficado cerca de uma hora, seu cabelo estava fora do lugar, e ele estava visivelmente alterado.

Seria difícil explicar para Alphonse e Winry que ele tinha ido apenas tomar um ar.

No quarto, Roy ficou encarando a porta durante um longo instante antes de se apoiar nela para não cair.

Não era humanamente possível que tanto desse errado em uma única noite.

Mecanicamente, Roy abriu a porta de seu quarto e bateu no quarto da frente. Após um minuto, Riza abriu a porta, e Roy entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ficaram se olhando no meio do quarto de Riza durante alguns instantes antes que Roy fosse até ela e desatasse a chorar como uma criança. Chorou baixinho, lágrimas após lágrimas, deixando que Riza o abraçasse com força e ficasse embalando-o como uma criança.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela o levou até a cama, onde ela se sentou e o deixou ficar sobre seu colo, e então pôs-se a acariciar seu cabelo. Sabia que seria inútil perguntar o que acontecera; Roy raramente comentava o que sentia, e já era raro o suficiente ele ter vindo ali até seu quarto.

Mas ela havia visto Edward entrar no quarto do coronel, e também o vira quando ele saíra...

Não era muito difícil deduzir o que acontecera.

Riza havia percebido que o relacionamento de ambos continha algo que não era normal desde a primeira vez que os vira, mas definitivamente não sabia que as coisas tinham chegado a esse ponto. Na realidade, ela tinha quase certeza que nem mesmo Roy tinha percebido isso até ser tarde demais.

_E quando era tarde demais... ?_

Aparentemente, Roy achava ser tarde demais, pelo modo como chorava.

Raras vezes Riza vira Roy chorar. Na verdade... apenas se lembrava de suas lágrimas no enterro de Hughes.

- Atira em mim? – veio a voz de Roy e Riza quase não ouviu, de tão baixo que ele falou. – Eu jurei que ia protegê-lo, e não o protegi nem de mim mesmo.

Riza não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Durante um longo tempo, ela soube o que era querer proteger a pessoa que se deseja, mas agora ela apenas queria ajudar Roy a chegar ao topo. Com ela ou não. – Se eu atirar em você – murmurou ela, como se não quisesse assustar Roy. Provavelmente sabia que ele estava com o começo de uma dor-de-cabeça. – Você não vai poder protegê-lo de coisas bem piores do que você.

- Pior do que eu? – Roy tentou sorrir e não conseguiu, e lhe sobraram apenas risadas abafadas. – Duvido muito.

O telefone começa a tocar de maneira insistente, e Riza coloca a cabeça de Roy sobre a cama para ir atendê-lo. – Alô? – alguém fala alguma coisa do outro lado, e a expressão de Riza se fecha ainda mais. – Sim, eu compreendo. Sim – nova pausa, e Riza fica ouvindo por um longo momento. Se é possível, fica ainda mais pálida. - Sim. Sim, eu informarei ao coronel Mustang. Sim, até mais – e volta a colocar o telefone no gancho. Vira-se na direção do coronel, que já está sentado na cama, muito embora ela saiba que, se ela disser que não era nada importante, ele voltará a se deitar e a descansar, porque ele realmente não sente vontade alguma de ser o coronel no momento.

E bem que Riza gostaria de poder dizer que não era nada... mas Roy não a perdoaria se ela fizesse isso, por isso ela suspirou, e se sentou numa cadeira na frente de Roy. – Outro Alquimista Nacional foi encontrado morto.

Roy se colocou de pé assim que ouviu isso. – Envy.

Riza assentiu, ainda sentada. – Quer dizer... encontraram os restos dele.. encontraram um braço... uma perna... os olhos e o coração.

Roy arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Poderia ser qualquer pessoa, então.

Essa era a parte que Riza não sentia a mínima vontade de contar. – Havia uma testemunha.

- Isso é diferente – diz Roy, voltando a se sentar. Algo lhe diz que isso não vai ser nem um pouco agradável. – Quem?

- Sua filha. Ela estava observando-o fazer o ritual, e, segundo ela, num instante ele desaparece... apenas para que apenas seus restos apareçam, depois – a voz de Riza vem embargada, e não é difícil de compreender a razão; se apenas de imaginar a cena ambos já sentem seus estômagos embrulharem, o que se poderia fazer por aquela garota que irá ver esta cena cada vez que fechar os olhos pelo resto de sua vida?

E novamente Roy jura que vai acabar com Envy, porque isso tem que parar, isso inevitavelmente tem que parar, e essa razão deveria ser suficiente para que ele encontrasse um meio de parar aquele monstro. – Algum bilhete?

- Sim – Riza tenta se lembra das palavras que lhe foram passadas. – Eles disseram que nós podemos ir lá averiguar as evidências se desejarmos. Sobre o bilhete... novamente, era para o Edward. Dizia que o esperasse, que ele ainda tinha seus truques. Novamente, assinado por Envy.

- Mais truques – Roy se sente cada vez mais contrariado. – Eu me pergunto o que isso significa.

E então ele percebe que descobriu tão pouco sobre o que ocorrera entre Envy e Edward... tudo por culpa de sua maldita estupidez.

Roy passa uma mão pelo cabelo com raiva. Não, aquele não era o momento de cair no buraco da auto-piedade. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para resolver aquele caso. – Riza, você já ligou para o pessoal da equipe?

- Sim, eles estão vindo amanhã – responde ela, encolhendo-se um pouco. Não sabe se vai adiantar mais alguém ali além do próprio Roy, mas ela hesita em dizer isso a ele, ao menos agora. Ele vai ter que descobrir isso sozinho. Não, espere... quantas vezes ela já pensara assim porque temera em dizer algo a Roy? – Mas, Roy...

- Hã? – grunhe Roy, levantando-se com ansiedade.

- Eu não acredito que toda a equipe seja necessária – ao perceber que Roy não vai deixá-la dizer apenas isso, ela complementa: - Oras, você sabe que o único que pode fazer o Edward falar alguma coisa é você, Roy. E você pode protegê-lo melhor do que qualquer um de nós.

Após pensar nas palavras de Riza por um instante, Roy abre um sorriso. – E não seria certo envolvê-los nisso, não é mesmo?

- Você sabe que qualquer um de nós está disposto a lutar para proteger Edward – devolveu Riza, mas sem severidade.

Roy abaixou a cabeça. – É, eu sei.

- Mas você deve admitir que...

- Sim, sim... faz sentido – disse Roy, pondo uma mão sobre a têmpora. Uma conversa após a outra, um problema após o outro, e sua dor de cabeça apenas piorava. – Ligue de volta para eles, então. Apenas eu vou ficar por aqui.

Riza arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Apenas você?

- Apenas eu sou necessário para proteger Edward, não é mesmo? – disse Roy, dando de ombros e desviando do olhar de Riza.

- E quem vai proteger você?

Roy sorriu. – Eu realmente não vou conseguir me livrar de você, não é mesmo?

- Não, realmente não – disse Riza, caminhando até o telefone. – Eu vou ligar para eles, então.

- Sim, faça isso – disse Roy com cansaço, jogando-se de volta para cama e colocando o travesseiro com desenho de cachorrinhos de Riza sobre sua cabeça.

Tudo o que ele queria era poder desmaiar de cansaço e só acordar muitas horas depois, porque ele realmente não queria lidar com tudo aquilo agora.

Lá fora, Edward teve de apressar seu passo, pois começava a chover.

Alguns dias já haviam se passado, e as terríveis notícias do outro Alquimista assassinado chegaram até a casa dos Rockbell. Pinako ficou extremamente incomodada, especialmente por causa da menção ao nome de Edward... ela simplesmente não achava justo que o garoto ainda tivesse de passar por aquilo depois de tudo.

Winry apenas abraçara Alphonse ao ouvir a notícia, e ele ficara terrivelmente vermelho com isso, e ficou olhando para Edward, que ficara pálido como um doente ao ouvir a notícia, e Roy Mustang, que a trouxera, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Por um lado, Alphonse queria que Roy Mustang ficasse longe de seu irmão – ultimamente, o coronel não fizera nada senão trazer preocupações para seu irmão – mas, por outro lado... ele sabia que isso não seria possível.

Afinal, nem mesmo ele era ingênuo a ponto de não saber onde Edward tinha ido naquela noite em que ele e Winry estavam na boate.

Desde então, Roy e Edward vinham se evitando mais do que o usual, se isso era possível – ou, verdade seja dita, Edward vinha evitando Roy ainda mais. Sempre que Roy aparecia, Edward desaparecia da casa misteriosamente e só aparecia depois que Roy ia embora. Winry dizia que era criancice, e Edward dizia que não se importava.

Mas Edward estivera ali no dia em que Roy viera para dar aquela notícia.

Não que ele tivesse passado a conversar mais com Roy depois disso, claro.

- Al...

Um dia quente, até mesmo Edward estava de bermudas negras e com uma blusa regata vermelha do lado de fora de casa. Alphonse estivera ajudando Pinako a recolher lenha, mas acabara de terminar. – Mano?

- Que tal uma corrida? – disse Edward com um sorriso, apontando na direção do rio.

Alphonse o encarou como se duvidasse do que ouvia. Estava novamente com suas calças jeans rasgadas e sua camisa branca, mas apesar de suas calças jeans ele era mais alto do que Edward, o que lhe dava uma boa vantagem em uma corrida, e ele tinha treinado bem mais, também.

- Você realmente acha que vai ganhar? – perguntou Alphonse com um sorriso, aproximando-se de Edward enquanto passava a mão pela testa para limpar um pouco do suor.

Edward pendeu a cabeça para o lado. – Ei, você não é mais uma armadura. Não ache que pode ganhar tudo.

Sem dizerem mais nada, começaram a correr. Era verdade que Edward não se exercitava mais tanto quanto antes, mas isso não quer dizer que ele se deixava ficar fora de forma, e o modo como ele corria ao lado de Alphonse deixava isso bem claro.

Mas, quando estavam quase atingindo o rio, Alphonse correu um pouco mais rápido e passou na frente de Edward. Parou às margens do rio, e se virou na direção de Edward, que estava correndo na sua direção.

E não estava parando.

- Mano, não... ! – mas era tarde demais, pois Edward já havia atingido Alphonse, jogando-o para trás, na direção do rio. Caíram os dois na água, rolando sobre as margens do rio e ficando na parte mais rasa.

Edward começou a rir. – Você deveria ter visto a sua cara!

Essas súbitas mudanças de humor de Edward estavam começando a deixar Alphonse preocupado, mas ele achou melhor que Edward não soubesse disso. Era estranho que numa hora Ed estivesse tão deprimido e noutra, tão alegre e jovial. Mas Alphonse não podia deixar de se sentir alegre por Edward ainda ser capaz de rir desse jeito, e começou a jogar água no rosto de Edward. – Idiota!

- Ei! – devolveu Edward, jogando água em Alphonse. – Quantas vezes – voltou a jogar água com mais força. – Eu já falei que você não deveria chamar seu irmão mais velho de idiota?

E começaram uma guerra de água, que durou pelo menos uma meia hora, até ambos estarem cansados e derrotados, e com bem menos calor.

- Empate? – disse Alphonse, respirando pesadamente. Seus cabelos caíam sobre sua testa, assim como os de Edward, que aparentemente haviam desistido de ficarem em uma trança.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, também respirando pesadamente. Mas jogou água mais uma vez sobre Alphonse e saiu correndo antes que Alphonse pudesse revidar.

- Ei, volta aqui! – disse Alphonse, saindo logo atrás dele. Novamente, Edward estava rindo, e rindo como uma criança, e parecendo tão mais novo do que realmente era.

Winry estava colocando algumas roupas para secar, mas não pôde deixar de rir quando viu os irmãos passarem correndo pelo jardim, divertindo-se como nunca. Só não achou divertido quando eles quase derrubaram metade das roupas no chão. – Ei, tomem cuidado!

Ao seu lado, Pinako também sorriu. – Eles parecem finalmente estar recuperando os anos perdidos...

Winry sorriu. – É, é verdade.

- O que me lembra... – Pinako parou, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa. – Nós estamos precisando comprar algumas coisas na cidade, não é mesmo?

Winry piscou algumas vezes. – O que isso tem a ver?

- O Edward nunca mais saiu sozinho... – disse Pinako, colocando ambas as mãos para trás. – Eu apenas acho que seria bom ele andar um pouco pela cidade, só isso.

Winry olhou na direção da casa, por onde Edward e Alphonse haviam acabado de entrar, como se estivesse pensando no assunto. Em seguida, largou a cesta de roupas no chão e saiu correndo. – Ah, não! Aqueles dois entraram em casa molhados! Vão molhar a casa inteira!

Pinako se limitou a sorrir.

Certo, Alphonse, Winry e Pinako, todos tinham coisas importantíssimas a fazer em casa e por isso Edward tinha de ir fazer compras na cidade.

Quem eles estavam tentando convencer com essa história?

E ele achava que inventava desculpas ruins.

Olhou novamente para a lista. Legumes, algumas frutas... ele já comprara a maioria daqueles itens, o que significava que ele poderia voltar para casa e...

Algo captou sua atenção, mesmo que por um relance. Através da janela de um restaurante, havia alguém sentado, fitando-o com interesse.

Edward parou de caminhar. _Então, era assim._

_Maldito mentiroso._

Esperou que ele se levantasse, e saísse do restaurante. Não deixaram de se encarar por um único momento. Edward, por não querer deixar aquela ameaça longe um segundo sequer, ele, por ser um predador atrás de sua caça.

Ele veio caminhando pelo calçada e passou por Edward, que se virou e passou a segui-lo. Perguntou-se para onde estavam indo, mas não correria o risco de conversar ali. Andaram um pouco, até chegarem num ponto um pouco mais distante da cidade. Era uma casinha pequena, duas janelas na frente, um jardinzinho só de grama e algumas flores sob as janelas, uma porta simples, chaminé sobre o teto. Ele entrou e esperou até que Edward entrasse para fechar a porta. Continuou a caminhar até entrar num quarto. Esperou e, assim que Edward entrou, fechou a porta de forma ruidosa.

Edward deu mais alguns passos e se virou na direção do homem. – Eu vejo que você conseguiu o que queria, Envy.

O homem, que vestia um sobretudo preto e os pequenos cabelos verdes escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo, sorriu. – Oh, isto é apenas provisório, irmão...

Edward ficou furioso ao ouvir aquele tratamento. – Não ouse me chamar de irmão.

Envy não se assustou com o tom de Edward. – Eu apenas me pergunto como você soube tão rápido que era eu.

Edward bufou. – Se você queria ser discreto, você não deveria ter vindo de novo com o cabelo verde escuro.

- Ah, é? – Envy riu com gosto, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Mas, sabe, eu gosto dos meus cabelos...

- Você já tem um corpo, você já está de volta nesse mundo... por que você não me deixa em paz... – disse Edward, pondo a cabeça entre as mãos com desânimo. – Vá embora...

Envy não lhe deu ouvidos, apenas chegando até ele e afastando as mãos de seu rosto. Colocou-se tão próximo que ele não precisou falar em um tom acima de um murmúrio para que Edward o ouvisse. – E se eu não quiser ir embora? O que você pode fazer? – abaixando o rosto, beijou o pescoço de Edward. Este teve o impulso de pular para trás, mas os braços de Envy o seguraram onde ele se encontrava. Ele voltou a beijar o pescoço de Edward. – E se eu quiser te usar, e te fazer sofrer? O que você pode fazer?

_Nada._

Ambos sabiam disso, e era por isso que Envy podia continuar beijando e mordendo o pescoço de Edward sem nem precisar segurá-lo.

Desesperado por levar sua mente para longe dali, Edward resolveu olhar ao redor. O chão de madeira, as paredes claras, o teto também claro. O armário de estilo antiquado cheio de ornamentos que se encontrava ao lado da cama. A escrivaninha fechada, a cadeira. As cortinas fechadas, tampando a visão para o lado de fora do quarto. A cama grande, ocupando boa parte do quarto, os lençóis escuros.

- Tire a roupa – disse Envy, afastando-se de Edward. Este apenas o encarou com o olhar vazio.

- Eu realmente não estou ouvindo isso – disse Edward, largando de repente as sacolas de compras que ele não havia se dado conta que estava segurando até então.

Envy sorriu. – Oh, você está – sentou na cama, cruzando as pernas e apoiando as palmas da mão sobre a cama. – Ou, eu posso ir atrás do seu irmão. A escolha é sua.

- Você não pode desfazer a troca – retrucou Edward, fechando os punhos e se colocando instintivamente em posição de combate, mesmo sabendo que não podia lutar contra Envy.

Envy deu de ombros. – Vamos ver... por sua culpa, eu fiquei preso no portão... aqueles malditos vultos inferiores pegaram a aparência que eu usava nesse mundo e eu voltei a ser um daqueles vultos... – enquanto dizia isso, ele balançava os pés de maneira divertida, como se somente para irritar Edward. – Convenientemente, você aparece pouco depois, disposto a me dar qualquer coisa em troca de seu irmão... oras, eu realmente poderia ter pego o seu corpo e o seu coração... eu poderia ter lhe matado novamente, mas eu realmente não gosto de me repetir. Então, ao invés de fazer uma troca normal, você deve se lembrar, nós fizemos um pacto. Realmente, eu não posso desfazê-lo sozinho. Mas, se você me matar... – ele sorriu. – Adeus, pacto. Adeus, amado irmão.

Edward fechou os olhos, os punhos, e queria fechar sua mente e seu coração a tudo aquilo, muito embora não conseguisse. Era por isso que ele não poderia fazer nada contra Envy. Se ele acabasse matando o maldito...

O que significava que ele precisava tirar Roy Mustang do caso tão cedo quanto possível. Ele não poderia correr o risco de perder Alphonse.

Envy se levantou, começando a caminhar pelo quarto com impaciência. – Tire essa camiseta preta. Eu quero ver a marca.

Edward hesitou. – Ainda assim, eu não preciso lhe obedecer.

- Você não quer lutar comigo, lembra? – disse Envy, levantando as mãos para o alto como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança. – O pacto, o pacto! Você não pode me matar!

- Não... mas eu posso chutar o seu traseiro. Você também não pode usar alquimia, lembra?

Envy parou de caminhar, e colocou ambas as mãos no bolso. – Ei, Edward, reconhece esse corpo?

- Eu... – Edward piscou algumas vezes, não querendo, temendo compreender o que Envy queria dizer.

- Sim, os Alquimistas Nacionais. Os preciosos Alquimistas Nacionais. Eles também fizeram o que não deviam... eu acho que eles ouviram falar sobre você e seu irmão, e como vocês voltaram ao normal... tsc, tsc... que mau exemplo. Você vê, eu estava apenas lá dentro do portão, sem nada para fazer, quando eles apareceram e eu pensei, por que não? E o segundo foi tão tolo que deixou o portão aberto por tanto tempo que eu consegui atravessá-lo. Sorte a minha que a garota já havia desmaiado com o trauma de ver os restos do pai quando eu atravessei o portão. Claro, se você danificar esse corpo, eu vou ter que conseguir novas... partes...

_Não..._

_Não, céus, isso tinha de ser um pesadelo, isso tinha de ser..._

- Você é um monstro – murmurou Edward, os olhos abertos de espanto, o corpo totalmente paralisado.

Envy sorriu como se houvesse ouvido um elogio. – Agora, se você quiser tirar essa maldita camiseta... sabe, se eu tiver de ir aí... eu vou acabar te machucando.. e vai ser bem mais difícil de explicar os machucados para o pessoal lá na sua casa.

Edward não teve coragem de olhar para Envy quando pegou sua camiseta e a tirou. Ficou olhando para seus próprios pés.

Sentiu vergonha de mostrar a marca para Roy, mas isso era ridículo. Era como se Envy fosse capaz de tocá-lo sem usar suas mãos. Não que ele não tencionasse usá-las, claro.

- Fabuloso – murmurou Envy, tocando a marca com a ponta de seus dedos, seus dedos terrivelmente frios. Edward sentiu arrepios percorrerem sua espinha e um nó se formar em seu estômago, mas ele realmente não sabia o que fazer.

Se ele fugisse, seria apenas pior porque Envy iria atrás dele e talvez envolvesse mais pessoa naquele cenário horrível. Se ele lutasse contra Envy, ele poderia danificar o corpo de Envy ou ainda matá-lo, e ambas as alternativas eram terríveis. Não havia como ele ganhar.

Se o mundo era um grande jogo, por que havia situações nas quais não era possível ganhar? Não era justo, não era como se ele fosse o vilão ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Mas sobre o mundo ser o jogo, sobre o mundo ser justo...

... eram todas idéias ingênuas, no final das contas.

Uma dor aguda atravessou o peito de Edward, e ele abaixou a cabeça para ver o que era, apenas para ver Envy pressionar os dedos através de sua marca. Ao perceber os olhos de Edward, Envy ergueu o olhar, um sorriso estampado em seu rosto. – Dói, não é mesmo? Eu estava achando que doeria se eu apertasse com muita força... eu acho que tem a ver com o fato de nós termos feito o pacto.

Claro, ele ainda tinha de achar mais uma maneira para lhe provocar dor, como se as outras trezentas e oitenta e nove não fossem o suficiente. Edward quis cair no chão, mas Envy o segurou antes que ele o fizesse. De repente, seus joelhos não eram fortes o suficiente. – Ei, ei... não me venha cair no chão – disse Envy, passando uma mão ao redor dos ombros de Edward e o levando até a cama, onde o deitou com certo descaso. – Para isso servem as camas, você sabe.

Edward estava com a péssima impressão de que já havia visto uma cena parecida em algum lugar antes, apenas piorada umas dez vezes. – Por quê? – sua mente estava ardendo, seu peito estava doendo, e de repente essa era a única pergunta que ele estivera com medo de indagar durante todo esse tempo. – Por que você precisa fazer isso? Por que você quer fazer isso?

Envy se jogou sobre ele, roubando-lhe o ar, e ficou deitando um pouco abaixo do queixo de Edward, fitando-o. – Você quer filosofar, Edward? É, eu acho que gostaria de fazer isso com você, também. Eu gosto de fazer muitas coisas com você, na realidade. Gosto de ver você gritando, gosto de ver você quase chorando... – dizendo isso, mordeu a base do pescoço de Edward, arrancando um suspiro abafado do garoto. – Gosto de ver você sofrendo.

- Nossa, não diga – mesmo naquela situação, Edward não conseguiu segurar seu sarcasmo. Roy Mustang concordaria que ele conseguia ser sarcástico nas piores situações.

- Eu acho que eu faço isso... disse Envy, ignorando a interrupção de Edward. – Porque... pela mesma razão pela qual você gosta de brincar com seu irmão. Eu me sinto vivo fazendo isso. Eu me sinto bem fazendo isso. É a razão pela qual eu vivo. Se eu não puder fazer isso... o que eu vou poder fazer?

- Se isso é uma tentativa de ser convidado para brincar comigo e com meu irmão – grunhiu Edward, visivelmente frustrado com aquela conversa psicótica. – Esqueça, não vai acontecer.

Envy mordeu novamente o pescoço de Edward, desta vez com tanta força que conseguiu arrancar um grito de Edward. – Isso, é esse tipo de grito que eu gosto de ouvir – Edward, apesar de tudo, não esperava por aquilo, e ao olhar para baixo e ver que havia sangue nos lábios de Envy, ele se perguntou se sobreviveria a àquilo ali. Ao perceber o olhar mais assustado do que o usual de Edward, Envy sorriu, passando uma mão pela testa de Edward. – Ei, calma. Eu realmente não quero te matar de novo.

Agora, como ele achava que isso era algo tranqüilizante permanecia um mistério para Edward.

Envy se sentou sobre Edward, apoiando ambas as mãos com força sobre a marca de Edward, o que o fez gritar de novo. De alguma maneira, aquela marca conseguia mandar impulsos nervosos para Edward, que sentia cada vez mais dor, uma dor aguda e eletrizante.

Era enlouquecedor e Envy não dava sinais de que iria parar tão cedo, brincando com os dedos em cada ponto da marca, no dragão e na marca de ouroboros, no círculo... ele se demorava especialmente no círculo, fazendo-o demoradamente, traçando-o de forma profunda.

Edward já não pensava mais se Envy apreciava cada vez mais seus gritos, que se tornavam tão mais profundos quanto mais ele apertava a marca, não pensava que ele deveria reagir de alguma forma, por ser o maldito alquimista Fullmetal que deveria combater até o fim, mas ele simplesmente não estava pensando mais – a dor já havia acabado com todo o resquício de pensamento racional que ele ainda pudesse ter.

E às vezes Envy continuava com apenas uma mão, para poder passar uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos de Edward, como se o admirasse profundamente. Edward queria tirá-lo dali, mas cada vez que ele erguia a mão a dor o paralisava de novo, de tal forma que ele logo desistiu e logo ficou apenas se contorcendo, mexendo-se tanto quanto era possível com Envy sentado sobre ele.

E então... ele parou.

Edward não teve coragem de pensar que ele poderia ir embora. Ele apenas ficou parado, respirando pesadamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Estranhamente, a marca parava de doer assim que Envy parava de mexer nela. Seu peito e sua cabeça, porém, ainda ardiam de tanto que ele se debatera.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Envy começou a desabotoar a calça de Edward, e então a puxá-la para baixo. Parou com certa frustração ao perceber as botas de Edward, e então se pôs a desamarrá-las para arrancá-las com violência. Tirou as meias de Edward, embora ele não soubesse ao certo porque Envy se importaria em fazê-lo. E então tirou as calças de Edward. Olhou um instante para corpo que agora parecia tão pequeno e frágil do garoto, a marca destoando em seus tons de azul claro, a roupa de baixo ainda intacta.

Edward se perguntou por quanto tempo ela ainda continuaria ali.

Envy se colocou ao lado do garoto, jogando suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Edward e o braço ao redor dos ombros de Edward. – Implore.

Edward se virou para olhar para Envy, ainda respirando pesadamente. Precisava pensar em uma maneira de fazê-lo falar mais, para pelo menos se recuperar do choque anterior. Vamos, não poderia ser tão difícil fazer Envy falar. – Não. Você não vai me ouvir de qualquer maneira.

- É claro que eu não vou – disse ele, beijando a bochecha de Edward. – Mas eu quero ouvir.

Respirando pesadamente mais algumas vezes, Edward fechou os olhos. – Não.

- Isso vai doer – disse Envy com um sorriso, e, com uma mão, começou a puxar a cueca de Edward para baixo.

Edward ainda tentou se virar para o lado, tentando se enrolar em posição fetal, mas Envy o puxou de volta com a ajuda das pernas e das mãos. – Agora, isso realmente é uma péssima idéia... olha, Edward, você deveria ver que, no fundo, eu não escolhi o pior caminho para você... eu poderia ter lhe matado em troca de seu irmãozinho. Eu poderia ter tirado partes de seu corpo. Mas, não, desse jeito você pode aproveitar o quanto quiser o seu maldito irmãozinho... – dizendo isso, ele acabou de tirar a roupa de baixo de Edward, jogando-a num canto junto com as outras roupas de Edward. – Você só precisa me dar o que eu quero em troca...

- E nunca vai ser o suficiente – disse Edward, tão baixo que ele quase pensou que Envy não o havia ouvido.

Envy ouviu, mas não disse nada.

Ele provavelmente teria continuado, se a casa não tivesse começado a pegar fogo.

- Mas o que raios...

Edward estava com os olhos semi-cerrados e estava inebriado demais para se dar conta do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, estando apenas lentamente se sentando por perceber o fogo ao seu redor, mas Envy percebeu que a casa estava pegando fogo rápido demais para ser apenas acidente.

Envy lançou um rápido olhar na direção de Edward, que estava começando a tossir por causa da fumaça.

Mas ele não se mexeu. Sabia que alguém estava entrando na casa, e de fato em menos de um minuto alguém arrombou a porta, ameaçando incendiar ainda mais a casa.

- Envy – disse Mustang, a mão erguida, pronta a tostar o Homunculus. – Finalmente o encontrei.

Envy apenas sorriu.

** Há maneira pela qual todos possam ser felizes? **


	5. Não Acorde

**:O Outro Sacrifício**

**:Capítulo IV: Não Acorde**

**:MiWi**

**:Data: 17/04/2005 – 19/04/2005 **

** Se a pessoa mais que você mais ama sacrificasse sua vida por você... você ainda seria capaz de ser feliz? **

- Envy – disse Mustang, a mão erguida, pronta a tostar o Homunculus. – Finalmente o encontrei.

Envy apenas sorriu.

- Ei, que idéia maluca é essa – disse Envy, apontando na direção de Edward. – Você não deveria salvá-lo? Não vai funcionar se você queimar a casa e ela cair em cima dele, sabe.

Seguindo a direção que Envy apontava, Roy viu que Edward estava sentado na borda da cama sem roupa alguma, olhando debilmente para os próprios pés.

Uma grande bola de fogo se formou numa das mãos de Roy, e era possível ver fogo até mesmo em seus olhos. – Sim... assim que eu queimar você inteiro.

Mal ele percebeu que Envy estava dando alguns passos para trás, e que Edward se levantou assim que Roy falou isso. – Não!

Talvez fosse o fogo. Talvez fosse ver Edward sem roupas. Talvez fosse a exclamação. Talvez fosse por Edward estar na frente de Envy.

Mas Roy abaixou sua mão. – Edward... saia da frente.

Edward estava tremendo, e Envy estava sorrindo. – Não.

E Roy não estava entendo nada. – Edward, mas o que...

- Você vê, ele me ama – disse Envy, abraçando Edward, e Edward quis sair correndo dali, mas ele sabia que se ele o fizesse Roy o atacaria sem hesitar, e ele não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse.

Céus, sua vida não poderia ser fácil uma vez que fosse?

- Roy, eu e o Envy fizemos um pacto e, se você o matar, o Alphonse vai desaparecer de novo no portão – disse Edward tão rápido quanto pôde, rezando para que Roy o compreendesse e desistisse daquele ataque.

Após um instante de hesitação, Roy pareceu concordar. Olhou em volta, para a casa pegando fogo, e então para Edward. E para Envy. – Há alguma coisa que eu não possa fazer com ele além de matá-lo?

- Se você destruir alguma parte do corpo dele, ele provavelmente vai conseguir de volta... através de Alquimistas Nacionais – disse Edward, ainda sem se mexer.

- OK – disse Roy, caminhando a passos largos através do quarto. Edward não se mexeu, e conseqüentemente Envy não se mexeu, ainda abraçado a Edward. Roy os alcançou e, pegando Edward no colo, o colocou de volta na cama, enrolando-o no lençol com cuidado. Edward não se deu ao trabalho de reagir, sabendo que seria inútil e, de qualquer maneira, ele não viu utilidade em fazê-lo. E então Roy se virou na direção de Envy.

E lhe deu um soco de direita que o fez ver estrelas. E outro, e então outro. Envy cambaleou para trás e, antes que ele pudesse reagir decentemente, Roy o pegou pela gola e o ergueu. – Fique longe do Edward.

Envy o encarou com interesse.

_Oh._

_Parece-me que provocamos os ciúmes de alguém aqui. _

- E o que você vai fazer? Matar-me? – disse Envy, colocando ambas as mãos ao redor do pulso da mão que Roy usava para segurá-lo. – Edward jamais o perdoaria.

Roy queria pensar muito bem no queria fazer a seguir, e de preferência que isso envolvesse Envy e muito, muito fogo, mas um pedaço da sustentação da casa caindo ao seu lado o lembrou que ele não tinha muito tempo. – Ei – disse ele com um sorriso. – Esse corpo parece resistente – e jogou a cabeça de Envy contra a parede com tanta força que ele caiu ao chão, desmaiado. Isso deveria resolver o problema, ao menos por hora. Voltou até a cama, pegando uma coberta qualquer e enrolando Envy com força nela, até ter certeza de que ele não conseguiria se livrar daqueles nós com facilidade. Jogou o homem como se fosse um embrulho por cima do ombro e se virou na direção de Edward, caminhando até o garoto. – Eu realmente não queria perguntar isso, mas... – ele se abaixou um pouco, para poder olhar nos olhos de Edward. – Você acha que pode caminhar?

Edward o olhou com um olhar vazio durante um instante, e então apenas grunhiu. – Claro, eu tenho duas pernas perfeitas – e se ergueu, ainda enrolado no lençol.

Com um suspiro, Roy olhou ao redor, pegando as roupas jogadas de Edward. Após ter certeza de que havia pegado tudo, voltou até Edward. – Então vamos sair deste lugar infernal.

Edward apenas assentiu e saiu logo atrás de Roy.

No chão, as sacolas com os legumes e frutas ficaram abandonadas... a razão pela qual Edward saíra de casa agora parecia distante e esquecida. Ficaram ali para serem queimadas, lembranças amargas a serem esquecidas – e quem diria que, quando pensasse nisso mais tarde, Edward se lembraria que saíra para comprar coisas tão banais?

Porque tudo o que era o banal, tudo o que era puro e simples em sua vida, parecia estar fadado a ser destruído, engolido pelas chamas.

E restariam tão poucas cinzas, porque, o que já fora banal, puro e simples na vida de Edward Elric, como ir comprar suprimentos na cidade?

Do lado de fora, algumas pessoas já estavam se juntando para ver o que estavam acontecendo. Roy apenas olhou para elas e fez sinal para se dissipassem, usando de sua autoridade como militar. Edward não teve coragem de olhar para as pessoas, como se temesse encontrar algum rosto conhecido, e apenas seguiu Roy sem dizer uma única palavra.

Na verdade, ele não deveria estar caminhando, porque ele sentia seus joelhos fraquejarem com cada passo que ele dava, seu estômago rolando e rolando dando-lhe vontade de parar no meio da calçada e vomitar. Mas ele não iria dizer isso a Roy Mustang, por isso apenas continuou caminhando, os passos incertos, as mãos firmemente segurando o lençol negro ao redor de seu corpo.

Quando ele começou a tossir de novo, porém, Roy acabou olhando de volta para ele. – Você tem certeza de que pode caminhar? – tudo o que ele queria era poder jogar aquele monte de trapos que se denominava Envy no primeiro lixeiro que encontrasse no caminho e pegar Edward no colo para levá-lo até em casa, mas ele não queria correr o risco de fazer tudo errado de novo, e ele temia que tudo o que Edward não queria agora era ser tocado por alguém, ainda mais por ele próprio.

Edward assentiu. – Eu devo ter respirado muito daquela fumaça, só isso.

Quando chegaram na frente do hotel e Roy entrou, ele teve de parar ao perceber que Edward havia parado de andar. – Você pode usar o meu quarto – ao perceber que Edward ainda não se mexera, ele disse algo que realmente não queria dizer, mas ele não tinha tempo para pensar em nada melhor. – Você quer que o seu irmão lhe veja assim? – céus, isso fora cruel, mas fora o suficiente, e Edward entrou no hotel a passos rápidos ao ouvir isso, a cabeça baixa, subindo os degraus sem olhar para os lados.

Roy não se deu ao trabalho de olhar na direção do recepcionista, e seguiu Edward pelas escadas. Com uma mão, tirou as chaves do bolso e abriu a porta para Edward, que entrou com certa hesitação. – Eu já volto... eu só tenho de cuidar desse lixo primeiro.

Embora incerto se Edward o teria ouvido ou não, Roy voltou a fechar a porta após Edward ter entrado e se virou na direção da porta de Riza. – Tenente?

A porta se abriu logo em seguida, apenas para revelar Riza já a postos, pronta a receber qualquer ordem. – Sim?

- Cuide para que ele não fuja. Não o mate, não ainda. Se você conseguir fazer com que ele fale qualquer coisa relevante... boa sorte – dizendo isso, jogou o embrulho que continha Envy no chão do quarto e voltou a fechar a porta.

Soltou um suspiro que ele não sabia que estava segurando, e voltou sua atenção na direção de seu próprio quarto. Cerrou seus punhos. Se ele não tivesse ouvido por acaso a conversa de dois velhos homens que conversavam sobre como Edward parecia ter arranjado um namorado que morava na casa no final da rua...

É claro que os motivos que o fizeram se interessar na conversar não eram, nem de longe, estritamente profissionais, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora. O caso era que ele soubera que se tratava de Envy assim que ouvira que o homem possuía cabelos verdes exóticos, ar misterioso e um sorriso cínico. Isso, e o fato deles estarem dizendo que viram Edward seguindo-o distraidamente até sua casa.

Oras, Roy simplesmente não queria acreditar que ele pudesse estar seguindo qualquer outro homem, por qualquer outra razão...

E ainda assim... teria ele chegado tarde demais?

Não se atrevera a perguntar isso para Edward... por algum motivo, duvidou que o garoto diria qualquer coisa na frente de Envy, e Roy preferia que fosse assim. Mas agora ele precisasse ajudar Edward a fechar quaisquer feridas que Envy pudesse ter aberto, e ele iria fazer isso, mesmo que Edward não quisesse sua ajuda, se apenas porque o garoto já havia sofrido demais sozinho.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Roy se deixou escorregar até o chão.

_Não... _

_Isso, também..._

_... era uma mentira._

Não era Edward quem estivera sofrendo sozinho por tempo demais, não era Edward quem precisava de companhia, não era Edward quem precisava de sustentação... porque não era Edward Elric quem era fraco, mas sim ele, Roy Mustang.

Roy ergueu o olhar, procurando por Edward. Chegou a entrar em pânico por um instante quando não o viu, mas então ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e suspirou pesadamente, sentindo seu peito arder. Preocupação, tanta maldita preocupação que não poderia ser saudável. Mas, quando qualquer coisa nos sentimentos de Roy era saudável?

Ele andou até o banheiro, encostando-se à porta. Não era possível ouvir nada além da água escorrendo, e por um momento Roy se deixou ficar, fechando os olhos e fingindo que nada disso era real, que Edward não estava machucado, que Edward não o odiava...

E de repente pensar em Edward não foi uma boa idéia, não com Edward no chuveiro ao lado. Não quando ele próprio estava precisando de uma ducha fria.

Tudo o que ele queria era entrar por aquela maldita porta e segurar Edward contra o chuveiro, mas pensar em todas as coisas que inevitavelmente dariam errado em seu plano nem tão perfeito o fez se sentar na cama e esperar até Edward saísse do banho.

O que estava demorando tempo demais.

Quando ele pensou, mesmo que por um ínfimo instante, que Edward poderia ter feito algo muito, muito estúpido, e apenas a maldita água ecoou seus pensamentos, ele não pensou duas vezes em ir até o banheiro e abrir a porta com rudeza, apenas para encontrar Edward ajoelhado na banheira, a cabeça abaixada e deixando a água escorrer sobre sua nuca. Com certa letargia, Edward virou a cabeça para ver o que Roy estava fazendo no banheiro, o olhar contendo uma vaga pergunta que não tinha lá muito interesse em ser respondida.

Ao ver que Edward estava apenas tomando um banho realmente demorado, Roy sentiu-se estúpido. De novo e de novo. Passando a mão pelo cabelo, ele se sentiu um pouco tonto, uma certa dor-de-cabeça que o fez querer se sentar no chão do banheiro, olhando para o teto, tentando desesperadamente não olhar para Edward, mesmo que não fosse possível enxergar nada abaixo do peito do rapaz.

- Tendo um mau dia? – disse Edward, a voz tão distante e sem emoção que Roy teve dificuldade em reconhecê-la como sendo a voz de Edward.

E foi aí que Roy olhou para Edward.

Edward, o garoto que tão jovem perdera o braço e a perna em um experimento fracassado para recuperar sua mãe. Edward, que fizera tanto não para recuperar partes de seu corpo, mas para devolver o corpo de seu irmão mais novo, Alphonse. Edward, que ainda amando seu irmão mais do que a própria vida fora incapaz de matar alguns condenados sem valor para fabricar a pedra filosofal que traria de volta o corpo de seu irmão.

O garoto dos olhos dourados.

Os olhos dourados que sempre brilharam de determinação, desde a primeira vez que Roy os vira. Determinação em conseguir o que desejava, mesmo que isso parecesse difícil... ou mesmo impossível.

E agora, ele parecia estar entregando a batalha para Envy.

Roy não pudera se concentrar nisso na casa em chamas, mas ele poderia jurar que Edward não tinha marca alguma de luta. E pelo que ele sabia, Edward não estava pesquisando nada sobre maneiras de se livrar de Envy.

- É assim – grunhiu Roy, finalmente se virando para olhar para Edward, que havia cruzado os braços e agora estava apoiado na borda da banheira, olhando para Roy. – Você vai desistir desse jeito?

Edward deu de ombros, sem muito interesse. – Chame de desistência, se você quiser. Mas... realmente pode ser chamado de desistência se eu não tenho escolha? Você sabe que eu não posso lutar contra ele.

- Você poderia estar pesquisando alguma coisa, pedindo ajuda! – disse Roy, sua voz num tom mais elevado do que ele realmente gostaria. Mas tudo o que ele queria era ver aquele brilho nos olhos de Edward. Se ele não poderia ter mais nada, que ele ao menos pudesse ver aquele brilho de determinação novamente! – Você não pode deixar tudo nas mãos do inimigo desse jeito!

- Ele não pode desfazer a troca sozinho. Isso me basta – disse Edward, dando de ombros. – Você diz que eu poderia procurar uma maneira de reverter isso... céus, como se eu não soubesse que tipo de encrenca isso pode trazer! E se isso apenas trouxesse conseqüências para mim, mas... – pausa, ele olha para baixo, os cabelos soltos caindo sobre seus olhos. – Não, Roy, eu não vou correr o risco de perder o Alphonse de novo. Se esse é o preço que eu preciso pagar para ter o Alphonse... – braços soltos, a voz de Edward parece realmente fraca agora. – Eu o pagaria mil vezes, Mustang, mas eu realmente não quero correr o risco de perdê-lo de novo... porque, toda vez que eu penso no dia em que eu tive de prendê-lo naquela maldita armadura... – sua voz se resume a pouco mais de um murmúrio. – Isso me parece tão terrivelmente pequeno.

Por estar com a cabeça abaixada, Edward não percebe que Roy está se aproximando dele até sentir seus braços ao redor de seus ombros, a cabeça ao lado da sua. – Eu não sei como... mas eu vou te ajudar – a voz de Roy vem cheia de frustração, raiva de Envy, daquela situação, remorso por ter feito Edward sentir raiva dele, angústia por não saber o que fazer. – Eu não vou deixar você lidar com isso sozinho, Edward... porque você já fez demais sozinho.

- Ei – Roy poderia jurar que Edward iria empurrá-lo para longe dali, mas a voz de Edward vem quase suave, provavelmente devido ao cansaço. – Não fale como se nós fôssemos amantes – apesar da reprimenda, Roy percebe que Edward não está furioso com Roy, ao menos não naquele instante.

Por algum motivo, aquilo lhe dá algum tipo de esperança. Afastando-se do rosto de Edward, ele o beija, mas desta vez na testa, em sinal de respeito. – E eu juro, eu juro por tudo que eu puder, que eu nunca mais vou fazer nada sem o seu consentimento.

Edward sorriu ao ouvir isso, mas um sorriso cansado, e seus olhos também estão apenas meramente abertos. Sua cabeça pendia, e seu olhar estava sonolento, perdido em qualquer coisa no chão do banheiro. Preocupado que ele pudesse adormecer no banheiro, Roy se levantou e desligou o chuveiro, e foi pegar uma toalha limpa. – Edward, eu acho melhor você ir deitar agora... você está quase dormindo.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Edward pegou a toalha e começou a se secar. Sentindo que seria uma péssima, terrível, ruim, pior ainda, horrenda idéia ficar ali, Roy saiu do banheiro e foi esperar novamente Edward sentado na cama, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Quando Edward saiu, a toalha enrolada ao redor da cintura, os cabelos secos já que havia usado o secador que Roy havia largado no banheiro, Roy se virou rapidamente para a cama, puxando o cobertor para que Edward pudesse se deitar e torcendo para conseguir se distrair com qualquer coisa que não fosse o corpo do garoto.

Mas era tão terrivelmente difícil, quando tudo parecia alertá-lo, tudo parecia despertá-lo naquela direção. Os cabelos loiros de Edward, cobrindo-lhe parte do rosto, despenteados, rebeldes como o dono. O corpo pequeno, aparentando uma fragilidade cristalina que dava a Roy a vontade de segurá-lo como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Os músculos... cada maldita parte de seu corpo se desenhando cuidadosamente, o corpo do qual ele cuidara tanto, com o qual ele tanto treinara, os braços definidos...

E não era possível que ele estivesse reparando em tantos detalhes se ele sequer estava olhando na direção de Edward! Ele não poderia estar percebendo o modo como Edward puxou os cabelos para trás da orelha para tirá-los do rosto, o modo como caminhava com incerteza até a cama, os quadris balançando levemente, como se ele ainda não houvesse recuperado seu centro de gravidade.

Mas Roy iria jurar até o fim de seus dias que não estava olhando.

Isso deveria ter sido algum tipo de brincadeira. Ele havia conseguido manter seu controle no banheiro, onde Edward estava sem roupa alguma, e agora ele não conseguia sequer pensar claramente!

Edward se sentou na cama, e pôs a mão na frente da boca, tossindo.

Roy começava a se arrepender de ter posto fogo na casa. – Você está bem?

Desta vez, Edward não respondeu de imediato. – Eu estou... com sono.

E não era mentira, e Roy sabia disso, mas ele precisava saber de algumas coisas antes que Edward dormisse, e ele se amaldiçoou por demorar tanto a fazer aquelas perguntas. Ajudou Edward a se ajeitar sob o cobertor, e ele se revirou antes de lançar longe a toalha que ele ainda mantinha presa a sua cintura. Ante o olhar surpreso de Roy, ele apenas se revirou mais um pouco sob os cobertores. – Eu realmente vou me arrepender disso quando eu acordar – murmurou Edward, estirando-se na cama e fechando os olhos, girando a cabeça para o lado. – Eu vou confiar em você, OK? Apesar de tudo... apesar do que aconteceu... não há motivo para eu achar que você não vai cumprir o que prometeu.

Roy realmente sabia que aquela era a hora de colocar de volta sua máscara de coronel, aquele maldito galinha que ajuda as pessoas sem que elas percebam isso... ou melhor, com elas achando que eles as está atrapalhando. Ele sabia que deveria fazer um comentário sarcástico, fazer tudo parecer normal.

Mas, também, ele sabia que isso não era possível. – Obrigado, Edward.

Calmamente, Edward fechou os olhos, como se estivesse começando a dormir, e por mais que Roy soubesse que ele merecia aquele descanso, ele não poderia deixá-lo dormir. Não ainda. Segurou-o pelos ombros, balançando-o. – Edward, não durma ainda, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa antes – fez uma pausa, incerto sobre quais palavras dizer a seguir. – Eu não queria te perguntar isso agora, mas eu preciso fazer algumas ligações, e eu preciso saber... – Edward estava com os olhos semi-abertos, olhando algum ponto vazio diante de si, mas Roy achava que ele o estava ouvindo, e por isso continuou. – O Envy, ele o... ele o estuprou? – céus, ele queria que alguém lhe desse um tapa agora. Deveriam haver mil e uma maneiras de fazer essa pergunta, e essa provavelmente deveria ser a mais desprovida de tato. Ele se perguntou se Edward se daria ao trabalho de lhe responder.

- Não – disse ele, abrindo um pouco mais os olhos, os olhos dourados fixos em Roy Mustang. – Não... você chegou antes – parecendo se lembrar de alguma coisa, as pupilas de Edward se dilataram, como se fosse alguma coisa de extrema importância. – Ei... se você falar com o Alphonse... por favor, não fale nada sobre o pacto, sobre o Envy...

- Vai ser meio difícil esconder o Envy, mas eu não vou falar sobre o pacto que vocês fizeram – replicou Roy, segurando o rosto de Edward como se para lhe dar segurança. Edward, que havia levantando um pouco a cabeça ao falar de Alphonse, voltou a se abaixar, fechando lentamente os olhos, sua expressão novamente se suavizando.

- Isso, isso faça isso – repetiu com letargia, começando a respirar pesadamente, os olhos fechados não vendo que Roy ainda pretendia dizer alguma coisa.

- Edward, sobre esse pacto – começou Roy, voltando a segurar o rosto de Edward com leveza, como se temesse machucá-lo. – O que vocês trocaram? Ele lhe entregou Alphonse... e você, o que entregou?

Era tão terrivelmente difícil acreditar naquela história da alquimia, afinal, Envy teria usado de alquimia se a tivesse, não é mesmo? E não a usara. Não, era outra coisa, outra coisa...

Mas, se era assim, porque Edward diria que dera sua alquimia? E, ainda, porque ele deixaria de usar sua alquimia? Teria ele dado sua alquimia e ela não teria ido para Envy? Não, Envy jamais daria a sua parte da troca a outro ser, então...

- Alguns poderiam dizer – murmurou Edward debilmente, entre a consciência e a inconsciência, já quase adormecido. – Que eu não lhe dei absolutamente nada... talvez por isso agora ele queira que eu lhe dê mais... – e caiu no sono, deixando sua cabeça pender para o lado.

Roy Mustang ficou observando o corpo adormecido do garoto, pensando naquelas palavras. Elas não faziam sentido algum.

Resolveu que pensaria nisso mais tarde, e não tão perto do corpo de Edward, não enquanto sentia o cheiro de Edward – e ele estava alucinando, ou ele achava que Edward cheirava bem até mesmo quando ainda tinha resquícios de fumaça em seu hálito? Ele era piro maníaco, sem dúvida alguma, mas isso já era demais. Ele estava obcecado por um pequeno garoto chamado Edward Elric, e não havia absolutamente nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito.

Levantou-se, e foi até o telefone, mas o colocou de volta no gancho antes de discar o número – se discasse ali, sua conversa poderia despertar Edward, e ele não queria isso. Ele merecia descansar. Céus, ele merecia mais do que descansar, mas por hora isso teria de servir.

Saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado para que ela não fizesse barulho. Olhou a porta em frente a sua por um instante, antes de descartar a idéia. Se ele visse Envy uma vez mais que fosse naquela noite ele seria capaz de mandar tudo para o inferno e tostar Envy até restarem apenas cinzas.

O telefone da recepção teria de servir.

Caminhou até lá, muito embora seus passos parecessem mais pesados que o de costume, e a madeira parecesse estalar terrivelmente sob seus pés, e mesmo o ar parecesse impregnado por algo tóxico – o veneno da frustração.

- Olá – disse Roy ao recepcionista, e em seguida apontou para o telefone. – Eu preciso usar o telefone – o recepcionista assentiu com a cabeça, sem vontade de contrariar um militar vindo da central, e voltou a cuidar de seus afazeres, folheando um velho livro de contabilidade atrás do balcão. Roy discou o número dos Rockbell e esperou até que alguém atendesse. Foi atendido no segundo toque; provavelmente já estavam esperando por algum tipo de ligação, preocupados com a demora de Edward. – Alphonse? Aqui é o Roy Mustang. Sim, nós tivemos alguns problemas com seu irmão... não, não, ele está bem, só está um pouco cansado. Ele está dormindo agora. Não, eu... não, eu não sei se ele quer ver alguém agora... mas eu acho que ele gostaria de vê-lo, amanhã de manhã, quando ele provavelmente vai estar se sentindo melhor. Por favor, fiquem tranqüilos, eu garanto que o Edward está bem... – Roy tentou acalmar Alphonse, que parecia prestes a sair correndo para vir até Edward. Mas Roy sabia que Edward provavelmente não queria ser visto até se recuperar um pouco mais, e ele queria que Alphonse também compreendesse isso. Por fim, Alphonse pareceu concordar com a idéia, mas somente após Roy confirmar pela décima vez que Edward estava bem. Com um suspiro, Roy se despediu e desligou o telefone.

_Mentiras._

Roy se sentia podre por dentro... como era possível que ele fosse capaz de dizer tantas mentiras? Edward não estava bem, Edward realmente precisava de ajuda.

Mas, Roy estava determinado quanto a isso, desta vez Alphonse não poderia ajudá-lo. Edward não o deixaria.

Enquanto pensava nisso, ele voltou a usar o telefone, desta vez ligando para a Central. – Alô? Eu poderia falar com a Sheska? – após um momento, a garota atendeu o telefone, a voz sonolenta. – Sheska, eu preciso que você pesquise algumas coisas para mim – esperou que a garota confirmasse, e continuou: - Descubra tudo o que puder sobre pactos entre vultos e seres humanos, e tudo o que for possível sobre Homunculus. Se você descobrir qualquer coisa sobre uma marca em forma de círculo de transmutação com a marca de ouroboros no meio... sim, obrigado, Sheska – e, dizendo isso, voltou a colocar o telefone no gancho.

Olhou novamente na direção do recepcionista, que ainda estava folheando o livro de contabilidade e passando os dedos em seu gordo bigode, e voltou a subir as escadas.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto lentamente, para que fizesse o menor barulho possível. Entrou um pouco cabisbaixo, olhando para os próprios pés, e então fechou a porta silenciosamente. Foi por isso que demorou a perceber que havia alguém além de Edward no quarto.

Quando ele olhou na direção de Edward, ele viu outro garoto sentado ao lado da cama, um cotovelo sobre a cama e o rosto sobre uma das mãos, contemplando a forma adormecida de Edward.

_Alphonse._

Não, ele sabia perfeitamente que não se tratava de Alphonse. Ele estivera falando com Alphonse minutos atrás, não havia como...

Olhou para trás, na direção do quarto de Riza, e então na direção do garoto. Quis gritar, quis gritar e a vontade ficou tão presa em sua garganta que ela começou a arder.

Mas ele não poderia acordar Edward. Ele não poderia deixar que Edward acordasse e visse Envy ao seu lado, e visse que Roy Mustang havia falhado novamente.

Começou a caminhar lentamente na direção de ambos e, muito embora ele soubesse que Envy tivesse plena ciência de sua presença no quarto, o Homunculus não se virou na sua direção de imediato. Apenas quando Roy se ajoelhou ao seu lado e apertou seu pescoço com ambas as mãos foi que ele se virou com letargia na direção de Roy.

- Por quê? – disse Envy baixinho, como se também temesse acordar Edward. – Eu planejava assustá-lo com a aparência de seu amado irmão, mas agora ele está dormindo... por que ele está com a aparência tão serena? Ele deveria estar tendo pesadelos, pesadelos comigo – dizendo isso, ele volta a olhar na direção de Edward, seu olhar caindo sobre o rosto de Edward, que estava dormindo com o rosto virado para cima, como geralmente fazia. – Eu nunca o tinha visto dormir antes...

E Roy também olhou, e então ele quase poderia fingir que para Edward estava tudo bem, pois ele estava dormindo do jeito que sempre dormia, a barriga virada para cima, o peito subindo e descendo lentamente, o cabelo solto sobre o travesseiro, rodeando seu rosto, emprestando-lhe feições ternas.

Ele agora tinha certeza de que não poderia deixar Edward acordar.

Segurou o pescoço de Envy com raiva. – O que você fez com a Riza? – perguntou, decidido a resolver um problema de cada vez.

- Oh, não se preocupe – disse Envy com cinismo, a cabeça pendendo para o lado. – O máximo que vai acontecer com ela é que amanhã ela vai estar com uma grande dor-de-cabeça. Eu não tinha tempo a perder com ela, você sabe. O meu interesse é nesse garoto. O meu querido irmão.

Roy parou por um momento ao ouvir isso. Sim, já ouvira Envy chamando Edward de irmão antes, naquele bilhete, mas com tantas outras coisas em sua mente, ele acabara não dando importância àquele detalhe. – Irmão?

Envy arqueou as sobrancelhas, um meio sorriso que indicava que ele estava se divertindo imensamente com a expressão confusa de Roy. – Ele não te contou? Não me surpreende... vocês dois não se dão muito bem, não é mesmo?

Agora, Roy realmente ergueu Envy no ar, pensando apenas em como gostaria de transformá-lo em churrasco. – Eu já falei... para você não chegar perto do Edward...

- Mas isso não é possível... – disse Envy, olhando para Roy com superioridade. – Porque Edward possui a minha marca. Ele é meu, coronel, e de mais ninguém. É você quem deveria sair de perto dele.

Naquele momento, Roy considerou que seria possível lançar fogo em alguém apenas com os olhos. – Eu vou encontrar uma maneira, Envy, não pense que eu não vou, e então... você vai se arrepender de algum dia ter feito o Edward sofrer desse jeito.

- É a escolha dele, coronel. Você não deveria interferir – disse Envy dando de ombros. – Agora, o que você acha de me soltar? Ou eu posso começar a gritar e aí o seu precioso pequeno Edward vai acordar, e não é isso o que você quer, não é mesmo?

Considerando as possibilidades, e concluindo que Envy também não desejava acordar Edward, ou ele já o teria feito, Roy soltou Envy com rudeza. Mas ficou entre Envy e Edward, e não tencionava sair dali tão cedo.

- Por quê?

A pergunta de Envy o pegou de surpresa, e Roy apenas permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, como se não houvesse ouvido. Não sabia ao certo o que Envy queria saber, e realmente não achava que ele iria querer responder de qualquer maneira.

Mas ele precisava ganhar tempo.

Ele precisava encontrar uma maneira de tirar Envy de perto de Edward.

- Por quê? Eu sei que você o deseja. Eu vejo isso em seus olhos, é tão transparente que até mesmo o pequeno Edward já deve ter reparado – ao ouvir "pequeno Edward", Edward se revirou na cama, e Roy chegou a pensar que ele fosse acordar, mas ele apenas se virou para o lado, dormindo com uma expressão ligeiramente menos calma. – Então, o que você está esperando? Você o tem em suas mãos, céus, você o tem em sua cama.

Os punhos de Roy se cerraram. Raiva de Envy, remorso consigo mesmo. – Não me compare a você.

- Não... – concordou Envy com um sorriso. – Você é tão melhor do que eu, não é mesmo?

Roy ficou sem ação durante alguns instantes, e isso foi o suficiente para Envy.

_Isso está ficando interessante._

Sim, Envy havia mudado de planos, ao mesmo por hora. Com um passo rápido, ele foi até Roy, aproximando seu rosto do ouvido dele para que pudesse murmurar algo tão baixo que Edward não o ouviria mesmo que estivesse desperto. – Ei, ele não te contou sobre o pacto, não é mesmo? Você quer saber qual foi a parte dele na troca? – e disse o que era, e Roy ouviu, e com cada palavra sua mente parecia se distanciar mais e mais daquilo, porque aquilo não poderia ser possível.

Vendo que Roy estava completamente paralisado, Envy sorriu e foi até a porta, fechando-a com cuidado atrás de si. Desceu os corredores tranqüilamente, assobiando uma música que costumava ser popular há cerca de trezentos anos.

Céus, ele amava aquele tipo de noite.

No quarto, Roy Mustang havia perdido qualquer coisa em seu olhar. Olhou em volta sem se fixar em coisa alguma, e saiu do quarto, e foi até o quarto de Riza. Entrou, e não reparou no ranger da porta.

Colocou Riza na cama, e mal percebeu que ela começava a acordar. Mecanicamente, foi até a pequena geladeira e pegou um saco de gelo e entregou a Riza sem dizer uma única palavra. Riza ainda o olhou, abriu a boca para se desculpar, dizer o que ocorrera.

Mas apenas olhar de relance naqueles olhos vazios era o suficiente para que ela soubesse que ele não a ouviria, e por isso ela apenas aceitou o saco de gelo sem palavras.

Após confirmar que Riza iria ficar bem, Roy voltou a sair do quarto, fechando a porta sem dizer uma única palavra. Entrou de volta no quarto, e tudo ao seu redor parecia tão distante, seus sentidos pareciam lhe enganar; cada parte de seu corpo parecia dormente, até mesmo sua mente, especialmente sua mente.

Acabou se sentando de joelhos ao lado de Edward, olhando-o dormir, deixando as palavras de Envy ecoarem em sua mente.

Cada parte de seu corpo tremia.

Passou uma mão pelo cabelo de Edward, afastando-o de sua testa, acariciando-lhe os cabelos com ansiedade. Ergueu a outra mão no ar, incerto sobre o que deveria fazer.

Foi aí que Edward o surpreendeu. O garoto se virou, ainda sonolento, e tateou com sua mão pelo ar, como se estivesse à procura de algo. Encontrando a mão de Roy solta no ar, segurou-a com ambos os braços sobre o peito.

Pensar que aquela era a primeira vez que Edward fazia qualquer coisa para mantê-lo perto de si normalmente teria sido o suficiente para fazer Roy sentir-se ao menos um pouco mais feliz, mas desta vez não o era, e ele apenas colocou o rosto no colchão ao lado de Edward, e pôs-se a chorar.

Céus, aquele era o pacto mais cruel que ele seria capaz de conceber.

Ele estava tentando desesperadamente não pensar nisso, como se isso pudesse deixá-lo menos real, mas ele sabia que isso seria inútil.

Novamente, ele sabia que seu autocontrole era inútil. Lentamente, ele subiu na cama até ficar deitado ao lado de Edward, a mão que este segurava ainda sobre seu peito, o rosto ao lado do de Edward, uma perna sobre as de Edward. – Desculpa, Ed... mas eu não vou deixar você ir embora... – murmurou Roy, e era quase possível imaginar que essa frase chegaria aos sonhos de Edward, uma frase tímida, entre lágrimas silenciosas, sussurrada ao ouvido do garoto. – Eu realmente não posso deixar você passar por isso sozinho.

Roy continuou a chorar, apenas as lágrimas escorrendo... porque ele não poderia acordar Edward, não é mesmo? Ele não queria pensar, ele não poderia pensar...

... ele nunca havia conseguido pensar direito ao lado de Edward, de qualquer maneira.

E ele chorou, chorou tanto que seus olhos começaram a arder, ressecados, e ele começou a duvidar que ainda houvesse lágrimas a serem choradas, e sua cabeça doía tanto, tanto... Mas ele não se mexeu uma única vez durante a noite inteira, ou deixou de chorar por um minuto sequer.

** Se a troca é, de fato, equivalente... há sentido em fazê-la? **


	6. Silêncio

**Nota da autora: EU VOU TERMINAR DE POSTAR ISSO. SÉRIO. Esse semestre foi bastante complicado, mas isso não é desculpa para não atualizar essa fanfic. Demorei a postar porque esperava conseguir fazer uma revisão decente, mas já vi que é querer demais querer fazer isso durante um curso de engenharia. ¬¬ A todos que deixaram alguma review, meus profundos e sinceros agradecimentos. Vocês não têm idéia do quanto isso é importante para mim, ainda mais em relação a essa fanfic. Obrigada, obrigada por tudo.**

**::O Outro Sacrifício**

**::Capítulo V: Silêncio**

**::MiWi**

**::Data: 19/04/2005 – 19/04/2005**

** Quando aceitar o que lhe é dado deixa de ser uma fraqueza e se transforma em maturidade? **

Edward se sentiu estranho ao despertar, voltando lentamente à consciência.

Céus. Ele certamente dormira por tempo demais. E não havia tido um único pesadelo, o que provavelmente significava que ele não dormira, e sim desmaiara na cama...

... do coronel.

O que o lembrava que havia algo de muito estranho ao seu redor... ele se sentiu pressionado por algo sobre suas pernas, e sobre seu peito.

Abrindo lentamente os olhos, ele olhou ao redor.

Se seu primeiro impulso seria o de jogar o corpo do coronel longe, ele só não o fez porque ainda estava letárgico, sonolento. Olhando melhor, ele percebeu que o coronel ainda estava com suas roupas, o que não explicava o que ele estava fazendo ali, mas ao menos deixava as coisas menos preocupantes.

Virou o rosto para olhar Roy, que estava com a expressão cansada, dormindo. Mais do que isso, Edward percebeu lágrimas secas em seu rosto, e também no travesseiro.

Mas por que Roy Mustang estaria chorando?

Edward ainda estava muito cansado para pensar nisso, por isso resolveu que perguntaria isso ao coronel depois. Ele lhe devia algumas explicações, de qualquer maneira. A começar pelo que raios ele estava fazendo dormindo na mesma cama que ele.

Sabia que deveria acordar Roy, para que ele saísse de cima de si, mas... ao menos desta vez, ele não se sentia terrivelmente incomodado com isso. Por algum motivo, ele sabia que Roy não havia traído sua confiança. Não sabia se era porque Roy ainda estava com todas as suas roupas, ou se eram as lágrimas, mas Edward de repente tinha certeza que Roy não tentara nada estúpido enquanto ele dormia.

Pensar que ele não traíra sua confiança foi o suficiente para Edward voltasse a fechar os olhos. Ele deveria estar febril, de qualquer maneira, porque ele estava achando que ter alguém abraçado a ele naquele momento não era tão ruim.

E mesmo que não quisesse, ele sabia a razão: sentia-se protegido. Mesmo sua cabeça teimosa era incapaz de ignorar o que Roy fizera por ele ontem, e Edward estava realmente disposto a aceitar a ajuda de Roy... muito embora ele soubesse que o coronel não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

Mas Roy acabou acordando quando o telefone começou a tocar de maneira insistente.

Ele olhou para Edward, percebendo que o garoto já havia acordado. Ele certamente não havia planejado isso. Olhou para baixo, vendo que estava sobre o garoto, de novo. – Eu...

- O telefone – interrompeu Edward, sabendo que, pelo olhar perdido de Roy, ele demoraria pelo menos alguns minutos inteiros até encontrar uma desculpa para estar onde estava.

Agradecendo Edward internamente pela saída, Roy se levantou e foi até o telefone. – Alô? – esperou um pouco, até que a outra pessoa dissesse qualquer coisa. – Eu... sim, sim, claro, ele pode subir – e colocou de volta o telefone no gancho. Voltou a olhar na direção de Edward, que agora realmente estava esperando por algum tipo de explicação. – O seu irmão está subindo.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas logo voltou ao normal. Claro, Roy deve ter ligado para Al enquanto ele dormia, era lógico.

Bateram na porta antes que Edward pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, e Roy foi até ela, abrindo-a para que Alphonse pudesse entrar. Roy sentiu seu estômago girar, pensando em como ele havia acabado de lidar com Envy naquela aparência tão pouco tempo atrás.

Mas aquele era, definitivamente, Alphonse. O garoto foi correndo até Edward, abraçando-o com força como se não o tivesse visto por semanas. – Mano! – sua voz veio quase como um grito, e ele envolveu os ombros de Edward com tanta força que Roy se perguntou se ele não o estaria machucando. Mas, a julgar pelo sorriso de Edward, provavelmente ele não se importava com isso. – Céus, o que aconteceu com você? O coronel não quis explicar pelo telefone, eu não acredito que eu deixei você sair sozinho, e se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido? Eu nunca teria me perdoado e...

- Ei, calma – riu Edward, ao perceber que Alphonse estava atropelando as palavras. Roy tinha de admitir que Edward tinha um talento para fazer as pessoas atropelarem palavras quando estavam próximas a ele, embora por motivos bem diferentes. – Eu... – ele não sabia ao certo o que dizer, mas ele parecia decidido a contar o mínimo possível sobre Envy. – Eu encontrei o Envy, e nós acabamos lutando. Claro, eu não deveria ter me esquecido que eu estou sem alquimia – ao ouvir isso, Roy sentiu vontade de ir para o banheiro vomitar, e ele precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para continuar ali e ver Edward dizer isso com um sorriso. – Mas o coronel apareceu e conseguiu prender o Envy.

Novo giro em seu estômago. Isso explicava porque Edward parecia tão tranqüilo. Ele estava se sentindo seguro, mesmo que só um pouco. E por mais que Roy quisesse que ele pensasse assim, ele sabia que Edward não era o tipo de pessoa que perdoaria mentiras desse tipo. – Na verdade...

E Edward olhou na direção de Roy, e Mustang soube que não seria necessário dizer uma única palavra a mais para que Edward soubesse o que acontecera.

Edward ficou pálido. – Não – uma única palavra, num único suspiro. Ele já havia se sentado, Alphonse ainda o abraçando, e ele estava olhando para Roy por sobre o ombro de Al.

Roy abaixou a cabeça.

- Ele escapou? – perguntou Alphonse, como se uma confirmação ainda fosse necessária. Roy assentiu com a cabeça, e Al abraçou Edward com ainda mais força. Alphonse olhou para Edward, que havia começado a tremer em seus braços, e então para Roy. – Não está tudo bem. Você mentiu, Roy Mustang. Não está tudo bem.

_Mentiras._

E o que, na sua vida, não era feito de mentiras?

- Desculpe-me, Al – disse Roy, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil. – Eu não quis preocupá-lo.

Ele se perguntou o que Alphonse iria dizer ao perceber que Edward estivera dormindo sem roupas em sua cama. Mas foi outro comentário de Alphonse que fez Roy pensar que, talvez, Al não fosse tão ingênuo quanto ele julgava. – E vocês planejavam me contar o que Envy fez com Edward, além de arrancar um pedaço de seu pescoço? Ou isso também vai me preocupar?

Instintivamente, Edward levou uma mão até seu pescoço, onde a ferida feita por Envy ainda estava aberta. Roy se amaldiçoou. Ele deveria ter cuidado disso na noite anterior, mas, por culpa da intromissão de Envy, ele acabara se esquecendo. – Al... – começara Edward, sem saber o que iria dizer. Não queria dizer o que acontecera, mas ele realmente não queria mentir para Alphonse.

- Se você vai mentir, eu prefiro que você não diga nada – disse Alphonse, como se estivesse adivinhando os pensamentos de Edward, e ele se calou. – Ei, vamos para casa. A Winry e a Pinako também estão preocupadas, sabe.

Edward olhou na direção de Roy, trocando um olhar que Alphonse provavelmente não percebera. Envy escapara. Bom, isso provavelmente explicava as lágrimas. – Claro. Al, você poderia me esperar lá embaixo? Eu... queria conversar uma coisa com o coronel. Não vai demorar.

Alphonse o olhou com certa confusão. Não se lembrava de Edward já ter lhe pedido algo do gênero antes, mas ele tinha de admitir que as últimas semanas tinham sido bastante incomuns, e ele achou melhor não protestar. Acabou se levantando, e ao fazer isso parte do cobertor veio com ele, o que revelou o corpo de Edward de maneira embaraçosa.

Roy achou que aquele seria um bom momento para olhar para as paredes e fingir que não estava ali.

Alphonse olhou para Edward, que puxara de volta a coberta, e então para Roy, e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Não, não era possível. Ele deveria estar imaginando coisas.

Mas, novamente, Edward havia acabado de pedir para ficar mais alguns minutos sozinho com Roy Mustang, e Alphonse sempre pudera ouvir todas as conversas de Edward...

_... a menos que eles não fossem conversar..._

Alphonse balançou a cabeça, percebendo que seu rosto estava ficando vermelho e quente demais.

_Hormônios, malditos hormônios. _

Fora só beijar Winry atrás de uma árvore que ele já estava enxergando coisas que não devia e...

_Oh, droga._

Lembrar disso apenas fez Alphonse ficar ainda mais vermelho, o que fez Edward olhar para ele com a expressão preocupada. – Al? Você está legal? Você está meio vermelho...

Como ele iria contar isso a Edward? Bom, ele encontraria uma maneira, ele teria de encontrar. Ou isso, ou Edward acabaria percebendo que ele e Winry estavam mais próximos que de costume.

Mas ele estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho, e por isso ele se levantou com pressa, balançando as mãos e a cabeça negativamente. – Não, não! Está tudo bem! Eu te espero lá embaixo, está bem! – e saiu a passos largos, antes que Roy e Edward pudessem dizer qualquer coisa.

Com um suspiro, Edward se levantou, enrolando-se no cobertor. – Roy...

Mustang não teve coragem de se mexer, mesmo quando Edward deu alguns passos na sua direção. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir. Perguntas, perguntas que ele não queria responder. – Edward, eu...

Edward parou a apenas alguns passos dele, suas mãos segurando com força as pontas do cobertor. Ainda assim, o cobertor escorregava distraidamente por seus ombros, e Roy Mustang se amaldiçoou por isso já ser o suficiente para que ele começasse a perder o controle. – Como? Como ele escapou?

- Ontem à noite, eu deixei ele aos cuidados de Riza, e ele deve ter se transformado em outra pessoa, e a atingiu, porque eu a encontrei desmaiada – fez uma pausa, mordendo seu lábio inferior com tanta força que ele o fez sangrar. Ele queria tanto mentir de novo, mas ele sabia que Edward era como ele, e que acabaria descobrindo a verdade mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Eu tinha descido para ligar para o seu irmão, e quando eu subi... o Envy estava aqui – e acabou achando melhor não dizer que ele havia assumido a forma de Alphonse, porque isso não era realmente importante, era? E iria apenas doer, e ele não queria que tivesse de doer ainda mais. – E então... – seus olhos estavam doendo de novo, e se Roy achara que suas lágrimas haviam secado, se enganara. Edward o olhou com certa surpresa. Não imaginava Roy Mustang como sendo o tipo de pessoa que choraria com aquela facilidade, e agora... Roy o abraçou com força, e Edward se surpreendeu em como poderia sentir o calor do corpo do coronel mesmo sob os cobertores. – Ele... ele me contou o que você deu em troca de Alphonse, Edward.

Então era essa a razão das lágrimas. Edward congelou. Tanto trabalho para não dizer palavra alguma sobre isso a ninguém, e de repente... ele deixou o cobertor cair ao chão, suas mãos caindo ao lado de seu corpo, como se estivesse paralisado. – Você não deveria saber. Ninguém deveria saber – disse ele, a voz gélida.

Ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, Roy apenas abraçou Edward com ainda mais força, seus braços ao redor das costas de Edward, sua cabeça perdida no meio dos cabelos de Edward, suas pernas hesitantes ao lado das de Edward. – E o que você vai fazer agora? Sentir pena de mim? – murmurou Edward, e Roy percebeu que, por mais que ele estivesse tentando ser duro em suas palavras, estivesse tentando repeli-lo, havia apenas frustração e cansaço em sua voz.

Mas ele sabia que iria dizer tudo errado se ousasse dizer qualquer coisa, e por isso permaneceu em silêncio. Um silêncio aterrador, que incomodava Edward cada vez mais, e que só foi quebrado com a porta sendo aberta de maneira brusca por Alphonse, que parecia querer dizer alguma coisa.

- Ei, mano, sobre o Envy – mas o que quer que ele quisesse dizer, acabou se perdendo ao se deparar com ambos os homens abraçados no meio do quarto, o cobertor caído ao lado de Edward.

Agora, não havia como convencer Alphonse que isso era apenas uma coisa de sua cabeça. Roy e Edward não tiveram sequer tempo de reagirem, os olhares parados na direção de Alphonse, antes que este voltasse a fechar a porta com um grunhido de "Péssima hora!" e voltasse correndo pelo corredor.

Edward se separou de Roy sem dizer uma única palavra, e foi até a cadeira ao lado de sua cama onde estavam suas roupas. Começou a vesti-las em silêncio, primeiro a camiseta, e então sua roupa de baixo, a calça e as botas. Foi só quando ele se sentou na cama para amarrar suas botas que ele voltou a falar. – Você não vai me responder? – voltou a perguntar Edward, sem olhar na direção de Roy. – O que você vai fazer agora, Roy? Ainda quer me ajudar? Você ainda acha que é possível me ajudar?

Roy estava parado, olhando Edward se vestir. E era irônico, pois sua mente estava tão perturbada, tão destruída pela preocupação com Edward, que desta vez ele não teve sequer que se preocupar com suas reações físicas ao ver o corpo de Edward. Na verdade, ele estava tremendo. – Eu demorei tempo demais para perceber o que eu sentia... se você acha que eu vou desistir tão facilmente de você, você está muito enganado.

- Não fale como se nós dois fôssemos dois malditos amantes, eu já disse! – gritou Edward, e Roy chegou a dar um passo para trás, surpreso com a violência na voz de Edward. Este passara a respirar pesadamente, olhando para Roy com os olhos confusos. – Eu não sou um brinquedo que você pode proteger, Envy não é um inimigo que você pode destruir... – e, apesar da fúria ainda presente em suas palavras, sua raiva foi se transformando em cansaço, e ele abaixou a cabeça, olhando para suas botas. – Será que é tão difícil de você entender isso? – levantou-se, e começou a caminhar na direção da porta. – Por favor, fique longe de mim. Fique longe... de tudo isso. Você já descobriu mais do que deveria – ele parou, pondo uma das mãos sobre a porta. – Porque eu acho... eu acho que vai doer mais se você ficar por perto.

E sem dizer mais nada, ele abriu a porta e saiu, os cabelos soltos escondendo seu rosto e as finas lágrimas que começaram a escorrer através de seu rosto. Não era justo que Roy Mustang soubesse sobre a troca, sobre o maldito pacto. Não era justo que alguém soubesse. Passou pela recepção, passou de cabeça baixa ao lado de Alphonse, como se isso pudesse fazer com que ele não visse que Edward estava abalado.

Mas Alphonse não disse uma única palavra por um longo tempo, e eles apenas caminharam juntos, Edward cabisbaixo, Alphonse olhando-o a cada instante, procurando por pistas do que o irmão poderia estar sentindo, procurando saber o que estava acontecendo... mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Alphonse se sentiu realmente distante de seu irmão.

Nem mesmo quando quase acreditara ter sido uma invenção de Edward, um monte de memórias fabricadas e colocadas em uma armadura, ele se sentira desse jeito, como se uma muralha houvesse se erguido entre ele e seu irmão e ele não pudesse sequer imaginar o que se passava na mente de Edward.

Era uma sensação horrível.

Era verdade que qualquer coisa mudara em Edward desde que ele recuperara o corpo de Alphonse, mas ele ainda era seu irmão, Alphonse ainda podia entendê-lo, ainda podia encontrar pistas de como seu irmão estava se sentindo apenas o olhando... mesmo que ultimamente Edward não lhe contasse tudo.

Mas agora... tudo o que ele sabia era que havia qualquer coisa de muito errada com seu irmão, e ele precisava desesperadamente descobrir uma maneira de ajudá-lo, de algum jeito.

Caminharam em silêncio até a casa de Winry e Pinako, e quando chegaram lá apenas os gritos de Winry, que pulou no pescoço de Edward assim que o viu, quebraram aquela falta de palavras aterradora que havia se estabelecido entre ambos. – Edward! Meu deus, eu estava tão preocupada... – após girar nos ombros de Edward, ela se afastou, como se tivesse se dado conta do que tinha feito, e corou um pouco. Mas logo em seguida sua expressão voltou ao normal, e ela tentou fingir severidade. – Como você conseguiu se meter em confusão de novo, Edward?

- Winry... – começou a dizer Alphonse, mas Edward deu de ombros, dando um de seus sorrisos amarelos, que lembravam a Winry a época na qual ele só vinha lhe visitar quando quebrava seu automail fazendo alguma coisa perigosa, e ela pareceu se contentar com isso. Parecia ter se acostumado a não saber de tanta coisa sobre os perigos que os irmãos Elric corriam que lhe pareceu natural que ele não quisesse lhe dizer mais aquilo.

Edward começou a tossir novamente, e Pinako chegou da cozinha, olhando-o com preocupação, assim como Winry e Alphonse. – Eu estou bem – apressou-se em dizer Edward, ainda um pouco curvado. – Eu só fiquei... sem ar.

- Eu vou chamar um médico – disse Pinako, indo até o telefone.

- Não! – gritou Edward, ficando de pé novamente e olhando para Pinako com a expressão surpresa. – Não, a última coisa que eu quero é um médico me perguntando porque eu tenho uma tatuagem na forma de um círculo de transmutação no peito.

Pinako olhou para ele, sobrancelhas arqueadas, e voltou a colocar o telefone no gancho. – Como quiser, Edward. Mas, se essa tosse piorar, eu vou ter que chamar um médico.

- Não vai piorar – disse Edward, tentando afirmar isso tanto a Pinako quanto a si mesmo. – Não vai piorar – repetiu, um pouco mais baixo.

E de repente era difícil saber sobre o que Edward estava falando.

Já era noite. O dia transcorrera sem maiores sustos, a menos que você contasse a expressão aturdida de Edward ao descobrir que Winry e Alphonse haviam se beijado.

Acontecera quase sem querer: Winry estava terminando uma prótese, quando Alphonse e Edward se sentaram num sofá perto dela e ficaram olhando ela mexer de maneira cuidadosa no material. – Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aí?

- Nós acabamos de ajudar a vovó – disse Alphonse, dando de ombros e ficando um pouco vermelho. Não tivera coragem de contar para Edward sobre Winry, não ainda, e ainda não tivera tempo para conversar com Winry sobre o assunto, o que o deixava numa posição desconfortável. – Não tínhamos nada pra fazer.

Mas Edward já havia percebido que havia algo entre ambos, há algumas semanas, e resolveu provocá-los, só para ver até onde poderia levá-los. – Não... na verdade, o Alphonse queria vir aqui porque queria ficar te admirando, Winry.

Winry fingiu não ouvir, mas acabou apertando com força demais um dos parafusos e ele acabou se soltando, indo parar bem ao lado dos pés de Alphonse. Ele se ajoelhou para pegar o parafuso, e quando ele se ergueu Winry estava bem na sua frente, o que fez seus rostos ficarem perigosamente próximos.

Ficaram vermelhos, e Alphonse chegou a se esquecer que deveria devolver o parafuso para Winry. Edward apenas ficou os observando, com uma expressão divertida. – E então, quando vocês vão se beijar?

Ao ouvirem isso, ambos deram um pulo para trás, como se tivessem recebido um choque. Winry e Alphonse de repente pareciam interessados demais em seus próprios pés. – Na verdade... – e, se isso era possível, Alphonse ficou ainda mais vermelho, dos pés à cabeça, segurando uma mão na outra com nervosismo. – Winry e eu, nós...

Ele não conseguiu completar a frase. Não era necessário. – O quê?! – gritou Edward, olhando para ambos com a expressão boquiaberta, os olhos arregalados. Ele se levantou e ficou olhando Alphonse, e então Winry, e de volta para Alphonse. Começou a rir, a gargalhar.

Winry começava a se perguntar se isso seria uma boa reação.

- Então, meu irmãozinho agora já é um cara crescido, hein? – disse Edward, passando uma mão ao redor dos ombros de Alphonse e abaixando-o para que ele pudesse bagunçar o cabelo de Alphonse. Foi aí que Al não resistiu e começou a rir também, no que foi seguido por Winry.

Mas então Edward soltou Alphonse e olhou para Winry com seriedade. – Winry... olhe lá, se você fizer o meu irmão sofrer... eu realmente não vou me importar com o fato de você ser uma garota.

Winry piscou, estranhando a situação. Normalmente a garota era protegida por um irmão mais velho, mas, em todo caso... – Eu não esperaria outra coisa de você, Edward – disse ela, sorrindo. Sabia que era brincar com a própria sorte, mas ela não conseguiu resistir: - E sobre Alphonse já ser um cara crescido... Edward, ele é pelo menos dez centímetros mais alto do que você, caso você não tenha percebido.

Isso pareceu tirar Edward do sério. – O que você está sugerindo? Que eu não sou um cara crescido? Que eu sou uma criatura baixinha, ínfima, que só pode ser vista através de um microscópio e que por isso deve ser visto como uma criança?

- Eu não disse metade disso – replicou Winry, bagunçando o cabelo de Edward enquanto ele olhava para ela de maneira frustrada.

E Alphonse poderia jurar que, se Edward ainda poderia se preocupar desse jeito com sua própria altura, as coisas ainda poderiam estar bem.

De noite, Alphonse já havia colocado seu pijama e estava sentado em sua cama, olhando para o lado de fora e se preparando para ir dormir quando Edward entrou em seu quarto, tremendo. Lembrou-se de imediato que Edward geralmente ia dormir antes dele, e pela sua expressão aturdida, ele havia acabado de acordar de um pesadelo. – Não consegue dormir?

Edward fez que sim com a cabeça, e foi até a cama de Alphonse, abraçando-o, um abraço urgente, desesperado, e Alphonse soube de imediato que tipo de sonho Edward havia tido. Passando suas mãos ao redor dos ombros de Edward, ele o abraçou com força, como se para garantir que estava ali, que estava tudo bem.

Quando não estava tudo bem.

Passou uma mão pelo cabelo de Edward, puxando-o contra seus ombros. Acabou se virando para deixar Edward mais confortável, até deitá-lo na cama, e ele ficou ao lado dele, abraçado.

- Alphonse, por favor – murmurou Edward. – Minta para mim.

E Alphonse sabia o que ele queria dizer, e não sabia ao certo se ele poderia fazê-lo. Mas como ele poderia se negar a isso, com os braços de Edward ao redor de seu tronco, a cabeça encostada em seu peito, a voz embargada como a de uma criança assustada? – Edward, vai ficar tudo bem – começou ele, acariciando os fios de cabelo de Edward, a voz serena como se tentasse embalar a uma criança. – Não há perigo, e ninguém pode nos machucar agora. Nós vamos ficar em Resembool até ficarmos velhos, e nada irá nos separar – vendo que Edward estava finalmente se acalmando, sua respiração voltando ao ritmo normal, Alphonse criou coragem para imaginar um cenário que ele sabia ser impossível, palavras que ele sabia que não deveria dizer. – E eu vou me casar com a Winry, e você vai ter dúzias de lindos sobrinhos... – a voz de Alphonse se tornou nostálgica... por quanto tempo ele não se permitira imaginar essas cenas? Por quanto tempo? Deixou-se sorrir. – Mas você vai ter que se cuidar, porque as filhas de Winry vão ser iguais à mãe e irão jogar chaves de fenda em você sempre que você as contrariar...

Continuou dizendo aquelas mentiras, mesmo que com cada palavra um pedaço de si mesmo se quebrasse, porque doía tanto saber que aquelas coisas tão comuns eram tão terrivelmente distantes. Sonhos banais, que lhes haviam sido negados há tanto tempo, e que mesmo agora, quando certas coisas pareciam tão próximas... Edward parecia tão quebrado e tão distante que Alphonse se perguntou por quanto ele agüentaria ficar ali em Resembool, naquela vida pacata, antes de sair novamente atrás de uma maneira de recuperar o que havia sido perdido.

Porque, aparentemente, tudo o que era precioso em suas vidas era tão frágil que estava sempre prestes a ser perdido, e não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer a respeito.

E ele só parou de falar ao perceber que Edward havia finalmente adormecido, sua respiração de volta ao ritmo normal, seu abraço ao redor de Alphonse agora sem força, a boca semi-aberta – e Alphonse se lembrou de como sempre rira do irmão que nunca aprendera respirar direito pelo nariz.

Ele achou que seria difícil dormir naquela posição, Edward ao seu redor, ele de lado, com braços e pernas sobre si. Mas ele logo adormeceu, imaginando as cenas que descrevera para Edward – uma tal paz o invadira que seria difícil não sentir sono. E seria difícil, após imaginar essas cenas de futuros quase possíveis agora, não se lembrar de um tempo onde dormir era impossível, e as noites eram tão terrivelmente longas. Imaginar que dormir agora era possível foi o suficiente para Alphonse lentamente fechar os olhos e dormir, tendo um sono com sonhos tranqüilos, com Winrys e Edwards e Pinakos correndo alegremente.

Foi apenas no dia seguinte que Alphonse criou coragem para ir conversar com Edward. – Mano...

Edward ergueu o olhar do livro que estava lendo, colocando-o ao seu lado na cama para dar total atenção a Alphonse. – O quê?

- Sobre você e o coronel... – disse Alphonse, abaixando a cabeça para olhar para o chão, para os seus pés, para qualquer lugar que não fosse os olhos de Edward. – O que há entre vocês dois?

Edward chegou a abrir a boca para perguntar da onde ele tirara essa idéia absurda, mas então ele se lembrou do que Alphonse vira, e percebeu que não adiantaria se fingir de desentendido. Mas Alphonse não parecia prestes a acreditar que ele não estava se agarrando com o coronel pelos cantos, e céus, era verdade! – Alphonse, eu sei que pode ser difícil de acreditar, mas, apesar do que você viu no quarto do coronel... não há nada entre nós. Foi um mal entendido.

- Eu realmente acho que vocês dois nunca se entenderam muito bem – disse Alphonse, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Mas isso já é levar as coisas longe demais.

Edward coçou a cabeça. Quando foi que Alphonse se tornara tão... consciente? Seria culpa de seu relacionamento com Winry? Por que, por tudo o que ele sabia, Alphonse seria o tipo de pessoa que não imaginaria que dois homens pudessem se desejar desse jeito mesmo que um casal gay dançasse tango na sua frente, sem roupa e com um nariz de palhaço no nariz! Ele ouvira em algum lugar que garotas dessa idade costumavam fantasiar sobre dois garotos juntos... Edward balançou a cabeça. Winry não parecia esse tipo de garota. Ou, se era, ele teria de ter uma séria conversa com ela mais tarde. Que história era essa de ficar botando idéias na cabeça de seu irmão desse jeito? – Alphonse... eu realmente não estou tendo um caso com o coronel. Ponto. Por tudo que é mais sagrado.

Alphonse olhou durante um longo instante para Edward, e então suspirou pesadamente. – Se você diz... é claro que eu acredito em você, irmão, não precisa jurar – logo em seguida, Alphonse se lembrou de outra coisa que ele queria perguntar, e esse deveria ser o momento ideal: - Mas então...o que você estava fazendo abraçado com ele?

Edward ficou vermelho.

Alphonse achou que fosse de vergonha.

Era de raiva. – Eu não quero falar sobre isso – sua voz veio seca, ainda se lembrando do que o coronel lhe dissera.

_... se você acha que eu vou desistir tão facilmente de você, você está muito enganado._

_Não há nada para se desistir agora, coronel. Você deveria ter entendido ao menos isso. _

Alphonse abaixou a cabeça. – Em um certo tempo... você costumava me contar tudo, mano – ergueu a cabeça. – O que aconteceu? É algum problema comigo?

Claro, achar que Alphonse perdera a sua incrível capacidade de entender tudo errado já seria querer meio demais. Edward balançou a cabeça. – Não, céus, não... é só que...

- É melhor sofrer sozinho, por acaso? – voltou a perguntar Alphonse, a voz baixa. – Por que você nunca hesitou em me pedir ajuda, ou deixar que eu o ajudasse, quando o assunto era alquimia ou qualquer pesquisa do gênero. Mas quando o assunto são os seus sentimentos...

Edward abaixou a cabeça. – Por favor, Al... cale a boca.

E saiu do quarto.

Edward ficou andando pela propriedade durante o dia inteiro, evitando Alphonse ou qualquer uma das outras pessoas de casa. Apareceu só para almoçar, comeu silenciosamente, e voltar a caminhar lá fora. Winry olhava de Alphonse, que comia com a expressão fechada, como se sua angústia não estivesse transparente a quem quer que o olhasse, e para Edward, que comia sem dizer uma única palavra.

Houve um tempo no qual era possível ler todas as emoções de Edward sem precisar olhá-lo duas vezes. Esse tempo era agora passado, e Winry só conseguiu perceber que ele estava muito, muito incomodado com alguma coisa. Mas ela não poderia saber se era frustração contra Alphonse, com quem parecia ter discutido, ou consigo, ou com aquela situação toda.

- Vocês dois estão se portando como crianças – disse Winry durante o jantar. Edward e Alphonse ergueram o olhar na sua direção, olhando-a como se não tivessem entendido. – Eu não acredito que, de todas pessoas, vocês dois tenham conseguido se desentender.

- A culpa não é minha se o mano parou de confiar em mim de repente – resmungou Alphonse, largando seus talheres e olhando na direção de Edward.

Este se levantou com violência, balançando seu prato e seus talheres na mesa. – Eu confio em você, Al! Você é a pessoa em quem eu mais confio em todo esse maldito mundo, então não ouse dizer que eu não confio em você!

- Então por que você não está me contando tudo? – perguntou Alphonse, levantando-se também. Winry apenas olhou para ambos, aturdida. Era extremamente raro ver os irmãos discutirem daquele jeito, a ponto de erguerem a voz um para o outro, e a maioria dessas discussões estava perdida em suas infâncias. – Por que você tem escondido tanto de mim nesses últimos quatro meses?

Edward socou a mesa, o punho fechado. Fechou os olhos. – Você realmente quer saber por que eu não tenho lhe contado tudo, Alphonse? Só há um motivo pelo qual eu não lhe contaria qualquer coisa, Al, e esse motivo é que eu não quero ver você tão quebrado quanto eu estou. Basta que um de nós tenha de saber disso, Al, e eu não vou fazer você passar por tormentos desnecessários. Não novamente. Não mais.

- Mano, o que você... – começou a dizer Alphonse, mas Edward já tinha saído da cozinha, tendo perdido a vontade de comer ou de continuar discutindo.

Alphonse ficou olhando Edward ir sem fazer nada, e se perguntou quando poderia voltar a conversar com seu irmão. Não foi preciso esperar muito tempo, na realidade, já que naquela mesma noite Edward voltou ao seu quarto, de novo tremendo e parecendo tão pequeno e frágil. E se parece irônico pensar assim de Edward, Alphonse nunca considerara seu irmão frágil, apesar da baixa estatura, e havia qualquer coisa no jeito que ele caminhava, no jeito que ele encarava as coisas, que fazia com que fosse difícil enxergá-lo como alguém pequeno diante da vida e dos problemas que ela resolvia colocar diante deles.

Alphonse voltou a encará-lo, querendo tomá-lo nos braços e fazê-lo parar de tremer. Mas ele tinha de esperar que Edward viesse até ele, e por isso apenas perguntou, como se obedecesse a um ritual: - Não consegue dormir?

E de novo Edward assentiu com a cabeça, e caminhou até Alphonse e o abraçou como se fosse perdê-lo no instante seguinte, os olhos fechados, as mãos prendendo-se aos ombros de Alphonse. – Eu já perguntei isso antes, mas... Al, você me odeia? Você me odeia pelo que eu fiz? Pelo que eu tenho feito?

E Alphonse agradeceu por desta vez não precisar mentir. Passou uma mão através do cabelo de Edward, que desta vez estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. – Não, mano. Eu não conseguiria te odiar nem que eu quisesse, porque você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim.

Edward ficou um silêncio durante um instante, e ele realmente esperou que Alphonse fizesse a mesma pergunta a ele. Mas Alphonse não disse nada. Em seguida, sorriu. – Eu sou mesmo um idiota.

- É – concordou Alphonse dessa vez, mas sem raiva, sem severidade. Apenas abraçou Edward com mais força. – E também é o melhor irmão que eu poderia ter.

Ao ouvir isso, Edward conseguiu se deitar na cama, barriga voltada para cima, a expressão ligeiramente sonhadora. Ele puxou Alphonse para perto dele, como se temesse não ter o irmão por perto. – Obrigado, Al.

E segurando o irmão, Edward conseguiu dormir. Alphonse não demorou muito a dormir, também. Saber que Edward se sentia bem e seguro era o tipo que lhe trazia uma tal paz de espírito que era difícil não conseguir dormir.

E desse jeito alguns dias transcorreram, e Edward dormir no quarto de Alphonse se tornou um hábito viciante difícil de largar. Dormindo ao lado de Alphonse, Edward conseguia passar a noite inteira sem ter pesadelos, e Alphonse se alegrava ao perceber que o irmão também se sentia mais disposto a acordar mais cedo para acompanhar Al, já que não conseguiria continuar dormindo sozinho de qualquer maneira. E aos poucos os dias de Edward se tornaram um pouco mais longos, e ele acabava por passar o dia inteiro com Alphonse – ou quase, já que ele achou que seria injusto não dar a Winry e Alphonse alguns momentos à sós, e por isso ele sempre ia dar alguns passeios sozinho após o almoço e logo no final da tarde.

Era uma rotina agradável, e era quase possível esquecer o inferno que corroia o mundo lá fora e o coração de Edward.

Mas ao menos alguns dias de paz estavam se passando, e Edward aprendera que deveria se sentir grato por eles, de forma que ele não hesitou em aproveitá-los da melhor maneira.

Brincar com Winry e Alphonse, ajudar Alphonse nas tarefas de casa, ver Alphonse treinar alquimia...

Mas às vezes Edward ainda chorava, como no dia em que estava vendo Alphonse tentar transmutar a terra em um gigante de pedra, e o resultado simplesmente não era satisfatório. Edward se levantara e fora até onde Alphonse estava, ajoelhando ao seu lado e colocando ambas as mãos no chão, como se tencionasse ajudá-lo.

Quando Alphonse se virara para olhá-lo, Edward estava olhando para o vazio com o olhar terrivelmente assustado... ele então olhara para suas próprias mãos, e então para Alphonse. – Se algum dia eu fizer isso de novo... se eu chegar perto de um círculo de transmutação de novo... por favor, chute-me antes – sua voz veio tão séria que Alphonse não pôde deixar de assentir com a cabeça. Com Edward pedindo daquele jeito, Alphonse não duvidava que faria qualquer coisa que o irmão pedisse.

E então Edward se levantara, e saíra, e não voltara a ver Alphonse treinando alquimia, contentando-se em ouvir Alphonse contar o que conseguira todos os dias durante o almoço ou o jantar.

Era um daqueles dias onde Edward resolvera ir dar uma caminhada para deixar que Alphonse e Winry ficassem algum tempo sozinhos, e ele estava voltando, visivelmente suado devido ao calor e ao fato dele estar correndo com suas botas de combate, suas calças negras e uma camiseta regata negra. Ele entrou em casa, olhando ao redor. Estava exausto, e já estava na hora de ir dormir, por isso ele resolveu ir logo tomar um bom banho para ir de deitar.

Chegou a estranhar o silêncio na casa, e pensou em ir ver onde seu irmão e Winry estavam, mas logo rejeitou a idéia – talvez ele os acabasse encontrando em uma situação constrangedora, e Alphonse ficaria furioso com ele se soubesse que ele saíra por aí procurando por ambos justamente com essa intenção. Resolveu ir direto para o banheiro, fechando a porta e tirando sua roupa suada.

Tomar um banho gelado como aquele seria considerado loucura por boa parte das pessoas normais, mas Edward considerava aquilo uma benção depois de um dia tão quente, e ele chegou a fechar os olhos para sentir a água escorrendo através de seu rosto, levando embora o suor que ele acumulara durante o dia inteiro.

Edward sorriu, e ao fazer isso sentiu algo arder em seu peito. Tossiu algumas vezes, pondo a mão em frente à boca e agradecendo por Pinako não estar por perto para ouvi-lo tossindo. Ele tossira mais algumas vezes naqueles últimos dias, mas não deveria ser nada, não poderia ser nada, e ele realmente não queria ser examinado por um médico, de tal modo que ele tinha de se cuidar para que a velha não o visse tossindo. Por sorte, essas tosses eram raras, e geralmente ocorriam à noite, especialmente quando ele estava tomando banho depois de um dia cansativo. Perguntou-se se poderia ser culpa da fumaça naquele dia e, muito embora soubesse que Roy pudesse saber alguma coisa sobre isso, ele não quis ligar para o coronel; não tivera mais notícias de Mustang desde aquele dia no hotel, e ele se sentia grato por isso. Aparentemente, Roy Mustang atendera ao seu pedido de se manter afastado.

Ao menos isso.

Abaixando a cabeça, ele desligou o chuveiro, e foi se secar. Ele tinha plena consciência de que demorava mais do que seria considerado saudável para se secar, mas ele não tinha a mínima intenção de mudar isso, e quando terminou ele apenas pegou seu pijama vermelho que ele sempre mantinha guardado no armário do banheiro, e já se preparava para sair quando percebeu algo no chão do banheiro.

Pantufas. Com a forma de um sol em cima.

Pantufas com plataforma – dez centímetros de salto sustentados por um pedaço de madeira que se encontrava dentro da pantufa, sob a base da mesma.

Edward abriu um largo sorriso.

Havia um bilhete sobre as pantufas, mas Edward não precisou sequer se abaixar para saber o que ele dizia.

_Para Edward, de Alphonse._

Então, Alphonse havia de fato feito pantufas com plataforma para ele? Com um sorriso, Edward as vestiu, andando pelo banheiro para se acostumar com o novo calçado e com sua nova altura. Era impressão sua, ou essa pantufa era até mesmo mais alta do que suas botas de combate?

Edward saiu do banheiro com um largo sorriso em seu rosto, e disposto a ir agradecer Alphonse pelo presente.

Foi até o quarto de Alphonse, e viu que seu irmão já estava deitado, os olhos fechados, e Edward apenas poderia ver seus contornos sob a luz do luar. Lentamente, ele caminhou até Alphonse, e então se jogou sobre o irmão, acordando-o com um sorriso. – Ei, Al! Você está insinuando que eu sou tão baixo que até mesmo as minhas pantufas devem ter plataformas? – disse ele, a voz divertida. Alphonse não respondeu nada de imediato, apenas sorriu ao ver Edward balançar suas pernas, mostrando suas pantufas.

- Ah, você achou, então – disse ele, com um sorriso.

Edward sorriu. – Ei, obrigado, Al.

Alphonse sorriu de volta. – Eu achei que você estava precisando de alguma coisa diferente.

E então Edward voltou a se deitar ao lado de Alphonse, um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado... – murmurou baixinho, abraçando Alphonse e encostando a cabeça sobre o peito de Alphonse.

- Você realmente fica feliz com tão pouco – disse Alphonse, abraçando Edward com força, passando uma mão ao redor de seus ombros e outra ao redor de sua cintura, encostando seu queixo sobre a cabeça de Edward.

- Justamente por isso – murmurou Edward, a proximidade de Alphonse fazendo ele se acalmar rapidamente, deixando-o sonolento. – Comigo, ninguém nunca se preocupa com as coisas pequenas. Eu nunca tive ninguém para me dar pequenos presentes, para me lembrar das pequenas datas, para que eu pudesse reparar nos pequenos gestos... tudo o que era grande e terrível acabou devorando todas essas coisas, e de repente descobrir que ainda existe espaço para pequenos gestos na minha vida... – Edward já estava murmurando sem muita consciência, palavras soltas quase ao acaso, sem censura. Fechou os olhos. – Para mim, é qualquer coisa, menos pequeno.

Enquanto isso, Alphonse brincava com as mãos de Edward, prendendo-as entre as suas. – Isso é porque... – disse Alphonse, segurando as mãos de Edward com uma das suas e deixando que a sua outra mão escorregasse através da cintura de Edward, subindo lentamente, sob o pijama de Edward. Isso fez com que Edward voltasse a abrir os olhos, tentando virar o rosto na direção de Alphonse, tentando ver o que o irmão pretendia. – Você é grandioso demais para as coisas pequenas, irmão.

E então ele chegou onde queria, e tracejou as linhas da marca de Edward com força, fazendo-o gritar de dor. Imediatamente, Alphonse tirou a mão da marca e a colocou atrás da cabeça de Edward, puxando-o para perto de si, encarando os olhos dourados abertos de terror. – O que foi, irmão? – disse, um sorriso maligno que jamais poderia ter sido dado por Alphonse. Aproximou seu rosto do ouvido de Edward, sua voz num sussurro. – Não consegue dormir?

** Por que as lágrimas são mais cruéis quando escorrem em meio a sorrisos, por que gritos cortam mais fundo quando ecoam ao lado de risos? **


	7. Feridas Que Não Irão Cicatrizar

**:: O Outro Sacrifício**

**:: Capítulo VI: Feridas Que Não Irão Cicatrizar**

**:: MiWi**

**:: Data: 20/04/2005 – 24/04/2005**

** Se uma pessoa de repente perdesse sua alma em meio ao sofrimento, em meio à loucura... como ela perceberia a diferença? **

_O que foi, irmão..._

_... não consegue dormir?_

A mente de Edward começou a correr de maneira alucinada, chegando a conclusões que não desejava chegar, e então recomeçando a mesma corrida repetidas vezes, como se isso pudesse lhe trazer resultados diferentes. Como se pudesse encontrar algo dentro de si que lhe dissesse que não, aquele não era Envy que estava diante de si.

Como se os dedos de Envy, que voltaram a traçar a sua marca, não fossem prova suficiente. Como se algum outro ser pudesse fazer sua marca doer daquele jeito.

Edward gritou.

A princípio pela dor cortante que atravessou sua marca, e então ele percebeu que não conseguiria parar de gritar, de desespero, de angústia, de horror.

- Ei, ei – disse Envy, puxando Edward para mais perto de si. – Por que você está gritando? Eles não podem te ouvir. Eu os tranquei no porão – voltou a ficar tão próximo de Edward que ele poderia sentir sua respiração em sua orelha. – Não foi difícil, com sua aparência.

Mas Edward mal estava ouvindo, tremendo debilmente. E ele olhou para Envy, e se arrependeu disso no momento seguinte. Sentir o olhar cortante de Envy através dos olhos sempre ingênuos de Alphonse era algo que Edward não poderia suportar.

E Envy não parecia se importar. Abaixou o rosto, beijando as curvas do pescoço de Edward. – Foi difícil ficar te observando durante todos esses dias, para descobrir o melhor jeito de chegar até você de novo... mas eu acho que valeu à pena...

A voz de Alphonse, os lábios de Alphonse, as mãos de Alphonse segurando com força seus pulsos.

Edward começou a se debater, começando a rolar na cama até girar com Envy e cair no chão, os olhos fechados para não ver os olhos de Alphonse, o rosto de Alphonse. Mas isso apenas serviu para que Envy caísse sobre ele, o pesado corpo do garoto caindo sobre o estômago de Edward, e Envy não iria parar. No chão, Envy ergueu as mãos de Edward sobre sua cabeça, enquanto puxava para cima seu pijama.

E então voltou ao pescoço de Edward, desta vez voltando ao lado que ainda estava machucado. – Oh, eu vejo que você não se preocupou em cicatrizar essa ferida – disse Envy com divertimento. Beijou a ferida, o que fez Edward se estirar, já que a ferida voltou a arder. – Bom... porque eu não quero que suas feridas cicatrizem, Edward – com sua mão livre, Envy passou uma mão pela testa de Edward, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que começavam a grudar em seu suor. – Porque você é meu, e essas são as marcas de minha possessão.

Puxou a parte de cima do pijama de Edward com violência, prendendo as pernas de Edward entre as suas e voltando a segurar seus braços, um pulso em cada uma de suas mãos, puxando-os desconfortavelmente sobre a cabeça de Edward. – E agora, não há nenhum coronel para vir lhe salvar.

E Edward sabia que era verdade.

Envy se curvou sobre Edward, tomando-lhe os lábios e forçando-o a abrir a boca com rudeza. Edward fechou os olhos com força, não querendo olhar e ver o rosto de Alphonse fazendo-lhe aquilo. O rosto de seu irmão. Edward estava começando a se perder, seus sentidos se tornando dormentes – ele não podia, ele não queria sentir a língua de Alphonse em sua boca.

Era inútil, ele sabia que era inútil, e ainda assim Edward começou a se debater, o rosto de Envy o acompanhando com cada movimento, o corpo maior do garoto sobre o seu o impedindo de sair do lugar. E Envy o tomava de tal maneira, a língua em sua boca, sentado sobre seu peito, que Edward estava começando a sentir dificuldade em respirar.

E Envy não iria parar.

- Por favor – murmurou Edward quando Envy abandonou seus lábios por um instante. – Por favor...

Envy aproximou o rosto de Edward, terrivelmente próximo. – O quê? Quer tentar implorar para que eu seja gentil, Edward? – disse, beijando uma das bochechas de Edward. E beijou a outra. – Quer implorar para que eu pare?

Edward abriu os olhos debilmente, a expressão febril, o olhar parado em Envy. – Não use o corpo de Al para fazer isso.

Envy piscou ao ouvir isso. Esperava que Edward implorasse por tudo, e agora que parara para pensar nisso, esse era o único pedido realmente lógico que Edward poderia fazer. Levantou-se, sentando entre as pernas de Edward e puxando as calças de seu pijama.

Ao sentir as mãos frias de Envy em sua cintura, Edward dera um salto para trás como se houvesse levado um choque, mas Envy logo o segurou pelos joelhos. – Por quê? – disse, colocando as próprias pernas sob os joelhos de Edward e voltando a se curvar sobre o garoto, os dedos brincando em cada curva da cintura de Edward, fazendo o garoto se virar e se debater sem sucesso. – E você nunca quis isso com seu irmão? – Curvou-se ainda mais, apoiando seus cotovelos sobre o estômago de Edward, que subia e descia a cada instante com cada vez mais dificuldade. – Quem você está tentando enganar, Edward? Vocês dormem juntos, como dois malditos namorados! – cuspiu ele, e se abaixou para beijar a barriga de Edward, o que mandou centenas de calafrios através da espinha de Edward. Passou a língua através do umbigo de Edward, e então mordeu a base da marca em forma de círculo de transmutação.

Se Edward achara a dor causada pelo toque de Envy na marca terrível, era porque ele ainda não havia sentido Envy mordê-la. Voltou a gritar, mas seu grito foi abafado por Envy, que pulou sobre ele e colocou uma mão sobre sua boca, balançando a cabeça. Seus olhos brilhavam. – Seu pervertido.

Os olhos de Edward estavam abertos demais, em mudo terror.

Era claro que ele faria isso, se isso era necessário para ter Alphonse ao seu lado, para deixar Alphonse ser feliz. Ele faria isso de novo, e de novo. Mas essa era uma decisão racional, e Edward não conseguia pensar daquele jeito, com Envy sobre ele, deitado sobre o chão, sua cabeça ardendo após ter batido contra a madeira na queda.

Tudo o que Edward queria era se encolher em um canto, um canto onde ninguém o alcançaria, nem mesmo Envy. Mas agora ele não poderia nem mesmo se mover.

- E o que você vai fazer, irmão? – disse Envy, a voz cheia de cinismo. Ele se deitou de maneira lânguida sobre Edward, e ainda assim ele não ousou se mover. – Usar a sua alquimia?

Edward fechou os olhos com força. Ele não queria ouvir isso, ele não poderia ouvir isso.

- Eu imagino quantas vezes você já quase usou sua alquimia por engano... – murmurou Envy, beijando os olhos fechados de Edward e então seu rosto, e fazendo uma trilha de beijos lânguidos pelo rosto de Edward. – Você apenas perderia tudo, não é mesmo? Eu imagino o que é viver todos os dias com isso... você se arrepende de nosso pacto? – e continuou a beijar o corpo de Edward, até chegar a sua marca e começar a beijá-la com força, fazendo-o se contorcer de dor. – Tanto esforço para recuperar seu irmão... mas você se lembra de nosso pacto, não é mesmo? Se você usar a sua alquimia, uma vez que seja, você perde a coisa que você mais ama – e mesmo com Edward sob seu corpo, as palmas esticadas sobre o piso, a cabeça pendendo para trás de maneira desconfortável, Envy sabia que ele estava ouvindo cada uma de suas palavras. – Sem negociações.

Muito embora Edward tentasse desesperadamente se fechar dentro de si mesmo, fechar-se e só voltar a se abrir quando tudo aquilo tivesse terminado, por mais que ele tentasse não sentir, não ouvir... aquelas palavras pareciam atravessar suas barreiras como se elas não fossem nada, arrebentando-o mais e mais, e ele não mais sabia se gritava pela dor que Envy lhe provocava, seja pela repulsa de seu toque, seja pela dor lancinante que atravessava sua marca, ou se gritava por aquelas malditas palavras.

- E eu me pergunto o que aconteceria se você perdesse o seu irmão – disse Envy, aparentemente tendo se cansado de brincar com a marca e voltando a se sentar entre as pernas de Edward, puxando a roupa de baixo do garoto com ambas as mãos. – Você provavelmente ficaria louco, não é mesmo? E usaria a alquimia de novo e de novo para recuperar seu irmão, e cada vez que você usasse a alquimia você perderia algo de precioso para você, até não ter mais nada – sorriu, encarando Edward que finalmente abrira os olhos e o encarava de maneira absolutamente assustada. – E eu vou estar lá, para poder olhar nos seus olhos, e vê-los cheios, tão cheios de terror. Eu vou estar lá quando seu olhar perder o brilho, Edward.

Mas enquanto Edward estava com os olhos abertos demais, a cabeça erguida na direção de Envy, apenas uma preocupação parecia tomar sua mente. – Por favor, não com o corpo de Alphonse, não com o corpo de Alphonse...

Ouvindo isso, Envy voltou a se curvar sobre Edward, mudando novamente de forma. Edward o fitou de maneira confusa, encarando olhos e cabelos escuros estranhamente familiares. – Prefere que eu seja o seu precioso coronel? – disse Envy, sorrindo e passando a língua entre os lábios de maneira lasciva.

Edward virou o rosto para o lado. – Ele não é meu precioso coronel.

Envy soltou um grunhido, descontente. – Infelizmente, é verdade – passou uma mão pelo cabelo de Edward, encostando seu rosto ao ouvido de Edward. – Mas também é verdade que o coronel o deseja, e isso não é segredo para nenhum de nós dois, não é mesmo? – e se afastou para ver o rosto de Edward ficar vermelho de vergonha, raiva e frustração.

Edward fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando colocar sua mente tão distante quanto possível dali, tentando imaginar o que ele poderia fazer para escapar daquela situação e não encontrando solução alguma. Não viu quando Envy abaixou suas próprias calças, enquanto ainda traçava pequenos círculos através do peito de Edward, e nem quando voltou a se colocar entre as pernas de Edward.

Mas seria impossível não perceber a dor que o atravessou quando Envy o penetrou.

Era ridículo. Parecia que sua cintura estava a ponto de explodir, como se alguém quisesse arrebentá-la de dentro para fora, e a dor parecia se estender através de suas pernas, estourando seu estômago por dentro.

Ele esperneou e esperneou, e Envy não precisou fazer nada além de segurar suas pernas com ambas as mãos para puxá-lo para ainda mais perto.

Ele não queria pensar naquela dor, não queria racionalizar isso, e não o conseguiria fazer mesmo que quisesse – a dor era tão cortante, tão profunda, e ao mesmo parecia cortar tão fundo em seu ego e em tudo que ele acreditava que ele acreditava ser possível que sua mente parecia ter entrado em um estado diferente, letárgico e lento.

Sabia que não deveria reagir, e colocou ambas as mãos sobre o rosto, repetindo para si mesmo que apenas doeria mais se ele tentasse se debater, mas era impossível resistir, e ele tentou lutar, tentou resistir, e era inútil, tão terrivelmente inútil que ele começou a gritar, um grito de dor, de inutilidade, de frustração.

Porque não era humano que algo assim pudesse doer tanto.

E toda vez que ele pensava que Envy pudesse estar saindo de dentro dele, ele apenas voltava a entrar, com cada vez mais força, penetrando cada vez mais fundo, como se desejasse estourar Edward por dentro.

- Céus, Edward – grunhiu Envy, e Edward o ouviu apenas como uma voz muito, muito distante, abafada atrás de seus próprios gritos desesperados. – Você grita como uma garota.

Mais tarde ele sabia que se daria conta da humilhação, e sabia que isso tudo teria passado dos limites. Sabia que deveria se perguntar o que havia de errado com aquele maldito Homunculus para ele sentir prazer em vê-lo sofrer daquele jeito.

Mas, no momento, apenas seus gritos restavam, ecoando através do quarto, através de sua mente, como se estes pudessem silenciar a dor que o cortava como uma faca.

Por um erro, ele ousou abrir os olhos e olhar na direção de Envy, que ainda estava com a aparência de Roy, cabelos negros caindo sobre seus olhos escuros, olhar enevoado, extasiado. Não, não era possível que o filho da puta estivesse realmente gostando daquilo...

- Qual o seu maldito problema?! – gritou Edward entre seus grunhidos incompreensíveis, e por um momento Envy não respondeu nada, apenas puxou Edward sobre seu colo com mais força, indo desta vez tão fundo que Edward seriamente pensou que ele teria seu estômago ou qualquer outra parte dentro de si arrebentada.

Edward se sentia cansado demais até mesmo para sentir nojo de si mesmo.

E então ele sentiu que, após longos minutos fazendo aquilo cada vez mais rápido, Envy parecia ter chegado a um ponto no qual ele estava quase parando, e então Edward sentiu algo quente dentro de si, e Envy amoleceu, ficando cada vez mais devagar.

_Acabou? Acabou?_

_Não, nunca é o suficiente, não é mesmo, Envy?_

Edward não ousou se mexer, mesmo quando Envy se deitou sobre ele de maneira preguiçosa, a cabeça em seu peito, sem se dar ao trabalho de sair de dentro de Edward, o que o obrigava a ficar com as pernas abertas de maneira desconfortável.

- São os seus olhos dourados – disse Envy após um instante, erguendo a cabeça para olhar para Edward. – Se você realmente quer saber a razão... são os seus malditos olhos dourados. É o maldito brilho neles. Porque eu nunca vi ninguém com tanta vontade de viver, com tanta vontade de conseguir o que quer, quanto você, meu pequeno Edward – dizendo isso, passou uma mão pelo rosto de Edward, acariciando-o. – E se eu não posso ter isso para mim, Edward, então eu vou tirar isso de você. Custe o que custar, de qualquer maneira.

Edward não respondeu nada, apenas voltou a fechar os olhos com força, como se isso pudesse negar que ele tinha tal brilho em seus olhos, que ele tinha tal vontade, que ele tinha tal coisa a ser desejada.

Quando Envy se levantou e se separou dele, saindo de dentro de Edward, o garoto deu um suspiro abafado, sua respiração entrecortada falhando alguns batimentos.

- Hmmm... – murmurou Envy, como se aquele suspiro de Edward o deliciasse. – E também há o fato de que você é absolutamente irresistível, Edward. Levante-se, eu tive uma idéia.

E Edward abriu os olhos, e encarou Envy, não como se realmente tivesse forças para rejeitar o que ele queria, mas porque seriamente duvidava que suas pernas seriam capazes de sustentar seu corpo no momento, e ele achava que Envy seria capaz de ver ao menos isso.

- Levante-se, você não quer que seu novo namorado o veja nesse estado, não é mesmo? – disse Envy, levantando-se e pondo uma mão na cintura, numa pose que Roy Mustang jamais faria, um olhar cínico demais até mesmo para o coronel.

Edward estava extremamente confuso, e seu olhar deve ter demonstrado isso. – Namorado?

Envy assentiu, mostrando um sorriso cheio de dentes. – Oh, sim. Eu pensei muito no assunto nos últimos dias, pequeno Fullmetal. Você realmente precisa de um namorado, e eu já tenho o candidato ideal: o seu coronel Roy Mustang. Poupa o seu trabalho de fazê-lo se apaixonar por você, não é mesmo?

- Mas o que raios... – a cabeça de Edward estava começando a girar. O que Envy estava dizendo não fazia sentido algum...

- Sim, eu sei que você não o ama... eu posso saber o que é realmente precioso para você por causa dessa marca, então acredite que você não conseguiria mentir para mim a esse respeito – disse Envy, como se mal houvesse ouvido a interrupção de Edward. – Mas eu irei deixá-lo em paz até lá. Porque, se vocês dois começarem a viverem juntos, é inevitável que você se apaixone por ele, e o ame. Eu o conheço, pequeno, provavelmente melhor do que você mesmo se conhece. E vocês se completam. Claro, seria bastante difícil de você ter tempo de amá-lo se eu continuasse a importuná-lo com minhas visitas, então eu não o incomodarei até que você o ame.

Mas que proposta era aquela? Por acaso Envy estava prometendo deixá-lo em paz se Edward tentasse namorar Roy Mustang? Não, espere, parecia fácil demais... – Envy, que porcaria é essa...

- É claro que, assim que eu percebesse que você o ama, e eu o faria assim que você passasse a amá-lo, por culpa da marca – disse Envy, sua voz se alterando. – Eu o mataria.

Percebendo a idéia de Envy, o sangue de Edward congelou, correndo e gelando suas veias. – Você não... você não...

- Oh, é claro que eu faria isso – disse Envy, passando uma mão pelo cabelo e ajoelhando-se ao lado de Edward. – Você sabe muito bem que eu faria isso, Edward. E então, o que você faria, Edward? Iria escolher entre seu irmão e seu novo amante? Ou iria apenas vê-lo morrer por minhas mãos? Por culpa do seu amor?

- Eu não vou fazer isso – grunhiu Edward, seu corpo inteiro tremendo. – Se você acha que eu aceitaria essa idéia ridícula apenas para salvar o meu traseiro por algum tempo... eu nunca sacrificaria outras pessoas para me salvar – cuspiu ele.

- Eu sei que não – disse Envy, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Edward com força, até que ficasse uma marca. – Mas... e para salvar o seu querido irmãozinho?

E Edward, que acreditava que todas as suas forças o haviam abandonado, encontrou-as de novo em algum ponto remoto e socou Envy, fazendo cambalear para trás, e então Edward conseguiu se levantar, pulando sobre Envy e desferindo socos e mais socos no rosto de Envy, que não fez esforço algum para revidar. Se Edward ainda fosse capaz de pensar com clareza, teria percebido que Envy estava até mesmo sorrindo, mas esse não era o caso, e Edward apenas continuou a golpeá-lo, cego pela fúria, pela dor, pela insanidade. – Não ouse – gritou ele, mesmo depois que ele achava já ter perdido a voz por tanto gritar. – Encostar no – outro soco, cada parte de si tremendo tanto que era um milagre que ele conseguisse se mexer. – Alphonse.

Mas Envy apenas o segurou pelos pulsos, e ficou deitado, observando Edward sobre ele. – E como você vai me impedir? Com sua alquimia? – fez uma pausa, olhando para um Edward que parecia novamente exausto, respirando de forma entrecortada. – Oh, e não se preocupe, eu vou avisá-lo que ele não pode me matar, para que ele não tente resistir e acabe me matando e acabando com o seu precioso pacto.

E Edward fechou os olhos, imaginando Alphonse vermelho por causa de seu primeiro beijo em Winry, tímido por causa do vestido azul da garota... – E como eu posso ter certeza de que você não vai quebrar esse contrato se eu aceitá-lo?

Envy sorriu. – Você sempre foi inteligente demais para o seu próprio bem, de qualquer maneira – deu de ombros. – Sinto muito, eu não sei. Mas eu ainda não quebrei nenhuma promessa minha, não é mesmo? Eu jurei que ia fazê-lo sofrer, e acho que estou fazendo um trabalho muito bom até aqui – novo sorriso. Edward sente nova vontade de socá-lo. – Olha, eu sei que vai parecer injusto, mas você pode acreditar em mim, ou não... o seu irmão está amarrado aqui nessa casa, eu poderia ir lá agora mesmo... – disse ele, e deu de ombros novamente. – Mas você deveria acreditar em mim quando eu digo que isso não é o que realmente me interessa. O que eu quero é ver você sofrendo, Edward, eu quero ver você nervoso, ansioso, prometendo a si mesmo que não vai amar o Roy Mustang, porque você é tão forte e vai cuidar de si mesmo, do coronel e do seu irmão, não é mesmo? E eu acabaria com isso se não mantivesse minha palavra.

E então, de repente, qualquer coisa quebrou dentro de Edward. Qualquer coisa que ele vinha tentando manter inteira desde que seu experimento em reviver sua mãe falhara, desde que perdera seu braço e sua perna, desde que começara a ter medo de olhar nos olhos de seu irmão, com tanto medo de encontrar ódio lá. Qualquer coisa que sobreviveu ao quinto laboratório, quando ele deixou de assassinar meros condenados para salvar seu irmão, quando ficou sabendo que ao invés de salvar aquela pequena cidade onde Cornello tentava formar seu exército, ele apenas a deixara em pior estado... qualquer coisa que resistira quando Hughes morrera tentando ajudá-lo, e no fim ele pudera fazer tão pouco para ajudar a família do homem, para consolá-la ou qualquer coisa que o valha... qualquer coisa que conseguira resistir, mesmo que debilmente, àquele pacto do demônio para salvar seu irmão...

... qualquer coisa havia, finalmente, se quebrado dentro de si.

- E qual a minha parte do trato? – perguntou Edward, abaixando a cabeça, a voz fraca. – Fora não amar o coronel.

- Oh, nada terrivelmente complicado – disse Envy com sarcasmo. – Mas seria muito fácil para você não amá-lo se ele continuasse distante, então... você deve ficar próximo. Se você se distanciar dele, isso significa que você está quebrando o trato, entendeu?

- E quão próximo é próximo? – perguntou Edward ainda sentado sobre Envy, o corpo cada vez mais mole. Sua voz parecia totalmente destituída de emoção, perguntando os detalhes do trato como se eles não fossem terrivelmente importantes para ele. – Eu preciso beijá-lo? Abraçá-lo? Andar de mãos dadas? Eu preciso vê-lo todos os dias? – mas por um momento sua voz o traiu, e falhou. – Eu preciso... transar com ele?

E Envy apenas sorriu. – Ei, calma, não precisa ser tão apressado, seu pervertido – disse, com cinismo. – Eu sei que se eu forçá-lo a ir para a cama no primeiro encontro as chances de você gostar dele vão se tornar ainda menores, então... vá com calma. Sim, você deve vê-lo todos os dias, e deve passar um bom tempo com ele. Sobre beijá-lo... – seu rosto se iluminou, e Edward já sabia que isso não poderia ser um bom sinal. – Oh, deixemos isso com o nosso coronel. Se ele der sinais de que quer beijá-lo... você deve beijá-lo, Edward. Não vamos deixar nosso pobre coronel com vontade, não é mesmo? E não tente ignorar isso, Edward, porque eu sempre vou estar vigiando-o, e vou ver se você tentar ignorar essa regra. E sobre os abraços... não há regras. Abrace-o se quiser.

O estômago de Edward voltou a embrulhar. – Isso é algum tipo de jogo para você?

- Sim, sim – disse Envy, pegando Edward pela cintura e o fazendo se levantar. Vendo que Edward parecia cambaleante e prestes a cair no primeiro passo que desse, Envy o pegou no colo. – E é um jogo que eu não pretendo perder. E avise ao coronel que não adianta ele ficar pesquisando como um louco sobre o assunto, como ele anda fazendo nos últimos dias, porque eu tenho quase quatrocentos anos, Edward, e nunca ouvi falar de nenhum pacto parecido.

Mas Edward não respondeu nada, e por um momento não perguntou onde Envy o estava levando. Então, Envy abriu a porta do banheiro, empurrando-a com o pé, e entrou com Edward em seus braços, que no momento se sentia cansado demais para tentar fazer qualquer tipo de resistência.

Abriu o registro do chuveiro, e se ajoelhou com Edward no chão de azulejos, mas então Edward sentiu qualquer dor cortante quando encostou no chão, as partes que Envy havia arrebentado ardendo sob o contato com o azulejo gelado, e ele pulou e num impulso jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Envy, as pernas apenas debilmente o mantendo afastado do chão.

E Envy apenas sorriu, mantendo Edward encolhido em seu colo, tremendo como uma criança pequena, e jogando água sobre o corpo do garoto. Sim, ele havia feito o trabalho direito... se tivesse machucado o garoto demais, o coronel poderia ficar com repulsa ao ver o corpo de Edward, e não era isso que Envy queria, não é mesmo? Mas, do jeito que estava, apenas algumas feridas, apenas algumas terríveis feridas, se espalhavam pelo corpo do garoto. O suficiente para que Roy ficasse com pena de Edward e ficasse ainda mais super-protetor em relação a ele.

Quando Envy pegou a mangueira do chuveiro para lavar entre as pernas de Edward, ele percebeu que a sensação de que o garoto era apertado demais e de que ele inevitavelmente iria arrebentar algo dentro do garoto não era apenas uma impressão. Edward também pareceu perceber isso, pois levantou o olhar na direção de suas próprias pernas apenas para ver uma pequena trilha de sangue sair do centro de suas pernas e começar a se misturar com a água, transformando-se numa mistura meio rosada, desbotada, e escorrendo vagarosamente pela perna de Edward.

- Céus – murmurou Edward antes de voltar a fechar os olhos.

Após mais alguns minutos, Envy se deu por satisfeito e fechou o registro do chuveiro, levantando-se com Edward em seu colo. Saiu do banheiro, e o levou até a cozinha, e deixou Edward ao lado do telefone, esperando que Edward conseguisse se manter de pé. Olhou para Edward por um instante, como se para ver se o garoto não ia cair, e então olhou ao redor.

Parecendo encontrar o que queria, foi até outra mesa e pegou uma velha lista telefônica, pequena e fina e de folhas amarelas. Abriu-a, e procurou por um número, e então colocou a lista aberta na tal página na frente de Edward, ao lado do telefone. – Aqui está o número do hotel onde o coronel está hospedado.

Edward olhou para a página aberta por um momento antes de entender o que Envy esperava que ele fizesse, seus sentidos ainda lerdos e letárgicos, e então ele pegou o telefone, velho e preto, e começou a discar o número. Com um sorriso, Envy se virou e saiu, sem se dar ao trabalho de ouvir o que Edward diria ao coronel.

Não era necessário.

Envy fechou a porta atrás de si de maneira ruidosa.

- Alô – veio a voz de Edward, ainda falha. O recepcionista pareceu ter certa dificuldade em compreendê-lo, mas o atendeu da mesma maneira. – Eu posso falar com Roy Mustang? – e quando a linha foi transferida: - Roy Mustang? – cansado demais para esperar confirmação, Edward começou a fechar os olhos assim que reconheceu a voz do coronel. – Você ainda quer me ajudar? Você pode vir aqui em casa, sozinho, agora? Porque eu realmente preciso de ajuda – e sem esperar que o coronel do outro lado dissesse qualquer coisa, Edward desligou o telefone, e desmaiou.

** Algo como apenas a vontade maligna, destrutiva, de machucar e magoar alguém... algo assim poderia existir? E pela existência de algo assim no mundo... o que teria de ser dado em troca? **


	8. Lágrimas

**:: O Outro Sacrifício **

**:: Capítulo VII: Lágrimas**

**:: MiWi**

**:: Data: 24/04/2005 – 24/04/2005**

** Por que as coisas mais importantes são aquelas que você não consegue ver o valor real até perder? **

_Porque eu realmente preciso de ajuda._

_Não, não, não._

Roy sentiu o telefone ficar pesado demais em sua mão, o som da linha livre longo e distante e cortante aos seus ouvidos. A voz de Edward em seus ouvidos era ensurdecedora.

Ele ainda estava com seu uniforme, já que ele nunca ia dormir cedo, ainda mais com esse caso em suas mãos – era comum que ele não fosse dormir antes da madrugada, ligando para a central pedindo mais informações, andando em círculos pensando em possibilidades...

E agora tudo o que estava em sua mente era que ele não estava no único lugar onde ele deveria estar.

Pegou sua arma, e a guardou em seu uniforme, e saiu apressado de seu quarto, sem pensar duas vezes se deveria levar mais alguma coisa. O tom de voz de Edward lhe dizia que ele deveria ir para lá agora, nesse exato instante.

Bateu na porta da frente, batendo várias vezes com impaciência até que Riza o atendesse com a expressão um pouco aturdida. – Coronel...

- As chaves do seu carro – disse ele com pressa. – Eu estou indo para a casa dos Rockbell. Não, sinto muito, o Edward me pediu para que eu fosse sozinho, e algo na voz dele me diz que ele não quer ser visto por mais pessoas do que o estritamente necessário – disse Roy Mustang, tentando ao máximo não soar cortante demais com Riza. Antes que ele terminasse de falar, no entanto, Riza já havia tirado as chaves de seu carro do bolso e as estendido para Roy.

- Dirija com cuidado – disse ela, apenas. – E ligue quando puder de lá.

Roy assentiu com a cabeça, e então saiu correndo pelo corredor, tão rápido quanto suas pernas poderiam arrastá-lo através do chão de madeira, através das escadas... chegou a um ponto no qual Roy não via mais nada, tal era a sua preocupação com o pequeno Fullmetal.

Perguntou-se como conseguiria dirigir através daquelas ruas estreitas com a sua visão enevoada pelo nervosismo, e a resposta era que ele não conseguia. Teve de fazer uma nota mental para mandar dinheiro da central para cobrir os prejuízos de duas barraquinhas que foram derrubadas por um coronel que passou rápido demais com seu carro.

E a maldição era que a casa não chegava! Foram necessários quase quinze minutos até que Roy Mustang estacionasse na frente da casa dos Rockbell, o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, e saiu correndo do carro, indo direto para a casa e entrando pela porta da frente, sem dar ouvido aos latidos do velho cachorro que parecera ter escolhido aquele momento para alertar sobre intrusos.

Roy abriu a porta, e por um momento ele ficou paralisado com a cena.

Edward desmaiado no chão, numa posição estranha, cheio de novos pequenos ferimentos e sem roupa.

O estômago de Roy embrulhou e ele teve de se controlar para não dar um passo para trás e ir vomitar no jardim.

_Maldição, maldição, maldição._

Mas ele não poderia se deixar levar desse jeito, não agora, Edward precisava de ajuda, e, se ele não pudera estar ali para evitar que isso acontecesse, ele ao menos teria de ajudar o garoto a se recuperar daquilo.

Se é que ele já não estava quebrado demais para isso.

_Não, não._

Ele não poderia pensar desse jeito, não agora, especialmente não agora. Ele não poderia tirar as esperanças de Edward antes de lhe dar mais uma chance. Com toda a sua força de vontade, ele foi até Edward, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e o virando, para que pudesse pegá-lo no colo para poder levá-lo até um dos quartos.

Como o quarto mais próximo era o do próprio Edward, Roy foi naquela direção, tentando a todo custo não ver que Edward parecia estar tremendo em seus braços, tentando terrivelmente não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com o garoto.

E com cada passo que ele dava, sua determinação em encontrar uma maneira de parar Envy apenas aumentava, tão certa e incandescente quanto uma chama.

Deitou Edward na cama, que ainda estava feita, e puxou o lençol para cima do corpo do garoto. Sentou-se ao lado dele, passando uma mão sobre sua testa e tentando se tranqüilizar com o fato dele não estar febril, mas era inútil.

Aos poucos, Edward foi abrindo os olhos, e Roy se apressou em segurar suas mãos, como se essa fosse a única maneira que tivesse cruzado sua mente para transmitir segurança a Edward. – Edward, Edward? Você está me ouvindo? – mordeu o lábio inferior com raiva. Que raios de pergunta idiota era aquela? Bom, ao menos ele não perguntara se estava tudo bem ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- No porão – murmurou Edward sem força, o olhar sem foco e balançando a cabeça com letargia. – Os outros estão no porão – e voltou a desmaiar.

_Oh, droga._

Roy resolveu que deveria acabar com esse problema de uma vez, e se levantou com pressa, caminhando para fora do quarto, e olhando ao redor. Céus, ele nem mesmo sabia onde ficava o maldito porão! Mas ele acabou se decidindo em ir para a parte onde Winry e Pinako faziam suas cirurgias, e acabou encontrando uma escada que descia alguns degraus antes de dar em uma porta trancada feita de madeira velha.

Roy deu alguns passos para trás, e então se jogou na direção da porta com toda a força, arrombando-a. Apesar da pouca iluminação, ele viu que os outros três estavam mesmo ali, deitados no chão, os pés e as mãos firmemente amarrados.

- Roy! – disse Alphonse assim que o viu, tentando inutilmente se levantar. – Céus, venha logo nos soltar! Onde está o Edward?

Sem coragem de responder a pergunta de Alphonse, Roy apenas caminhou até Alphonse e, fazendo um pouco de fogo com a ponta de seus dedos, queimou as pontas das cordas, fazendo com que os nós se soltassem.

- O Edward! Onde está o Edward? – repetiu Winry, quando Roy foi soltá-la, e novamente Roy não respondeu nada.

Alphonse não esperou que Roy lhe desse alguma resposta, e disparou pelas escadas, indo procurar por Edward pela casa. E Roy tinha de se controlar, e tentar não pensar na expressão de Edward, no jeito que ele o encontrara na cozinha, ou ele acabaria queimando Winry e Pinako ao invés de soltá-las.

Quando ele finalmente soltou Pinako, ela e Winry apenas o olharam antes de saíram dali a passos rápidos, procurando Edward e Aphonse.

- Al? Ed? – gritou Winry, as mãos em concha na frente da boca, olhando ao redor. Parou quando percebeu que Alphonse estava ajoelhada em frente ao quarto de Edward, olhando para dentro com a expressão perdida, duas pantufas com saltos plataforma em suas mãos.

- Eu... eu tinha feito para o Edward. Ele deve ter encontrado, porque eu as encontrei jogadas no meu quarto – murmurou Alphonse, a voz trêmula, olhando para as pantufas e novamente para Edward. – Ele deve ter ido para lá logo depois do banho, para mostrar as pantufas... – e abaixou a cabeça, e começou a chorar. – Céus, como eu não percebi que era o Envy e não o Edward? Como?

E Winry se ajoelhou ao seu lado, passando uma mão ao redor de seu ombro. – Nenhum de nós percebeu, Al.

Roy passou direto pelos dois, e foi novamente até Edward, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e passando uma mão sobre sua testa. – Deixe-me ver se eu entendi... o Envy veio até aqui, transformou-se no Edward para poder trancar vocês no porão, e então, quando o Edward voltou... – e ele foi incapaz de completar sua própria frase.

Como Winry e Alphonse apenas abaixaram seus rostos, foi Pinako quem teve de entrar no quarto e assentir com a cabeça. – Aparentemente... sim, foi isso o que aconteceu.

- Maldição! – gritou Roy, o que fez com que Edward acordasse e olhasse para ele de maneira assustada.

Roy e Edward se encararam durante alguns longos instantes antes que Roy segurasse seu rosto e beijasse sua testa, e então deixasse sua testa encostada na de Edward, fechando seus olhos com força para reprimir as lágrimas que insistiam em querer sair. – Isso não vai ficar impune, Edward. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu vou me vingar por você. Isso não pode ficar assim.

E Edward o encarou, olhos preguiçosos vendo a expressão preocupada e ouvindo as palavras e promessas de Roy, e então ele voltou a fechar os olhos sem dizer uma palavra.

- Senhora Rockbell – disse Roy, virando-se na direção da dona da casa. – Eu sei que isso vai parecer incômodo, mas, depois do que aconteceu, eu receio que não existe alternativa... – com os olhos de Winry, Alphonse e Pinako fixos nele, Roy tomou coragem e pediu o que ele sabia ser algo impulsivo, e ainda assim algo que ele sabia que não seria capaz de impedir. – Eu lhe peço, em nome do Estado, e para a proteção do próprio Edward Elric, que eu e minha tenente, Riza Hawkeye, possamos vir para cá.

Pinako o encarou durante um instante, e Roy se perguntou se ela aceitaria mais duas pessoas naquela casa que já parecia lotada. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, com nervosismo. Não, ele não poderia ficar longe de Edward novamente, ele não seria mais capaz de dormir pensando que Edward poderia estar passando por esse tipo de perigo novamente...

- Sim, claro, mas tragam seus colchões – disse Pinako por fim, e foi até a cozinha. – Winry, venha comigo. Vamos esquentar um pouco de água, preparar um pouco de comida... desconfio que nós não vamos dormir hoje à noite.

Finalmente Alphonse pareceu conseguir se levantar, e então entrar no quarto e se sentar ao lado de Edward, passando uma mão pelos cabelos do garoto. – Eu desconfio... – disse ele com amargura, e Roy se virou na direção dele, percebendo na claridade do quarto que Alphonse tinha alguns ferimentos leves no rosto e nos braços, conseguidos provavelmente enquanto tentava se livrar das cordas. – Que eu nunca vou me perdoar por deixar isso acontecer.

E Roy não poderia deixar de entender perfeitamente como ele se sentia. – Alphonse, por favor, não faça isso. Edward provavelmente não o culpa, isso deveria ser o suficiente, não deveria?

Alphonse não responde nada durante um momento, mas então ele se vira na direção de Roy, o olhar perdido e dolorido e Roy volta a reconhecer aquele elo que une os dois irmãos, e ele sabe que, se Edward faz tudo o que faz por Alphonse, Alphonse também o faria pelo irmão. E saber disso, por algum motivo, faz ainda mais difícil ficar naquele quarto e conversar com Alphonse. – Você está pesquisando sobre o pacto que meu irmão fez com Envy, não é mesmo?

Roy assente com a cabeça, temendo o que Alphonse vai perguntar, sabendo o que ele vai perguntar, e já sabendo que ele não pode dar a resposta que Alphonse quer ouvir. – Eu posso ajudar nessa pesquisa?

- Não – diz Roy, e ele faz toda a força que consegue para se impor ao dizer. – Sinto muito, Al, mas eu não posso permitir isso.

E Alphonse apenas se levanta de súbito, revoltado com a súbita recusa de Roy. – Por que não?

- Porque... porque eu acho que essa, também, pode ser uma pesquisa do demônio – diz Roy de maneira sombria. Mesmo com o pouco que descobrira nos últimos dias, já era o suficiente para mandar calafrios através de sua espinha só de pensar no assunto. – E Edward não me perdoaria se eu o deixasse se envolver com esse tipo de coisa. Não quando ele está fazendo todo o possível para que você não se machuque.

Mão sobre o rosto, frustrado. Alphonse parece ser incapaz de olhar para Roy ou para Edward, e então se senta de volta na cama. – E ele não percebe que tanto mais me machuca vê-lo desse jeito?

- Nós vamos encontrar um jeito, Alphonse – diz Roy, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Al. – Mas a melhor maneira de você ajudá-lo é... estando aqui, ao seu lado. Ele precisa de você, Al. Ele realmente precisa de você.

Apesar de ter olhos mais escuros do que os de Edward, sendo de um tom de castanho claro e não dourados, os olhos de Alphonse não perdiam em nada em relação ao brilho dos olhos de Edward. – Eu só me pergunto... – murmura ele, a voz cansada. – Se é o suficiente.

- Tem de ser o suficiente – diz Roy apenas, e é quando Winry e Pinako retornam com uma bacia cheia de água quente e alguns panos.

Posicionando-se ao lado de Edward, ambas colocam alguns panos sobre a testa de Edward, como se isso pudesse de alguma forma aliviar sua dor. Mas, por algum motivo, ele parece ligeiramente mais tranqüilo, suas pupilas se debatendo menos sob suas pálpebras agora que os panos quentes estão sobre sua testa e sobre seus pés.

Resolvendo que por hora ele poderia sair do quarto sem maiores problemas, Roy resolve ir até a cozinha para ligar para Riza e avisar sobre o que acontecera. Já sabendo o número do quarto dela, ele apenas pega o telefone e disca o número com pressa, olhando ao redor com certa impaciência.

Mas ele sabe que agora tudo o que ele pode fazer é esperar até que Edward acorda e ele possa tentar ajudar o garoto a se recuperar.

- Alô, Riza? – e ele aguarda até que Riza confirme, e continue. – Por favor, feche as nossas contas aí no hotel. Nós vamos nos mudar para a casa dos Rockbell – uma pergunta do outro lado da linha parece irritá-lo, e ele coloca uma mão sobre a têmpora. – O Envy, ele apareceu por aqui. Trancou Winry, Alphonse e Pinako no porão – e ele torce para que Riza perceba que ele não mencionou o nome de Edward, e que tenha senso o suficiente para saber que não deve fazer perguntas a respeito. – Ah, e traga dois colchões. Nós vamos dormir no chão, já que todas as camas já estão ocupadas – diz ele, e tenta se lembrar de qualquer outra coisa que ainda seja importante. – Não, eu não sei quando nós vamos voltar para a central. Sim, avise isso a eles. Se eles perguntarem porque nós estamos nos importando tanto em proteger alguém que sequer é do exército – sua expressão se fechou, imaginando tudo o que Edward já fizera, e sendo incapaz de imaginá-lo como apenas alguém que "sequer é do exército". – Mande-os ao inferno, por gentileza. Até mais, Riza – e desligou o telefone.

Olhou ao redor, para a porta ainda aberta, para a noite lá fora.

Porque as noites ultimamente tinham de ser tão terrivelmente ruins?

Riza demorou algum tempo até chegar à casa, mas acabou chegando cerca de umas duas horas depois em um táxi com toda a bagagem dela e de Roy Mustang.

- Senhora Pinako – cumprimentou ela, formal até mesmo nas primeiras horas da madrugada. – Onde eu posso colocar as nossas coisas?

Pinako, que havia saído de dentro de caso para ir ver Riza, olhou para as malas e de volta para Riza. – Eu acho que o coronel pode dormir com o Edward. Eu duvido muito que ele conseguiria dormir de outra maneira. Você vai ter que dormir no mesmo quarto que eu e Winry, já que é o único que sobrou.

Riza deu um suspiro cansado. Então até mesmo a velha senhora já havia percebido o estado de ânimo de Roy em relação a Edward... ? – Desculpe-me por perguntar isso, mas... você poderia me dizer exatamente o que ocorreu aqui?

Pinako não respondeu de imediato; olhou na direção do cachorro, que estava dormindo tranqüilamente na varanda da casa, como se aquela fosse uma noite como qualquer outra. – Esses meninos... eles se meteram em confusão de novo, tenente – balançou a cabeça com cansaço. – Esse... Homunculus, como vocês chamam, apareceu por aqui, como você deve saber, e se transformou em Edward para nos enganar e nos trancar no porão. Quando Edward chegou em casa após ter saído para correr um pouco... – voltou a balançar a cabeça, pensando no pobre garoto, que ainda se encontra dormindo em seu quarto. – Céus, eu não gosto de imaginar. Nós não sabemos dos detalhes, porque o Edward ainda não acordou. E mesmo quando ele acordar... eu não sei se seria uma boa idéia perguntar a ele... – Pinako ergue o olhar na direção de Riza, na esperança de que aquela mulher sensata a compreenda. – Quer dizer, nós realmente precisamos saber dos detalhes? Nós realmente precisamos fazer com que Edward tenha de nos dizer tudo isso, quando isso só vai machucá-lo? Eu acho que ele já se machucou o suficiente.

- Eu compreendo – disse Riza, assentindo com a cabeça. Virou-se na direção do motorista de táxi, que parecia ter acabado de tirar as últimas malas do carro, e pegou uma nota de sua carteira. – Eu acredito que isso seja suficiente pelo incômodo?

O homem, um velho barbudo e careca na casa dos cinqüenta anos, ficou olhando para a nota com a expressão confusa. Aquele dinheiro era o suficiente para pelo menos três corridas iguais àquela! – Sim, claro, madame – disse ele, coçando a cabeça, enquanto pegava o dinheiro. Entrou no carro, deu partida e saiu de ré ainda meio tonto. Bom, pelo menos com esse dinheiro extra sua esposa não reclamaria por ele ter saído de madrugada para dar carona a uma mulher, e ainda mais uma mulher bonita como Riza.

Nesse momento, Alphonse apareceu na porta de casa. – Oh, olá, tenente Hawkeye – e fez uma pequena reverência, incapaz de dizer um "boa-noite" numa situação como aquela. Olhou para as malas, e apontou para elas. – Quer ajuda?

Riza tentou forçar um sorriso, e não conseguiu. – Não seria má idéia.

Alphonse saiu correndo, descendo as escadas e pegando duas das maiores malas, uma em cada mão, e voltando na direção da casa. – Onde vocês vão ficar?

- A Riza vai dormir comigo e com a Winry, o coronel vai dormir com o Edward, eu achei que isso seria óbvio, Alphonse – disse Pinako, dando uma tragada em seu cachimbo com certa impaciência.

_Óbvio?_

_Claro, como não seria?_

- Sim, sim, é óbvio – murmurou Alphonse ao passar ao lado de Pinako, olhando-a por um instante, desafiando-a sem dizer uma palavra. Mas ele não sabia o que dizer, e por isso disse apenas: - A senhora deveria parar de fumar. Isso ainda vai acabar lhe matando.

Pinako pigarreou, segurando seu cachimbo com uma das mãos, e mantendo a outra mão atrás de seu corpo. – Oh, não, eu ainda vou viver por muitos anos, não se preocupe com isso, rapaz...

Uma mala em cada mão, Riza não pôde deixar de olhar para Pinako quando passou por ela.

_Óbvio?_

_Não, não era óbvio._

_Nada era óbvio naquela situação._

Como poderia ser óbvio que algum dia Roy Mustang iria parar de repente sua jornada rumo ao topo para vir para aquela cidadezinha para ajudar um garoto que parecia odiá-lo na maior parte do tempo, e ignorá-lo na outra? Como poderia ser óbvio que um amor entre irmãos tão grande poderia existir, a ponto de Edward abrir mão de tanta coisa apenas pelo bem de seu irmão? Como poderia ser óbvio que um ser tão desprezível pudesse existir, e que tal ser decidisse jogar seu ódio em, de todas as pessoas, Edward?

Não, nada era óbvio ali, e provavelmente nunca seria.

Riza caminhou logo atrás de Alphonse, que estava com as malas do coronel, e viu quando ele entrou no primeiro quarto da casa. Mesmo sabendo que ela teria deixar suas malas em outro lugar, ela entrou logo atrás de Al, sabendo que Edward estaria ali, assim como Roy.

Como esperado, estavam ambos. Edward, deitado na cama, virando-se de vez em quando na cama como se não estivesse tendo um sono muito tranqüilo. E Roy sentado na cama, uma mão ao lado do corpo de Edward, a expressão fechada, ciente do que provavelmente estava provocando aqueles pesadelos e jurando a si próprio pelo que deveria ser a centésima vez que ele iria encontrar Envy, e que iria achar uma maneira de fazer o maldito se arrepender do que tinha feito a Edward.

- Roy – disse Riza, para que Roy se virasse na direção dela. – Eu trouxe as nossas malas, e quando amanhecer eu vou pegar o carro e ir até a cidade comprar os colchões.

Virando-se lentamente na direção dela, Roy tentou sorrir. O que ficou foi apenas a fraca impressão de algo amargurado e triste. – Obrigado, Riza.

- Ei, Riza, eu vou mostrar onde é o nosso quarto – disse Winry, levantando-se e indo até onde Riza estava, saindo do quarto e fazendo com que Riza a acompanhasse.

- Oh, claro – disse Riza, incerta. Por algum motivo, Winry parecia ansiosa por sair do quarto, o que era estranho, já que Riza sabia que ela se preocupava com Edward.

- Eu pensei que fosse proibido – disse Winry quando chegaram ao seu quarto, e ela mostrou sua cama e a cama de Pinako. – Sabe, que homens do exército... ficassem com outros homens.

Riza a encarou durante um instante, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Céus, eu não sabia que ele estava sendo tão óbvio – disse ela, balançando a cabeça. Colocou ambas as malas no chão e se sentou na cama, e então voltou a olhar para Winry. – Não, não é proibido. Não agora que o Edward saiu do exército ao menos. O regulamento só proíbe se ambas as pessoas forem do exército... por causa do abuso de poder e todas as implicações – Riza ergueu a cabeça, apoiando as palmas de suas mãos na cama e olhando para o teto. – Ah... isso me lembra de quando ele recebeu a carta que informava que Edward estava saindo do exército. Ele ficou andando em círculos pela sala, sem saber se deveria festejar ou ficar triste... sem o exército, ele não teria mais um pretexto para ver Edward, mas, agora que Edward não é mais um militar... bem, ele poderia se sentir mais à vontade perto de Edward, quando a situação se apresentasse.

Winry pareceu pega de surpresa pelo que Riza estava dizendo. – Você quer dizer que... o coronel, ele... pelo Edward...

Riza sorriu diante da expressão de Winry, e assentiu com a cabeça. – Totalmente.

- Eu não imaginava... – disse Winry, pensando em todas as vezes que achara que Roy Mustang era o tipo de homem que poderia ter qualquer mulher que desejasse... bem, Edward era alguém que ele teria dificuldade em conseguir conquistar, definitivamente, se ela conhecia bem o cabeça dura do seu amigo.

- Ele geralmente consegue esconder isso bem... a maioria das pessoas pensa que ele apenas se preocupa demais com ele, como ele se preocupa comigo ou com qualquer um dos amigos dele – disse Riza, dando de ombros. – Mas se você o conhece melhor... você percebe que ele perde o controle sobre si mesmo quando o assunto é o Edward, e que ele vai mais longe do que ele iria por qualquer um de nós quando se trata dele. Céus, ele saiu da central para vir até aqui! Ele faz coisas que não combinam com sua personalidade quando se trata de Edward... e talvez seja justamente isso que o Roy gosta no Edward. O coronel nunca gostou de coisas previsíveis, nem nele mesmo, nem nos outros. E decididamente, o relacionamento desses dois é qualquer coisa, menos previsível.

- Entendo – disse Winry após um instante. – Mas... por que você está me dizendo isso?

Riza deu de ombros. – Pelo mesmo motivo que eu sempre faço as coisas, eu acho. Eu estou tentando proteger o coronel.

- Revelando os sentimentos dele para a primeira pessoa que aparece por aí? – disse Winry, cruzando os braços e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Você não é a primeira pessoa que aparece por aí, Winry – disse Riza, voltando a se levantar, esticando os braços como se para tentar se manter acordada. – Você é importante para o Edward. E se nós vamos ficar por aqui... bem, eu acho que ficaria difícil esconder isso de você, de qualquer maneira.

Winry abaixou a cabeça, passando uma mão pelo cabelo e o colocando atrás da orelha. – É, claro.

- E eu prefiro que você fique sabendo as coisas da maneira certa, para não formar uma opinião errada a respeito do coronel – e Riza se arrepende de ter dito isso logo em seguida. E é tão raro que Riza sinta vontade de morder a própria língua que ela chega a estranhar a sensação. Céus, como ela poderia ter tamanha falta de tato?! Era óbvio que Winry já tinha uma opinião errada, uma má opinião formada a respeito do coronel... e como poderia ser diferente, se fora ele quem matara seus pais? Claro, ela não o dissera com todas as palavras, mas Riza sentira o que ela queria dizer numa certa conversa há algum tempo e uma rápida pesquisa em seus documentos militares lhe revelou que Mustang havia de fato assassinado os Rockbell. E ela ainda preferia não comentar isso com o coronel porque, se ela bem o conhecia, ele ainda se culpava por ter assassinado um casal de inocentes naquela maldita guerra. – Eu quero dizer... por favor, o coronel gosta, sim, do Edward, mas ele jamais faria qualquer coisa para machucá-lo e...

Mas Winry já havia percebido porque Riza falhara algumas letras, e a interrompeu. – Sim, sim, eu compreendo. Eu sei que o coronel não faria qualquer coisa contra o Edward – e seus olhos diziam "muito embora ele tenha matado meus pais".

Riza se calou, sem coragem de dizer mais nada.

Uma coisa era defender o coronel de injustiças.

Outra bem diferente era dizer coisas a uma garota que não merecia ouvir nada daquilo. Que a guerra matava toda aquela gente inocente. Que aquela guerra foi uma artimanha política feita apenas para que os malditos Homunculus tentassem conseguir sua Pedra Filosofal. Que Roy Mustang ainda se lembrava dos rostos queimados do casal quando ia dormir, e não deixara de se culpar desde aquele dia, e era por causa daquela maldita, daquela maldita injustiça, que ele era tão malditamente decidido a ser um Führer para não deixar mais que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto.

Por isso, Riza apenas caminhou até a porta, e de lá olhou para Winry, e saiu sem dizer nada.

Foi até a cozinha.

Só Deus sabia o quanto ela precisava desesperadamente de um café para se manter acordada naquela madrugada do inferno.

Já estava amanhecendo quando Edward voltou a abrir os olhos, apenas para encontrar Roy Mustang sentado ao seu lado o olhando de maneira preocupada. Uma onda de pânico o percorreu antes que ele se desse conta que aquele era o verdadeiro Roy Mustang, que Envy jamais o olharia com aqueles olhos de preocupação.

- Ei, ei – disse Roy com a voz ligeiramente sonolenta, enquanto passava uma mão pela testa de Edward. – Eu pensei que você só fosse acordar daqui a algumas horas, por isso eu mandei o seu irmão ir dormir um pouco. Ele vai me matar quando descobrir que você acordou e ele não estava aqui – disse isso devagar, como se incerto se Edward estava de fato o ouvindo.

Edward o encarou durante alguns instantes, o olhar meio perdido, meio fora de foco, como se ele não tivesse certeza de que estava vendo Roy diante de si. – Ei, coronel – disse ele, a voz ainda hesitante devido ao sono. – Você realmente tem um talento para aparecer nos piores momentos, não é mesmo?

A voz de Edward veio tão embargada, tão incerta, e tão terrivelmente infantil que Roy sentiu algo dentro de si arder. – Eu não sei se é um elogio – disse ele apenas. – Ei, Edward, tem alguma coisa que você queira?

A mão de Edward se estendeu sobre o lençol, até tocar a de Roy e segurá-la com força. – Eu posso pedir qualquer coisa? – disse ele com um sorriso, e fechou os olhos, não vendo a maneira como Roy ficou rubro ao ouvir a maneira como Edward pegou na sua mão e disse isso. – Eu queria voltar no tempo... ao tempo em que a mamãe era viva, eu e Alphonse tínhamos nossos corpos, e tudo era tão mais simples... – disse ele, relaxando um pouco. Abriu de volta os olhos. – Mas você não pode me dar isso, não é mesmo? – e antes que ele se desse conta, Roy já havia levado sua mão aos seus lábios, beijando-a delicadamente, o topo de sua mão e os nós de seus dedos e então os espaços entre os mesmos.

- Não – disse ele após um momento – Eu posso não poder recuperar o seu passado, mas eu juro que vou fazer de tudo para lhe dar um futuro melhor do que esse presente.

- Ei – disse Edward, balançando a cabeça. – Não faça promessas que talvez você não vá cumprir.

- Essa não é uma promessa que eu vá quebrar – disse Roy sem soltar a mão de Edward.

E com isso, Edward voltou a fechar os olhos, voltando a dormir.

Mas Roy não soltou sua mão cedo.

Edward voltou a acordar quando Riza entrou com um dos colchões, colocando-o no chão e ajeitando um lençol ao redor do mesmo. – Oh, Edward – disse ela, pela primeira vez incerta sobre o que deveria dizer. Acabou assentindo com a cabeça e dizendo um tímido "bom-dia". Perguntar se ele estava bem seria o cúmulo da falta de tato, de qualquer maneira. Quando acabou de arrumar o lençol, o tempo todo ciente do olhar de Edward sobre si, ela apenas se levantou e saiu.

E Edward olhava da cama para Roy, e de volta para a cama. – Eu provavelmente já sei a resposta, mas...

- Eu já falhei em protegê-lo por estar longe demais uma vez, Edward – disse Roy, a voz séria enquanto segurava a mão de Edward com força. – Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Seus olhos se encontraram durante alguns instantes, Roy terrivelmente sério no que dizia, e Edward numa expressão indecifrável. Então, ele deu de ombros e sorriu. E, por Deus, por que para Roy aquele tinha de parecer um sorriso tão quebrado? – Sei. Você tem certeza de que isso não é uma desculpa para conseguir dormir no meu quarto?

E pensar que ele conseguia fazer esse tipo de comentário tão pouco tempo depois de... de... – Edward! – disse Roy, cruzando os braços. – Não seja convencido. Você pode ter certeza de que eu estou completamente preocupado com o seu bem-estar.

- Eu sei que está – disse Edward de maneira sutil. – Ei, ei... você está pesquisando sobre o Envy, não está? Você descobriu alguma coisa?

Como ele era capaz disso? Roy chegou a balançar a cabeça para trás, levemente aturdido pela pergunta de Edward. Como ele era capaz de falar sobre Envy tão pouco depois de... céus, Edward era algum tipo de pessoa super resistente, que nunca se partia, nunca quebrava, nunca desistia, nunca chegava aos limites? Não, não era possível... porque Roy, no fundo, sabia que Edward era apenas um garoto, um garoto terrivelmente assustado. – Ei, Edward – balançou a cabeça, tirando uma mecha de cabelos da testa de Edward. – Você pode chorar, se quiser. Você não vai ser mais fraco por causa disso – passou um dedo por uma das bochechas de Edward. – Você não vai quebrar por causa disso – e passou um dedo pela outra bochecha. – Na verdade... eu prometo, Edward, que você vai se sentir melhor se você chorar... tudo bem se você quiser parar um pouco, se enrolar num canto e chorar. Eu paro o mundo para você.

E quando Roy passou a mão pelo canto do olho de Edward, uma pequena lágrima acompanhou a ponta de seu dedo, e então outra, e outra... finas lágrimas começaram a escorrer, e Edward não fechou os olhos, não se enrolou, não gritou... apenas continuou a encarar Roy com os olhos abertos... emocionados.

As lágrimas continuaram a cair, mas elas não chegaram a molhar o travesseiro, porque Roy se inclinou e começou a beijá-las, secando-as ainda no rosto de Edward, uma a uma. E Edward chorou tanto, tanto, e de repente ele se viu chorando por todas as coisas, pequenas e grandes, que ele não chorara antes, e ele chorava devagar, como se para dar tempo de Roy continuar secando-as, beijando os dois lados de seu rosto.

Era quase um alívio vê-lo chorando daquele jeito, como se ele de repente se deixasse tornar mais humano, deixasse sua fragilidade mais aparente... e Roy preferia vê-lo assim a vê-lo fingindo que estava bem, que tudo iria ficar bem... e se essas lágrimas eram necessárias para libertá-lo de quaisquer fantasmas que ainda o atormentassem, quaisquer amarras que ainda o prendessem ao passado... então Roy as secaria, uma a uma. Com beijos sobre a face úmida e salgada de Edward.

** É possível consertar uma alma quebrada? **


	9. Coração Fechado, Coração Aberto

**:: O Outro Sacrifício**

**:: Capítulo VIII: Coração Fechado, Coração Aberto**

**:: MiWi**

**:: Data: 25/04/2005 – 26/04/2005**

** Existe algo absoluto no mundo? Uma certeza, uma verdade, alguma coisa... ? **

- Nós poderíamos matá-lo – disse Alphonse, fechando seus punhos com raiva e olhando na direção de Edward, que se encontrava com o olhar fixo no teto.

Edward virou a cabeça na sua direção, balançando-a. – Não é uma opção.

- Por que não? – voltou a perguntar Alphonse, levantando-se da cadeira e olhando de Roy Mustang para Edward e de volta para Edward. – Por que nós não poderíamos matá-lo?

A expressão de Edward apenas se fechou ainda mais, tornando-se indecifrável. – Não é uma opção, Al.

Al abaixou a cabeça. – É o pacto, não é?

Nem Roy, nem Edward responderam. Roy ainda estava sentado no canto da cama de Edward, sem vontade de se levantar dali nas últimas horas.

- Maldição! Por que vocês não me contam nada?! – grunhiu Alphonse, voltando a se sentar na cadeira. – Eu quero ajudá-lo, Edward, mas eu não posso fazer nada se eu não souber o que está acontecendo!

O olhar de Edward ficou mais sereno, e sua expressão pareceu se suavizar. – Que bom – disse ele, dando um tímido sorriso. – Porque eu não quero que você se envolva nisso, Alphonse.

A mão de Alphonse chegou a se erguer no ar, punho fechado, antes de voltar a se largar, caindo ao lado do corpo de Al sem força. – Céus, Edward, se você não estivesse nesse estado eu bateria em você por dizer uma coisa dessas – disse ele, passando uma mão pelos cabelos castanhos com nervosismo. – Como você pode não querer que eu me envolva nisso, irmãozão? Se nós sempre estivemos juntos.

- Ei, você está aqui comigo, não pense que eu me sinto sozinho – disse Edward, erguendo o olhar na direção de Alphonse e dando de ombros. – Eu só não quero que você se machuque sem necessidade.

- Mas... – Alphonse chegou a pensar em dizer mais alguma, chegou a abrir a boca para falar, apenas para fechá-la logo em seguida, seus argumentos vencidos pela expressão dolorida de Edward, os olhos semi-abertos.

- Por favor, Al...

E Al saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

- Você consegue ser bem duro com ele, considerando o quanto você gosta dele – disse Roy após um instante, olhando para Edward que havia voltado a fechar os olhos.

- É justamente por gostar dele que eu não posso ceder ao que ele pede – disse Edward com fraqueza, pegando no lençol ao seu redor. Olhou para Roy, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – E você, Roy? Vai ficar o dia inteiro sentado aí?

Roy apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, abaixando um pouco a cabeça. – Você quer que eu saia?  
Edward o encarou por um instante, antes de responder: - Não, na realidade, não.

Ao menos isso. Mas ainda havia algo que Roy queria saber, e ele se amaldiçoou; será que ele poderia perguntar isso agora? Será que Edward queria conversar sobre isso? Será que ele precisava conversar sobre isso? – Ei, Edward – disse Roy, e sua voz parecia ter se reduzido um pouco, e até mesmo Edward teve dificuldade em ouvi-lo. – Eu... bem, se você quiser conversar... quer dizer, tudo bem se você ainda não quiser, mas, se você quiser...

- Agora que você falou... – murmurou Edward, balançando a cabeça. Parou de falar por um momento, fazendo um certo esforço para se sentar. Roy chegou a estender as mãos na direção de Edward para ajudá-lo, mas voltou a recolher suas mãos quando Edward pareceu se encolher sob seu toque ao redor de seus ombros. Sentado, Edward o encarou, a expressão séria. – Tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar – e com o lençol tendo caído até a cintura de Edward, Roy pode novamente enxergar algumas pequenas marcas deixadas por Envy, a marca em forma de círculo de transmutação brilhando em tons de azul, e ele quase não ouviu o que Edward queria dizer. Ele quase ignorou o que o seu senso comum lhe dizia e foi abraçar Edward. Mas ele sabia que Edward provavelmente não queria esse tipo de contato agora, e por isso se manteve no lugar. – Você tem certeza sobre isso? Sobre dormir no mesmo quarto... que a pessoa que você gosta?

- Convencido – disse Roy Mustang sem força, balançando a cabeça. Sentiu vontade de socá-lo por desviar do assunto daquela maneira, muito embora soubesse que aquela era a maneira de Edward lhe dizer que no momento não sentia a mínima vontade de dizer o que ocorrera na noite anterior. – Eu não sou um adolescente de quinze anos, Edward. Eu consigo controlar os meus impulsos.

E mesmo com tudo aquilo, mesmo com cada maldito músculo de seu corpo doendo, mesmo sabendo do novo trato que fizera com Envy... Edward não conseguiu evitar um meio sorriso. – É, certo.

Roy Mustang corou furiosamente, o que serviu de entretenimento para Edward, que nunca havia visto o coronel sem jeito daquela maneira. Ainda assim, Edward não conseguiu rir como teria rido em outras situações, especialmente ao se lembrar das palavras de Envy.

_... é inevitável que você se apaixone por ele._

A expressão de Edward se fechou, rugas se formando em sua testa, seus olhos se comprimindo, seu olhar sendo tomado por uma fria determinação, tão diferente da determinação furiosa e apaixonada de Roy Mustang.

_Não, você está errado, Envy._

_Porque eu não vou me apaixonar, e decididamente não vou amar, Roy Mustang._

_Pelo bem de nós todos._

O olhar de Edward de repente se tornou tão sombrio, escuro e profundo que Roy chegou a se assustar – como poderiam olhos dourados como aquele de repente se tornaram obscuros como a noite? Era o tipo de coisa na qual ele não acreditaria se não visse. – Edward? O que foi? – disse ele e, por mero reflexo, acabou estendendo ambas as mãos para segurar Edward pelos ombros.

O que acabou por se revelar um erro, já que Edward apenas se debateu, e se seu olhar sombrio assustava Roy, seu olhar aberto e assustado o deixava ainda mais preocupado. – Me larga! – gritou Edward, começando a tremer até que Roy o soltasse como se tivesse sido atingido por um choque elétrico.

Ficou observando Edward tentar recuperar sua respiração normal sem fazer nada, olhando para suas mãos enluvadas e de volta para Edward, grunhindo imprecauções contra si próprio. – Edward, o que...

Parecendo ter recuperado o controle sobre si próprio, Edward ainda respirou nervosamente mais algumas vezes antes de se deitar com pesar na cama, jogando seus braços para o lado com desamparo. Segurou o lençol com força, encolhendo-se um pouco. Acabou por se virar do lado, encarando a parede do quarto, para não ter que olhar para Roy, e se abraçou. – O Envy, ele... – sua voz falhou, e Roy teve de se controlar com toda a sua força de vontade para não ir até ele e abraçá-lo e tê-lo em seus braços. – Ele... quando ele... – resolvendo que não olhar para Roy Mustang não o estava ajudando em nada, ele se virou para o outro lado, olhando para Roy enquanto se encolhia ainda mais. – A sua aparência, ele usou a sua... a sua aparência...

A sensação foi a mesma de levar um tapa no rosto, com toda a força, e Roy não sentiu vontade de resistir. – Não... – acabou murmurando, abaixando a cabeça. Seu cabelo acabou por cobrir seus olhos, e ele mesmo não queria que Edward não visse sua expressão arrasada. – Talvez você tenha razão. Talvez eu não devesse dormir no mesmo quarto que você.

Edward pareceu ofendido ao ouvir isso. – Se você não quiser mais dormir aqui, tudo bem – disse ele, com a voz mais severa do que gostaria. – Mas... eu sei que você não é ele. Eu sei ver além das aparências, Roy.

- Sim, você sabe – disse Roy, olhando para Edward com o canto do olho, o garoto ainda se encolhendo um pouco. – Mas o seu corpo sabe?

Edward deu um grunhido. – Apenas me dê um tempo.

Roy apenas conseguiu dar de ombros, um calafrio o percorrendo ao ouvir a voz entristecida de Edward. – Claro, Edward. Todo o tempo que você quiser.

Como se para demonstrar que não estava apenas dizendo palavras da boca para fora, Edward estendeu a mão e pegou a mão na sua, apertando-a com delicadeza. – Vê? Eu não tenho medo de você. Eu não tenho nojo de você. Porque eu sei que você é você, e ele é ele – e agora Edward parecia contente em brincar com os dedos de Roy, olhando para a luva de Roy e desviando do olhar do coronel.

Porque ele não queria ver nos olhos do coronel a mesma pergunta que ele estava se indagando. Porque ele estava fazendo isso? Se ele queria manter o coronel distante de si, distante de seu coração... o raciocínio lógico seria que ele deveria fazer o possível para que Roy Mustang o odiasse, não é mesmo? Pois, desde que ambos se odiassem, ambos estariam seguros.

Mas Edward já conhecia essa resposta, por mais que ele tentasse negá-la.

Ele não _queria _estar seguro.

Ele queria ter uma _chance_. Uma chance de se livrar de Envy, uma chance de voltar a ter sua vida normal com Alphonse, e Winry, e Pinako... e ele sabia que, naquele momento, naquela situação, somente Roy Mustang poderia ajudá-lo.

Porque ele sabia que ele não poderia ser tão mal agradecido com Roy, que estava fazendo de tudo para ajudá-lo...

E porque Edward iria provar a Envy. Iria provar que ele poderia encostar no fogo, chegar tão perto da chama, e ainda não se queimar.

Ele teria a certeza de que iria retribuir a Roy por tudo o que ele estava fazendo por ele, e ainda assim ele não iria se apaixonar, não iria amar, não iria sentir... ele não poderia se permitir isso, não é mesmo? Ao menos, não até encontrarem uma maneira de pararem Envy.

Porque, no momento em que ouvira Envy ameaçar seu irmão e o coronel, Edward prometera a si mesmo que aquilo iria ser parado, custe o que custasse para ele.

- Edward... ? – Roy murmurou com incerteza, ao sentir Edward apertar sua mão com mais força do que seria o necessário.

Percebendo o que estava fazendo, Edward puxou depressa sua mão, olhando para Roy com a expressão culpada. – Desculpe – disse, sem jeito, e olhou para sua própria mão, sem dizer nada. Olhou para seu próprio corpo, parte de seus ombros e de seu peito descobertos, e seus pés esticados para fora da coberta, como se tivessem escorregado para lá de maneira preguiçosa. – E, afinal de contas, por que eu ainda estou sem roupas?

Roy arqueou as sobrancelhas, e então olhou para os lados, como se isso pudesse fazer com que Edward não percebesse que ele voltara a ficar vermelho. – Bom, nós não achamos que você iria querer que nós colocássemos a roupa em você, então nós estávamos esperando você acordar...

- Oh – murmurou Edward, parecendo ficar sem jeito com sua própria pergunta. Então, ele olhou para Roy e deu um sorriso, um sorriso tão tímido e inseguro que Roy o teria perdido se tivesse piscado. – Ei, posso fazer uma pergunta? Eu vou perder a coragem de perguntar se eu deixar para depois.

Na realidade, ele precisava saber, ele tinha de saber, e o quanto antes, talvez para conseguir continuar com aquilo, para encontrar coragem e forças para jogar o jogo de Envy, um jogo que ele sabia que inevitavelmente acabaria por machucar Roy e a ele próprio.

Tendo sido pego de surpresa pela pergunta, Roy apenas deu de ombros, o uniforme militar parecendo pesar sobre seus ombros. – Claro, Edward.

- Você gosta de mim, não é mesmo? – disse Edward, passando as costas da mão sobre o rosto, como se não soubesse ao certo o que queria perguntar. – Quer dizer, eu acho que você não tem mais como negar isso, já que...

E Roy se lembrou de todas as vezes em que vira Edward enquanto ainda estavam no exército, o tempo que demorara para perceber o que sentia pelo garoto, o quanto ele se culpara por isso, porque se alguém descobrisse que ele desejava um garoto, e ainda mais um garoto do exército... – Eu jamais pensaria em negar isso, Edward.

Edward se encolheu um pouco mais ao ouvir isso, e Roy chegou a se perguntar se teria soado mais ríspido do que deveria ao dizer isso. – Mesmo que você não saiba como eu me sinto?

Quantas vezes Roy se deitara em sua cama de noite, pensando no assunto? Quantas vezes se perguntara, tentara calcular de alguma maneira vagamente racional quais seriam as chances de seus sentimentos serem correspondidos? Quantas vezes procurara por sinais, em suas memórias, de que seu amor talvez não fosse tão platônico?

Quantas vezes ele fizera isso antes de, eventualmente, começar a desistir? Porque Roy Mustang não era uma criança, e já saíra com mais pessoas do que seria considerado decente, e ele sabia reconhecer um olhar de desejo assim que via um, e por mais vezes que estivesse frente a frente com Edward, por mais vezes que o garoto se colocasse diante dele, os sentimentos transparentes como só o são até que se perca a inocência e se perceba como seus próprios sentimentos podem ser usados contra si próprio... era inútil, pois em nenhuma dessas vezes ele percebeu, nem mesmo no fundo dos olhos de Edward, que ele o encarava de outra maneira.

E, céus, isso cortava seu coração de maneira tão profunda que Roy Mustang tinha certeza de que não valia à pena tentar fingir que não estava perdidamente apaixonado por Edward Elric.

- Mesmo que eu saiba que você não sente o mesmo por mim, você quer dizer – disse Roy, abaixando a cabeça, sem coragem de olhar na direção de Edward. – Edward, eu já lhe disse uma vez... eu não sou nenhum adolescente. Eu consigo lidar com uma rejeição.

Percebendo o que Roy Mustang estava querendo dizer, e sabendo que não era por aquele caminho que ele queria seguir, Edward voltou a se sentar, estendendo a mão para tocar o ombro de Roy num impulso. – Não, espera, não foi isso... não era o que eu queria dizer...

- Não era isso o que você queria dizer porque você é bom demais para machucar os sentimentos dos outros, mesmo que seja com palavras frias – disse Roy, sem tirar a mão de Edward de seu ombro. – Mesmo que sejam os meus sentimentos.

- Eu não sou bom demais – grunhiu Edward com desamparo, de repente se jogando contra o peito de Roy, abraçando-o. E se Roy sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo de volta, pareceu se contentar em sentir o cheiro dos cabelos de Edward, ainda um pouco molhados. Edward encostou a cabeça contra o peito de Roy, mantendo-se sob o queixo do coronel, os olhos fechados. – Eu não sou bom demais – repetiu, a voz fraca.

Roy se conteve para não abraçá-lo, mas sua mão acabou se erguendo inconscientemente, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos de Edward atrás de sua orelha. – Bom, ao menos eu tive a sorte de me apaixonar por alguém como você.

- Mentiroso – grunhiu Edward, mas ele apenas abraçou Roy com mais força, a cabeça perdido no peito do coronel, o rosto apertado contra as medalhas que Roy ostentava em seu uniforme. – Por que você não admite que seria bem mais fácil se você gostasse de alguém mais simples, que não lhe trouxesse tantos problemas?

- Edward, você acha que eu iria querer ser o Führer se eu fosse o tipo de pessoa que foge na primeira dificuldade? – disse Roy com certa paciência. Beijou o topo da cabeça de Edward. – Eu gosto de você, e não deixaria de gostar só porque é difícil ou complicado gostar de alguém como você.

- O que eu queria perguntar era – disse Edward, erguendo a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Roy, e aquele par de olhos dourados quase fez Roy perder a cabeça. – O que você gosta em mim? Quero dizer... por que você se apaixonou por mim, e não por outra pessoa qualquer?

E vê-lo daquele jeito, o lençol mal o cobrindo da cintura para baixo, os braços ao redor de seus ombros, segurando-os com força, os olhos dourados abertos e suplicantes por uma resposta que Roy não saberia se seria capaz de dar... Roy mordeu seu lábio com tanta força quanto possível, como se essa pequena dor fosse capaz de distanciá-lo da necessidade de tomar um banho frio naquele exato momento. – Edward... – o esforço em não estender os braços e abraçá-lo se tornando tão terrível que Roy teve de se segurar à borda da cama com ambas as mãos. – Como você consegue perguntar algo assim com a expressão séria?

- Mas é uma pergunta séria – replicou Edward, ainda sem soltar Roy.

Céus, ele estava fazendo tudo errado. Ele era capaz de ver o crescente nervosismo no olhar de Roy, e ainda assim nada seria capaz de convencê-lo a voltar atrás em sua pergunta agora que a fizera. Porque ele precisava saber, não é mesmo?

Mas... por quê?

Será que, em algum canto remoto de sua mente, Edward acreditava que seria mais fácil fazer aquilo, se aproximar de Roy Mustang, se os motivos que tivessem levado o coronel a se aproximar de Edward também não fossem tão nobres? Será que ele queria, de algum modo, se justificar pelos atos horrendos que ele sabia que estava prestes a cometer contra alguém que até então parecia não merecer isso?

Mas... Edward estava fazendo isso por uma boa causa, não é mesmo? Ele estava fazendo isso para proteger Alphonse, e isso deveria ser o suficiente, não é mesmo.

- Responda-me você – disse Roy, dando de ombros e fazendo Edward olhá-lo de maneira estranha. – Diga-me porque eu deveria amar alguém como você – e como Edward parecia ter se calado, Roy se levantou, afastando os braços de Edward de si com delicadeza.

O uniforme de Roy estava amassado, suas mangas arregaçadas de mau jeito, seu casaco aberto e deixando à mostra sua camisa branca ainda com alguns botões fechados. Céus, ele estava acabado, e haviam se passado apenas algumas horas.

E de repente ele olhou para Edward, e viu nele a criança, o adolescente que ele por tantas vezes tentara negar que estava ali – e era tão fácil fazer isso quando Edward era o tipo de pessoa a se portar como um adulto durante a maior parte do tempo, jogando em meio aos perigos como se eles não fossem nada, superando traumas após traumas com a cabeça erguida. Mas, às vezes, o garoto acabava parecendo, frágil e infeliz e vulnerável, e Roy seria incapaz de se convencer de que não o amava tanto quando o homem Edward Elric.

- É complicado, Edward, eu explicar porque eu gosto de você – disse Roy, passando uma mão através de seus cabelos. – Na realidade, também é constrangedor – e voltou a se aproximar de Edward, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e pegando a mão de Edward entre as suas, examinando-a com cuidado. – Eu poderia lhe dizer que eu me apaixonei por você por causa de sua alquimia, por causa de sua paixão por essa arte, por causa de seu indiscutível talento... – e então olhou para Edward, olhos dourados cheios de dor ao ouvir falar em alquimia. – Mas se você nunca mais puder fazer alquimia, Edward... isso não vai diminuir meu amor por você. Talvez o aumente, porque eu vou querer protegê-lo ainda mais, protegê-lo de todas as coisas que você poderia se proteger sozinho se pudesse usar sua alquimia – beijou a mão de Edward, um beijo terno e sem nenhum tipo de desejo ou malícia. – Eu poderia lhe dizer que é por causa do seu intelecto, muito embora você pareça nunca compreender as coisas realmente importantes – deu um pequeno sorriso debochado. – E é a sua determinação, Edward, a sua maldita determinação... foi a primeira coisa que me impressionou em você, e a coisa que mais me impressiona, ainda hoje. É por isso que eu estou aqui. Porque eu não posso deixar você perder a sua determinação para aquele maldito do Envy – apertou a mão de Edward. – E é o brilho em seu olhar, o jeito que você sorri, o jeito como você se irrita... o jeito como você morreria pelo seu irmão se fosse necessário. E é por isso que eu estou aqui, também. Porque eu não posso deixar você se sacrificar desse jeito – abaixou a cabeça, colocando-a sobre a mão de Edward. – Você pode achar que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, e talvez eu não tenha, talvez eu devesse voltar para a central e me concentrar em ser o Führer, mas... entenda, Edward. Eu não consigo. Eu não consigo dormir se eu pensar que você pode estar em perigo, que você pode estar sofrendo desse jeito. E se eu puder ajudar de alguma maneira, por mínima que seja... eu quero estar aqui quando você precisar dessa ajuda.

Edward apenas ficou olhando para ele, o olhar parado. Ele realmente havia ganhado mais do que havia pedido.

Se ele procurava por algo de sujo em Roy Mustang, algo para se justificar, algo para odiar...

Bem, ele falhara miseravelmente.

E Roy levantou o olhar, e encarou o olhar confuso de Edward, procurando por alguma reação às suas palavras, aos seus sentimentos... mas a expressão de Edward era indecifrável. E de que valia ele ter se esforçado tanto para quebrar suas barreiras, suas barreiras tão arduamente construídas, para poder expressar seus sentimentos, se ele sequer poderia saber a reação de Edward a eles?

Não era justo.

Por um momento, Roy sentiu vontade de voltar a ser o coronel sarcástico, o coronel que o mundo conhecia, o coronel cujas intenções nunca eram reveladas. Mas ele havia prometido a si mesmo que ele iria ser diferente com Edward, não importa o que acontecesse, e ele não poderia voltar atrás agora.

Porque ele próprio havia dito que não mais um adolescente, não é mesmo? Ele não poderia mais ficar se encolhendo, com medo de ser rejeitado.

Talvez Edward jamais retribuísse seus sentimentos, e Roy tinha plena noção disso, mas isso não o impediria de proteger o sorriso do garoto com todas as suas forças.

Sentindo o olhar de Edward sobre si, um olhar hesitante, sem reação certa, Roy sentiu necessidade de sair dali, e por isso se levantou, olhando ao redor. Foi até o armário de Edward, e o abriu, olhando por um momento para as roupas lá dentro antes de pegar uma calça preta e uma camisa regata também preta e mostrá-las a Edward, que o olhou ainda mais confuso. Roy arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Por mais que você seja um exibicionista, Edward... – disse ele, ainda com a roupa de Edward numa das mãos. – Eu não acredito que seja uma boa idéia você ficar o dia inteiro sem roupa nenhuma. Essa aqui está boa para você?

De repente ficando furiosamente vermelho, Edward assentiu com a cabeça, como se só então tivesse percebido que somente o lençol se encontrava cobrindo-o. Roy não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso; como poderia ser que Edward fosse tão auto-consciente num instante, e parecesse tão distraído quando a si próprio no outro? – Sim, tudo bem – disse ele com certo nervosismo.

Roy então colocou as roupas ao lado de Edward, e se virou na direção de suas malas, abrindo-as e procurando por um pequeno estojo. Parecendo encontrar o que queria, ele se levantou com um pequeno estojo negro, de couro, e olhou novamente na direção de Edward. – Eu acho que é melhor eu sair, não é mesmo? – e, dizendo isso, saiu do quarto antes que Edward pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Edward ainda ficou olhando a porta fechada por alguns instantes antes de voltar a encarar suas roupas. Com um suspiro, colocou as pernas para fora da cama, finalmente tirando o lençol do redor de sua cintura. Sua expressão se fechou, e ficou levemente amarga ao perceber que ainda traços de sangue escorrendo de suas pernas. Torceu para que mais ninguém tivesse visto aquilo... provavelmente o levariam a um médico, e a última coisa que ele queria era que alguém o examinasse... naqueles lugares. Balançou a cabeça. Não, ele decididamente não iria a um médico. Era apenas um sangramento, logo iria parar, não é mesmo? Não deveria ser nada de sério.

E enquanto pensava nisso, voltou a tossir, o que o lembrou que o sangramento não era o único motivo que poderia levá-lo a um médico.

Não querendo pensar nisso, colocou sua camisa regata, e percebeu que Roy havia se lembrado de colocar roupas de baixo junto com sua calça, muito embora Edward não tenha percebido quando ele teria feito isso. Levantou-se, e se arrependeu logo em seguida. Sua visão se tornou mais escura, e suas pernas pareciam ter se enfraquecido enquanto ele dormia, seu corpo parecia mole demais... ele voltou a se sentar na cama antes que desmaiasse.

- Mas o que diabos... – grunhiu ele, olhando para o seu próprio corpo. E agora que tudo havia passado, ele começava a sentir nojo daquele corpo, aquele corpo que era fraco demais para agüentar o que ele havia passado, aquele corpo que havia sido tão terrivelmente abusado por Envy... agarrou seus próprios braços com as mãos, segurando-os com tanta força que se formaram marcas vermelhas na forma de seus dedos, e ele sentiu vontade de rasgar aquela pele, queimá-la, porque uma pele que havia sido tocada daquele jeito por Envy estava condenada à podridão, não é mesmo? Edward se curvou sobre si mesmo, abaixando a cabeça com raiva. Era estranho... por um momento ele achara que pudera superar isso, que poderia encarar a todos nos olhos com facilidade... quando não era assim. Quando ele sentia vontade de rasgar sua própria pele, arrancá-la fora...

Edward tremia, e tremia de raiva, de frustração...

_Não pense, não pense._

Pensava no que havia acontecido, nos dedos de Envy sobre sua marca, seus lábios sobre seu corpo... o toque que poderia ter sido suave e amoroso se tivesse vindo de alguém que o amasse, mas Envy apenas o preenchera de ódio, e de repulsa...

_Não pense, não pense._

E Edward fechou os olhos com força, incapaz de afastar a memória de Envy afastando suas pernas, sentando-se sobre elas e estando dentro dele como se fosse rasgá-lo por dentro.

Quando se deu conta de si, Edward estava respirando pesadamente, sentado na cama e olhando para o chão de maneira aturdida, suas pernas juntas demais, fechadas demais, seus braços ao redor de si mesmo, os olhos abertos de terror.

Esperou até que sua respiração voltasse ao seu ritmo normal antes de estender a mão na direção de suas roupas de baixo, e resolveu colocá-las ainda sentado, com medo de voltar a se levantar e deixar que suas pernas lhe pregassem outra peça. Deitou-se na cama, apoiando-se com os braços para conseguir colocar sua roupa de baixo, e repetiu o processo com a calça. Só então voltou a colocar as pernas para fora da cama, e então se levantou devagar, esperando para ver se visão voltava a se escurecer.

Apesar de ligeiramente zonzo, ele parecia ser capaz de caminhar, e isso lhe pareceu ser o suficiente para dar alguns passos pelo quarto, até que mesmo sua tontura o abandonou e ele se sentiu confiante para sair do quarto.

Porque de repente tudo o que ele não queria era ficar sozinho. Porque ficar sozinho o deixava tonto, e lhe trazia lembranças que ele estava tentando tão arduamente se esquecer.

Quando saiu do quarto, ele ouviu as vozes de Winry e Alphonse do lado de fora da casa, e deduziu que eles estavam fazendo algum trabalho para a casa. Como ainda não sentia vontade alguma de ir para fora de casa, uma certa agorafobia tendo se instalado sobre si nos últimos momentos, ele resolveu ir pelo outro lado da casa, na direção do banheiro.

Por algum motivo, a idéia de tomar um banho quente, escaldante, que pudesse queimar sua pele e tirar dela aquelas malditas impurezas não era de todo ruim. Caminhou ao lado das paredes, apoiando-se nelas com uma das mãos ao caminhar, um passo de cada vez.

Ao chegar lá, porém, ele deu de cara com outra pessoa que já ocupava o banheiro, a porta aberta de maneira despreocupada.

Roy se virou para olhar para ele de maneira divertida, mas parte de seu olhar ainda fixo no espelho, uma de suas mãos concentrada em segurar uma pequena navalha ao lado de seu rosto, que se encontrava cheio de uma espuma branca. – Oh, Edward – disse ele, olhando para o garoto. – Você tem certeza de que deveria estar caminhando pela casa? Você não está cansado?

Edward sentiu vontade de ser ríspido, de dizer que não era uma boneca de porcelana, que ele não iria se quebrar com tamanha facilidade... mas ao se lembrar que quase desmaiara ao se levantar da cama, achou melhor não dizer nada. No fundo, Roy tinha razão. Talvez ele não devesse estar caminhando pela casa. Ao invés disso ele se encostou na moldura da porta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e fitando Roy com a expressão preguiçosa. – Ei, o que você está fazendo?

- Eu estou me barbeando – disse Roy, voltando a se olhar no espelho para evitar que se cortasse com a navalha. Não que ele adorasse se barbear, mas sua barba parecia ter um talento para crescer, e um dia parecia ser o suficiente para que ela começasse a se tornar áspera em sua face, dando-lhe uma expressão desleixada, o que lhe obrigava a fazer a barba todos os dias, logo de manhã, e geralmente à noite também. Porque alguém como ele não poderia ficar com a barba por fazer, claro.

- Oh – Edward murmurou apenas, após um tímido momento, e continuou a observar Roy se barbear com certo interesse.

Roy realmente não iria dizer nada, mas algo no tom de voz de Edward, e o próprio fato dele ter perguntado... Virou-se na direção de Edward, um sorriso que aparecia mesmo sob algumas camadas de espuma. – Não me diga que você... nunca...

Percebendo o que Roy queria dizer, Edward ficou vermelho, descruzando os braços e caminhando na direção de Roy, segurando-o pelo ombro. – O que você está tentando dizer? Que os meus problemas com crescimento não se resumem à minha altura? – dizendo isso, ele se colocou tão próximo de Roy, as pernas ao lado das do coronel, Edward na ponta de seus pés para poder olhar Roy mais de perto, empurrando-o para trás.

Roy percebeu que estava perdendo o equilíbrio, já que Edward o estava empurrando contra a pia e ele não tinha para onde recuar. – Espera, Edward...

- É claro que o nanico do Edward não teria barba, apesar de já ter quase dezessete anos, não é mesmo? – continuou Edward, sem dar ouvidos a Roy Mustang, que agora o fitava seriamente preocupado. Dando mais um passo onde não havia espaço, Edward acabou fazendo com que ambos caíssem no chão, e Roy só conseguiu se lembrar de jogar a navalha na pia num último lapso de preocupação.

E de repente Edward se percebeu sobre Roy, ambos com traços de espuma em seus rostos, ambos perigosamente próximos um do outro.

- Você deveria consultar um psicólogo sobre esse seu problema com a sua altura, Edward – disse Roy, como se dizer isso lhe custasse muito, sua respiração abafada, seu peito subindo e descendo com Edward meio deitado sobre si, e ele tinha certeza que Edward já deveria ter percebido que ficar naquela situação o deixava... excitado. Quer dizer, Edward estava deitado sobre ele, pelo amor de Deus.

Ele sabia que deveria tirar Edward de cima de si, mas suas forças pareciam ter lhe abandonado, e por isso ele se resumiu a encarar Edward por um longo momento, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente estava sendo incapaz de esconder seu próprio desejo de seu olhar.

E Edward novamente o encarava com aquela expressão indecifrável, intocável, intangível.

Edward estava, na realidade, perguntando-se como aquilo poderia ser justo. Não era justo que Roy o olhasse daquela maneira, com aquele olhar perdido e cheio de desejo... Edward não sabia mais se, em alguma outra situação, ele teria sido capaz de retribuir aquele sentimento.

Uma dúvida, uma dúvida que surgira tão de repente e que agora ele não poderia mais ignorar. A possibilidade que agora existia de ele gostar Roy Mustang, uma possibilidade que fora assassinada antes mesmo de chegar a ser considerada seriamente...

Isso tornava tudo tão mais difícil. Porque, o que seria de Roy Mustang se ele soubesse que, em outra situação, seus sentimentos poderiam, sim, serem correspondidos?

Mas Edward não queria mais pensar, ele precisava desesperadamente não pensar.

Porque havia algo de estranho dentro, algo que não poderia estar ali, algo que ele nunca havia sentido antes, e que por isso poderia ser desejo, ou o início de uma paixão, ou o início de uma compreensão... mas era algo que teria de morrer antes que ele pudesse descobrir do que se tratava.

Colocou uma mão ao redor dos lábios de Roy Mustang, afastando a espuma de seu rosto. – Eu me pergunto – disse ele, a voz embargada. – Se eu seria capaz de me apaixonar por você – e se curvou sobre Roy, beijando-o.

Mãos pequenas sobre cabelos negros, dois corpos deitados no piso frio do banheiro...

_Não pense, não pense._

Só vai doer mais se você pensar.

** De que serve a paixão, senão para machucar os frágeis corações dos anjos na terra, senão para o divertimento dos deuses no céu? **


	10. Um Beijo

**:: O Outro Sacrifício**

**:: Capítulo IX: Um Beijo**

**:: MiWi**

**:: Data: 26/04/2005 – 27/04/2005**

** Seria um beijo a benção dos anjos aos apaixonados, ou a armadilha dos demônios aos tolos? **

_Eu me pergunto..._

_... se eu seria capaz de me apaixonar por você._

A pergunta, as palavras ecoavam na mente de Roy Mustang, enquanto Edward pressionava seus lábios sobre os seus, clamando, não, implorando por mais espaço.

E com a mente ligeiramente letárgica, seja pelas palavras de Edward, seja pelas mãos do garoto em seus cabelos, ou pelos lábios do garoto, Roy cedeu. Abriu ligeiramente seus lábios, deixando que Edward quase brincasse dentro dela, explorando-a livremente. E ele permaneceu passivo, apenas permitindo que Edward continuasse o que desejava. Porque ele tinha tanto medo que Edward fosse se levantar e sair correndo se ele ousasse reagir que a única coisa que ele se permitiu fazer foi passar as mãos ao redor das costas de Edward, trazendo-o para mais perto de si. O murmúrio, ou o sussurro, que Edward soltou quando Roy fez isso quase o levou longe demais, fazendo Roy se contorcer, suas pernas se entrelaçando às de Edward. E Edward apenas continuou a murmurar incoerências sob sua respiração, beijando Roy com cada vez mais força.

E todo o tempo seus olhos se mantiveram fechados, porque ele não queria olhar para Roy Mustang, ele não queria olhar ao redor, ele não queria parar e pensar, porque ele sabia que se o fizesse ele pararia com tudo, porque isso só poderia estar errado, não é mesmo?

Era quase irônico que agora que era ele quem estava sobre Roy, sua língua a explorar a boca do outro, seus medos pareciam ter se dissipado, mesmo que por um breve momento. De repente ele não se importava com as ameaças de Envy, e as mãos em sua cintura não lhe traziam más lembranças, nem o assustavam.

Uma brincadeira. Era como brincar, explorar... descobrir qual era a textura da pele de Roy, o gosto de sua boca (e era a impressão de Edward, ou ela ainda tinha gosto de pasta de dente?), o cheiro de seus cabelos, a sensação de tocá-lo...

... porque, se era uma brincadeira, ele poderia parar a qualquer a qualquer momento, não é mesmo?

... porque, se era uma brincadeira, eles não poderiam se machucar, não é mesmo?

Um suspiro, um gemido, e Edward ergue o olhar, encarando o olhar enevoado pelo desejo de Roy.

De quem eram aqueles suspiros, afinal? Aqueles murmúrios incompreensíveis, que Edward mal era capaz de reconhecer sua própria voz ou a de Roy Mustang.

Seria aquilo o se chamava desejo?

Se era, como pudera Edward cair nisso com tamanha facilidade? Ele estivera prometendo tanto a si mesmo que isso não aconteceria para no momento seguinte cair no chão sobre Roy Mustang...

... era ridículo.

Como ele pudera mal olhar para o coronel por tanto tempo, e de repente ele não conseguir resistir? E de repente precisar tão desesperadamente de contato, porque ele se sentia tão terrivelmente solitário... não, nada daquilo fazia sentido...

... nada fazia sentido, senão seus lábios sobre o rosto de Roy Mustang, beijando suas bochechas, beijando seus olhos com delicadeza. Soprando seus cílios.

Porque aquele homem o amava, e tivera coragem de se declarar, tivera coragem de se entregar a seus próprios sentimentos... coisa que Edward não poderia fazer, não agora, talvez nunca, mas ele poderia fazer o possível para diminuir as dores, as suas e as de Roy Mustang, e ele o faria com beijos, sussurros e suspiros contra os cílios de Roy Mustang.

Porque talvez ele não pudesse amar Roy do fundo de seu coração, mas ele estava disposto a fingir.

Porque ele estava com medo demais, entristecido demais, para ficar sozinho por mais tempo, e era um absurdo como apenas alguns momentos com Roy haviam sido suficientes para lhe mostrar isso.

Era tudo tão absurdo, tão irreal...

Edward finalmente parou de beijar Roy Mustang, mas não saiu de cima dele. Deitou a cabeça ao lado da dele, encostando seu queixo no pescoço de Roy de maneira preguiçosa. Encolheu-se, colocando uma mão na cabeça de Roy, aproximando-o ainda mais de si, e com a outra pareceu abraçar o coronel com apenas um dos braços. Suas pernas se enrolaram nas do coronel, como se procurando conforto. Edward deu um beijo no ouvido de Roy, e fechou os olhos por um momento.

Não queria pensar no que viria a seguir, não queria ter de fazer nada a seguir... só queria ficar ali mais um pouco e fingir que tudo era simples assim, que ele era apenas um garoto descobrindo que desejava um homem mais velho, um maldito tenente coronel do exército. Que o maior problema de ambos seria a expressão de todos na casa quando os vissem aos beijos e abraços no meio da cozinha.

Mas não era, e Edward se odiava profundamente por isso.

E ele não era tolo, e por isso ele odiava Envy ainda mais do que a si próprio.

– Edward, você se lembra quando você fugiu com seu irmão do exército porque ele havia se transformado na pedra filosofal e você havia descoberto que havia Homunculus entre os militares? – Roy perguntou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Edward, e havia qualquer coisa em sua voz, uma certa hesitação, que Edward não soube reconhecer.

- Sim, claro – disse Edward, sua voz pouco acima de um murmúrio no ouvido de Roy. – Por quê?

- Você se lembra do que eu disse? Quando eu o encontrei? – disse Roy, passando uma mão ao redor da cintura de Edward e puxando-o para mais perto de si.

Edward lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Ah – grunhiu ele, e mordeu a orelha de Roy. – Entendi – e deu alguns beijos na linha da mandíbula de Roy antes de voltar a encostar seu rosto no dele. – Você não tem certeza de que eu sou eu – disse ele como se o pensamento o divertisse, e isso apenas fez com que a mão de Roy apenas se apertasse ainda mais ao redor de sua cintura. – Eu acho que o surpreendi, não é mesmo? – disse ele, a voz um pouco cansada. Como Roy não dissesse e o apertasse com ainda mais força pela cintura, Edward deu um suspiro, um pequeno suspiro que pareceu ecoar aos ouvidos de Roy. – Nós chegamos a começar a lutar e, quando eu achei que uma luta mais séria iria começar, você perguntou porque eu não confiei em você – ele fechou, brincando com seus lábios no ouvido de Roy. – Você também pediu para que eu confiasse em você quando eu fui lhe ver no hotel – e só então a mão de Roy pareceu se soltar, pegando as costas de Edward com apenas delicadeza, e não força. – Parece-me que isso é algo importante para você, não é mesmo? Que eu confie em você.

- E você não confia? – perguntou Roy, tentando olhar nos olhos de Edward e não conseguindo, já que o garoto se encontrava com os olhos escondidos sob o rosto de Roy.

E Edward resolveu que era hora de jogar limpo, ao menos uma vez. Se ele não poderia ser honesto com seus sentimentos de desejo, paixão e amor, que ele ao menos o fosse com seus sentimentos de confiança. – É claro que eu confio – disse ele, como se a pergunta o magoasse. – Eu não costumo sair beijando pessoas nas quais eu não confio.

- Hmmm... – murmurou Roy para si mesmo, olhando para o teto do banheiro. – Eu já não sei mais. Até ontem eu poderia jurar que você nunca beijaria um homem por vontade própria, quanto mais me beijaria...

_Vontade própria, vontade própria..._

E que raios de vontade própria havia naquele jogo do demônio?

Desesperado por mudar de assunto, Edward apenas deu de ombros, o que resultou em um movimento estranho e embaraçado sobre o peito de Roy. – Bom, talvez o mundo seja cruel para homens heterossexuais da minha altura... – disse ele, tentando forçar um humor que não sentia em si mesmo.

Mas Roy não se faria de rogado, não agora que ele parecia ter percebido algo em Edward que ele jamais havia percebido antes. Algo que o próprio Edward parecia não ter percebido, pela maneira desleixada como estava deitado sobre Roy. – Sei.

- O quê? – havia algo de estranho na voz de Roy, e mesmo Edward era capaz de notar isso.

- E você por acaso estava pensando em mulheres agora há pouco? – disse Roy, balançando a cabeça com divertimento.

_O que ele queria dizer com..._

Edward abaixou a cabeça depressa, levantando-se um pouco como se para se certificar de que não era apenas impressão sua. Roy ficou muito satisfeito ao ver a face de Edward se tingir de pelo menos cinco tons diferentes de vermelho ao perceber que ele estivera tão excitado quanto Roy Mustang enquanto beijava o coronel.

O loiro ficou olhando um pouco para si mesmo, e então de volta para Roy, e então saiu de cima do coronel com pressa, de forma desajeitada, e se sentou ao lado do mesmo no chão frio do banheiro, abraçando seus joelhos. Parecia ter perdido a coragem de olhar para o coronel. Já ficara excitado algumas vezes, sim, mas elas tinham sido todas ao ver alguma garota bonita, como aquela ladra naquela cidade decadente, ou até mesmo Rose, mas aquela era a primeira vez que ele ficava assim por causa de outro homem.

Claro, não era como se as coisas não estivessem suficientemente complicadas até então.

Bom, ao menos agora ele não precisaria fingir seu desejo por Roy Mustang – e a idéia alguma vez cruzara sua mente, de qualquer maneira? Mas saber que seu desejo era tão tenso e real apenas tornava a idéia de fingir sua paixão e seu amor ainda mais cruéis.

Era como um jogo de verdade ou conseqüência virado ao avesso, transformado em um jogo de mentiras ou conseqüências. Ou, na realidade, de mentiras e suas conseqüências ou de conseqüências piores se ele decidisse não jogar.

Edward se encolheu, abaixando a cabeça, escondendo-a entre seus braços. Roy o encarou durante um momento, antes de se sentar e colocar uma mão sobre a cabeça de Edward, alisando seus cabelos com a ponta de seus dedos, e outra ao redor de seus ombros, abraçando-o. – Ei, calma, não precisa reagir desse jeito só porque...

Mas Edward se virou, erguendo a cabeça e tirando a mão de Roy de cima de si com as suas com violência. – Não toque em mim – disse ele, fitando Roy com ódio. Roy esperava qualquer coisa, mas não uma reação tão violenta, especialmente quando fora o próprio Edward quem o beijara agora há pouco. Edward olhou para Roy durante um longo momento, olhos dourados repletos de angústia e raiva e frustração, e olhos negros preenchidos com confusão e incompreensão. – Céus, eu não deveria ter feito isso – e por um momento Roy não soube ao que Edward se referia, o rosto de Edward escondido em suas mãos. – Era o que você queria, não é mesmo? O pequeno Edward também fica excitado perto do coronel – dizendo isso ele se encolheu, abraçando-se e tremendo. – E agora eu não posso voltar atrás, não é mesmo? Se eu o beijei uma vez, eu devo ansiar por seu contato de novo e de novo, mais e mais, e cada novo contato não pode ser desfeito. Porque agora que eu o beijei as coisas não podem voltar a ser como eram, não é mesmo? Porque eu não posso simplesmente dizer que meus hormônios tomaram o melhor de mim e eu agi sem pensar. Porque eu não posso fingir que nada disso aconteceu. Porque...

- Você quer? – a voz de Roy veio tão seca, e cortou tão profundamente a catarse de palavras de Edward que ele teve de levantar seu olhar na direção do coronel, como se quisesse lhe perguntar o que era aquela pergunta. – Edward, você realmente quer fingir que nada disso aconteceu?

E Roy estava tentando tanto se mostrar imparcial, rígido... quando a última coisa que ele queria era ouvir a resposta que Edward inevitavelmente daria... porque o loiro, o pequeno simplesmente não estava pronto para lidar com aquilo, porque ele deveria dar um passo por vez, e não atropelar as coisas como estava fazendo.

Porque um garoto que fora estuprado há poucas horas não iria querer lidar com mais isso, não agora, certo?

- Não – murmurou Edward após um instante e, para sua própria surpresa, era verdade. – Não. Eu não quis me esquecer do que eu fiz com a minha mãe, eu não quis me esquecer do que eu fiz o meu irmão... céus, eu nunca fugi de nada que eu tivesse feito até hoje, e certamente não vou começar agora.

E mesmo Roy às vezes se esquecia que era apaixonado por Edward Elric, o garoto mais determinado que ele já havia conhecido, que ele havia se apaixonado.

- E então... por que você diz essas coisas? – murmurou Roy, sentando-se ao lado de Edward, mas sem ousar tocá-lo novamente. – Você quer que eu lhe dê um tapa por ficar dizendo besteiras desse jeito? Porque se você sente medo de que eu vá fazer qualquer coisa contra a sua vontade... céus, eu lhe prometi que eu não o faria, não é mesmo? Você realmente confia em mim? – a voz de Roy continuou rígida, e ligeiramente amargurada. – Ou isso é apenas algo de que você tenta se convencer?

Abraçando suas pernas, Edward encostou sua cabeça em seus joelhos. A luz que adentrava pela janela do banheiro indicava que já era quase meio-dia, mas Edward estava com o estômago embrulhado demais para sentir fome. – Porque eu estou com medo.

- De mim? – perguntou Roy, sua voz se suavizando um pouco ao ouvir a voz de Edward falhar quando ele falara, e ao perceber que o garoto estava tremendo.

- De mim – disse Edward, fechando os olhos com força, com medo de que Roy quisesse olhar neles e visse tudo de errado que havia neles. – Porque eu acho que eu vou fazer tudo errado.

_Porque pessoas que tinham sido abusadas deveriam evitar contato humano, e não começar a ansiar desesperadamente por ele_, sua mente dizia. Porque ele não deveria se sentir seguro ao lado de outra pessoa tão cedo, não é mesmo? Mas o fato era que ele só sentia inseguro e amedrontado e infeliz quando se encontrava sozinho, e talvez Roy tivesse razão, talvez ele não devesse fazer isso sozinho.

E então fora Roy quem lhe estendera a mão quando ele mais precisara, e o que Edward poderia fazer senão pegá-la?

Edward ergueu um pouco a cabeça, olhando para Roy através de seus cabelos caídos sobre seu rosto.

Isso significava que ele não estava fazendo nada senão usar Roy Mustang?

De alguma maneira, esse pensamento fez com que ele sentisse mais nojo de si mesmo do que sentira ao se lembrar do toque de Envy em seu corpo.

Não, ele não poderia, ele não era o tipo de pessoa que iria...

Interrompendo seus pensamentos, Roy tirou seus cabelos da frente de seu rosto, beijando sua testa e então seus olhos. – Se você nunca mais quiser me beijar – disse ele, uma certa melancolia impregnando cada palavra sua. – Tudo bem, porque pelo menos eu terei a lembrança desse beijo, desse beijo que você me deu porque quis, e isso é muito mais do que eu achei que um dia eu poderia ter.

E com cada palavra de Roy, a certeza dentro de Edward apenas ficava mais forte. Ele estava fazendo tudo errado. Tudo, tudo. Sentiu vontade de chorar, de gritar, de começar a lutar e a jogar coisas a parede, mas ao invés disso apenas murmurou fracamente "Não está tudo bem". E então a vontade de gritar não foi embora e ele se levantou depressa. – Não está tudo bem – falou, desta vez mais alto, mais para si mesmo do que para Roy, como se isso pudesse tirá-lo daquele inferno de pensamentos que pareciam tê-lo tomado.

Levantar-se acabou não se revelando uma boa idéia, novamente, quando sua visão voltou a se escurecer, os azulejos azuis do banheiro se tornando marinhos demais, sua cabeça se tornando tonta e terrivelmente pesada sobre seu pescoço, latejando e se tornando quente e estranhamente dormente, e seu corpo todo parecia querer voltar ao chão, porque de repente ele parecia ser fraco demais para sustentá-lo...

Ele teria de fato caído ao chão não fosse Roy ter percebido o que iria acontecer e ter sido mais rápido, levantando-se e passando uma mão ao redor da cintura de Edward, empurrando-o contra a parede do banheiro para sustentá-lo. O corpo de Edward parecia terrivelmente pesado, mas ele eventualmente passou as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Roy, encostando sua cabeça no peito do coronel. Roy percebeu que mesmo os braços de Edward pareciam moles demais, e o segurou com força, encostando sua cabeça ao lado da de Edward.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns instantes, e Roy chegou a pensar se Edward teria de fato desmaiado em seus braços.

Roy se amaldiçoou. Era claro que Edward ainda estava fraco, ainda mais com Envy tendo o machucado do jeito que o machucara... e passar por todo aquele nervosismo emocional possivelmente não ajudava em nada as coisas.

Fechou os olhos por um momento e se lembrou do modo como Edward havia fechado os olhos após chorar por longos minutos enquanto ele beijava suas lágrimas... pela aparência tranqüila e cansada, Roy havia deduzido que Edward provavelmente estivera cansado demais e voltara a dormir, mas talvez ele tivesse de fato desmaiado naquela hora – porque, se ele havia de fato chorado todas as lágrimas que ele vinha segurando durando tanto tempo, era apenas natural que suas poucas forças se esvaíssem, não é mesmo?

- Edward? – murmurou Roy, como se querendo saber se Edward havia de fato desmaiado ou não.

- Hmmm... ? – Edward grunhiu, mexendo a cabeça no peito de Roy como se estivesse sonolento. – Ei, por que os azulejos estão dançando?

Resolvendo que talvez Edward demorasse um pouco mais para se recuperar, Roy foi tentando se abaixar com Edward, segurando delicadamente o corpo do garoto para não batê-lo contra a parede do banheiro – não ajudaria em nada se ele apenas batesse a cabeça de Edward e o fizesse ver mais estrelas, não é mesmo?

No chão, Edward parecia um pouco melhor, e Roy percebeu que ele estava recuperando um pouco do seu tom de pele normal – não que houvesse muita diferença entre o branco puro e a pele de Edward, mas Roy era capaz de ver quando aquele branco parecia saudável ou não, e agora definitivamente ele parecia estar voltando a ser o que era. – Edward – disse Roy, limpando um pouco do suor da testa de Edward. – Eu acho que vou ter que chamar um médico.

Edward se encolheu ao ouvir isso. – Não.

- Considerando o que aconteceu, e considerando essa sua fraqueza, dê-me um bom motivo para não chamar um médico – disse Roy, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Não se lembrava de Edward ser fanático por médicos, mas também não se lembrava dele ser tão avesso a eles.

Ele hesitou durante um instante, abraçando-se e se encolhendo ainda mais, colocando um pé sobre o outro e dobrando seus joelhos para colocá-los próximos ao seu peito e apoiar sua cabeça sobre eles. Olhou na direção de Roy com um olhar perdido. – Por que eu não quero?

E Roy olhou para ele, e, Deus, ele precisava desesperadamente de ajuda, porque, ao ver Edward lhe pedir daquele jeito, com aquele olhar dourado, ele chegou a pensar que esse motivo deveria ser mais do que suficiente. – Edward...

- Eu não quero que me examinem – e, para azar de Edward, ele começou a tossir, uma tosse fraca e sem força alguma, como se nem mesmo os pulmões de Edward estivessem com vontade de se esforçar, mas foi o suficiente para que Roy olhasse para ele e balançasse a cabeça. – Por favor... ?

Não, não deveria ser ele a ter essa conversa com Edward. Talvez ele devesse ir chamar Riza, e ele talvez tivesse ido fazer isso se ela já não o tivesse avisado que tinha saído para comprar os colchões e quaisquer outras coisas que fossem necessárias. Porque ver Edward lhe pedindo daquele jeito... a dor que Roy chegou a sentir em seu peito era física. – Edward, é para o seu próprio bem – disse Roy de maneira quase mecânica, sem parar para pensar na voz de Edward lhe dizendo "por favor", ou ele iria acabar cedendo. E o inferno poderia congelar, porque Roy achou que jamais veria o dia no qual Edward lhe pediria algo naquele tom de voz. Edward, usando "por favor" com Roy Mustang? Por algum motivo, isso era quase tão surpreendente quanto Edward o beijar no chão do banheiro. Quase.

Foi aí que Edward resolveu apelar. – Você não sente ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? – grunhiu Roy, sem entender. Ótimo. Agora Edward delirando.

- Você realmente quer que um médico venha me examinar e me tocar? Porque, se ele vier me examinar pelo que aconteceu ontem – e Edward abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o outro lado. Era bom que aquilo desse certo, porque ele não queria tocar naquele assunto por nada. – Ele vai me tocar em partes... hmmm... bom, e você poderia ser incrivelmente azarado, e ele poderia ser um médico realmente bonito...

Roy balançou a cabeça com veemência, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. – Até ontem você era heterossexual!

- Oh, é o trauma – era claro que Edward não queria pensar no assunto agora, e por isso tudo o que ele poderia fazer era não falar seriamente sobre isso.

- Eu posso chamar uma médica – disse Roy, cruzando os braços e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Oh, mulheres são boas, também. Tinha uma garota, a Rose... ela era bem bonita... e tinha também aquela ladra... – continuou Edward, mantendo quaisquer pensamentos sérios a milhas de distância de sua mente. Pensou em como continuar aquele diálogo às avessas. Pensou em como a expressão aturdida de Roy ao ouvi-la era incrivelmente... não, não adorável. Não, não encantadora. Engraçada. Divertida.

- Eu realmente não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo – disse Roy, a expressão de fato incrédula. – OK, você conseguiu, Edward. Eu vou lhe dar mais alguns dias.

- Ciúmes, ciúmes? – disse Edward balançando a cabeça e olhando para Roy de maneira provocativa com um sorriso aberto.

Roy segurou seu queixo, apreciando o sorriso de Edward. – Não, estúpido – disse ele, e Edward o encarou com certa confusão. – Eu só acho que, se eu chamasse um médico agora, você poderia aprontar alguma com o coitado, só de raiva.

Edward voltou a sorrir.

Roy se perguntou como ele conseguia passar por tantas emoções em tão pouco tempo.

- Oh, droga – disse Roy, passando uma mão pelo rosto. – Eu ainda não acabei de me barbear e já é quase meio-dia... – dizendo isso, ele se levantou e foi até a pia, passando de novo um pouco de espuma que ainda estava lá e começando a barbear um lado de seu rosto.

No chão no outro lado do banheiro, Edward ficou o observando com interesse, seu olhar seguindo a mão de Roy subir e descer através de seu rosto, e passar cuidadosamente ao lado do seu pomo-de-adão. Roy percebeu isso, e lançou um olhar na direção de Edward. – É tão interessante assim?

Percebendo que sua observação havia sido descoberta, Edward se apressou em olhar ao redor. – Não é isso, é só que... – seu rosto voltou a ficar vermelho, e ao menos Roy sabia que o sangue havia voltado a correr pelo rosto de Edward.

De repente, Roy entendeu. Claro, como ele não se dera conta antes? Grunhiu algo sob sua respiração. – Você nunca tinha visto, não é?

Se Edward não tinha nenhum irmão mais velho, e seu pai lhe abandonara quando ele ainda era muito novo para prestar nesse tipo de detalhe, e desde os onze anos ele viajava pelo país, sem se fixar em lugar nenhum, sem chegar a ficar próximo de ninguém...

Edward assentiu com a cabeça, vermelho de frustração. – Vai, pode rir. Eu sou um pobre perdedor que nunca viu ninguém se barbear na vida.

- Eu nunca riria de você por causa disso – disse Roy, a voz séria. Voltou a se barbear. Ele era caprichoso, e certamente não era o tipo de pessoa que iria começar a fazer machucados em sua pele justo agora. Deu um sorriso para o espelho, um sorriso que ele teve certeza de que Edward viu pelo reflexo. – Existem motivos muito melhores para eu rir de você, Edward.

Edward ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, antes de balançar a cabeça. – Eu não tenho certeza se isso é exatamente animador.

Roy sorriu ao ouvir isso, e abriu a pia para lavar seu rosto. Guardou a navalha de volta em seu estojo e o fechou, e só então fechou a pia. Secou seu rosto, sentindo a toalha contra sua pele agora macia. Ele adorava a sensação, e tinha certeza de que muitos poucos homens de sua idade poderiam ter a igual sensação de ter a pele tão macia, o que o fazia passar a toalha lentamente sobre seu rosto após fazer a barba, sentindo-a deslizar... ele poderia até mesmo fechar os olhos...

- Céus – o grunhido de Edward o interrompeu. – Por que você está tentando abusar da toalha, Roy?

Abrindo os olhos e encarando Edward, que olhava com os olhos cheios de cinismo, Roy olhou para a toalha, grudada ao seu rosto, e de volta para Edward. Ele deveria ter adivinhado que algum dia alguém iria estranhar sua obsessão em secar seu próprio rosto. – Eu... – começou ele, ficando muito vermelho. Deu de ombros. – Eu apenas gosto de sentir como o meu rosto fica depois que eu me barbeio.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas – Sei – e cruzou os braços. – Ter uma pele de bebê na sua idade não é exatamente algo de que se orgulhar, especialmente se você é um militar.

Oras, como não? Roy sentiu vontade de começar a contar quantas vezes sua pele já o salvara de situações embaraçosas ali mesmo, especialmente em relação a garotas, que pareciam dar tanto valor ao rosto imaculado de Roy quanto ele próprio, mas ao ver a expressão divertida de Edward ele achou que talvez essa não fosse uma boa idéia. Ao invés disso, ele foi até Edward e estendeu uma mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. – Eu acho que já está na hora do almoço. Você consegue se levantar?

Assentindo com a cabeça, Edward aceitou a mão de Roy e se levantou, apoiando-se no ombro do outro até ter certeza de que não ficaria tonto. Ficou ligeiramente zonzo, mas a sensação passou rápido, e ele logo soltou do ombro de Roy para arriscar seus próprios passos.

Andando um pouco atrás de Edward, como se para ter certeza de que conseguiria ver se ele de repente ficasse tonto e precisasse de ajuda, Roy também saiu do banheiro.

Na cozinha, Pinako já estava arrumando o almoço, e Winry e Alphonse estavam ajudando a colocar os pratos na mesa. Winry ergueu o olhar ao ver os dois chegando, e deu um meio-sorriso.

Foi aí que percebeu que deveria ter dado um jeito de arrumar melhor as roupas de ambos, e ter dado um jeito no cabelo de Edward, que estava totalmente revirado.

Céus, eles tinham até cara de culpados.

- A Riza ainda não chegou? – perguntou Roy, como se para evitar que Winry continuasse pensando que quer que estivesse pensando.

- Ela deve estar chegando... ela jurou que até o meio-dia estaria de volta – disse Alphonse, olhando na direção de Edward com certa preocupação. Pensou em dizer qualquer coisa, mas achou melhor não dizer nada. Se o irmão não queria que ele se intrometesse, ele não o faria, não é mesmo?

Ainda assim, havia algo que Alphonse precisava conversar com Edward... ele precisava perguntar, perguntar porque Edward parecia não...

Alphonse balançou a cabeça. Perguntaria mais tarde. Agora ele precisava acabar de arrumar a mesa.

Quando estava terminando, Riza chegou, entrando e olhando ao redor como se para verificar se o coronel e todos estavam ali. – Tenente-coronel – fez uma continência, e Roy retribuiu. – Eu já comprei os colchões, e mais alguns mantimentos que eu acredito que irão ajudar os Rockbell.

Roy assentiu. – Obrigado, Riza.

Riza fez nova continência, e então cumprimentou as pessoas da casa. Deu um leve sorriso. – Ufa. Por um momento eu achei que eu fosse me atrasar.

- Você chegou bem na hora, Riza – disse Pinako, vindo com uma travessa. – Ei, Winry, ajude-me aqui. Pegue a galinha assada e as saladas, e deixe o macarrão, o arroz e o feijão comigo – dizendo isso, continuou a levar a travessa cheia de macarrão.

- Certo – disse Winry indo até o fogão e pegando a travessa com a galinha.

Edward se sentou na mesa devagar, ajeitando-se para não sentir nenhuma dor, e logo em seguida Roy sentou à sua frente. Alphonse foi se sentar ao lado do irmão, encarando-o durante um instante sem dizer nada antes de voltar sua atenção na direção de Riza, que se sentou à sua frente, e então na direção de Winry e Pinako, que colocaram a comida na mesa.

Por um momento, começaram a comer devagar, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Mas os pensamentos de Winry pareciam não querer se calar. Ela sabia que provavelmente deveria ficar quieta, mas... por algum motivo, ela não conseguiu. Talvez tantos meses sem pegar no pé de Edward estivessem cobrando seu preço, afinal de contas.

E era só uma brincadeira, afinal de contas, para ver Edward ficar vermelho e negar com a cabeça e ficar nervoso, dizendo "O que você está pensando?". – Ei, Edward – disse ela, parando de cortar o pedaço do frango que estava comendo. – Agora você já pode me dizer se o beijo do coronel Roy Mustang é tão bom quanto dizem?

Mas Edward não chegou a ouvir ao certo até o final, e o suco que ele estava tomando fez o caminho de volta, atravessando a mesa e indo parar no uniforme do coronel, que ficou olhando para o uniforme por um instante, antes de se levantar, tentando limpar a mancha com as mãos, o que era uma tentativa inútil. Edward ficou olhando para a frente, o copo parado em uma de suas mãos, a cabeça pendendo para a frente, os olhos abertos de forma muito assustado. – Winry...

Mas já era tarde demais, pois Winry já tinha arqueado apenas uma de suas sobrancelhas, um de seus olhos abertos demais na direção de Edward. – Hein?! Não me diga que... – e ela olhou na direção de Roy, que estava de pé e insistentemente não olhando na direção de Edward, tendo tirado seu casaco e pensando em uma maneira de limpá-lo, e de volta para Edward. Riza já havia colocado uma mão sobre a testa, balançando a cabeça veemente.

Alphonse arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Irmão, eu pensei que você tivesse dito que...

Sim, sim, até aqueles dias não havia absolutamente nada entre Roy e Edward, mas como Edward poderia explicar isso a eles? Olhou para Winry, e de volta para Alphonse, e tentou não olhar para Roy. E decidamente ele não iria olhar na direção de Pinako ou de Riza, as mulheres mais severas que ele conhecia. Pôs as mãos na cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. – Eu sei o que eu disse, Al – e sua voz não admitia argumentação.

De repente, todos olhando para ele, e ele sentiu que ia explodir, um silêncio pesado e ensurdecedor ao seu redor.

Riza decidiu intervir. – Al, Winry, deixem-no em paz. Eu não acredito que seja uma boa idéia pressionar o Edward desse jeito, especialmente quando ele já está sob pressão suficiente pensando quando o Envy pode voltar a aparecer...

Isso pareceu ser o suficiente para Alphonse, que se levantou com violência, derrubando a cadeira no chão. – Sim, e é justamente esse o problema! – disse ele, uma rudeza e uma aspereza em sua voz que não eram comuns, o que fez com que todos se virassem em sua direção. – Edward, por quê? – perguntou Alphonse, e a sua vontade era a de pegar Edward pela gola e levantá-lo de sua gola, tal era sua frustração em ver o irmão encará-lo com a expressão assustada e confusa. – Porque você nem cogitou essa possibilidade? Se você não pode matá-lo, por alguma razão... – e sua voz se tornou mais baixa, e mais perigosa. – Então, Edward, por que você não considerou a outra possibilidade? Por que você sabe que existe um jeito de fazer com que o Envy nunca mais lhe incomode, e você parece ter descartado essa chance sem nem ao mesmo tentar!

Se Edward achara o silêncio de antes aterrador, este não era nada se comparado ao de agora. Olhou ao redor, todos tendo parado de comer para olhar para Edward, a mesma pergunta impressa em cada olhar.

- Edward – Roy havia parado de mexer em seu casaco, olhando para Edward de maneira terrivelmente séria. – O Alphonse está falando a verdade? Você realmente sabe alguma maneira de se livrar do Envy e não está nos dizendo?

Como resposta, Edward apenas o encarou de volta, o olhar terrivelmente assustado.

** Eu vi a verdade cortar seu coração, eu vi a mentira rasgar sua face... eu vi a dor dilacerar sua alma... e o que restou, meu amor? O que restou? **


	11. Mentiras e Consequências

**:: O Outro Sacrifício **

**:: Capítulo X: Mentiras e Conseqüências **

**:: MiWi**

**:: Data: 27/04/05 – 28/04/05**

** Eu me pergunto se eu poderia transformar essas lágrimas de tristeza em lágrimas de alegria, algum dia. **

– O Alphonse está falando a verdade? Você realmente sabe alguma maneira de se livrar do Envy e não está nos dizendo?

Edward olhou para Roy, e de volta para Alphonse, finalmente conseguindo dizer alguma coisa. – Al... o que você... ?

- Não finja, mano – Alphonse estava terrivelmente frustrado, tão preocupado com seu irmão que somente nessa situação ele se permitiria falar daquele jeito com seu próprio irmão. – Você já fez isso uma vez, muito embora não tenha funcionado por culpa do Wrath.

Ah, era isso, então. – O lacre – disse Edward, como se tivesse finalmente entendido o que Alphonse queria dizer. Balançou a cabeça, deixando uma frustração raivosa, nervosa, crescer dentro de si. – Era isso? Céus, é claro que eu pensei nisso. Um milhão de vezes. Mas como eu poderia fazer isso, Alphonse? Você deve se lembrar que para fazer o lacre eu preciso de alguma coisa da pessoa que eles falharam em ressuscitar quando Envy surgiu, e você sabe muito bem quem é essa pessoa, Al – Edward colocou uma mão na cabeça, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa e sentindo uma dor-de-cabeça começar a se alojar por toda a sua cabeça. – O nosso irmão, que morreu há quatrocentos anos... como você espera que nós sejamos capazes de encontrar algo de alguém que morreu há quatrocentos anos? As únicas pessoas que poderiam ter alguma coisa... uma está morta, suponho eu. A outra está em outra dimensão. Complica um pouco o nosso trabalho, você não acha? – Edward estava realmente cansado. Pensara no assunto algumas vezes, mas encontrara apenas becos sem saída. Sem nada que tivesse pertencido a seu irmão, era inútil pensar no assunto, e ele nunca encontraria algo sobre alguém de quinhentos anos atrás cujo nome ele sequer conhecia.

- Ressuscitar nossa mãe também era impossível! Encontrar a pedra filosofal também era impossível! Céus, salvar-me era impossível, e isso não lhe parou nenhuma vez, Edward – disse Alphonse, colocando ambas as mãos sobre a mesa com raiva, fazendo-a tremer. Ele olhava para Edward com determinação agora, disposto a convencê-lo. – O que mudou, irmão?

Edward realmente pensou sobre isso durante um instante, antes de se dar conta de que não sabia a resposta. Seu olhar adquiriu um brilho estranho quando ele voltou a encarar Alphonse. – Eu devo ter mudado.

- E o que o mudou? – voltou a perguntar Alphonse, disposto a ir até o fim. Sentia-se como em uma de suas discussões com Edward quando era mais jovem e eles discutiam sobre coisas mais tolas, como quem iria se casar com Winry ou quem iria ficar com o beliche de cima, e de novo Alphonse não iria dar o braço a torcer. Por mais gentil que fosse, Alphonse não era o tipo de pessoa a desistir do que queria com facilidade. – Por que você está apenas sentado, vendo as coisas acontecerem ao seu redor?

- E o que você sugere que eu faça, Al? – dessa vez Edward também se levantou, sua fúria tão grande que ele não teve como sentir tontura ou fraqueza. – Por onde você quer que eu comece a procurar? Nós não temos um nome, nós não temos uma pista, nós não sabemos onde ele viveu, nós não sabemos onde ele morreu, nós não sabemos nem onde o papai fez o ritual! – Edward estava gritando agora, e de repente não havia mais ninguém na cozinha, toda a sua atenção estava voltada na direção de Al, Alphonse e suas malditas palavras. – Eu não vou sair por aí como um maluco só para fingir que eu estou fazendo alguma coisa! Se eu tivesse uma pista, um nome, qualquer coisa, você pode ter certeza de que eu não hesitaria em sair correndo por essa porta atrás do quer que fosse, mas eu não vou ficar vagando pelo país como um andarilho somente para enganar a mim mesmo, dizendo que eu estou chegando a algum lugar quando eu não estou!

Alphonse deu um passo para trás ao ouvir isso, ligeiramente aturdido com as palavras de Edward. Então, olhou para o lado. – Ainda assim...

- Não é sobre eu desistir ou não – grunhiu Edward, não querendo mais ouvir quaisquer argumentos que Alphonse pudesse ter. – É sobre... saber o que vale à pena fazer e o que não.

Algo passou pelo rosto de Alphonse, algo como uma raiva contida, uma raiva contra si mesmo, e ele abaixou o rosto. – Você tem razão – e deu um passo na direção de Edward, abraçando-o com toda a força, enlaçando-o e enterrando a cabeça em seus ombros. – Desculpe, foi realmente estúpido de minha parte não acreditar que você faria tudo o que fosse possível para se livrar do Envy.

Era estranho.

Se Edward achara que não conseguiria ser abraçado com tanta força por alguém tão cedo, ele certamente se enganara, porque a sensação de abraçar Alphonse permaneceu intacta. Após se dar conta disso, foi fácil abraçar o irmão de volta, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. – Eu... – deu um meio sorriso, que somente Alphonse poderia sentir, seus lábios encostados na camiseta de Al. – Eu acho que posso te perdoar.

Do outro lado, a expressão de Roy estava indecifrável. Por um lado, ele quis, ele sinceramente quis se alegrar por Edward conseguir ser abraçado por alguém daquele jeito. Por outro, ele queria poder abraçá-lo assim também, e algo parecido com ciúmes chegou a atravessá-lo. Balançou a cabeça. Não, não... a última coisa que ele poderia fazer consigo mesmo era sentir ciúmes do irmão de Edward... porque ele já os conhecia, e já sabia o quanto eram próximos... ele, que havia acabado de chegar, não poderia se comparar com o irmão de Edward quando o assunto era confiança.

Mas era inevitável, e ele sentiu algo horrendo cruzar seu coração ao ver Alphonse abraçar Edward daquele jeito, um sentimento que se aprofundou ao ver a maneira como Edward parecia tão entregue, tão sinceramente confiante e seguro nos braços de seu irmão mais novo.

E Roy prometeu a si mesmo que um dia faria Edward se sentir assim em seus braços.

Sem medo, sem complicações.

Somente confiança e amor.

Roy deu um meio-sorriso, balançando a cabeça. Céus, estavam discutindo como loucos ao seu redor, e ele pensando em confiança em amor. Sentiu-se um pouco patético, e um pouco mais novo do que realmente era, sujeitando-se dessa maneira aos seus sentimentos.

- Pode não ser através desse lacre – interrompeu Roy, colocando ambas as mãos sobre a mesa, o olhar firme e decidido na direção de ambos os garotos. – Mas nós vamos descobrir uma maneira de banir Envy de uma vez por todas, não é mesmo?

Den parecia ter escolhido aquele momento para começar a latir, implorando por comida e entrando na casa, correndo ao redor da mesa e latindo para Riza e Roy, estranhando os dois visitantes. E por um tênue momento, os latidos de Den foram o único som, ecoando na mente de Edward junto com as palavras de Roy.

Foi aí que Edward percebeu que era verdade. Foi aí que ele percebeu que as coisas haviam mudado, e a sua única opção não era mais se sujeitar, e sim lutar. Porque se ele permanecesse passivo Envy apenas continuaria a exigir mais e mais dele, até destruí-lo por completo – até destruir Alphonse, Roy, Winry e todas as coisas e pessoas que Edward amava.

E Edward havia percebido que não poderia deixar isso acontecer. – É claro.

- Isso – disse Alphonse, e se virou na direção de Edward, afastando-o um pouco de si. Encarou-o por um momento, e então abriu um largo sorriso.

- O que foi? – perguntou Edward, piscando algumas vezes.

- Sim, esse é o Edward que eu conheço – dizendo isso, segurou o queixo de Edward entre seu polegar e seu indicador. – Vê? Até mesmo seu queixo já se ergueu um pouco agora que você decidiu lutar. E os seus olhos...

Edward deu um sorriso, balançando a cabeça. – Sim, sim, eu sei. Todos dizem que meus olhos são lindos. É o dourado, não é? É a cor do sol.

Céus, ele era impossível. Alphonse voltou a se aproximar de Edward, segurando o rosto do loiro com ambas as mãos, mechas de seu cabelo confundindo-se entre seus dedos, e beijou seus olhos, um de cada vez. Edward apenas teve tempo de fechá-los depressa, tendo sido pego de surpresa. Sem soltá-lo, Alphonse o encarou. – Sim, mas só quando eles estão brilhando de determinação.

E de repente Edward se sentiu terrivelmente tolo e estúpido por quase ter perdido isso. – É, eu sei.

O resto do almoço ocorreu de forma tão tranqüila quanto poderia ter ocorrido, e por um momento, por causa da discussão entre Alphonse e Edward, quase todos se esqueceram do incidente "do beijo".

Ou melhor, Winry não iria se esquecer.

Ela acabou comendo seu almoço com um sorriso estranhamento malicioso naquele dia, de vez em quando lançando olhares divertidos na direção de Edward. Quis comentar sobre o fato deles irem dormir no mesmo quarto, mas achou melhor não abusar de sua própria sorte.

Foi logo depois do almoço que Alphonse olhou na direção de Edward durante um longo momento, deixando-o desconcertado.

- O que foi, Al? – disse Edward, coçando a cabeça com certo embaraço já que Alphonse estava olhando para ele de maneira insistente.

- O seu cabelo está um lixo, irmãozão – disse ele após um momento, uma mão sobre o queixo, cotovelo apoiado sobre a mesa.

Edward o encarou com certa frustração. – Eu não tive muito tempo para arrumá-lo.

- Hmmm. Certo – disse Alphonse, virando-se em sua cadeira para ficar de frente para Edward e cruzando os braços. – E rolar pelo chão do banheiro aos beijos e abraços com um certo coronel também não ajuda, não é mesmo?

OK, Edward definitivamente precisa ter uma conversinha séria com uma certa Winry. – Al! – resmungou ele, passando uma mão pela nuca e abaixando um pouco a cabeça, sem jeito. Por sorte, Alphonse havia esperado até que todos tivessem saído da mesa, Pinako, Winry e Riza estavam limpando os talheres e pratos do almoço, e Roy tinha ido escovar os dentes – o que, segundo a própria Riza, ele demorava uma eternidade para fazer, e ela achava que ele acabaria desgastando o esmalte de seus dentes antes de chegar aos quarenta anos.

- Eu pensei que você não fosse mentir sobre isso para mim – disse Alphonse, tentando parecer um pouco ofendido. – Eu sei que é a sua vida pessoal, mas...

Edward ficou vermelho. Olhou ao redor, e fechou os olhos. Por algum motivo, por mais que confiasse no irmão, ele realmente não queria conversar sobre isso com Alphonse. – Al, eu não menti para você.

- Você disse que não havia nada entre você e o coronel – disse Alphonse, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- E não havia, quando você perguntou – disse Edward, ficando ainda mais vermelho. Olhou para seus próprios, e então, após se apoiar na mesa, ele se levantou. – Ao menos, não de minha parte – virou-se de costas para Alphonse, para que este não visse como ele estava cada vez mais vermelho.

- E agora? – continuou a persistir Alphonse, e Edward o ouviu se levantar da cadeira para ir atrás dele. – Há algo de sua parte?

Por um momento, ele sentiu vontade de girar e dizer que isso não lhe dizia respeito, que por mais que ele gostasse do irmão essa era a sua vida pessoal, e que ele deveria cuidar de seus próprios problemas. Mas esse não era o modo de Edward agir, e por isso ele apenas continuou a caminhar na direção de seu quarto. Estava de tão maneira distraído que quase tropeçou no colchão que Riza trouxera antes de ir ajudar Winry e Pinako na cozinha. Era um colchão bonito, ou ao menos tão bonito quanto um colchão simples de solteiro poderia ser.

Agora, porque Edward estava começando a achar colchões bonitos permanecia um mistério. – Talvez – disse ele, ao perceber que Alphonse ainda estava atrás dele. Sentou-se no colchão e percebeu que ele era muito macio, mas não o suficiente para que ele afundasse. Era um ótimo colchão, na realidade. Por um momento, Edward chegou a pensar em trocá-lo pelo seu, que já estava um pouco velho, mas aí pensou melhor e chegou à conclusão de que dormir no chão já seria o suficiente para Roy Mustang, Edward poderia ao menos deixá-lo dormir com um colchão decente. – Eu não sei.

A sensação do beijo, a textura da língua de Roy, seu gosto de pasta de dente, tudo voltou por um momento, como se para lhe dizer "você tem certeza de que não sabe?". E Edward começou a lutar contra si próprio, dizendo que realmente não tinha certeza.

Caminhou até o outro lado da cama, onde estava o criado-mudo, e abriu a primeira gaveta, tirando de dentro dela uma velha escova de cabelos. Em seguida, tirou alguns elásticos para o cabelo, e se sentou no colchão de Roy, as pernas dobradas para fora da cama.

Ao colocar as mãos para trás para começar a pentear seus cabelos, sentiu as mãos de Alphonse em seus pulsos, tirando a escova e os elásticos de suas mãos. – Não, não – disse ele com certo divertimento e, apesar de estar de costas para ele, Edward quase poderia enxergar o sorriso de Alphonse em sua mente. – Eu peguei no seu pé por causa do seu cabelo, eu faço isso.

- Al, eu posso muito bem pentear meu cabelo sozinho – disse Edward, fazendo um muxoxo e cruzando os braços. Chegou a se virar de lado, lançando um olhar na direção de Alphonse.

Mas Alphonse estava decidido, e Edward sabia que pouco adiantaria discutir com o irmão por causa disso. Não sentiu muita vontade de fazê-lo, tampouco. – Eu sei que pode – disse Alphonse passando delicadamente os dedos através dos cabelos de Edward, usando a escova para o ajudar a desfazer alguns nós. – Mas é que eu queria ficar um pouco aqui com você... eu mal consegui falar com você desde que você acordou... e a gente só tem discutido...

Os ombros de Edward ficaram tensos, e então voltaram a relaxar. – Eu sei – balançou a cabeça, fazendo Alphonse ter certa dificuldade em acompanhar seus movimentos.

- Ei, não mexa tanto a cabeça – reclamou Alphonse, puxando um pouco uma mecha sobre a orelha de Edward.

O pedido de Alphonse surtiu efeito contrário, já que serviu apenas para que Edward risse um pouco, balançando os ombros e fazendo com que Al perdesse as mechas que estava segurando. – Mano!

- Desculpa, Al – disse Edward, tentando se controlar. Após um instante, ele voltou a fitar apenas a parede do outro lado do quarto, a parede branca e que não poderia lhe dar nenhum motivo para mexer desnecessariamente a cabeça, certo? – Eu também senti falta disso.

- Foram só algumas horas, mano – disse Alphonse, puxando as mechas de Edward e as separando em três partes iguais para fazer a trança de Edward. Parecendo notar algo de diferente, aproximou uma das mechas de Edward de seu rosto, cheirando-a por um momento. – Hmmm. Eu posso estar enganado, mas esse não parece ser o seu cheiro. Não me parece familiar – e deu um sorriso, puxando um pouco as mechas de Edward para o lado, colocando uma mão sobre a nuca de Edward e indo um pouco para o lado para ver que o rosto de Edward havia ficado um pouco mais quente que o usual. – Eu deveria estar com ciúmes?

- Al! Quando foi que você começou a se portar como o irmão mais velho sem a minha autorização? – disse Edward, meio frustrado, meio nervoso, meio envergonhado. Cruzou as pernas, descruzou-as, e as puxou para perto de si, abraçando os joelhos.

Al riu, sem perder as mechas que estava separando no cabelo de Edward – o cabelo loiro, sem nenhuma outra tonalidade em si senão o dourado do sol. – E eu não tenho a sua autorização?

- Se continuar a me fazer essas perguntas, é claro que não! – ao ouvir suas próprias palavras, Edward percebeu que Alphonse poderia entendê-lo mal novamente, e por isso completou: - Não que eu me importe que você esteja perguntando... é só que... – deu um suspiro, e se encolheu mais um pouco, resistindo à tentação de se balançar para frente e para trás, o que inevitavelmente faria com que Alphonse voltasse a perder suas mechas. – Eu não sei muito bem como respondê-las.

Alphonse estava girando suas mechas, começando a fazer a trança, e Edward sentiu vontade de se mexer quando pontas de seus cabelos passavam raspando através de sua nuca. Mas ele chegou a apenas se contorcer levemente antes que Alphonse o segurasse pelo ombro. – Nem tente.

- Você está fazendo de propósito – disse Edward de maneira acusadora, passando uma mão pela nuca, como se isso fosse protegê-lo, antes de voltar a cruzar os braços de maneira emburrada.

- Eu? Claro que não – e a voz de Alphonse dizia que essa era justamente a sua intenção. Por fim, entrelaçou mais algumas vezes as mechas, passando-as com delicadeza através de seus dedos, e as prendeu com o elástico. – Pronto. Viu? Eu consigo fazer isso tão bem quanto você.

Edward se virou de lado, fitando Alphonse de esguelha. – Na realidade, eu faço isso na metade do tempo.

- Duvido que fique tão bom – disse Alphonse, colocando uma mão no queixo e apoiando um cotovelo sobre a outra mão, olhando para a trança de maneira apreciativa.

Isso apenas fez com que Edward arqueasse ainda mais as sobrancelhas. – É uma _trança_ – disse com certo descaso e voltou a olhar na direção da parede. – Droga. Eu acho que se eu não tivesse pegado no pé de você e de Winry, talvez vocês não tivessem descoberto tão rápido.

- E por que você iria querer esconder isso da gente por mais tempo? – perguntou Alphonse. Ele chegou a botar uma perna para fora do colchão, mas ao olhar na direção da porta ele viu algo que o fez mudar de idéia, e então ele se voltou na direção de Edward, colocando suas pernas ao redor das de Edward e o abraçando por trás, colocando sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Edward. – Você por acaso não sabe o que sente por ele?

Ao sentir os braços de Alphonse se apertarem sobre seu peito, Edward se encolheu. – Isso. Eu acho – balançou a cabeça. – Você não deve entender, já que é tão mais simples com você e com a Winry...

- Não, eu realmente não entendo – grunhiu Alphonse, apertando Edward com ainda mais força, suas pernas apertando as de Edward como se Alphonse de repente quisesse proteger Edward do mundo e quisesse fazê-lo usando seu próprio corpo como escudo. – Ou você o deseja, ou não o deseja. Ou você gosta dele, ou não gosta. Eu não acredito em meios termos quanto a sentimentos desse tipo, Edward. Se você acredita, Edward, você está apenas tentando se enganar, e enganar ao coronel – aproximou seu rosto do de Edward, de forma que um sussurro seu seria o suficiente para ecoar aos ouvidos de Edward. – E você estaria apenas se machucando, e o machucando. Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

_Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?_ Por algum motivo, Edward tinha a sensação aterradora de que esta pergunta estava lhe sendo feita em demasia nos últimos dias. – E se... – sua voz saiu fraca, e ele fechou os olhos, pendendo a cabeça para a frente, abraçando-se e se encolhendo ainda mais nos braços de Alphonse, como se somente ali ele pudesse dizer o que ele tanto temia em dizer em voz alta em qualquer outro lugar do mundo. – Eu estiver me apaixonando por ele?

O que ele poderia fazer se esse fosse o caso? Céus, ele não havia se dado conta de como temia isso até dizer isso em voz alto. E ele perguntava isso mais a si mesmo do que a Alphonse, que não fazia idéia das razões que o levavam a temer tanto aquele sentimento...

... como ele poderia?

Ele era abençoado pela ignorância e pela ingenuidade, e Edward iria fazer de tudo para que as coisas continuassem assim.

Tão imerso ele se encontrava em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu que Alphonse virou um pouco o rosto na direção da porta, apenas para dar um tímido sorriso para um Roy Mustang que não sabia mais se conseguiria se manter sobre suas pernas se não tivesse se encostado contra a moldura da porta.

_E se eu estiver me apaixonando por ele?_

Roy sentiu seu corpo tremer.

Céus, ele realmente viera ali com a intenção de brigar com Edward – como ele pudera estar tomando suco de uva, de todos os sucos! Seu precioso casaco militar estava comprometido até ele conseguir arranjar um lugar que limpasse aquele tipo de mancha e ele realmente queria brigar com Edward por causa disso. Essa era realmente sua intenção, mas, qualquer coisa o fizera parar quando entrara e vira Edward e Alphonse conversando, e ele decidira observá-los por um momento sem anunciar sua presença, e agora...

_E se eu estiver me apaixonando por ele?_

Alphonse voltou a olhar na direção de Roy, e eles trocaram um olhar por um tênue momento, um ligeiro sorriso de Alphonse, e algo no olhar de Roy... algo como gratidão.

_Obrigado, Al._

Só então ele voltou a adquirir o controle sobre suas pernas e conseguiu dar meia-volta e sair dali antes que Edward o visse – talvez Edward não quisesse que ele soubesse disso ainda, e ele esperaria por um dia até que Edward lhe dissesse isso diante dele. Se é que esse dia chegaria.

Sem saber ao certo a razão, ele não sentiu mais vontade de limpar seu casaco militar – a central mandaria outro se ele ligasse dizendo que ocorrera um acidente com esse, de qualquer maneira, e de repente ele quis guardar aquele casaco manchado, para se lembrar daquele incidente sempre que precisasse. De repente, também, ele passara a gostar um pouco mais de suco de uva.

Alguns minutos depois, Roy foi até a cozinha falar com Winry. – Ei, Winry... eu acho que o Edward já me falou isso uma vez, mas eu não estou me lembrando... qual era mesmo o nome do pai dele?

Winry o encarou por um momento, um prato ainda sendo limpo em sua mão, franzindo o cenho. Roy não soube se ela estava tentando se lembrar do nome do pai de Edward ou se estaria se perguntando porque ele queria saber isso.

Então, ela disse o nome dele.

Roy a encarou de volta. – Céus. Não me surpreenda que eu tenha me esquecido. Obrigado, Winry.

Winry sorriu. – De nada.

Então Roy voltou para a cozinha, pegando o telefone com pressa e discando o telefone da central, disposto a passar algumas horas naquele telefone.

Fez outra nota mental, desta vez para se lembrar de mandar dinheiro para pagar essa conta de telefone, que provavelmente seria gigantesca por sua culpa.

Mas Roy decidiu pensar nisso depois quando a atendente da central o atendeu do outro lado do telefone. – Alô? Você poderia transferir a ligação para a Sheska? Obrigado.

Algo lhe dizia que ele realmente iria demorar algumas horas naquele telefone.

Mas, se ele encontrasse o que estava procurando, valeria cada segundo de conta telefônica.

Estava entardecendo, o céu começando a se tingir de tons rosados. Edward havia resolvido ir caminhar do lado de fora de casa, tendo se cansado de ficar em casa. Além do mais, com todos andando pela casa, era mais fácil ele ficar um pouco sozinho se ele estivesse ali fora.

Apesar do sol estar quase se pondo, ainda era possível sentir seu calor sobre seu rosto se Edward fechasse os olhos. Havia uma brisa fresca, fraca, naquela hora do dia, e a luz também parecia mais preguiçosa, lânguida.

Aquela era uma hora do dia misteriosa para Edward.

Se ele estivesse se sentindo bem, aqueles últimos raios de sol serviriam para aquecê-lo, e ele poderia fechar os olhos e sentir a brisa ao seu redor, uma sensação agradável e quente combinando com seu estado de humor, como se o vento e o sol se assemelhassem ao seu estado de espírito.

Em outros dias, o sol se pondo parecia aterrador, e as cores rosadas no céu pareciam ligeiramente cínicas, melancólicas... e mesmo que Edward fechasse os olhos para manter aquelas cores longe de seu coração, ele sentiria a brisa fria envolvê-lo, uma brisa que lhe parecia suave demais, sem força e sem alegria, assim como ele próprio.

Ele estava se sentindo assim hoje e, especialmente nesse dia, o sol sobre sua pele parecia gelar até seus ossos. Sentiu um arrepio percorrê-lo e ele se encolheu, fechando mais seu casaco vermelho sobre si.

O mesmo casaco com o qual se tornara um Alquimista Nacional.

O mesmo casaco que o acompanhara em tantas lutas contra Envy.

O mesmo casaco que vira suas brigas com Roy Mustang.

Se aquele casaco pudesse falar e o visse naquela situação, o chamaria de louco. Edward provavelmente lhe daria razão. E então pediria para ser jogado em um hospício por ficar falando com casacos.

Mas ele iria voltar a lutar, não iria mais se sujeitar, não é mesmo?

Ele lutaria pelo direito de voltar a ter sua vida normal.

Ele lutaria para proteger Alphonse.

Ele lutaria pelo direito de amar Roy Mustang.

O pensamento o atravessara de forma tão rápida e crua que Edward chegou a dar alguns passos para trás, aturdido por seus próprios pensamentos.

Seria isso mesmo?

Se alguém lhe dissesse, algum tempo atrás, que ele estaria pensando desta maneira no maldito coronel, em pleno fim de tarde, ele arquearia as sobrancelhas e começaria a rir como um louco, até o infeliz que tinha sugerido tal loucura se arrepender de tê-lo feito.

Ouviu algo atrás de si, e se virou para ver Den correndo em sua direção. Edward franziu o cenho. Será que ele nunca conseguiria ficar um pouco sozinho? Ele não estava pedindo por uma vida de solidão, não, eram apenas quinze minutos, quinze minutos para refrescar sua mente e pensar direito no que estava acontecendo.

Aparentemente, era demais.

- Sai, Den –disse Edward com impaciência. O cachorro não pareceu lhe dar ouvidos, e apenas se sentou a alguns metros de Edward, observando-o com certo interesse. Edward bufou. _Ótimo_. Agora ele era algo interessante até mesmo para animais de estimação.

- Isso me lembra... – disse alguém não muito longe dele, e Edward se virou depressa para ver que Riza vinha calmamente caminhando em sua direção, olhando para Den com certo interesse. – Eu deveria ter trazido o Black Hayate. Eu acho que ele teria se dado bem o Den.

Edward sorriu. – A Winry já está até te contando o nome do nosso cachorro?

Riza deu de ombros, algo que raramente fazia em sua postura de tenente. – O assunto apareceu enquanto nós secávamos a louça.

- Imagino – disse Edward, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – E eu posso saber sobre o que vocês estavam conversando para chegarem nesse assunto?

- Edward Elric – Riza cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhando para Edward com seriedade. – Por que você pergunta isso?

- Não sei – disse Edward, dando de ombros como se realmente não soubesse. Em seguida, deu a Riza um olhar bastante sugestivo. – Mas a Winry nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que fica falando sobre cachorros enquanto lava louça, nem você, tenente Hawkeye.

Riza olhou na direção do cachorro, que havia ido se deitar aos pés de Edward, e deu um suspiro. – Você é bastante perspicaz às vezes, Edward – e antes que ele pudesse se ofender com "às vezes", ela continuou: - A Winry acabou falando o que poderia acontecer se Roy decidisse vir morar aqui, e eu disse que teria de vir atrás, já que jurei protegê-lo, e eu acabei me lembrando que aí eu teria que trazer o Black Hayate para cá.

- Porque o Roy iria querer... – Edward começou a falar antes de realmente pensar na pergunta, mas assim que o nome do coronel saiu de sua boca ele se deu conta da razão, e olhou para Riza com preocupação, sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho. – Riza! Eu não sabia que você era assim, ficar falando desse jeito só porque...

- Desculpe-me, Edward – e, muito embora Edward não quisesse acreditar a princípio, Riza parecia realmente querer dizer isso. – Mas eu jurei proteger o Roy alguns anos atrás, e isso inclui seus sentimentos. E não ajudava em nada meu trabalho vê-lo naquele estado por causa de você... saber que ele tem uma chance agora... bem, facilita bastante o meu trabalho.

_Trabalho?_

Céus, somente alguém como Riza poderia falar em trabalho numa situação como aquela.

E se até mesmo Riza Hawkeye, a tenente sangue-frio, já estava falando sobre Roy Mustang e ele...

Oh, era isso.

Era um pesadelo.

Só poderia ser um pesadelo.

Logo ele iria acordar em sua cama quentinha, e veria que não haveria colchão algum ao lado de sua cama, e Alphonse estaria tranqüilamente dormindo no quarto ao lado, tendo lindos sonhos com Winry e casas cheias de gatinhos que ele recolheria pela cidade, e Edward estaria bem longe, distante do coronel Roy Mustang, do maldito coronel...

E ele soube que estava perdido quando pensar nisso, mesmo que por um ínfimo instante, fez com que ele desejasse nunca mais ter de acordar desse pesadelo.

Porque, de repente, era essa a realidade que Edward queria encarar. Uma realidade onde Riza Hawkeye às vezes não era tão séria quanto parecia, onde Alphonse poderia beijar Winry atrás de uma árvore, e onde Roy Mustang poderia ter uma chance de conquistar o coração de Edward Elric.

Por mínima que fosse.

- Sei – disse Edward, apenas por achar que deveria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. – Vocês têm certeza de que não há nada de errado com vocês? De repente, todo mundo querendo que eu me dê muito bem com o coronel... céus, tudo bem que vocês se preocupem conosco, mas nós somos dois homens, eu não sou nem maior de idade, e vocês deveriam ficar pelo menos um pouco chocados com isso ao invés de ficarem balançando bandeirinhas de torcida.

- É claro que nós torcemos por vocês – disse Riza, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas. – Nós não somos tão tolos a ponto de nos preocuparmos com o fato de você ser uma criança nesse ponto, Edward. Você já passou por muitas coisas que muitos adultos nem sonham existir e sobreviveu, e eu me recuso a lhe tratar como uma criança só por causa de sua idade. Sobre o fato de vocês dois serem homens... céus, eu soube que o Roy gostava de você durante meses. Eu tive tempo suficiente para me acostumar. E você... – Riza deu um meio sorriso. – Eu comentei com a Winry, e ela deixou escapar que já desconfiava. Não que você gostasse do Roy, mas que gostasse de... garotos.

Edward estava boquiaberto, mudo de espanto por alguns instantes antes de conseguir se recompor ( o que incluiu fechar sua boca, voltar sua postura ao normal, e deixar suas pupilas menos dilatadas). – Winry! Aquela traidora! – ele passou a mão pela cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. – Céus, eu aposto que é só por causa daquela vez que eu não disse que ela estava linda de biquíni... eu me lembro que ela ficou quase um mês sem falar comigo... – ficou resmungando por mais alguns instantes antes de se recobrar, balançando a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. – Ainda assim.

- E também... vocês são parecidos, Edward. Você nunca vai encontrar outra pessoa que o compreenda melhor do que o coronel, assim como ele nunca mais vai encontrar alguém que o compreenda como você o compreende – disse Riza, colocando uma mão sobre o Edward, e por um momento ele teve uma sensação estranha, como se ela fosse sua irmã mais velha ou coisa do gênero. E por um momento, ele quis que isso fosse verdade.

- Nós nos compreendemos? – disse Edward, lembrando-se dos desentendimentos entre ambos, dos beijos às avessas trocados pelos dois, um beijo dado por Roy que Edward não pareceu entender, um beijo de Edward que Roy não pareceu entender. – Nós realmente nos entendemos?

- Melhor do que você imagina – disse Riza, e abraçou Edward, intensificando a sensação de que ela poderia ser a irmã mais velha do garoto.

Era tão estranho ser abraçado daquele jeito pela tenente, mas, novamente, o que não era estranho naqueles dias? Edward desistiu de se questionar, e apenas abraçou Riza de volta. – Mas vocês poderiam parar de fazer torcida desse jeito. É desconcertante – disse Edward, com um sorriso.

Edward não viu, mas Riza deu um sorriso, um de seus raros sorrisos abertos. – Eu acho que você tem razão.

- Tenente, largue o meu garoto – disse outro alguém atrás de ambos, e Edward reconheceu a voz entre o detestável e o adorável antes mesmo de se virar na direção da pessoa. – Porque eu tenho uma notícia muito importante para lhe dar, Edward.

- Eu realmente não sei se gosto dessa sua pose toda – disse Edward, arqueando as sobrancelhas e se separando de Riza para cruzar os braços e olhar para Roy de maneira acusadora. – E por acaso você está sugerindo que eu sou tão pequeno que posso ser considerado um pertence pessoal para militares?

- Não comece, Edward – e pelo sorriso de Roy, a notícia era realmente boa, tanto que ele não sentiu vontade de continuar com as provocações que o próprio Edward havia começado. – Eu realmente acho que você vai querer ouvir essa notícia.

Isso estava começando a deixar Edward sem paciência. Não que ele tivesse muita para começo de conversa, claro. – Diga.

- Você disse que precisava de um nome, um local... – disse Roy, não resistindo e dando um de seus típicos sorrisos sarcásticos. – Augustus da Rosa, cidade Fente, no Leste – Roy colocou as mãos nos bolsos, erguendo um pouco o queixo e olhando para Edward com o ar convencido. – Você tem sorte de ter um pai com um nome tão incomum, Edward. Teria sido muito mais difícil se o nome dele fosse algo como Thomas ou Joseph.

Edward o encarou, perplexo. – Você não está me dizendo que...

- Os arquivos de busca da central são perfeitos, Edward – disse Roy, balançando a cabeça. – Quatrocentos anos atrás, um homem com o nome do seu pai registrou a morte por envenenamento de mercúrio de um garoto, seu filho. Eu acho que nós temos uma pista, não temos? – disse Roy, e seu sorriso era simplesmente contagiante.

Pela primeira vez em meses, Edward se viu abrindo um sorriso, um verdadeiro sorriso. Um sorriso cheio de esperança. – É, eu acho que nós temos sim.

E de repente o sol do fim da tarde voltou a ser quente sobre sua pele, aquecendo-o até não poder mais.

Edward fechou os olhos.

Sim, era um excelente fim de tarde, e a brisa suave sobre sua alma concordava com ele.

** A última a morrer seria a esperança, ou seria ela a última a persistir, e após ela ter caído todo o resto se contaminaria e cairia logo em seguida, fraco e sem vida, tendo perdido a única coisa que o sustentava? **


	12. Por Causa da Noite

**Nota da autora: **em primeiro lugar, eu AMO, ADORO, todos vocês que têm me deixado reviews. Já disse isso antes, e digo de novo: essa fanfic é o meu xodó, então ouvir seus comentários é realmente... fantástico. Sim, olhem a data ali embaixo – essa fanfic logo fará DOIS anos de completa, e eu ainda não a coloquei toda no site. Vergonhoso, eu sei. Mas algumas me atrasaram no início, e depois outra, e depois, de certa forma, eu acabei perdendo a vontade de atualizar isso aqui. Ano passado, porém, meu ânimo voltou e eu acabei atualizando isso daqui com mais freqüência. Perdão – eu realmente não deveria ter deixado isso daqui abandonado, não quando é tão simples ir lá e atualizar a fanfic.Acho que isso responde à sua pergunta, não é, Temari? xD Adorei suas reviews! xD

Lalalala... a LyaGobetti comentou que viu essa fanfic no orkut, e por isso veio ler. Ela, ou alguém que saiba, pode me dizer onde raios está esse link? Gostaria de saber o que falaram da minha fanfic no orkut xD

E, bem... boa leitura!

**:: O Outro Sacrifício**

**:: Capítulo XI: Por Causa da Noite**

**:: MiWi**

**:: Data: 28/04/05 – 29/04/05**

** Em que momento o desejo se transforma em paixão, e a paixão em amor? E o que é dado em troca quando cada uma dessas mudanças ocorre? **

- Ei, é amanhã – murmurou Edward, olhando para o teto, uma mão dobrada atrás de sua cabeça. – Amanhã nós vamos partir.

- Essa casa vai ficar vazia – concordou Roy, também com uma mão atrás da cabeça enquanto olhava para o teto. Já era noite, mas era lua cheia e a janela do quarto estava aberta, por isso o quarto ainda estava bem iluminado.

Nem Edward nem Roy quiseram fechar a janela. Era uma noite agradável, um vento fraco soprando ao redor, entrando pela janela e refrescando o quarto, mas não o suficiente para que Edward ou Roy sentissem frio.

- A vovó Pinako vai ficar – disse Edward, piscando algumas vezes, e então se virou de lado, olhando para Roy no colchão logo abaixo. – E o Den também.

Roy também virou a cabeça para olhar para Edward, lembrando-se da discussão de algumas horas atrás. Alphonse e ele haviam dito que não havia como eles ficaram ali enquanto Edward ia naquela jornada, e Winry se recusara a ver Edward e Alphonse partirem sem ela, ela não permitiria isso, não de novo, e ela então se jogara nos braços de Alphonse e quase chorara. Riza apenas olhara para Roy e dissera que não poderia deixá-lo ir a qualquer lugar perigoso e não ir atrás para protegê-lo.

Por um momento, Edward olhara para os quatro como se quisesse protestar, e então acabou pensando melhor, e viu que seria inútil.

Riza apenas grunhira qualquer coisa sobre ter gastado dinheiro à toa nos colchões, mas então Winry a tranqüilizou, e disse que eles o usariam pelo menos por uma noite, já que eles não poderiam sair naquele mesmo dia, não é mesmo?

Mas Edward queria sair tão logo quanto possível, e por isso eles decidiram que iriam tentar arranjar tudo para saírem no dia seguinte. Não era muita coisa, afinal de contas.

Edward seriamente duvidava que iria conseguir dormir. Sentiu-se de novo como quando era mais novo e ele passava horas a fio, cortando madrugadas inteiras pesquisando sobre maneiras de ressuscitar sua mãe.

Por um momento, pensar nisso o deixou com um humor sombrio. Mas ele não poderia pensar assim, porque dessa vez seria diferente, não é mesmo? Daria certo, teria que dar certo.

Algo interrompeu seus pensamentos, e ele demorou um instante antes de perceber que fora algo que ele ouvira vindo de Roy. Aproximou-se do coronel, colocando a cabeça na ponta do colchão e olhando para o coronel, que o olhava de uma maneira estranha. – O que foi?

- Céus – foi tudo o que Roy conseguiu murmurou, seus lábios tremendo com cada sílaba, e ele pareceu se alongar no final da palavra, como se não quisesse terminá-la nunca. Só então ele pareceu perceber que Edward o estava observando, e ele então balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar de si a expressão sonhadora que ele sabia que tinha em si. Então, cruzou os braços e se virou para o outro lado, ficando de costas para Edward. – Eu não vou lhe dizer. Você vai ficar convencido.

Isso foi o suficiente para que Edward estendesse a mão, pegando no ombro desnudo de Roy, já que este dormia apenas com uma regata larga e sua cueca. – Ei, fala. O que foi?

Aproveitando-se do fato de que Edward não podia ver seu rosto, Roy deu um sorriso. – Não – disse, e fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir.

Mas Edward não iria desistir tão facilmente, e começou a mexer o ombro de Roy de maneira insistente, apenas para perturbá-lo. – Diga, diga.

Parecendo cansado com os esforços de Edward, Roy voltou a se virar na direção de Edward, encarando-o por um momento. – E por que eu deveria lhe dizer isso? Sou sempre eu quem tem que lhe dizer tudo, de qualquer maneira.

As palavras pareceram surtir efeito, porque Edward, que havia se levantado em sua cama e já estava quase sentado, voltou a se deitar, quase caindo sobre a cama com pesar. Roy já considerava a batalha ganha quando Edward voltou a estender sua mão, segurando a de Roy. – Não fala assim. Não agora.

_Palavras._

Por que tanto que parecia doer entre ambos parecia ser culpa de meras palavras? Roy sentiu-se culpado ao ver a expressão de Edward, o rosto deitado no colchão, o olhar fixo no seu com um jeito meio perdido, meio frágil. E às vezes Roy tinha que se lembrar que esse era Edward Elric, e que ainda assim ele estava mais frágil do que jamais estivera em toda a sua vida. – Edward... – murmurou Roy, estendendo sua mão livre na direção de Edward, tocando-lhe o rosto, afastando uma mecha que caía sobre seu rosto.

E então, para surpresa de Roy, Edward pegou também essa mão de Roy, e girou sobre o corpo do coronel, caindo em cima do outro, ainda com ambas as mãos dele presas entre as suas. Ficou com suas pernas ao lado do tronco do outro, e então se curvou para aproximar seu rosto do coronel. – Pretende me dizer o que era? – disse Edward, quase encostando seu nariz no de Roy de tão próximo que se encontrava deste.

- Você. É. Impossível – disse Roy, falando uma palavra de cada vez, como se para provocar Edward, e ele estava com uma expressão zombeteira, como se estivesse decidido a entrar no jogo de Edward, e a não perder. – Você precisa ir dormir, Edward, ou amanhã você vai estar um lixo para começar a viagem.

- Eu dou um jeito. Eu durmo no trem – disse Edward, dando de ombros. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Você tem certeza de que não vai dizer? – e havia um tom de ameaça em sua voz que Roy não poderia ignorar.

- Você está levando isso muito a sério. Não é nada – disse Roy, mas havia um certo tom de preocupação em sua voz.

Edward soltou suas mãos e, antes que Roy pudesse se mexer, começou a lhe fazer cócegas. Com Edward sentado sobre sua barriga, Roy não sabia exatamente como se defender, e logo ele estava entregue ao castigo de Edward, e ele estava rindo sem parar, contorcendo-se sob Edward. – Pare... por favor, pare...

Edward parecia deliciado com os risos de Roy Mustang, e logo ele estava fazendo cócegas não mais para se vingar, mas para ouvi-lo rir daquele jeito. Jamais imaginara que Roy pudesse ter uma risada como aquela... tão aberta, tão alegre... tão sincera. Roy ainda tentava revidar, mexendo debilmente seus braços para atacar de volta Edward, mas as risadas pareciam estar atrapalhando sua coordenação motora, e ele apenas se debatia sem sucesso.

- Tome isso, e mais isso – dizia Edward, enquanto começava a rir também.

Ficaram assim por alguns instantes antes das risadas os desgastarem e Edward se cansar de fazer cócegas em Roy, caindo sobre o coronel, cruzando os braços sobre o peito do coronel e o fitando com certa admiração. – Você vai contar agora? Ou vai querer outra sessão dessas? – e por um momento Edward quis que Roy ainda não quisesse lhe contar o que o fizera lhe encarar com aquela expressão sonhadora agora há pouco, porque ele realmente queria ouvir os risos de Roy por mais alguns instantes.

Mas Roy não o ouviria dessa vez. Ele o encarou por alguns instantes, seu peito subindo e descendo com Edward sobre ele, como se ainda estivesse tentando recuperar seu fôlego. – Eu apenas... – estendeu uma mão para colocar uma mecha dos cabelos de Edward para trás de sua orelha. – Aquela hora... céus, Edward – sua expressão voltou a se tornar sonhadora, seu olhar ligeiramente enevoado. – Você fica tão lindo sob a luz do luar.

Edward o encarou por um momento, sem reação, piscando algumas vezes como se estivesse aturdido. – Que diferença que a luz do luar faz...

- Toda, Edward, toda. Faz toda a diferença – disse Roy, interrompendo-o e o olhando profundamente, passando um dedo na curva de sua mandíbula. – À luz do luar... a sua pele fica num tom diferente, e... céus, você parece algo divino.

A voz de Roy chegou a falhar ao dizer isso, passando delicadamente os dedos pelo rosto de Edward, e este ao menos teve a decência de ficar vermelho ao ouvi-lo. – Eu não tenho certeza de que este é o mesmo Roy Mustang que eu conheci no exército – disse Edward, lentamente. Olhava diretamente para Roy, interessado demais no outro para quebrar o contato visual. – Porque aquele Roy Mustang nunca diria algo assim.

- De fato, aquele é outro Roy Mustang – disse Roy, assentindo com a cabeça e continuando a passar as mãos pelo cabelo de Edward, deixando as mechas de cabelo loiro brincarem entre seus dedos. – Porque aquele Roy Mustang precisa proteger este daqui, porque este Roy Mustang nunca poderia aparecer desse jeito no exército. Eu não sobreviveria dois dias por lá.

- Por quê? – Edward se inclinou um pouco, beijando a clavícula de Roy como se estivesse brincando com língua. – Você dormiria com todos os garotos do exército antes de chegar a ser Führer?

Por um momento, uma das mãos de Roy segurou o braço de Edward com mais força do que seria necessário, mas então ele relaxou. – Ciúmes?

Edward parou de beijar a clavícula de Roy e olhou para ele, dando-lhe um sorriso. – Nos seus sonhos – e voltou a se abaixar, desta vez dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço. E outro, e outro... e entre os beijos, palavras que Roy não tinha certeza de que ainda estava ouvindo. – Eu o desejo, Roy. Eu não estou apaixonado por você – encostou a cabeça ao lado da de Roy, relaxando um pouco e o abraçando. – Não ainda – disse, com certa sonolência. Fechou os olhos, e não se mexeu quando Roy o abraçou, braços envolvendo sua cintura e o trazendo para ainda mais perto dele, como se isso fosse possível.

Mas Edward percebeu que ele não queria apenas trazê-lo para mais perto dele quando ele percebeu que tanto ele quanto Roy estavam excitados, e ele acabou murmurando qualquer coisa ininteligível nos braços de Roy. O coronel apenas deu um sorriso, mexendo suas mãos através das costas de Edward e chegando até sua nuca. – Será que eu estou sofrendo as conseqüências de ter me apaixonado por um garoto adolescente?

- Provavelmente – disse Edward, erguendo um pouco a cabeça para poder olhar Roy nos olhos. – Ei... – e voltou a se abaixar, mas desta vez depositando um beijo rápido sobre os lábios de Roy, um beijo que acabou antes que Roy se desse conta do que ele estava fazendo. – Você não mentiria para mim, não é mesmo?

- Eu não acredito que você ainda me pergunte isso – disse Roy, tentando parecer ofendido e não conseguindo, o toque dos lábios de Edward o inebriando por um momento. E, pelo olhar de Edward, ele sabia que seu beijo teria esse efeito. O espertinho!

- Ótimo – disse ele, voltando a encostar a cabeça ao lado de Roy. – Porque se nós vamos continuar com isso, eu quero saber. Você sabe com quantas pessoas eu já estive, mas eu não faço idéia de com quantas pessoas você já esteve, Roy.

Roy pareceu desconcertado. – E por que você iria querer saber isso? Não é realmente importante.

Edward pareceu sorrir, mas Roy não poderia saber ao certo, já que o rosto de Edward estava escondido ao lado do seu. – Se te deixa constrangido desse jeito, é importante, sim. E eu não vou conseguir dormir, de qualquer maneira. Nós temos tempo.

- Mas o que você quer saber? Por quantas pessoas eu já me apaixonei, ou com quantas eu já dormi? – disse Roy, segurando Edward e o aninhando em seus braços. Beijou a testa do garoto, como se isso pudesse fazê-lo se esquecer da pergunta.

- Os dois – disse Edward, apenas. – São números muito diferentes?

- Bastante – disse Roy, arqueando as sobrancelhas, mais para si próprio do que para Edward. Perguntou-se porque ele queria tanto saber aquilo, mas, já sabendo o quanto o garoto poderia ser persistente quando queria saber algo, ele resolveu dizer logo o que ele queria saber. – Com quantas pessoas eu dormi... homens ou mulheres, você quer saber?

Desta vez, Edward chegou a levantar a cabeça na direção de Roy, encarando-o com a expressão confusa por um instante antes de voltar a encostar a cabeça ao lado da de Roy. – Os dois.

Roy percebeu que Edward parecera surpreso demais com o fato dele ter falado com homens e mulheres, e se perguntou se a surpresa se devera ao fato dele ter mencionado as mulheres ou os homens. – Edward...

- O que foi? – Edward parecia emburrado agora.

- Por que você se surpreendeu? – perguntou Roy apenas, brincando com seus dedos através da nuca de Edward.

Edward não respondeu de imediato, como se estivesse pensando se queria responder ou não. – Você falou como se tivesse dormido com muitos homens, e muitas mulheres. Seu pervertido – e se por um momento ele pareceu querer começar uma discussão com Roy, no momento seguinte sua voz mostrou que ele estava cansado demais para isso. – Quantos?

Se Edward o estivesse encarando agora, ele teria visto que Roy deu um sorriso amarelo para o teto. – Eu... perdi a conta. Para ambos. Mas... deixe-me ver... – sentindo Edward ficar novamente tenso em seus braços, ele voltou a lhe dar um beijo em sua testa. – Foi você quem quis saber, Edward. Eu falei que não era importante. Mas, se eu não estou enganado... eu devo ter dormido com uns... cinqüenta homens, e umas setenta mulheres. Enquanto eu estou na central eu evito dormir com homens, já que muitas pessoas no exército não vêem isso muito bem, mas na central eu costumo dormir com a mesma mulher mais de uma vez, e quando eu saio da central e durmo com algum outro homem, eu dificilmente o vejo de novo.

Edward piscou os olhos algumas vezes. _Mais de cento e vinte pessoas..._

Roy tinha razão.

Porque ele precisava saber aquilo, afinal de contas? – E por quantas pessoas você já se apaixonou? – continuou ele, esperando outro número na casa das dezenas ou das centenas.

- Duas – disse Roy sem pensar. – Uma vez quando eu tinha a sua idade, por um garoto que era dois anos mais velho do que eu... e agora, por você. Mas por que você queria tanto saber isso, Edward? Isso é realmente importante?

Edward fechou os olhos por um momento, perguntando-se se deveria dizer a verdadeira razão pela qual ele havia perguntado isso. Roy iria ficar irritado com ele, mas... valia à pena mentir para Roy após o que ele havia dito? – Eu estava com medo.

- Medo? – agora Roy estava realmente confuso, e ele tentou buscar em vão uma razão que pudesse ter Edward ter medo daqueles números ou de qualquer coisa relacionada a eles. – Olha, Edward, eu garanto que eu sempre usei preservativos com todas as mulheres e que por isso não há como nenhuma delas aparecer por aqui alegando estar grávida...

- Não é isso – interrompeu Edward, voltando a se lembrar das palavras de Riza, e novamente duvidando delas. Como eles poderiam se compreender tão bem, se qualquer discussão entre ambos sempre acabava em mal-entendidos? – Eu só tenho medo que você... você diz que gosta de mim, que está apaixonado por mim. E eu tenho medo. E se eu me deixar gostar de você, e amanhã você resolver que enjoou desse garoto confuso e perdido e...

Se havia uma única coisa que Roy havia aprendido em sua vida, era que a melhor maneira de silenciar alguém naquele estado era com um beijo. E era maravilhoso que Roy pudesse lhe dar um beijo sincero, e ele pegou no rosto de Edward, puxando-o para perto de si e encostando seus lábios nos seus, beijando-o com delicadeza. – Isso não vai acontecer.

Porque Edward tinha razão em achar que uma paixão poderia desaparecer subitamente, assim como acontecera quando Roy tinha seus dezessete anos, mas o que Edward parecia não ter percebido é que Roy não estava mais apaixonado por Edward.

Ele o amava.

E se por um lado ele se amaldiçoara por isso, por saber que talvez jamais fosse correspondido, por outro lado era tranqüilizante saber que ele sempre poderia estar ali para Edward, porque amor não era um sentimento que iria desaparecer de repente de seu coração.

Mas ele não poderia dizer isso a Edward, não agora – de qualquer maneira, se ele o dissesse agora, Edward não o entenderia, e apenas confundiria amor com paixão. Ele teria que esperar até que Edward estivesse pronto a ouvi-lo. E ele esperaria por todo o tempo que fosse o necessário, se houvesse uma mínima esperança de que isso pudesse vir a ocorrer.

- Isso é ridículo – e por um momento Roy chegou a pensar que Edward se referia ao que ele havia dito, mas então ele acrescentou: - Alguns meses atrás eu o desprezava. E agora... – voltou a beijar o pescoço de Roy, fazendo pequenos sons como se quisesse sugar parte da pele do coronel. – Eu só quero descobrir do que é feita a sua pele, o gosto do seu pescoço...

- Eu acho que você descobriu que tem dezesseis anos – disse Roy, e quando Edward enterrou sua cabeça no pescoço de Roy, sugando-o com ainda mais força, Roy sentiu-se levado às margens de sua sanidade, e grunhiu algo ininteligível, arqueando seus quadris e erguendo Edward junto com eles. As mãos de Roy se prenderam nas costas de Edward com tanta força que marcas vermelhas na forma das unhas de Roy se formaram, e Edward sentiu-se arranhado.

E Edward sinceramente não se importou com isso, passando suas mãos atrás dos cabelos de Roy, continuando a deixar marcas vermelhas no pescoço de Roy. Então, a mão de Roy deslizou através das costas de Edward, chegando até sua cintura para tentar puxar a parte de cima do pijama de Edward.

Já estava quase conseguindo, as costas de Edward já despidas, quando Edward percebeu o que ele estava tentando fazer, sentindo seu próprio pijama sendo puxado sobre sua cabeça. Na mesma hora, ele se soltou do pescoço de Roy, sentando-se sobre Roy e o fitando de maneira assustada, o pijama voltando a cair sobre seu corpo. – O que você... – Edward estava com os olhos abertos demais, a respiração pesada como não estava nem mesmo quando Edward estava beijando seu pescoço, o peito subindo e descendo enquanto ele encarava Roy com o olhar assustado. – O que você...

_Oh, não._

Roy sentiu vontade de se enterrar no chão. Edward poderia ser a pessoa mais resistente do mundo, mas ainda assim ele havia sido estuprado no dia anterior e ele deveria ter se lembrado disso. Ele quis procurar uma desculpa, dizer que Edward começara aquilo, que ele pensara que Edward estava recuperado, mas quem ele estava tentando enganar? Ninguém se recupera de algo assim tão rápido, nem mesmo Edward, e ele deveria saber disso, ele deveria saber quando parar.

Ele estava se portando como um adolescente, deixando-se levar por suas paixões e por seus instintos, e ainda tinha coragem de chamar Edward de "garoto"? Roy se sentiu desprezível.

- Edward, não, por favor, acalme-se – disse Roy, colocando ambas as mãos sobre as pernas de Edward, o que fez com que o garoto se debatesse ainda mais. – Por favor, Edward.

Para falar a verdade, Roy não havia lidado muitas vezes com pessoas em estado de pânico, e não sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer para que Edward voltasse ao seu estado normal. – Eu não posso, desculpa, mas eu não posso – e o pânico era crescente em sua voz, e Roy sabia que se não fizesse algo logo, Edward poderia entrar em estado de choque e aí ele teria ainda mais dificuldade em trazê-lo de volta.

Sentando-se e seu curvando sobre Edward, Roy o abraçou com força, como se abraçasse uma criança pequena que tivesse acordado de um pesadelo. – Por favor, Edward, volte. Eu não vou fazer nada, eu nunca faria nada sem que você quisesse – e dizia isso repetidamente, balançando Edward em seus braços para frente e para trás, embalando-o. – Por favor, desculpe-me, eu não deveria ter feito isso, eu deveria protegê-lo e não me deixar levar desse jeito, por favor me perdoe... – e ficou repetindo isso até sentir o batimento de Edward se acalmar um pouco contra seu peito.

Edward finalmente o abraçou, enrolando suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Roy e colocando sua cabeça ao lado da dele. Ele estava tremendo, mas aparentemente não estava mais naquele estado de pânico. – O que está acontecendo comigo? – disse ele, e Roy mais sentiu do que ouviu sua voz em seu ouvido. – Eu não deveria estar agindo desse jeito, né? Eu estou fazendo tudo errado. Eu não deveria estar te beijando desse jeito, não depois do que aconteceu – e a voz de Edward se tornou embargada, e Roy sabia, mesmo sem ver seu rosto, que ele estava chorando. Mesmo que não houvesse uma única lágrima escorrendo através de seu rosto, ele sabia que Edward estava chorando, por dentro, rasgando, despedaçando-se. E ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer. – Mas eu não quero ficar sozinho, Roy, e quando você diz que gosta de mim, eu quero tanto acreditar que é verdade, e acreditar que isso basta. E você diz que eu não devo passar por isso sozinho, e eu quero acreditar que eu não preciso.

- E eu quero tirar essas memórias de dor de você, Edward – disse Roy, beijando o rosto de Edward e o abraçando com ainda mais força. – E colocar memórias melhores no lugar. Eu quero provar para você que não precisar doer, eu quero provar para você que você não precisa sofrer desse jeito.

- Eu quero acreditar em você – disse Edward, e ele realmente parecia sincero ao dizer isso. Muito embora ele soubesse que quem estivera mentindo durante boa parte do tempo era ele próprio.

Mas ele não queria pensar nisso.

Não _agora._

Ele não queria pensar que, no momento, ele poderia estar perdendo no jogo de Envy, deixando-se levar desse jeito por Roy Mustang. Teria Envy razão? Seria inevitável que Edward amasse Roy?

Mas não agora.

Agora, os lábios de Roy eram o suficiente, e Edward trouxe sua cabeça um pouco para trás, encostando seus lábios nos de Roy. Por um momento, nenhum dos dois se mexeu, os lábios apenas encostados, como numa promessa não-dita, e então Edward começou a beijar os lábios de Roy, primeiro o lábio inferior, puxando-o languidamente com ambos os lábios, e então passando ao lábio superior. Ficou assim durante um longo momento, sem pressa.

Roy, apesar de não entender por completo até onde Envy havia traumatizado Edward, já havia percebido que as chances de uma de suas crises de pânico aparecerem eram maiores quando ele tentava fazer qualquer coisa, e pareciam inexistentes se ele deixasse Edward no controle da situação, por isso ele apenas deixou que Edward o continuasse beijando, voltando a se deitar com o garoto entrelaçado em sua cintura.

Deixou escapar um grunhido quando Edward sugou a ponta de seu lábio inferior, o que fez com que Edward parasse por um momento e o encarasse, o olhar cheio de culpa. – Eu devo ser um monstro.

- Por quê? – ótimo, ele estava delirando _de novo_. Roy o encarou com estranheza, perguntando-se sem sucesso o que o teria levado àquele comentário.

- Eu me sinto como se estivesse te usando. Não é justo – não era justo que ele não pudesse amá-lo, que ele pudesse se apaixonar... não era justo que ele pudesse sentir apenas desejo, e ainda assim ele se deixasse se consumir por seus desejos daquele jeito. – Não é justo.

Roy o encarou por um momento, e então arqueou as sobrancelhas, dando um sorriso sarcástico. – Justo? O que não é justo? Que eu esteja apaixonado por você – e Roy queria dizer que o amava, e ele sabia que Edward novamente não o entenderia, e por isso ele chegou a diminuir seu sentimento por Edward, se apenas em palavras. – E você apenas me deseje? Eu consigo pensar em milhões de coisas mais injustas – balançou a cabeça. – Por exemplo, antes de vir para cá, eu tinha de me virar com a minha mão quando pensava em você. Em comparação a isso, eu considero isso daqui um avanço.

- Roy! – grunhiu Edward, ficando vermelho. Por algum motivo, ver Roy admitindo que se... masturbava por causa dele, e ainda o admitindo com aquela cara lavada, o deixava constrangido. – Você não precisa me contar tudo!

- Foi você quem começou – disse Roy, divertindo-se com a expressão constrangida de Edward. Era como se o garoto mal considerasse... céus, Edward às vezes era tão ingênuo que chegava a ser encantador. E Roy estava tão excitado que chegava a doer, e tudo o que ele queria era poder se aliviar ou ir tomar um banho frio, mas ele definitivamente não iria fazer isso na frente de Edward, e nem planejava sair dali tão cedo, e por isso resolveu se agüentar daquele jeito mesmo. Ele se perguntou como _Edward_ agüentava, já que o garoto também estava excitado, a cintura firmemente presa ao redor da de Roy não deixando nenhum tipo de dúvida. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo de Edward, colocando uma mecha que insistia em cair sobre seu rosto atrás de sua orelha. – Talvez não seja justo, mas eu não me importo.

E Edward sabia que era porque ele tinha a esperança de que ele viesse a se apaixonar também, e ele se amaldiçoou por não saber se seria capaz de dar isso a ele, porque ele estava com medo, tanto maldito medo que ele se sentia paralisado.

- Obrigado – disse ele, apenas, encostando a cabeça ao lado de Roy, mexendo-a um pouco de maneira preguiçosa e sonolenta.

- Pelo quê? – disse Roy, abraçando Edward com ternura, como se não quisesse assustá-lo.

- Não sei – disse Edward, a voz um pouco embriagada pelo sono, e Roy se perguntou como ele poderia estar sonolento estando excitado como estava. Céus, Edward era realmente uma caixinha de surpresas. – Por existir, eu acho.

E não disse mais nada. Roy ficou pensando no que ele disse, acariciando os cabelos de Edward com uma das mãos, mechas loiras em tons brilhantes por causa da luz do luar. Por alguma razão, as palavras de Edward lhe deram algum tipo de contentamento, e ele suspirou, de certa forma... alegre. Não era uma alegria de dar risadas, gargalhadas, de sair rindo pela cada, mas uma alegria que o fazia sorrir por dentro, uma alegria que lhe deu a sensação de que coisinhas coloridas voavam dentro de seu estômago, e por incrível que pareça a sensação o agradou. Sentiu Edward relaxar em seus braços, sua respiração ficando cada vez mais ritmada, em contraste com seus batimentos cardíacos disparados de antes, e Roy beijou sua testa. Edward apenas grunhiu alguma coisa, remexendo-se um pouco nos braços de Roy, mas não chegou a abrir os olhos.

E, a perceber pelo fato de que a aparente excitação de Edward havia desaparecido...

Não, não era possível que Edward houvesse dormido tão rápido.

Roy se sentiu um pouco velho, se Edward poderia passar por todas as aquelas emoções, tão depressa, tão profundamente, e de repente ser capaz de dormir daquele jeito em seus braços, como uma criança que brincara demais durante o dia e agora estava exausta e precisava dormir.

Mas ele sorriu, porque deveria haver algum tipo de esperança, se Edward era capaz de dormir daquele jeito em seus braços.

Não dormiu de imediato – ao contrário de Edward, ele não conseguiria, nem que quisesse. E ele não queria. Ficou admirando Edward, e a luz do luar sobre seu rosto adormecido, emprestando-lhe tons etéreos. Ele parecia tão sereno, tão tranqüilo... e Roy sabia que era impossível, e que seria um sonho pensar assim, uma ilusão, mas por um momento, por um breve momento, ele quis pensar que poderia ficar assim para sempre, com Edward em seus braços, para sempre sob a luz do luar.

E, aos poucos, ele também adormeceu, quando a lua ainda reinava nos céus, e ele tinha Edward entre seus braços.

Tranqüilo.

Finalmente tranqüilo.

Na manhã seguinte, nem ele nem Edward se encontravam tão tranqüilos, especialmente quando Alphonse entrou no quarto correndo para acordá-los, e encontrou Edward dormindo sobre Roy Mustang. – Eu realmente tenho um talento para pegar vocês dois em situações perturbadoras, não tenho? – disse Alphonse, logo após Roy acordar sobressaltado ao ouvir alguém entrando no quarto, e Edward acordar logo em seguida. Alphonse chegou a pensar em dar meia-volta, mas, ele não acreditava que a situação de ambos iria melhorar muito nesse aspecto e, se as coisas continuassem desse jeito, ele iria ter que se acostumar a lidar com Roy e Edward naquele tipo de situação.

E a única coisa que ele poderia fazer para que não percebessem o modo como ele estava constrangido era deixá-los ainda mais constrangidos. O que não era difícil, já que assim que Edward se levantou do colo de Roy, sentando-se ao seu lado, ele percebeu o pescoço de Roy e ficou tão vermelho quanto lhe era possível. – Oh, céus.

Roy se virou para ele, a expressão confusa. – O que foi?

Mas Edward estava olhando para seus pés, cruzando as mãos e brincando com seus dedos, desviando do olhar de Roy e de Alphonse. – O seu... pescoço...

Imediatamente, Roy levou uma mão ao pescoço, e ele não precisava de um espelho para saber que deviam existir dezenas de marcas vermelhas onde Edward o beijara na noite anterior. Desta vez, ele ao menos teve a decência de ficar vermelho, sentindo o olhar divertido de Alphonse sobre si. – Hmmm...

- Eu não vou perguntar como você fez essas marcas, não se preocupe – disse Alphonse, cruzando os braços e se apoiando contra a moldura da porta. – Mas eu daria um jeito de esconder isso se fosse você. A Winry anda impossível sobre o assunto.

E foi assim que, quinze minutos mais tarde, Roy apareceu na cozinha com seu uniforme militar e um cachecol ao redor do seu pescoço. Winry arqueou as sobrancelhas assim que o viu. – Frio?

- Muito – disse Roy, passando uma mão pela testa para esconder as gotas de suor que estavam escorrendo.

Edward não gostava de despedidas, e o restante do grupo parecia compartilhar de sua opinião sobre o assunto, por isso logo Pinako se viu sozinha na casa, e de alguma maneira os cinco conseguiram se ajeitar dentro do carro de Riza Hawkeye, todo o tempo Alphonse abençoando o fato de não ser mais uma armadura, ou então ele não conseguiria entrar naquele carro.

Eram poucas malas, que eles conseguiram colocar no porta-malas do carro sem maiores dificuldades – nenhum deles estava acostumado a viajar com muita bagagem, de qualquer maneira.

- Cuidem-se, vocês – disse Pinako, enquanto tragava outro de seus cachimbos – Eu não quero ouvir nenhuma má notícia por aqui!

- Pode deixar, vovó – disse Winry, dando um abraço na avó, e se separando dela com um sorriso – Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com aqueles dois.

- Ei! – grunhiu Edward atrás dela, cruzando os braços de maneira frustrada. – Não fale como se eu não estivesse aqui.

Winry riu, e deu de ombros. Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye fizeram continências para Pinako, e Alphonse e Edward lhe deram abraços bem apertados, muito embora Edward a tenha soltado bem depressa, como se sentisse constrangimento com aquelas demonstrações de afeto.

Riza Hawkye se sentou no banco do motorista, e Roy Mustang se sentou no banco ao seu lado, deixando o banco atrás para as três pessoas que eram menores do que ele. Edward se sentou atrás dele, e Roy se perguntou se ele fez isso conscientemente ou não, e Alphonse se sentou entre Winry e Edward.

Após algum tempo o sacolejar do carro começou a fazer com que Roy sentisse seus olhos pesarem, e ele sentiu o peso de uma noite mal-dormida... ou melhor, uma noite muito, muito bem dormida com Edward em seus braços, mas que deveria ter durado mais algumas horas, porque agora ele estava se sentindo muito, muito cansado.

Mas eles chegaram à estação de trem antes que ele pudesse adormecer, e ele se sentiu um pouco mau-humorado quando o carro parou do lado de fora da estação. Moveu-se de forma quase mecânica atrás dos outros, olhando ao redor com certo cansaço e fingindo não ver os olhares estranhos que eram dirigidos a ele e seu cachecol em pleno calor de trinta e tantos graus, esperou que Riza comprasse os bilhetes para os cinco passageiros. Ela já tinha ligado no dia anterior, e por isso ela sabia que o trem ia sair em cerca de quinze minutos. Foram andando na direção do trem, e quando entraram foram em busca de algum lugar vazio para se sentaram.

E todo o tempo Roy sentindo seus olhos terrivelmente pesados. Sentou-se num banco ao lado da janela, apoiando seu cotovelo nesta e olhando para fora. Qualquer resistência ao sono foi desaparecendo quando o trem começou a se mover, e ele se viu fechando os olhos devagar, encostando a cabeça no encosto do banco, o braço para fora da janela.

Se estivesse com os olhos abertos, ele teria visto que Edward se sentara à sua frente, observando-o com interesse. Um olhar seguido de um sorriso maroto, e ele se levantou de se lugar, indo até Roy e pegando seu braço, colocando-o para dentro do trem, sobre seu colo. Roy chegou a se mexer em seu sono quando Edward pegou em seu braço, e quase abriu os olhos, mas então ele estendeu seu braço de maneira sonolenta, enlaçando a cintura de Edward e o puxando para o seu colo, fazendo Edward perder o equilíbrio e se sentar sobre ele.

- Roy... – começou Edward, pronto a brigar com o coronel, mas ele parecia absorto em algum tipo de sonho muito agradável, um sorriso sincero se desenhando em seu rosto. Ou talvez ele não estivesse tão adormecido assim.

- Ei, Edward, nem pense em sair daí – disse a voz de Riza, tentando parecer séria e conseguindo como só ela própria conseguiria. – Ele poderia acordar, e ele me parece terrivelmente cansado... eu me pergunto o que ele andou fazendo durante a noite para deixá-lo tão cansado...

Edward não disse nada, apenas continuou olhando para o lado de fora da janela, seu rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

E por um momento, era tão bom se sentir apenas um adolescente aprendendo a gostar de alguém.

** São as coisas simples da vida que dão espaço para que as coisas fantásticas brilhem, ou seriam estas coisas simples as coisas realmente especiais da vida? **


	13. Acredite em Mim

**Nota da autora: **Ahá, eu finalmente vi o tópico no orkut onde recomendavam minha fanfic... poxa, eu fiquei TÃO feliz Respondendo a Temari, a fanfic possui 16 capítulos... na contagem original xD Como o considera o prólogo como o capítulo 1, então a fanfic aqui vai até o capítulo 17 xD

Muito, muito obrigada por cada review.

**:: O Outro Sacrifício **

**:: Capítulo XII: Acredite em mim**

**:: MiWi**

**:: Data: 29/04/05 - 30/04/05**

** E se o fantasma do amor continuasse a lhe perseguir... você conseguiria resistir? **

Roy grunhiu qualquer coisa, balançando a cabeça e a batendo em alguma coisa dura. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, acordando e se perguntando o que teria perturbado seu sono. Precisou tentar algumas vezes antes de conseguir abrir os olhos, e tentou percebeu que estava com Edward sentado em seu colo, a cabeça encostada na sua – não era à toa que ele havia batido nela ao acordar. Parecia adormecido, a boca ligeiramente aberta, a respiração tranqüila. Ele se perguntou como Edward viera parar ali, mas resolveu não reclamar, e decidiu ficar admirando o loiro mais um pouco.

- Oh, você acordou – disse Riza, chamando a atenção de Roy, fazendo-o olhar para frente, onde ela estava sentada, observando ambos. Foi só então que Roy pareceu se dar conta de que estava em um trem, e que Riza, Winry e Alphonse estavam sentados à sua frente, o observando. Ou melhor, apenas Alphonse e Riza o observavam, já que Winry estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Al, possivelmente adormecida. – Eu pensei que você não iria acordar antes de nós chegarmos... bem, você quase conseguiu dormir a viagem inteira. Dentro de uma hora nós devemos estar chegando em Fente.

Roy a encarou com incredulidade. – Fente não ficava a cerca de dez horas de Resembool? – disse ele, olhando para fora e vendo que o sol já estava se pondo. Seu olhar se arregalou. – Peraí. Não é possível que eu tenho dormido por quase nove horas.

- Você devia estar cansado, eu posso compreender isso... – disse Riza, colocando um cotovelo sobre a janela e apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos. – Não se pressione tanto.

- Cansado? Por que eu deveria estar cansado? – Roy sentiu vontade de gritar com Riza, mas sua voz saiu como um mero sussurro, sem vontade de acordar um Edward que parecia estar dormindo com tanta tranqüilidade em seus braços.

Riza arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ficar salvando a pele de Edward pode ser um trabalho em tempo integral, Roy, e um trabalho bastante exaustivo. Se você ficar beijando-o por aí não ajuda em nada as suas energias, e você não é mais nenhuma criança com as energias ilimitadas.

-Ainda assim – Roy balançou a cabeça, e Edward se ajeitou em seu colo, colocando a cabeça sobre seu ombro. – Como eu poderia dormir nove horas em um trem?

Eles não estavam vendo o absurdo daquilo? Que aquela brincadeira não tinha graça nenhuma? Era impossível que ele tivesse dormido por nove horas sem acordar nenhuma vez, ainda mais em um três. Roy tinha insônia, pelo amor de Deus.

- Eu acho que você tem a resposta em seus braços – disse Alphonse, ao perceber que Riza não parecia disposta a continuar dizendo mais nada. – Ele ficou aí o tempo todo, acabou de dormir. Parecia estar velando o seu sono, e pelo jeito funcionou.

_Velando o seu sono..._

Roy voltou a olhar para Edward, o garoto ainda encolhido em seus braços, enlaçado pelo coronel e parecendo não se importar nem um pouco com isso. Roy o abraçou, aproximando-o um pouco mais de si.

Edward era a criatura mais teimosa, cabeça-dura e inteligente que Roy conhecia. E também a mais adorável.

Se ele era capaz de velar seu sono, Roy também deveria ser capaz de velar o sono do garoto, e foi o que ele fez pela hora seguinte, sem se importar com as três pessoas naquele vagão.

Assim que chegaram em Fente, Edward teve certeza de que não gostava da cidade. Era uma cidade pequena, campestre, mas sem o mesmo tom bucólico de Resembool – havia algo de podre ali, envenenado... tóxico.

E ao trocar um olhar com Roy, ele teve certeza de que o coronel concordava com ele. – Para onde nós vamos primeiro? – perguntou Edward, olhando ao redor, querendo acabar logo com aquilo para sair dali. – Para o cemitério?

- Sim, eu acho que sim. Os registros dizem claramente que ele foi enterrado lá, então tudo o que nós temos que fazer é ir lá e... – Roy parou, olhando para trás, coçando e olhando de maneira culposa na direção de Riza. – E eu suponho que se nós entrarmos lá sem uma autorização da prefeitura nós seremos considerados saqueadores de túmulos?

- Você se esqueceu de providenciar isso – disse Riza, sem perguntar. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços.

- Por favor, tenente Hawkeye... – disse Roy, indo até Riza e segurando ambas as mãos da tenente entre as suas, olhando para ela com um olhar que faria qualquer um vender a mãe se fosse isso o que Roy estivesse pedindo.

Riza deu um suspiro. – Sim, claro – virou-se na direção de Winry. – Você vem comigo?

E novamente Winry tinha sensação de que os times se separavam. Os homens das mulheres. Aqueles que amavam Edward demais daqueles que apenas o amavam.

Por que Edward sempre parecia estar no centro de tudo? Por um momento Winry quis socá-lo, dizer-lhe que fosse o coadjuvante uma vez que fosse, porque os protagonistas sofrem demais, e Edward já fora o personagem central daquela trama por tempo demais.

Mas, no fim, Winry nunca dizia metade das coisas que sentia, e por isso ela apenas assentiu, forçando um sorriso que espremeu as lágrimas que poderiam querer aparecer em seu rosto. – Claro.

Porque não havia outra opção.

- Ei, Al – disse ela, jogando-se nos braços de Alphonse, abraçando-o com toda a sua força, e Al se sentiu grato, grato por não ser uma armadura e sentir o calor de Winry em seu peito. – Cuide-se – e ela se virou na direção de Edward, e também o abraçou. – Você também.

- Nós estamos indo ao cemitério, Winry – disse Edward, arqueando as sobrancelhas quando Winry se separou dela, e vendo que aquele sorriso era apenas uma máscara. E ele sabia que Alphonse também vira isso, e que ele não falar nada sobre isso apenas mostrava o quanto ele compreendia Winry sem que ele precisasse dizer uma única palavra. – Quer dizer, estão todos mortos por lá. Não é como se eles fossem se levantar para nos atacar ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Você quer dizer que eu estou sendo dramática – disse Winry, e se ela deveria soar brava, ela não estava. E se ela deveria tentar acertar a cabeça de Edward com sua chave inglesa por causa disso... bem, ela não sentiu vontade de fazê-lo.

- Isso – disse Edward, e seu sorriso saiu tão alegre, tão espontâneo, e por um momento Winry se viu de novo com seis anos de idade, brincando com Al e Ed pela casa, sorrindo e correndo e dizendo que queria fazer algo diferente naquele dia, apenas para que eles saíssem correndo atrás dela, dizendo que iriam jogá-la no rio. – Winry? – aparentemente, sua nostalgia transpareceu em seu olhar, e ele se tornou marejado, e Winry teve de sorrir novamente para não deixar que uma lágrima caísse.

- Não, não é isso... – começou ela, dando alguns passos para trás, mas parou quando sentiu braços envolvendo-a, num abraço forte, Alphonse encostando a cabeça sobre a sua.

- Talvez você esteja sendo dramática – disse Alphonse, o rosto nos cabelos de Winry. – Mas eu prometo que, se algum perigo aparecer, nós vamos tomar cuidado, está bem?

E se tudo pudesse ser assim, como os braços de Alphonse ao redor de seus ombros... porque Winry também sabia o que era se sentir carente, e sem ter ninguém que a abraçasse daquele jeito. – Está bem – disse ela, fechando os olhos e deixando que Alphonse se curvasse sobre ela e beijasse seu rosto com ternura.

- E nós vamos voltar bem – disse Alphonse com um sorriso, e seria tão fácil acreditar no que ele dizia.

A coisa que Winry mais gostava em Alphonse era que era sempre tão possível acreditar em seus sonhos, por mais impossíveis ou ingênuos que eles fossem. Porque Alphonse sempre dizia que iria em frente com um sorriso, e com aqueles lábios se abrindo daquele jeito, as pequenas rugas nas pontas destes se formando quando ele os abria demais, os dentes brancos se mostrando com orgulho, como ela poderia duvidar dele? Como? Ele poderia conquistar o mundo com um sorriso como aquele, porque nem mesmo o sol iluminava sua alma em dias difíceis como aquele simples sorriso, aquele simples sorriso que Alphonse dava com tamanha facilidade.

- Eu sei que sim – disse Winry, como se isso pudesse resumir tudo o que ela estava sentindo, como se isso também pudesse dizer "Eu vou até o inferno te buscar se você não voltar", "Eu acredito em você", "Por favor, não me deixe". Especialmente "Por favor, não me deixe".

Porque Winry nunca mais queria estar sozinha.

- Então, vamos indo – disse Roy, indo na direção contrário da prefeitura, e Edward o encarou por um momento antes de começar a segui-lo.

- Se Riza e Winry estão indo à prefeitura... aonde nós estamos indo? – disse Edward, olhando para os passos de Roy, vendo que o coronel pisava em cada poça d'água que encontrava pela rua e se perguntava se ele havia percebido isso.

- Ao cemitério, claro – disse Roy, olhando Edward por cima de seu ombro como se isso fosse óbvio.

- Eu pensei que nós precisássemos de uma autorização – disse Alphonse, caminhando ao lado de Edward e olhando ao redor com certa hesitação. Já havia percebido que algumas pessoas os olhavam com estranheza, e se perguntou se forasteiros não eram bem-vindos naquela região. Pensou que esses dias de olhares atravessados estariam terminados quando ele e seu irmão recuperassem seus corpos, mas pelo visto se enganara.

Porque as pessoas sempre encontram motivos para lançarem olhares atravessados aos outros.

- Sim, e a Riza e a Winry devem chegar daqui a pouco com a autorização. Mas nós não podemos perder tempo, não é mesmo? Nós vamos lá e vemos o tal corpo, até eles reclamarem as duas já devem estar chegando – disse Roy, sem desacelerar seu passo.

O cemitério não ficava muito longe dali, já que ficava logo no centro da cidade – mais algo de mórbido a ser contabilizado nos pontos negativos contra aquela cidade. Aquele lugar era um péssimo ponto turístico. Edward se perguntou porque seu pai poderia ter querido viver ali, e pensou se a cidade teria sido tão diferente quatrocentos anos atrás, já que ela parecia ser o tipo de cidade que havia parado no tempo.

Um homem de certa idade estava parado nos portões do cemitério, e ficou olhando para os três até estes chegarem onde ele estava. – Quem são vocês?

- Nós somos da central – disse Roy, sua voz severa como sempre era quando ele erguia sua máscara de militar. – Nós precisamos ver um corpo neste cemitério.

O velho arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando para Roy, e então para Edward e para Alphonse. – Eu não vejo como eu poderia diferenciar vocês de saqueadores de túmulos.

- Minha tenente já deve estar chegando com a autorização – disse Roy, sem pensar em toda a burocracia que esse tipo de coisa envolvia e pensando que Riza deveria ter o bom senso de usar sua arma para agilizar o processo se o prefeito não se mostrasse muito prestativo. – Enquanto isso, nós podemos ver o corpo?

- Sinto muito. Sem autorização, sem corpo – disse o velho, balançando a cabeça. Olhou novamente para os três. – Quem são vocês, afinal de contas?

- Tenente coronel Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric – disse Roy, apontando para os dois irmãos sem muita paciência.

Ao ouvir o nome de Edward, o olhar do velho se iluminou, e ele se curvou na direção do garoto. – Edward Elric? O Alquimista Nacional?

Edward pareceu sem jeito por um momento, sem saber se deveria dizer que não mais um alquimista, ou se deveria dar um sorriso cínico na direção de Roy como se dissesse "Eu fui reconhecido, e você não. Quem é o grande tenente coronel, hein, hein?". Seu lado sarcástico tomou o melhor de si e ele lançou um olhar na direção de Roy, que entendeu o olhar rápido demais.

- Infelizmente, ele não é mais um alquimista – disse Roy depressa, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Edward para provocá-lo.

- Oh, não? É uma pena – o velho pareceu desapontado, e deu um passo para trás. Mas então ele recuperou sua compostura, e então pareceu se lembrar de algo. – Oh, que cabeça a minha. Eu sequer me apresentei. Meu nome é Jun Nathan Gravey. Eu sou o coveiro deste cemitério – voltou a olhar na direção de Edward, encarando os olhos dourados por um longo momento. – Mas... por que você deixou de ser um alquimista, senhor Edward? É uma pena. Minha neta me contou sobre o senhor, sabe. Ela viaja muito, e quando ela volta ela fica horas contando sobre as pessoas que ela conheceu, sobre as pessoas de quem ela ouviu falar... e ela sempre falava tão bem do senhor. Mas, eu acredito que isso não é da minha conta – balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar aqueles pensamentos. – Bem, eu acredito que não faz mal, se for para o senhor Edward Elric... – virou-se para abrir o portão, pegando um molho de chaves pendurado em suas calças.

- Pelo visto, ser Edward "Fullmetal" Elric ainda abre algumas portas – disse Edward, estufando o peito e olhando para Alphonse e Roy de maneira vitoriosa.

Alphonse e Roy se entreolharam, e colocaram a mão sobre a cabeça de Edward ao mesmo tempo, empurrando-o para baixo. – Cala a boca! – disseram em uníssono.

Jun se virou na direção dos três após abrir o portão, olhando para os três sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, e então sorriu. Havia algo na juventude que sempre o alegrava. – Então, qual túmulo vocês gostariam de ver?

- Augustus da Rosa – disse Roy, novamente usando sua voz militar. Edward o encarou com incredulidade, duvidando que aquela mesma voz pudesse ser usado para lhe fazer juras de amor ou para ficar rindo por minutos a fio de maneira despreocupada.

Os olhos de Jun se estreitaram. – Eu sinto muito – balançou a cabeça com pesar. – Mas não vai ser possível.

- Por que não? – e aquele papo todo sobre ele ser Edward Elric? Edward deu um passo na direção do velho, indignado, mas Roy o segurou pelo ombro.

Jun o olhou, visivelmente entristecido. – Isso realmente era importante para vocês?

- Muito – disse Alphonse, colocando-se ao lado de Edward, mais para impedi-lo de fazer qualquer besteira do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, então – disse Jun, abaixando a cabeça – mas esse túmulo foi saqueado hoje de manhã. Eu acho que vocês chegaram um pouco tarde.

As palavras ressoaram aos ouvidos de Edward.

_O túmulo foi saqueado hoje de manhã..._

- Mas eles não deixaram nada? Nem um resto? – insistiu Roy. – Qualquer coisa serve.

Jun balançou a cabeça. – Não. Não sobrou nada, foi uma limpeza completa. Eu realmente sinto muito.

Edward começou a tremer. – Envy.

- Não, não pode ser ele, não teria dado tempo – Alphonse tentou argumentar, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Edward, mas ele apenas o afastou com violência.

- E quem mais seria? Não lhe parece muito conveniente que o túmulo tenha sido saqueado justamente hoje de manhã? – Edward estava realmente se sentindo zonzo agora, sua frustração era tão palpável, sua dor era tão física, que ele se sentiu exaurido, exausto. – Eu realmente não deveria ter achado que seria tão fácil...

- Edward – desta vez foi Roy quem tentou chegar até Edward, falhando tanto quanto Alphonse.

- Não, não – Edward balançou a cabeça, dando alguns passos para trás. – Deixem-me sozinho. Deixem-me sozinho, pelo amor de Deus – e saiu caminhando dali, pisando em cada poça d'água que encontrava pelo caminho, desejando afundar em cada uma delas e sabendo que isso era impossível.

De repente ele não queria saber que estava sendo injusto com Alphonse e com Roy. De repente tudo o que ele queria era encontrar um lugar onde ele pudesse sangrar sozinho. Porque, céus, seu coração parecia a ponto de explodir dentro de seu peito, e ele realmente não queria manchar sua roupa e a rua desmanchando-se ali naquele lugar.

Caminhou sem rumo durante alguns minutos inteiros, cambaleando de um lado para o outro como se estivesse prestes a cair.

De todos os momentos, de todas as vezes que perdera as esperanças, nenhuma parecia pior do que aquela.

Por que ele se deixara enganar daquele jeito? Por que ele se deixara levar assim? Apenas para ser rasgado, dilacerado como estava sendo?

Não era justo, céus, simplesmente não era justo e uma vez na vida Edward quis que sua vida fosse um pouco mais justa com ele.

Era assim?

Ele tinha perdido o jogo? Ele teria de voltar para Resembool de mãos abanando, esperando o dia inevitável no qual ele passaria a amar Roy Mustang, apenas para perdê-lo quando mais precisaria dele? Apenas para se culpar pelo resto de sua vida pela morte de outra pessoa que amava?

Ele não queria encarar Alphonse e Roy, ao menos não agora, porque ele sabia que eles diriam que eles procurariam por outras maneiras de manter Envy deles, e Edward sentiria vontade de rir da cara deles, e de chorar até não poder mais, e eles não entenderiam nada.

Porque, como eles poderiam compreender?

Edward viu um galpão abandonado, o portão um pouco aberto, e resolveu entrar lá dentro. Poderia se refugiar lá e torcer para que Roy e Alphonse demorassem ao menos algumas horas até achá-lo.

Era um chão sujo, tão sujo quanto ele próprio, e por isso Edward acabou se jogando nele, encarando o teto com os braços e torcendo por um tênue momento que um dos pilares do galpão caísse sobre sua cabeça.

Ele estava sendo idiota, ele sabia disso, e não pretendia fazer nada a respeito.

Ele tentara, não é mesmo? Ele viera até ali, ele viera atrás da pista que Roy lhe conseguira em tempo recorde, apenas para ver que não adiantara de nada.

Tudo lhe provava que não adiantava lutar contra Envy.

Sentiu algo girar dentro de seu estômago, e ele soube que era raiva de si mesmo por se entregar à auto-piedade daquele jeito. Girou sobre si mesmo, rolando pelo chão, deixando-se envolver pelo pó, pela lama... ninguém parecia vir ali há meses, sujeira de dias e semanas acumulando-se sobre as vestes de Edward.

Tudo porque ele queria se sentir tão sujo por fora quanto se sentia por dentro. Girou e se enrolou e voltou a se esticar, encarando o teto. Braços abertos em sinal de entrega – entrega ao seu destino, seja ele qual fosse.

Mas seus pensamentos o traíram, e o rosto de Roy voltou a cruzar sua mente, e ele se virou para o lado, fechando os olhos com força, abraçando-se.

Não, ele não poderia desistir, não é mesmo?

Apenas lhe dê tempo, por favor. Apenas lhe dê tempo para que ele se recupere, para que ele possa se reerguer, limpar a sujeira em suas vestes, e voltar a tentar lutar pelo amor de Roy Mustang. Porque agora tudo o que Edward queria fazer era poder chorar, e chorar sozinho, porque ninguém poderia vê-lo naquele estado, não de novo, não depois daquilo.

E lágrimas começaram a escorrer através de seu rosto, vencendo-o finalmente.

Talvez Roy Mustang o estivesse ensinando outra coisa além de se entregar a seus sentimentos.

Ele o estava ensinando a chorar.

E com aquelas lágrimas, algo de Edward pareceu se lavar, aos poucos, lentamente... levando embora a sujeira e a desgraça que ele tanto acumulava dentro de si. Lágrimas que ele chorava, sem saber ao certo a razão, e sabendo que chorava por todas elas, por cada motivo que poderia fazê-lo chorar.

Porque Roy lhe dissera que ele poderia chorar, que ele iria parar o mundo para que ele pudesse se enrolar num canto e chorar.

E Edward estava finalmente acreditando em Roy Mustang. Totalmente, sem dúvidas, sem ressentimentos. Sem medo. Se Roy lhe dizia que ele poderia parar o mundo para ele, quem era Edward para duvidar?

Mas Roy não estava ali agora, e por isso Edward se abraçou com força.

Era ridículo.

Era pouco tempo demais. Num dia Envy lhe propusera aquele trato maligno, e dois dias depois ele já estava naquele estado.

Mas, se Edward fosse ser honesto consigo mesmo, não começara dois dias atrás. Começara quando ele conhecera Roy Mustang. Teria ele se enganado durante todo esse tempo? Mas ele tinha certeza de que jamais desejara o outro daquele jeito antes, mas, de alguma maneira, seus sentimentos foram se desenvolvendo no decorrer daqueles anos nos quais convivera com o coronel. Nas vezes em que ele o aborrecera. Nas vezes em que ele salvara sua pele. Nas vezes em que ele mostrara que a verdade era dura e cruel e ainda assim ela deveria ser encarada sobre a mentira.

E ainda assim, Edward tivera a coragem de mentir para ele, de não lhe contar tudo...

Edward se sentiu tão sujo, tão terrivelmente podre, e ele sabia que não havia lágrimas, chuva, água no mundo que fosse capaz de tirar aquela sujeira dele.

Ficou assim durante um longo tempo, encolhido em posição fetal, pensando e remoendo em todas as coisas que deram errado, em todas as coisas que ele fizera de errado.

Mas passos sobre a sujeira, passos que desviaram das caixas empilhadas pelo galpão, eventualmente o tiraram de seus pensamentos. – Mano?

- Al... ? – grunhiu Edward, abrindo os olhos devagar e dando de cara com os tênis pretos de Alphonse. – Vá embora.

- Eu nunca lhe deixaria, mano, vocêjá deveria saber disso – disse Alphonse, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Edward e colocando uma mão sobre o seu ombro. – Nunca.

E isso cortava seu coração, porque Edward sabia que era verdade, e ainda assim ele também havia escondido tanta coisa de Al nos últimos tempos... – Eu sei – e ele disse apenas isso, muito embora fossem palavras como "Desculpe-me", "Eu não deveria ter escondido tanto de você", "Eu não mereço" que corressem através de sua mente sem parar. Alphonse se curvou sobre ele, passando uma mão atrás do ombro de Edward e o erguendo, colocando a cabeça de Edward sobre seu colo.

- Se você sabe, por que você ainda tenta passar por isso sozinho? – e disse isso sem raiva, muito embora qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Alphonse já estaria nervosa com a teimosia de Edward a uma hora dessas.

E Edward o encarou, e abraçou a cintura de Alphonse, afundando a cabeça na camiseta de Alphonse. – Porque eu sou um idiota. Porque você me odiaria se soubesse.

- Eu sou incapaz de lhe odiar, mano – disse Al, passando uma mão pelo cabelo de Edward. – E eu já sei que você é idiota. Não é nenhuma novidade para mim.

Tudo o que ele queria era poder se quebrar ali, nos braços de Al, e foi isso que ele fez, segurando o irmão com força. – Você já sabe quantas vezes eu quase lhe perdi desde que nós voltamos?

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Alphonse, parando de mexer nos cabelos de Edward e o fitando com estranheza. Edward se sentou, fitando Alphonse e tomando coragem para dizer o que queria.

Porque ele não queria esconder mais nada de Alphonse. Nada. Porque ele poderia estar quebrado, destruído, mas ele ainda queria ser capaz de olhar nos olhos de Alphonse e dizer que estava sendo sincero. Ao menos uma vez. – O pacto que eu fiz com Envy – sua expressão se fechou, e sua voz se tornou quase impessoal, distante, e Edward teve dificuldade para reconhecê-la. – Não foi a minha alquimia por você, Al. Foi um pacto maligno... na realidade, eu não dei nada a Envy, mas se eu usar a minha alquimia, uma vez que seja, eu irei perder a coisa que eu mais amo – fechou os olhos, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto. – E ele sabe que a coisa que eu mais amo é você, Al. E você sabe quantas vezes eu quase usei minha alquimia sem querer desde que nós voltamos? – sua voz se tornou embargada, furiosa; ele estava quase gritando agora. – Eu quase o perdi, e quase o perdi de uma maneira estúpida. Eu me culpava por isso todas as malditas noites, eu mal conseguia olhar nos seus olhos às vezes.

Braços fortes ao redor de seus ombros, um abraço quente e desesperado, desesperado em mostrar conforto, em dizer que tudo bem, em dizer que Al sentia muito por não ter sido capaz de ajudar Edward a passar por isso. – Mano...

Mas Edward não iria ouvir, porque se ele ouvisse uma palavra que fosse ele poderia parar de falar, e ele não queria isso. Ele não poderia fazer isso. – Mas eu achei que poderia continuar com isso. Eu poderia me vigiar, eu poderia aprender a pensar que não tinha mais alquimia, e nós estaríamos seguros, porque Envy estava do outro lado do portão e não poderia nos atingir se eu não caísse – ele enterrou suas unhas nos ombros de Al, fechando os olhos. – Mas então ele conseguiu atravessar o maldito portão, e conseguiu me encontrar. E eu poderia suportar isso, porque é apenas o meu corpo, não é mesmo? Enquanto a minha alma permanecesse intacta, eu poderia sobreviver – e ele tremia, e segurou Al com força, uma mão sobre o pescoço do outro, a outra nas costas. – E ele sabia disso, e por isso ele ameaçou se aproximar de você – sua voz havia se tornado cada vez mais desesperada, e ele não tinha certeza se Al havia tentado falar alguma coisa, porque ele não estava ouvindo. – E se ele decidisse fazê-lo, o que nós poderíamos fazer? O que eu poderia fazer? Porque eu não posso matá-lo, porque esse pacto é diferente, já que a troca teoricamente só se realizaria quando eu praticasse alquimia, e por isso há um selo em mim, aquela maldita marca que você já viu, e se eu o matar o pacto será desfeito antes de se realizar. E se o pacto se desfizer... eu vou perder você de novo, Al, e eu não posso deixar isso acontecer – e os olhos de Edward estavam fechados com tanta força, tanta maldita força, como se isso pudesse fazer com que ele não enxergasse em sua mente o sorriso de Envy ao propor o maldito trato. – E por causa disso eu fiz algo terrível. Ele propôs um trato para não encostar em você, um trato de inferno, e eu aceitei. Ele disse que eu precisava de um namorado, ele disse que faltava algo para que ele pudesse me destruir por completo. Ele disse que era tão conveniente que Roy Mustang gostasse de mim, não é mesmo? – a voz de Edward mudou de tom, tornando-se amarga, cínica. Mas ele ainda estava quase gritando, as palavras que estavam tão duramente guardadas dentro de si saindo tão antes do que ele esperava.

- Irmão... – Alphonse segurou as costas de Edward, ficando cada vez mais tenso.

Claro que Alphonse não iria querer ouvir aquilo... quem iria? Mas era muito tarde para que Edward pudesse parar, agora. – E era inevitável que, se eu deixasse que ele se aproximasse, que eu o amasse. E quando eu o amasse, Envy inevitavelmente ficaria sabendo, por culpa da maldita marca, e o mataria. Só por diversão. E enquanto Roy estivesse perto de mim, Envy não chegaria perto de você. E eu prometi que era impossível que eu o amasse.

- Edward, cale essa maldita boca! – gritou Alphonse, sua voz finalmente se colocando sobre a de Edward, fazendo o loiro abrir os olhos depressa, erguendo a cabeça em sobressalto.

E, diante de seus olhos, algo que ele não deveria ser obrigado a ver, alguém que não deveria estar ali, não agora.

_Roy._

Encarando-o do outro lado do galpão, ao lado do portão, o olhar inexpressivo.

_Não. _

_Não, não, não, não._

E de repente não havia mais os braços de Alphonse ao redor dos seus ombros, e Edward se levantou, correndo na direção de Roy, sua trança sendo levada pelo vento de sua corrida, seu olhar desesperado. Não, ele iria entender tudo errado, ele não iria acreditar que ele estava realmente lutando pelo direito de amá-lo, e céus, como ele poderia, depois de ter ouvido aquilo.

Ele teria de se explicar, ele teria de dizer qualquer coisa, e talvez Roy o entendesse, porque Riza dissera que eles se compreendiam como nenhuma outra pessoa os compreenderia, não é mesmo?

Céus, qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, por favor, menos esse olhar nos olhos de Roy Mustang, a expressão tão fria quanto nos seus piores dias do exército. Ele parecia ter colocado de volta sua máscara militar, e justo quando Edward achara que Roy nunca mais a usaria, não diante dele.

Por favor, não...

E Edward se sentiu leve, voando pelo ar, humilhado e diminuído, quando ele chegou até Roy e, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Roy apenas lhe deu um soco, um soco de punho fechado tão forte que o mandou pelo ar por alguns metros.

Ainda no chão, Edward encarou Roy, ainda sem conseguir ver o que o coronel estava pensando. Ele o odiava agora? Odiava-se por se apaixonar por alguém desprezível como Edward? Mal viu quando Alphonse parou ao seu lado, tentando ajudá-lo a se levantar. – Edward, mas o que raios... por que você...

- Al – Edward não chegou a olhar na direção de Alphonse; não queria perder contato visual com Roy por um momento que fosse, com medo de que naquele instante ele pudesse perder a pista do que Roy pudesse estar sentindo. – Saia daqui, por favor. Eu preciso resolver isso com o Roy. Sozinho.

E como Alphonse poderia tentar ficar ali, se ele de repente parecia ser invisível, o olhar de ambos os homens fixos um no outro, não ousando olhar em qualquer outra direção. – Eu vou buscar a Riza e a Winry – murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um dos dois, que provavelmente mal o ouviam. Saiu do galpão, fechando o pesado portão atrás de si, e apenas rezou para ambos não se matassem lá dentro.

- Conveniente, hã? – disse Roy, e deu um meio sorriso, que nunca chegou aos seus olhos. – Eu nunca achei que meus sentimentos por você pudessem ser convenientes, mas, pelo visto, eles lhe serviram muito bem...

E por mais que Edward quisesse olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não fossem os olhos de Roy, ele não quebraria o contato visual. O que ele poderia dizer agora? Ele poderia mentir mais, poderia dizer que queria amá-lo, poderia dizer coisas nas quais não acreditava? Porque, por mais que Edward quisesse dar essa chance a si mesmo e a Roy, ele não tinha certeza se seria capaz de fazê-lo.

- O que você vai fazer agora? Odiar-me? – disse Edward, estranhando a própria voz. Estranhando a raiva nela. Raiva contra quem? Contra Envy? Contra Roy? Contra si próprio? Contra todos? – Odiar-se?

- Eu não posso odiá-lo – disse Roy, simplesmente. – Por mais que eu queira, no momento – e se virou de costas para Edward. – Mas eu posso ir embora, e nunca mais ter que olhar para você.

Mas Edward foi mais rápido que ele, e cortando a distância que os separava, segurou seu braço. – Não ouse me deixar.

Roy abaixou a cabeça, e deu um sorriso, um maldito sorriso que fez com que Edward sentisse vontade de esbofeteá-lo, se apenas para tirar aquele sorriso que não condizia com seu estado de espírito dali. – Oh, eu me esqueci. Se eu o deixar, o Envy vai vir atrás do Alphonse, não é mesmo?

- Não é apenas isso – disse Edward, com raiva. E era verdade.

- E o que é, então? – Roy não queria mais olhar para Edward, não queria perceber que seu coração estava se fechando de novo, para provavelmente nunca mais ser aberto. Ele apenas queria sair dali, voltar a usar sua máscara e fingir que as coisas estavam bem assim.

Quando não estavam.

Quando, céus, elas estavam qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, menos bem.

E Edward estava explodindo, todo o seu interior _ardendo_, e ele sabia que deveria fazer alguma coisa, ou eles iriam perder aquilo, aquele _nós_, aquele tão frágil _nós_, que eles haviam construído quase sem querer. E suas mãos agarraram a gola da camisa de Roy, encontrando forças que ele mal sabia que ainda tinha, e ele empurrou Roy contra uma das grandes caixas empilhadas no galpão, batendo a cabeça do coronel e o deixando ligeiramente zonzo. – Porque eu descobri a razão pela qual você precisa tanto que eu confie em você, porque eu também preciso que você confie em mim – e Edward não disse que era porque ele também confiava em Roy agora, ele não conseguiria dizer isso, não agora. – Porque eu não vou conseguir passar por isso sem você. Porque eu não posso lhe dar o meu amor, e eu sinto muito por isso – sua voz estava baixa, num tom quase letal contra o rosto de Roy. – Mas eu vou lhe dar tudo o que eu puder, até não sobrar mais nada de mim – ficou na ponta dos pés, como se assim pudesse encarar Roy melhor. – Porque eu prefiro que você tenha tudo de mim, e não Envy – suas mãos estavam fazendo tanta força na gola de Roy que os nós de seus dedos estavam começando a ficarem brancos. – Porque eu preciso que você acredite em mim. E se para isso for necessário que você me ferre até não poder mais, por favor faça isso, porque eu quero que você saiba que eu não quero que nenhuma outra pessoa faça isso a não ser você. Mas eu preciso que você acredite que eu nunca quis colocar você no meio desse maldito inferno, e ainda assim agora eu tenho certeza de que não posso sair dele sem você.

- Garoto... – Roy falou devagar, sua voz tão impessoal quanto antes, e Edward se desesperou ao ouvir aquele tom de voz, aquele tom de voz que lhe dizia tão tranqüilamente que ele estava perdendo tudo entre seus dedos.

E Roy teve seus lábios tomados pelo Edward, de maneira tão selvagem e possessiva que ele não teve tempo de repeli-lo ou de reagir, um beijo tão desesperado, língua no céu da boca de Roy, correndo entre seus dedos com angústia, querendo provar que ele não estava dizendo aquilo da boca para a fora. Dedos nos cabelos negros, revirando-os e deixando os dedos de Edward impregnados com o cheiro do xampu de Roy. Um duelo que nunca existiu, porque Roy não estava resistindo.

- Por favor. Isso é tudo o que eu posso lhe dar – disse Edward, olhando nos olhos de Roy com angústia. – Não é nada perto do que você já me deu, mas, por favor, aceite. Seja cruel comigo, porque é a única coisa que eu mereço, mas... – sua voz se reduziu a um murmúrio, seu corpo todo tremendo enquanto ele segurava Roy contra a caixa. – Não me deixe.

E ele ficou olhando nos olhos de Roy, em busca de algum sinal, de alguma resposta, e encontrando apenas uma vastidão negra, as emoções firmemente seguras dentro de si. Mas Edward continuou o encarando, olhos abertos, mãos sobre os ombros de Roy, pernas ao lado das do outro, cabeça erguida e uma angústia que fazia cada parte de seu corpo tremer.

Esperando.

** De que adianta sermos adultos, se em todas as vezes realmente importantes agimos como crianças, tolas crianças que não aprenderam a amar? **


	14. Sacrifique Meu Amor

**Nota da autora**: E esse capítulo, é um dos meus xodós. Temari, mandei a fanfic para o seu e-mail, para você poder imprimir. Bons estudos! Ser vestibulando é uma BOSTA xD

Meus beijinhos para todo mundo que deixar seu comentário : (NA BOCHECHA, antes que meu namorado chegue aqui e fique com ciúmes xD)

Aliás, amor, quando você chegar aqui... ei, te amo -

**:: O Outro Sacrifício **

**:: Capítulo XIII: Crucifique Meu Amor**

**:: MiWi**

**:: Data: 30/04/05 – 01/05/05**

_Crucifique meu amor_

_Se o meu amor é cego_

_Crucifique o meu amor_

Porque Edward havia perdido as esperanças, mas ele não poderia deixar que Roy se destruísse daquele jeito por sua culpa. Por sua maldita culpa.

Porque ele estava queimando, seu interior se derretendo em expectativa, e ele seria capaz de começar a bater em Roy se ele não dissesse algo logo.

E então Roy começou a rir, a gargalhar. Uma risada cortante, um riso tão diferente daquele da noite anterior – um riso que atravessou e rasgou o interior de Edward, fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás, colocando as mãos no ouvido quase instintivamente. Um riso dolorido, que parecia quebrar um pedaço da alma de Roy cada vez que ele mexia seus lábios, seus ombros.

Edward quis que ele parasse.

- O que é isso? – disse Roy, seguindo os passos de Edward, de forma que a distância entre ambos continuasse a mesma; inexistente. – Algum tipo de prêmio de consolação? Eu não posso ter seus sentimentos, mas eu posso ter seu corpo?

_Prêmio de consolação?_

Edward engoliu em seco, percebendo que Roy acompanhava cada movimento seu, vendo seu pomo-de-adão subindo e descer com pesar. Foi andando para trás, até bater com as costas em outra das caixas. Roy colocou uma mão ao lado de sua cabeça, e escorregou a outra até a cintura de Edward, passando a mão por debaixo de sua camisa e pousando sobre sua barriga. Aproximou seu rosto do de Edward. – Mas, se eu fizer isso, o que me faz melhor do que Envy?

E seus olhos se encontraram, dourado contra negro, e Edward soube que havia uma única coisa que ele poderia dizer. – Porque eu quero que você faça isso – e mesmo enquanto dizia isso, ele se encolheu sob o olhar imperioso de Roy, que parecia penetrá-lo tão fundo, e ele quis olhar para o lado, mas Roy segurou seu queixo entre as suas mãos, forçando-o a olhar para ele.

- Você tem certeza? Você está tremendo de medo, Edward – seus rostos estavam tão próximos que Edward podia sentir a respiração de Roy sobre si, seu hálito quente, sua raiva contida. – Céus, você não passa mesmo de uma criança.

E Edward realmente se encolheu, realmente sentindo-se pequeno. Como ele poderia se sentir diferente, com Roy falando daquele jeito com ele. Mas ele não poderia voltar atrás. Não agora. – Eu já tive medo antes, não significa que eu vá fugir disso, não significa que eu não queira fazer isso.

A expressão de Roy se fechou ainda mais, e ele apertou o queixo de Edward com tanta força que Edward fechou os olhos, reprimindo um grunhido de dor. – Não diga asneiras. Por que você quer fazer isso? Isso tudo é um jogo para você, não é mesmo? – havia algo de dolorido na voz de Roy, a primeira emoção que ele estava deixando escapar desde que começara a falar. – Céus, você consegue ser desprezível, garoto.

_Desprezo._

Então era isso que Roy sentira ao ouvir Edward falando sobre o trato? Seria isso?

- Porque eu quero que você confie em mim – disse Edward, colocando uma mão sobre a mão de Roy que ainda estava sobre sua barriga. – Porque, pelos infernos, eu não vou lhe amar, eu já lhe disse isso. Mas eu gostaria que você confiasse em mim quando eu digo que eu gostaria de poder lhe amar.

- Somente uma criança poderia querer conseguir a confiança de alguém através de sexo – disse Roy, fechando seu punho e controlando-se para não dar outro soco em Edward.

Não conseguiu, e Edward caiu ao chão, o rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho onde Roy o atingira.

Edward o encarou, as palmas abertas contra o chão, pernas dobradas, e então voltou a se levantar. Olhava para baixo, e chegou até Roy, segurando-o pelos ombros e descendo suas mãos pelos botões de sua camisa, desabotoando-a. Mas ele ainda estava no segundo botão quando Roy o segurou pelos pulsos. – O que você acha que está fazendo?

- O que eu acho que eu estou fazendo? – disse Edward lentamente, levantando a cabeça para encarar Roy e continuando a desabotoar os botões como se não sentisse as mãos de Roy o segurando. – Eu não estou deixando você ir embora.

- Você não pode tratar as pessoas como objetos, Edward – disse Roy, segurando as mãos de Edward com cada vez mais força, e ainda assim não o impedindo de continuar o que desejava, como se o desafiasse a continuar apesar da pressão em seus pulsos.

E seus pulsos estavam ardendo, as pontas de seus dedos começando a ficarem dormentes, e ainda assim Edward conseguia mexê-los de forma a desabotoar os botões restantes. – Eu nunca o trataria como um objeto.

- Você está fazendo isso agora – e Roy fechou ainda mais suas mãos ao redor dos pulsos de Edward, cortando quase que totalmente a circulação sangüínea daquela região. Abriu os braços, puxando as mãos de Edward de maneira desconfortável, forçando-o a ficar na ponta dos pés e com o rosto encostado no seu, os braços esticados demais, por serem menores do que os de Roy. – Eu realmente quero lhe odiar agora, Edward.

- Então me odeie – disse Edward, a voz rígida enquanto ele tentava debilmente encostar a ponta de seus pés no chão. – Machuque-me, faça qualquer coisa, mas não me olhe daquele jeito de novo. Não ouse me deixar.

_Crucifique o meu amor_

_Se isso me libertar_

_Nunca saiba Nunca confie_

_Crucifique o meu amor_

_Se ele deve ser dessa maneira_

Desespero. Tanto maldito desespero na voz de Edward que Roy eventualmente não conseguiu olhar para ele, e abaixou a cabeça. Soltou os pulsos de Edward, e o abraçou. Por um momento Edward pareceu enxergar de novo aquele Roy que se apaixonara por ele, um Roy gentil que o abraçava sempre que ele parecia prestes a quebrar, mas então as mãos de Roy se entrelaçaram atrás de sua cintura, pegando sua camiseta e a puxando para cima, arrancando-a e a jogando no chão.

Edward chegou a sentir seu ar sendo tomado de si, mas antes que ele pudesse reagir Roy o empurrou para trás novamente, suas costas voltando a se bater contra as caixas. – A maldição, Edward – disse ele, curvando-se sobre o garoto, segurando-o pelos ombros e mordendo um mamilo de Edward com força, fazendo-o gritar e segurar a camisa de Roy com força, arqueando os quadris e mexendo um pé no chão. – É que você não pode me amar – e segurou a cintura de Edward, aproximando-o de si enquanto seus lábios corriam pelo peito de Edward, até chegar ao outro mamilo, mordendo-o com ainda mais força. Desta vez Edward gritou ainda mais alto, suas unhas se enterrando nas costas de Roy. – E eu não posso lhe odiar – e então beijou cada mamilo, como se quisesse curar suas feridas, as feridas que ele mesmo fizera. Beijos delicados e molhados e que fizeram Edward se perguntar porque aquela região deveria ser tão sensível. – Nós estamos perdidos.

E então que aquilo servisse para que Edward pudesse provar que não amava Roy Mustang, e que Roy Mustang pudesse provar que ainda assim amaria Edward até o fim. Porque estes eram os seus pecados, e eles teriam de conviver com isso, as gotas de suor que escorriam de seus corpos parecendo escorrer de suas almas como gotas de desespero.

De angústia.

Angústia que fez Edward se curvar sobre Roy, enterrando seu rosto sobre o pescoço do outro, colocando seus lábios nas curvas do pescoço e querendo sugar tudo o que pudesse do outro – como se isso pudesse simbolizar o que ele viera fazendo nos últimos dias com o coronel.

Sugando-o.

Suas mãos deslizando para baixo da camisa do coronel, finalmente escorregando-a através de seus ombros e deixando que ela caísse no chão, o tecido passando pelas costas do coronel e fazendo-o se arquear ao perceber isso, e fazendo com que ele aproximasse Edward ainda mais de si, girando as mãos pela cintura de Edward, prendendo-o com uma mão e escorregando a outra através de sua calça. Edward ficou tenso, suas pernas começando a falhar, ao perceber o que Roy tinha em mãos. – E você ainda diz que não gosta de mim – disse Roy, a voz cruel demais, cruel demais para que Edward pudesse suportar, e ainda assim ele apenas abriu mais as pernas, apoiando seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Roy. – Qual a diferença, Edward? – seu rosto estava colado ao de Edward, sua mão quase _brincando_ com a ereção de Edward, seus dedos subindo e descendo pelo membro de Edward, deixando suas pernas fracas demais, sua respiração palpitante. E Edward não conseguia mais pensar, porque ele já podia ter sido o maldito Alquimista Nacional, ele já podia ter feito tanto, e no momento ele não se sentia nada, ali, nos braços de Roy, as mãos enluvadas do outro em lugares que simplesmente não deveriam estar. O coronel apenas mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, provocando-o e lhe dizendo que ele estava realmente furioso com tudo aquilo, frustrado por não conseguir odiar Edward. – Qual é a _maldita_ diferença?

_Qual é a maldita diferença?_

Edward não sabia mais, e de repente ele se perguntou se, em algum ponto, ele já soube a diferença. De desejo para paixão, de paixão para amor, tudo se tornara uma grande confusão – confusão de sentidos, de sentimentos, de pensamentos e razões.

E então sua resposta à pergunta de Roy se resumiu a um grunhido, algo ininteligível sussurrado ao ouvido de Roy.

Mas Roy não iria se contentar com isso, e ele então voltou a tocá-lo, e com a outra mão começou a puxar a calça e as roupas de baixo de Edward, empurrando o garoto e o forçando a dobrar os joelhos, incapaz de se sustentar daquela maneira por mais tempo. Edward encostou suas costas na caixa, começando a descer, a mão de Roy empurrando seu quadril para trás. Seus olhos estavam começando a se fechar, pálpebras se mexendo de maneira constante, silenciosas em seu transe de desejo.

E Roy não iria permitir isso, tão pouco. – Abra os olhos – disse Roy, e apertou partes particularmente sensíveis de Edward em suas mãos, fazendo-o arquear e abrir os olhos depressa, fitando Roy com surpresa. – Eu quero você olhando para mim. O tempo todo.

Deus, e ele sequer perguntou se Edward o havia entendido, sequer perguntou se tudo bem... apenas disse isso. Como uma ordem. Que não aceitava contestação. Não que Edward pensasse em contestá-la, de qualquer maneira. – Roy...

- Garoto – e às vezes ele parecia se recusar em dizer seu nome apenas para provocá-lo, apenas para diminuí-lo ainda mais. Quando na realidade Roy não dizia o seu nome para tentar esconder de si mesmo o fato de que aquele era Edward Elric, o garoto que ele amava. – Você pensa que entende tanto sobre sentimentos, não é mesmo? Quando na realidade você não entende nada – segurou os ombros de Edward, fazendo se deitar do chão sujo. Nem Edward nem Roy se importaram com isso. – Como você poderia, se você nunca desejou, nunca se apaixonou, nunca amou alguém dessa maneira para poder compreender? – enlaçou as pernas de Edward ao redor da sua cintura, curvando-se sobre ele e colocando ambas as mãos ao lado de seus ombros. Edward olhava para ele, algo perdido entre o desejo e a ansiedade, e Roy sorriu. – Você vê, eu deveria parar por aqui. Porque eu realmente o amo, e eu deveria saber que esse não pode ser o melhor para você – beijou a clavícula de Edward, passando a língua através das saliências de seus ossos. – E alguém que ama outra pessoa sempre deve fazer o melhor por essa pessoa, mesmo que a própria pessoa queira se machucar – e Edward estava novamente com as mãos nas costas de Roy, dedos traçando caminhos na pele desnuda do outro. – Não é mesmo, Edward?

- Eu quero que você faça isso – voltou a dizer Edward, sua voz embargada pelo desejo não deixando nenhum tipo de dúvida para Roy.

- Isso só vai lhe machucar – e para provar o que dizia, Roy voltou a morder os mamilos de Edward, desta vez fazendo-os sangrar. Edward gritou, um grito gutural, e ele enterrou uma mão nos cabelos de Roy, segurando uma mecha de cabelos negros entre suas mãos como se estes fossem sua última esperança de conseguir sanidade. – Isso só vai nos machucar.

- Vai doer ainda mais se nós não fizermos isso – e disse isso entre murmúrios, uma mão ao redor da nuca de Roy, puxando-o para mais de perto de si, e a outra em suas costas. E Roy estava com a cabeça em sua clavícula novamente, e por isso demorou apenas um instante para perceber que Edward estava mexendo seus ombros de maneira estranha. Ergueu o olhar apenas para ver Edward tentar esboçar um sorriso, lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto.

- Não faz sentido se você começar a chorar antes de eu chegar nas partes que realmente doem, Edward – disse Roy, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Mas Edward apenas continuou a chorar silenciosamente, um sorriso se desenhando de forma firme em seu rosto, e ele abraçou Roy, puxando-o para perto de si.

- Eu sou tão terrivelmente estúpido – disse Edward, esfregando a cabeça nos cabelos de Roy, que estava com o rosto sob o de Edward. – Eu cheguei a demorar um instante para perceber que você tinha dito que me amava.

Roy não disse nada por um momento, deixando-se ficar no abraço de Edward. – Pena que eu tenha dito isso apenas depois de ter a absoluta certeza de que você não poderia me corresponder, não é mesmo?

Os braços de Edward voltaram a amolecer ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e ele voltou a se sentir envolto pela sujeira do lugar. Céus, ele merecia cada maldita partícula de poeira que o contaminava. Ele merecia mais, na realidade. Ele merecia que Roy o fizesse sangrar, que ele fosse cruel com ele, não que fosse quase delicado como ele estava sendo. – Eu sou um monstro, não é mesmo?

Sem dizer nada, Roy desceu pela barriga de Edward, deixando um rastro de beijos lentos, como lembranças de cada promessa quebrada, como lembrança de cada amanhã que eles não poderiam ter. – É? Eu acho que você é apenas uma criança que não aprendeu a amar. Eu deveria parar, e você me pede que eu continue... eu não sei mais o que fazer.

- Quebre-nos – disse Edward, a voz fraca, e ainda tão decidida. – Odeie-me. Faça-me lhe odiar. Porque nós não podemos ver o amanhã. Porque nós não temos amanhã.

E Roy o abraçou, e colocou Edward em seu colo, uma mão em suas costas por um momento, retirando suas luvas e as jogando em um canto, antes de descer, entrando com um dedo na curva de sua cintura e fazendo Edward arquear seus quadris contra a mão de Roy, colocando a mão em seus ombros, de maneira confiante e resoluta. – É isso mesmo o que você quer?

- É a única maneira, não é mesmo? – disse Edward, ainda com o olhar fixo em Roy. – Para que nós possamos nos despedir desses sentimentos.

_Gire as dores do coração_

_Sinta-as de dentro para fora_

_Quando o vento chorar_

_Eu irei me despedir_

_Tentei aprender Tentei descobrir_

_Para alcançar a eternidade_

_Onde está a resposta_

_Isto é para sempre_

- Por que você fala desse jeito? – disse Roy, aproximando Edward de si com uma mão ao redor de seu ombro. – Por que você está falando desse jeito amargo? Desse jeito terrivelmente melancólico? Como alguém que tivesse visto demais do mundo e estivesse perdendo as esperanças? – E Edward se arqueou ainda mais em seu colo quando o dedo de Roy o penetrou ainda mais, segurando-o com força. – Sinto-me como se estivesse lhe perdendo, e é irônico, porque eu não posso perdê-lo, eu não posso perder algo que eu nunca tive, não é mesmo?

E de novo lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Edward, e ele encostou seu rosto sobre o ombro de Roy. – Mas você poderia ter tido.

E havia uma tal sinceridade, um tal anseio em sua voz, que Roy estava sendo levado às margens da sanidade, de seu controle. Era demais. – Então deixe-me tê-lo – e agora ele também estava chorando, lágrimas que ele não sabia que estava segurando até agora. Lágrimas livres, dolorosas, queimando seu rosto. – Por favor, se você pode, me ame – e na cintura de Edward, Roy tirou um dedo, apenas para colocar dois, uma preparação entre o gentil e o selvagem e que parecia tão terrivelmente distante daquilo que eles estavam dizendo. Ou talvez não.

- Se eu amá-lo, eu irei perdê-lo – disse Edward, arqueando-se ainda mais ao perceber que Roy estava com dois dedos dentro de si. Grunhiu, murmurou, sussurros que ele não conseguiu reprimir ecoando pelo galpão... sons selvagens, doloridos.

- Eu prefiro tê-lo por um momento que seja, e então morrer, a ter que viver assim – disse Roy, uma mão na nuca de Edward, alisando seus cabelos, e outra se forçando para dentro da cintura de Edward. Cuidando para não machucá-lo, e ainda assim sabendo que deveria estar doendo como um inferno.

- E eu? Vou ter que viver sem você? – disse Edward, sentindo seu ar escapar de dentro de si quando Roy tirou seus dedos de dentro de si, uma sensação estranha o tomando. Por um lado, alívio. Por outro, a sensação de que Roy deveria continuar, não importa o quanto doesse.

Porque deveria doer, não é mesmo?

- Você já está vivendo sem mim, desse jeito – e Roy aproximou seu rosto do de Edward, segurando-o com uma das mãos, e beijando suas bochechas com ternura. Com desejo. Com ansiedade. Beijou as lágrimas secas e salgadas dali. – Eu posso tentar lidar com o Envy, Edward, mas eu não posso lidar com você me tratando assim.

_Dois dias..._

_Céus, não era possível._

O que era esse maldito sentimento? Por que Edward sentia que ele seria rasgado em duas partes se Roy fosse tirado dele naquele momento?

- O que é isso? – grunhiu Edward, desta vez chorando alto, balançando os ombros, soluçando. – Céus, que merda é essa? Por que eu não consigo agir como eu normalmente agiria perto de você? Por que você é tão diferente perto de mim? Por que parece que nossas personalidades se distorcem por causa desses malditos sentimentos? – suas pernas se enrolaram ao redor da cintura de Roy, suas botas encostando-se às costas nuas do outro. – Isso é algum tipo de maldição?

E Roy o beijou, seus lábios sobre os de Edward, tentando dominá-lo, tentando domesticá-lo, ou quem sabe consolá-lo. Ou talvez distraí-lo da dor, pois logo em seguida sua outra mão volta a descer pela cintura de Edward, desta vez com três dedos. Penetrando-o tão fundo, tão mais fundo do que das outras vezes, e Edward arqueia seus quadris, encostando-se contra o peito de Roy, sua cabeça jogada para trás, num gesto entregue, tão terrivelmente entregue. E Roy o embala, movendo-o para frente e para trás, como se ele fosse uma criança. Porque ele é uma criança, e talvez Roy não se perdoe jamais pelo que está fazendo, porque isso é tão terrivelmente errado.

Mas, dada as circunstâncias, havia algum caminho certo a seguir?

- Alguns poderiam dizer que é uma benção – disse Roy, mexendo seus dedos dentro de Edward como se isso pudesse diminuir sua dor. E ele sabe que está doendo, e ele sabe que isso não é nada perto das dores que eles estão sentindo dentro deles.

_Como um rio correndo para o mar_

_Você estará a milhas de distância, e eu vou saber_

_Eu sei que eu posso lidar com a dor_

_Nenhuma razão para chorar_

- Eu vou ter esse momento para sempre – é tudo o que Edward diz por um momento, seus braços firmes ao redor dos ombros de Roy, mãos nos cabelos negros, fechando-se ao redor de uma mecha. – Suas declarações, meus sentimentos – ele estava chorando muito agora, e ele havia desistido de abrir os olhos, apesar do que Roy havia dito antes; ele não iria enxergar coisa alguma, de qualquer maneira.

E todo o tempo Roy se perguntando como ele poderia dizer a Edward que aquilo poderia doer como um estupro, porque ele não tinha nenhum tipo de lubrificante com ele, porque como ele poderia adivinhar que uma situação como aquela iria aparecer? E por mais que ele tentasse alargá-lo com seus dedos, devagar, gentilmente, talvez não fosse o suficiente.

E por mais que insultos houvessem sido trocados, apesar das palavras duras de Edward, Roy não poderia machucá-lo. Não tanto.

- Edward – Roy grunhiu, e levou seus dedos à boca, enchendo-os de saliva, torcendo para que isso ajudasse. E Edward ergueu o olhar para ele, encarando-o por um momento antes de perceber o que ele pretendia fazer.

E, aos poucos, Edward compreendeu.

_Finalmente._

Era tarde demais.

Ele o desejava. Ele confiava nele. Ele não poderia viver sem ele.

Céus, ele precisava de mais alguma coisa para poder dizer que amava Roy Mustang tão intensamente quando Roy o amava? Talvez ele o amasse de maneira mais egoísta, mas talvez fosse pelo motivo que Roy falara, talvez ele apenas não tivesse aprendido a amar direito.

E agora Roy jamais encontraria tempo para ensiná-lo a amar, não é mesmo? Porque eles estavam condenados a partir do momento no qual Edward se deixara confiar no coronel. Deixara-se desejar o coronel. Deixara-se depender do coronel.

Mas como ele poderia dizer isso a Roy Mustang? Como? Seria mesmo melhor que ele ficasse esperando pela morte? Não, não agora. Por favor, não agora.

Mas, finalmente, Edward se permitiu sorrir. – Você não precisa fazer isso – e quando Roy abriu a boca para falar, ele pôs um dedo sobre ela, silenciando-o. – Eu sei um jeito melhor.

E Roy o encarou, não entendendo a súbita mudança de humor de Edward, e ficou sem ação quando Edward saiu de cima dele, suas mãos descendo e abrindo o zíper de sua calça. Roy deveria saber o que ele iria fazer, ele não era nenhuma criança, e ainda assim ele olhou para o alto e soltou um grunhido que beirava ao selvagem quando Edward se ajoelhou diante dele e desceu seu rosto sobre sua ereção, engolindo-a. – Edward, céus – e Roy, que tanto falara, parecera ter perdido sua eloqüência.

Por um momento, Edward parecia não fazer idéia do que estava fazendo, e ainda assim já era o suficiente para Roy querer se deitar no chão, olhar para o teto e se deixar perder naquilo ali – teria sido tão fácil, não é mesmo? Quantas vezes já imaginara essa situação? Quantas vezes já desejara que Edward o tomasse assim? E agora ele estava fazendo exatamente o que Roy sempre quis, até mesmo com a mesma falta de jeito que ele sempre imaginara que Edward teria. Edward tocava o membro de Roy, sem saber ao certo o que poderia fazer para excitá-lo – ou melhor, para deixá-lo ainda mais excitado. Mas ele resolveu tentar e, usando os grunhidos e gemidos de Roy como resposta, ele foi descobrindo o que dava certo e o que não. Descobriu que passar a língua pela base do membro de Roy, e então sugar com delicadeza cada uma de suas bolas era algo que fazia Roy gemer particularmente alto.

Talvez se fosse qualquer outra pessoa Roy se levantaria e daria um jeito de ensiná-lo a fazer aquilo direito, mas era Edward, e senti-lo tentando descobrir o que lhe dava prazer era algo extremamente prazeroso por si só. Os quadris de Roy se arquearam, obrigando Edward a se levantar um pouco para não se engasgar.

Aproveitando que Roy estava com os quadris arqueados, Edward puxou a calça e a cueca de Roy, que já estavam o atrapalhando. Deixou ambas esquecidas nas canelas de Roy, e voltou a se concentrar no que devia fazer.

Céus, ele deveria fugir dali, ele deveria começar a pensar em uma maneira de impedir que Envy matasse Roy, mas aparentemente ter sido um grande Alquimista Nacional, o grande Fullmetal, não o impedia de ter seu cérebro derretido pela situação, e tudo o que ele queria era ir até o fim com aquilo ali, agora que ele sabia que era inevitável que ambos fossem destruídos.

Mas, se aquela fosse a única vez de ambos, Edward iria fazer de tudo para que Roy não se arrependesse. De nada. De amá-lo. De ir até o fim com aquela loucura. – Obrigado – disse Edward, suas mãos apoiadas sobre a cintura de Roy, voltando a abocanhar o membro de Roy. – Por me amar – e era possível se perguntar _como_ ele conseguira dizer isso enquanto passava a língua através do membro de Roy, subindo e descendo sem pressa, mas o fato é Roy o ouvira com extrema clareza.

E se ele conseguira se segurar até ali, as palavras de Edward sempre eram demais para Roy – eram sempre elas que o mandavam para além da margem, que mandavam sua sanidade às favas. Sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer, ele voltou a arquear os quadris, soltou um gemido irreconhecível, cheio de desejo. E, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e voltando a relaxar, ele gozou sobre o rosto de Edward.

_Oh, não. Ele não deveria ter feito isso, Edward não estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, ele provavelmente estava com nojo de Roy agora, Roy e suas malditas perversões. Roy, o maldito que não conseguia se segurar e..._

E qualquer que fosse o seu outro devaneio, Roy nunca chegou a pensar, sua trilha de pensamentos interrompida por um beijo de Edward, um beijo quente e molhado em seu rosto, em seus lábios, um beijo que não permitia negação.

E um beijo como aquele, um beijo que Edward não sentiu vergonha em querer esconder, foi o suficiente para que Roy começasse a se sentir excitado de novo. E Edward não iria parar, porque, se ele achara que sentiria medo ao perceber que estava perdidamente apaixonado por Roy Mustang, ele não o sentia.

Se era inevitável, ele poderia apenas fazer com que fosse inesquecível, não é mesmo? Roy tinha razão. Eles poderiam tentar lidar com Envy, mas depois daquilo. Depois que eles tivessem se acertado.

Agora, era o império dos sentidos, e nada senão ambos poderiam reinar aqui.

Nada de Envy. Nada de Alphonse, Riza, Winry, Pinako, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Apenas os dois e suas juras, ditas ou não. Apenas os dois e seus amanhãs que nunca poderiam ser.

Roy dissera que apenas uma criança poderia associar sexo a confiança.

E se Edward lhe dissesse que, para ele, aquele sexo era uma serenata de despedida, o que ele diria? O chamaria de tolo?

Um beijo longo, explorando a boca de Roy. Um beijo que queria dizer "Eu te amo, eu finalmente descobri isso, mas talvez eu jamais possa dizer isso com palavras".

Porque, se ele o dissesse com palavras, ele estaria apenas confirmando que iria perder Roy, e ele não queria isso, ele realmente não queria isso, não agora, por favor, não agora.

E o beijou se tornou correspondido, línguas se tocando, se unindo, querendo dizer o que não podiam, o que não queriam. Duelos que não existiam, porque não havia o desejo de luta, e ainda assim as línguas se debatiam, como se não se compreendessem por alguns momentos. E então elas voltavam a se explorar, brincando, sofrendo, conhecendo-se. Finalmente.

_Até que a solidão faça sombra no céu_

_Eu estarei partindo e eu vou saber_

_Eu sei que eu posso limpar nuvens para longe_

_Oh é um crime amar_

E apenas um beijo como aquele foi o suficiente para Roy voltasse a ficar excitado, e Edward percebeu isso, e parou de beijá-lo por um momento, encostando sua testa na de Roy, fechando os olhos e dizendo com a voz meio fraca, como se de repente tivesse ficado tímido: - Quem é o adolescente, mesmo?

- Oh, cale a boca – disse Roy e, para garantir isso, voltou a beijar Edward, com tanta força como quando Edward o beijara.

Lentamente, Roy o segurou pela cintura, descendo-o sobre o seu colo devagar, ainda o beijando. De início, Edward pareceu não perceber, até perceber que estava quase sentando sobre o membro ereto de Roy. Ao senti-lo sob si, ele tentou dar um salto, sentindo um arrepio o percorrer, mas as mãos mais fortes de Roy o seguraram no lugar. Gentilmente. – Relaxe – disse Roy, aproximando seu ouvido de Edward, que havia começado a tremer, segurando com força os ombros de Roy. Força demais. – Vai doer menos se você relaxar.

E como Edward poderia não confiar em Roy? Com um sorriso, Edward assentiu com a cabeça, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça no ombro de Roy, voltando a enrolar suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Roy, suas botas deixando marcas nas costas de Roy.

Ainda assim, ele não poderia deixar de soltar um gemido ao sentir Roy penetrando-o, por mais devagar que ele estivesse indo. Suas unhas voltaram a se agarrar às costelas de Roy, novas marcas se formando ali. – Você quer que eu pare?

E Edward sorriu, abaixando seu rosto e beijando o pescoço de Roy. – E você conseguiria, seu maldito adolescente?

Roy sentiu vontade de socá-lo, mas apenas o segurou com mais força, empurrando-o para frente e para trás, tentando fazer com que Edward se encaixasse sobre ele e torcendo para que toda aquela preparação tivesse algum efeito. – Por que nós estamos fazendo isso, mesmo?

E de repente Edward parecia ter se esquecido de todos os motivos anteriores. Porque ele não queria mais ter que odiar Roy. Porque ele não queria mais que Roy o odiasse. Porque Roy o amava, ele estava apaixonado por Roy, e, céus, naqueles minutos isso teria que bastar. – Porque nós queremos isso.

Quatro palavras. Quatro simples palavras, e Roy desceu Edward mais um pouco, com todo o cuidado e carinho que seriam possíveis. Edward ainda soltou um gemido, mas não tentou mais sair dali, não tentou mais escapar. Estava decidido como nunca a ir até o fim.

_Porque nós queremos isso._

_Nós._

E Roy beijou o pescoço de Edward, e o loiro pensou que talvez fosse novamente para distraí-lo da dor. Era para esconder suas próprias lágrimas.

Lágrimas de felicidade.

_Nós._

Roy não era o tipo de pessoa que iria se recusar a enxergar aquele simples sinal, aquele simples sinal que significava tanto mais do que qualquer outra coisa que Edward havia dito até então. Porque, se havia um _nós_, havia mais do que desejo entre os sentimentos de Edward.

E o garoto deixara isso escapar de forma tão simples e ingênua que Roy não poderia deixar de amá-lo ainda mais, mesmo quando ele considerava isso impossível. – Obrigado, Edward – disse ele, uma mão ao redor de sua cintura, segurando-o com firmeza para que ele não caísse de vez sobre ele, outra afagando seus cabelos.

Edward procurou a razão pela qual Roy o agradecia, e não encontrou. Isso o obrigava a tomar medidas extremas para não ficar sem resposta diante do outro. – Se você acha que vai sair dessa tão facilmente achando que sempre vai estar por cima porque pode dizer que eu sou tão baixinho que posso ser guardado com os camarões no supermercado – seu tom era de brincadeira, muito embora sua voz estivesse embargada pelo prazer, e entre cada palavra sua escapassem pequenos gemidos, sussurros. – Você está muito enganado.

Roy revirou os olhos. Impossível. Simplesmente impossível que ele estivesse falando sobre isso naquele momento. – É, claro. Você sonha com o dia no qual eu vou ficar por baixo, Edward – e desceu Edward mais ainda, dessa vez sem tanta delicadeza, como se quisesse mostrar o que dizia. Se Edward estava fazendo brincadeiras como aquela, não poderia estar doendo tanto, afinal de contas. – Você ainda tem que aprender uma coisa ou duas antes de poder fazer isso, Edward.

E Edward abriu a boca para dizer que ele obrigaria Roy a lhe ensinar tudo, cada coisa, cada maldito detalhe, daquele jogo que eles jogavam, daquela brincadeira que eles partilhavam, apenas para fechá-la logo em seguida.

Por que ele tinha de voltar a pensar que de repente eles não teria tantas oportunidades para fazerem aquilo de novo justo agora?

Não, Edward não poderia pensar em qualquer outro momento que não fosse agora.

Ele precisava se distrair, precisava tirar aquele maldito pensamento de sua mente, e a única maneira que ele encontrou para fazer isso foi tirando a mão de Roy de sua cintura e se jogando de vez no membro do outro, deixando-se penetrar até o fim, deixando-se rasgar e deixando-se doer. Porque aquela dor ainda era melhor do que aquele pensamento.

Edward gritou de dor.

- Edward, o que você... ?! – Roy o segurou de novo, aturdido com a atitude do outro, olhando-o de maneira preocupada. Por que raios ele fizera isso? Ele sabia que isso iria doer, e ainda assim... ainda era como se o garoto quisesse se punir de alguma maneira. Por que, Edward? Por quê?

Doía, e doía como um inferno, e ainda assim era tão diferente da sensação de quando Envy o penetrara. Ele não sentia sua cintura rasgar. Ele não sentia como se fosse pequeno demais para aquilo, como se algo dentro dele fosse quebrar por causa do que estavam fazendo.

Mas Edward não queria pensar em Envy, ele precisava desesperadamente não pensar em Envy, porque fazia apenas dois dias e as memórias ainda eram nítidas e vivas demais em sua mente para que ele pudesse suportar pensar no assunto.

E de novo Edward se viu tremendo, e segurando o pescoço de Roy com força, e beijando sua testa, seus olhos, seu nariz, suas bochechas, seus lábios... de maneira apressada, nervosa, seus lábios tremendo. – Nós estamos fazendo tudo errado, não é mesmo?

Dois dias.

Dois malditos dias.

Pouco tempo.

Pouco tempo demais.

Roy segurou sua cintura com uma mão, deslizando a outra através da ereção de Edward, dedos delicadamente subindo e descendo, confortando-o, acariciando-o, dizendo o que Roy não sabia mais dizer em palavras. Aproximou Edward de si, lábios sobre lábios. – Indubitavelmente.

E Edward se segurou ao redor de seus ombros, segurando com tanta força nos cabelos de Roy, tanta maldita força que por um momento Roy chegou a pensar que perderia uma mecha de seus cabelos negros. Pernas tão presas ao seu redor, rosto colado no seu, e Edward sabia que, apesar da dor, ele realmente queria fazer aquilo. Talvez ele não fosse nunca entender a razão, mas tudo o que ele queria era poder fazer isso, mesmo que ele achasse que fosse se quebrar no processo, mesmo que sentisse vontade de chorar, porque de repente ele sabia que Roy estaria ali para segurá-lo se ele caísse, e isso lhe bastava.

De repente era tão fácil compreender o que era ser capaz de morrer por amor.

Roy lhe ensinara isso.

E era uma lição que Edward não pretendia se esquecer tão cedo. Com um gemido, ele desceu mais um pouco, apesar de Roy tentar segurá-lo onde ele estava. Mas ele não iria parar. Não iria voltar atrás. Arqueou seus quadris ainda mais contra Roy, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos numa expressão dolorida – e ainda assim tão terrivelmente entregue.

As mãos de Roy se fecharam ao seu redor, colando-o contra si, seus próprios quadris tentando seguir o ritmo lento de Edward, quadris subindo e descendo, cabeças encostadas. E, naquele mesmo ritmo lento, as mãos de Roy seguiram um caminho pelas costas de Edward, chegando aos seus cabelos, acariciando-o. Seus dedos deslizando através de suas mechas, finalmente desfazendo a trança de Edward, que já estava quase desfeita, de qualquer maneira. Dedos brincando em sua nuca, fazendo cócegas que fizeram Edward dar um sorriso e beijar a base do pescoço de Roy, trilhas de beijos suaves e quentes e que estavam definitivamente levando Roy às margens de sua sanidade. Ainda assim, ele não apressou o seu ritmo, continuando a apenas acompanhar o de Edward.

Lento demais.

Roy estava enlouquecendo, e ele não poderia se permitir isso, não poderia se permitir perder o controle agora e...

... quem ele estava tentando enganar? Pois Roy sabia muito bem que já havia perdido o controle sobre si mesmo há tempos, e agora era tarde demais para tentar se recompor. Ainda assim, ele apenas continuou a manter Edward junto de si, o garoto mexendo-se junto de si e ganhando ritmo devagar, como se apenas agora estivesse compreendendo o que deveria fazer, como deveria se mexer para que não doesse. E Roy não iria roubar esse aprendizado dele. Não mesmo.

Apenas agora Edward estava percebendo que não doía o tempo todo, e estava conseguindo ir mais depressa, suas pernas flexionadas, sua cabeça ora encostada na de Roy, ora jogada para trás. E ele encarou Roy, como o outro tanto queria que ele fizesse, para que seus olhos se encontrassem e Roy percebesse que não havia nenhuma dúvida em Edward de que ele queria aquilo. Talvez ele tivesse começado aquilo por todos os motivos errados do mundo, mas ele não deixaria aquilo terminar pelos motivos errados. Roy poderia ter razão, e ele realmente não compreenderia nada sobre sentimentos, mas era impossível que ele não amasse Roy sentindo o que sentia, e isso deveria ser o suficiente, não é mesmo?

Suficiente para que tudo valesse à pena.

Suficiente para que houvesse resquícios de paraíso naquele inferno.

- Céus – disse Roy, soltando um gemido, e desta vez foi ele quem fechou as mãos ao redor das costas de Edward, forçando suas unhas nas costas do outro.

Prazer. Um prazer desesperado, ansioso, que bania a sanidade da mente de Edward, que fazia ele empurrar seus quadris contra Roy, subindo e descendo e tentando descobrir como aquilo poderia lhe dar algo além de dor. Um prazer que alterava sua respiração, fazendo-o suspirar no ouvido de Roy. Fazendo-o ir mais rápido, apesar da dor que ainda persistia, apesar de saber que estava tudo errado, sabendo apenas dele e de Roy e daquele maldito momento no qual eles se tocavam, se abraçavam, Roy tão dentro dele que ele poderia imaginar por um momento que eles nunca mais iriam se separar.

E Roy voltou a descer sua mão sobre o membro de Edward, mão gentil e apressada, ansiosa... ele não enxergava mais nada, seu rosto encostado no de Edward, escondido sob os cabelos soltos do outro. Circulando o outro, pressionando seus polegares pela base e então descendo, fazendo círculos e cócegas com a ponta de seus dedos. Provocando-o. Definitivamente provocando-o.

Mas Edward não se importava mais com provocações, e virou seu rosto, encontrando o de Roy. Foi beijando suas bochechas, como se procurasse pelo caminho até seus lábios, e o envolveu em outro beijo. Mas um beijo diferente dos outros que eles já haviam trocado antes. Muito mais ansioso, desesperado. Não tentavam provar nada senão a necessidade daquele momento. E Edward continuava indo mais rápido, mal conseguindo respirar com seus lábios fechados nos de Roy, suas mãos no rosto do outro, como se não quisesse que o outro se mexesse. Como se não quisesse perder aquele maldito momento.

Era difícil respirar, era difícil se controlar com Edward se mexendo daquele jeito em seu colo, e era impossível pensar. As mãos de Roy se fecharam sobre as pernas de Edward com força, subindo e indo até sua cintura, pressionando-o para mais perto, forçando-o a não ir para longe.

E quando ele fez isso Edward sentiu que Roy o penetrara tão fundo, tocando as pontas de seus nervos mais sensíveis e mandando milhões de estímulos nervosos através de seu corpo. Era como dor, mas era uma dor que Edward queria sentir de novo e de novo. Era como se ele fosse morrer, e então ele sabia que queria morrer daquele jeito, esmagado nos braços de Roy.

Edward gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás e deixando seus quadris irem ainda mais fundo em Roy. Um grito tão profundo, tão terrivelmente profundo que outra pessoa poderia pensar que Edward estava gritando de dor. Mas Roy não se enganaria, e ele reconheceu algo além disso na voz de Edward, algo de selvagem e gutural e libertador. E quando Edward voltou a olhar para ele, os olhos enevoados, ligeiramente distantes, e ainda assim tão fixos nos seus, ele soube que eles estavam se matando ali.

E ele estava perdido por achar que aquela era a maneira mais louca, mais apaixonada e entorpecida, mais doce e desesperada de duas pessoas se matarem.

_Crucifique o meu amor_

_Se o meu amor é cego_

_Crucifique o meu amor_

Os estímulos nervosos continuaram, fazendo Edward se agarrar a Roy como se o chão pudesse se abrir e o engolir de repente, e ele ia cada vez mais rápido, tão rápido que Roy que não sabia mais por quanto tempo ele seria capaz de agüentar. A sensação de Edward envolvendo-o, engolindo-o, e pedindo por mais, parecia consumi-lo cada vez mais. Roy tremia, seus pés, suas pernas, sua cintura, seu peito, seus braços, até mesmo as malditas pontas de seus dedos da mão tremiam, e ele parecia incapaz de controlar seu próprio corpo.

E de repente Edward pareceu se descontrolar em seus braços, voltando a gritar, mãos nos cabelos de Roy, a cabeça voltada para trás e o pescoço encostado nos lábios de Roy, que o beijava de maneira apaixonada. Selvagem. Edward fechou os olhos, e gozou. Roy não pareceu se importar em ficar ainda mais sujo, líquido quente sobre sua barriga, escorrendo através de seu corpo. Apenas continuou a beijá-lo, sua língua em seu pescoço, saboreando-o. Ambas as mãos em suas costas, como se procurasse alentar o garoto. Estava tudo bem, agora.

Edward continuou a se mexer, cada vez mais lentamente, seus olhos agora fechados de forma tranqüila. Abaixou o rosto, encostando-o ao de Roy, seus cílios inquietos fazendo cócegas no rosto de Roy.

E ele sabia que alguma coisa não estava certa. Se ele, apesar de toda a dor que estivera sentindo, chegara a conseguir gozar, por que Roy estaria tão tenso sob si? Edward continuou a se mexer, apesar de seu cansaço, apesar de começar a se sentir dolorido de novo, perguntando-se o que poderia estar errado, quando de repente se tornou tão óbvio.

- Seu desgraçado – grunhiu Edward, sorrindo e depositando um beijo sobre os lábios de Roy. – Você está fazendo isso para me provocar, não é mesmo?

E Roy foi se deitando, sentindo-se tão cansado, Edward sempre deitado em seu peito, pernas flexionadas ao lado das suas, quadris provocando os seus. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo do outro. – O que eu estou fazendo?

Mas Edward não iria responder a isso diretamente. – Você confia em mim?

- Edward – as mãos de Roy se tornaram tensas nas costas de Edward, seus lábios parando de beijá-lo.

- Você confia em mim? – Edward voltou a perguntar, interrompendo Roy, sua voz rígida e embargada.

- Totalmente – respondeu Roy, e Edward não precisava olhar para ele para saber que ele não estava mentindo para ele.

Ótimo. Era tudo o que ele precisava. Era tudo o que ele queria, para ter certeza de que Roy não iria duvidar do que ele iria dizer.

Porque novamente ele iria dizer o que ele havia jurado não dizer, porque novamente seu mundo havia virado ao contrário em questão de segundos. Roy Mustang parecia ter um talento para fazer isso com ele. Edward voltou a beijar os lábios de Roy, sua língua brincando em cada lábio. – Eu – sussurrou, a palavra se perdendo e se prendendo ao suor de ambos, ao calor de ambos, ao desejo incessante de ambos. – Te – letras que formavam palavras tão simples, rebatendo com a língua de Edward, chegando aos ouvidos de Roy de maneira distorcida pelo desejo. – Amo.

_Eu te amo._

Palavras. Três simples palavras. Eram sempre as palavras de Edward, não é mesmo, que faziam toda a diferença. E Roy por um momento quase não acreditou no que ouviu. Por um momento não entendeu. Porque não poderia ser possível. Porque o paraíso não poderia estar tão próximo dele. Porque ele estivera no inferno há tão pouco tempo, e agora Edward dizia aquelas palavras...

Palavras que fizeram Roy se segurar com toda força às costas de Edward, arqueando seus quadris e sentindo cada parte de seu corpo explodir, seus pés querendo sair do chão, suas mãos abraçando Edward com tanta força enquanto milhões de tremores corriam seu corpo, em direção à sua cintura, até ele finalmente gozar, preenchendo Edward e então voltando a deitar no chão, exausto.

Exausto, mas tão terrivelmente feliz, como não estivera por tanto tempo.

Ficou deitado no chão, esperando que sua respiração voltasse ao seu ritmo normal, porque ele realmente não conseguiria falar agora, não conseguiria pensar, não queria pensar.

Ter Edward em seus braços bastava.

Para seu azar, Edward parecia já estar se recuperando, e estava deitado sobre ele, engatinhando devagar sobre sua barriga e retirando-se de Roy e fazendo-o ver mais algumas estrelas que ele não acreditou que ainda pudesse ver. E Edward deitou sobre ele, encolhido em seus braços, e Roy sabia que ele finalmente se sentia plenamente seguro ao fazer isso, finalmente se sentia protegido e acolhido e amado naqueles braços, e Roy não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso satisfeito. Edward passou a ponta de seu polegar pelos lábios de Roy, como se quisesse se lembrar muito bem como era aquele sorriso, sua expressão um pouco sonolenta, cansada, preguiçosa. Ergueu o rosto, beijando a ponta dos lábios de Roy. Sorriu, e fechou os olhos. – Para alguém com tanta experiência – disse ele, sua voz adquirindo um tom zombeteiro, ainda que um tanto cansado. – Você dá valor demais para as palavras, você não acha?

Roy não disse nada por um momento. Era tão típico de Edward provocá-lo num momento como aquele, quando qualquer outra pessoa estaria letárgica demais para pensar em comentários do gênero. – Não são as palavras – disse Roy, envolvendo Edward com um braço e afagando-lhe os cabelos com a outra. – São as suas palavras, Edward.

E como Edward poderia não sorrir ao ouvir isso? Como? – Você quer ouvir de novo? – disse ele, beijando os lábios de Roy devagar e com preguiça, fechando os olhos, as pernas ao redor das de Roy, seus braços jogados sobre a cabeça de Roy. – Eu te amo – deu um beijo, seu nariz brincando com o de Roy. – Eu te amo por estar aqui quando eu mais precisei de você – deu um beijo na bochecha de Roy, que colocou uma mão sobre os cabelos de Edward, acariciando-os. – Eu te amo porque você sempre sabe o que eu preciso ouvir – beijo sobre os olhos de Roy, soprando seus cílios. – Eu te amo porque você soube o que eu precisava muito antes que eu soubesse – beijo sobre a testa, sinal de admiração e respeito. – Eu te amo porque... – ele deitou a cabeça no peito de Roy, fechando os olhos. – Oh, você realmente quer a lista completa?

Roy riu, de novo aquele riso divertido e sincero e que fazia Edward acreditar em coisas como esperança e amor e verdade, e o abraçou com força, passando uma mão pelo seu rosto, traçando as curvas deste com a ponta de seus dedos. – Você não está achando que pode parar agora que começou, está? – disse, e havia um tal tom de felicidade em sua voz que ele parecia ter se esquecido de todo o resto do mundo, de todos os outros momentos, como se a única coisa em sua mente fosse aquela imagem, ele e Edward e Edward dizendo as razões pela qual o amava. Provavelmente era.

Edward se remexeu em seus braços, as pontas de seus dedos traçando caminhos pelo peito de Roy. – Você é mau – disse ele, como se estivesse magoado, e estando apenas cansado. – Mas eu acho que gosto disso também, mas só em você.

Roy não resistiu. – Eu não sabia que você curtia sadomasoquismo, Edward – e ele estava sorrindo, como nos velhos tempos, com a diferença de que agora esse sorriso era tão mais sincero.

Edward não disse nada por um momento, apenas apertou o mamilo de Roy que ele estava apenas acariciando, fazendo-o se contorcer. Deu um sorriso vitorioso ao perceber que Roy o encarava com surpresa. – Eu o amo, seu maldito – disse ele, apenas. – E não vou perder você.

Roy sorriu. – É claro que não.

_É claro que não. _

E por um momento eles se permitiram ficar assim, nos braços um do outro, juras de amor sussurradas de maneira debochada como somente eles poderiam fazer, um amor tão doce e tão selvagem e tão terrivelmente desesperado que só poderia pertencer a eles, sorrisos em meio à angústia que somente pessoas como eles poderiam dar em um momento como aquele.

Porque, naquele momento, naquele ínfimo momento, no qual Edward havia se confessado e Roy havia acreditado e eles haviam finalmente percebido que poderiam, sim, compreender um ao outro, eles eram invencíveis.

_Invencíveis. _

_Crucifique o meu amor_

_Se ele deve ser dessa maneira_

_Crucifique o meu amor_

_... Isto é para sempre?_


	15. Decadência, Carpe Diem

**Nota da autora:** este capítulo é dedicado à memória de Diego Tomasi. Vá em paz, amigo.

**:: O Outro Sacrifício**

**:: Capítulo XIV: Decadência, _Carpe Diem_**

**:: MiWi**

**:: Data: 01/05/05 – 02/04/05**

** Dizem que, antes do maior dos trovões, há um silêncio ensurdecedor... **

Antes mesmo que acordasse, antes mesmo que sua mente despertasse e ele soubesse ao certo a razão, Roy se sentiu feliz. Abriu um sorriso, um largo sorriso, rolando pelo chão de maneira preguiçosa. Havia um tal contentamento dentro de si que ele não sentiu pressa alguma em acordar, com medo de que aquela sensação agradável se afastasse de si assim que abrisse os olhos.

Sentiu algo tocar seu rosto, e ele levantou a mão para afastá-la, para voltar ao seu estado entre o sono e a consciência, o seu estado de felicidade. Grunhiu quando a mão voltou a tocá-lo, desta vez passando os dedos através de seus cabelos.

Uma voz... uma voz conhecida. Uma voz que Roy não poderia deixar de ouvir mesmo naquele estado quase dormente. Céus, ele ouviria aquela voz mesmo que estivesse dormindo. – Manhoso – disse Edward, a voz um pouco surpresa, um pouco divertida com a situação. – Você não acha que já dormiu meio demais, não?

Roy voltou a grunhir. – Edward – abriu os olhos devagar, vendo que Edward já havia vestido de novo suas roupas e estava sentado ao seu lado, passando a mão em seus cabelos. Bocejou, com certa dificuldade em manter seus olhos abertos, especialmente com Ed deslizando seus dedos através de seus cabelos daquele jeito. – Como eu dormi?

- Assim – disse Edward, dobrando seus joelhos e apoiando sua cabeça sobre eles, continuando a brincar com seus dedos no cabelo de Roy, mechas de cabelos negros entre seus dedos. – Eu estava com a cabeça sobre o seu peito, brincando com o seu cabelo... e de repente você dormiu – balançou a cabeça. – Seu insensível – e disse isso sem raiva, mas apenas um certo divertimento.

E era fácil ver que isso era verdade, já que Roy estava quase dormindo de novo, o toque delicado de Edward o deixando mimado. – Hmmm...

- Nem pense em dormir de novo – Edward disse, parando de mexer nos cabelos de Roy. – Não que eu não gostaria de poder ficar vendo você dormir de novo, mas certas pessoas me matariam se soubessem que eu perdi outra oportunidade de te acordar...

Roy levou uma mão ao rosto, esfregando os olhos. – Hein? Edward, o que você está dizendo? Isso não está fazendo muito sentido... – ou talvez fosse sua mente que ainda estivesse hesitando em acordar, com medo de que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho.

Edward abraçou seus joelhos, dando de ombros. – Mas é sério. Você fica adorável quando está dormindo. E eu nem tive que me preocupar se você estava com frio ou não... como você consegue ficar _excitado_ enquanto dorme? Eu tive que jogar a sua camisa por cima de você para que a Riza, a Winry e o Al não ficassem olhando. Sério.

Isso pareceu acordar Roy. – O que _eles_ estavam fazendo aqui? E por que você não me acordou? Por que eles não me acordaram?

- Oh, você parecia tão bem dormindo. Eu achei melhor não te acordar, e pedi para eles também não te acordarem – disse Edward, e Roy teve certeza de que ele tinha feito isso de propósito. Como ele conseguia... ? Roy sentiu vontade de esganá-lo, sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho. – De qualquer maneira, eles já foram para um hotel, e disseram que iriam esperar por lá. Eu falei que eles não precisavam se preocupar.

_Não precisavam se preocupar._

E o sorriso de Edward estava tão aberto, tão contente... e Edward não era o tipo de pessoa que ficaria assim apenas por causa do sexo, e ainda que Roy tivesse se declarado para ele, e ele para Roy... ainda assim havia algo na expressão de Edward que havia algo mais, algo que ele não conseguia saber exatamente o que era, que ele não conseguia definir, e que embora parecesse ao alcance de seus dedos, pareciam escapar cada vez que ele quase conseguia descobrir o que era.

Edward voltou a se deitar no chão, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça, encarando o teto com um sorriso. Estava deitado ao lado de Roy, e por isso lhe bastou olhar para o lado para encarar os olhos negros do outro. – Às vezes eu quase acredito que Deus existe – e ao perceber o olhar confuso de Roy, ele deu um sorriso, virando-se de lado e passando uma mão pelos olhos de Roy. – Porque você não pode ter nascido por acaso.

Roy sorriu, fechando os olhos, sentindo os dedos de Edward sobre seus cílios. – Essa frase não é sua.

Os dedos de Edward não pararam, mas ele sorriu, apesar de ligeiramente surpreso. – Como você sabia?

- Porque você é o maior ateu que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida, Edward – disse Roy, colocando uma mão sobre a de Edward. – E eu não acredito que você começaria a acreditar em algum deus por causa de um amor, por maior que ele fosse.

Edward às vezes sentia vontade de socar Roy, porque o desgraçado parecia conhecê-lo melhor do que ele próprio. – Você tem razão – admitiu ele, voltando a olhar para o teto. – Mas eu estou me sentindo tão contente no momento que eu quase poderia acreditar no divino.

E qualquer coisa tomou Roy, talvez ele realmente não tivesse acordado direito, porque ele girou, deslizando uma mão pelo corpo de Edward, pousando-a sobre sua barriga de maneira lânguida. Encostou seu rosto ao lado de Edward, seus lábios encostados no ouvido de Edward. – Então foi bom para você também? – disse de maneira preguiçosa, provocativa.

Edward ficou estático por um momento, e então virou lentamente o rosto na direção de Roy. – Oh, você não está realmente achando que isso vai ficar sem vingança, não é mesmo? – sorriu, pegando a mão de Roy entre as suas. – Eu já disse isso. Não ache que você pode escapar. Porque eu vou ter você, da mesma maneira que você me teve, tantas vezes quanto for possível – apertou a mão de Roy, aproximando o seu rosto do de Roy. – Então não me provoque assim tão cedo, Roy. Não fique usando esse tom de voz tão cedo, quando você está em desvantagem por ainda estar cansado – beijou Roy, um beijou rápido, maroto. – Você tem certeza de quer começar isso de novo _agora_?

Roy o encarou durante um momento, como se não entendesse da onde Edward estava tirando aquelas palavras. Mas aquele era Edward, não é mesmo? Ele deveria esperar por algo assim. – Baixinho invocado.

- Isso é golpe baixo! – gemeu Edward, mordendo o lábio inferior de Roy, voltando a abraçar o outro.

Ele queria brincar com Roy, um duelo de palavras e segundas intenções, e como é que Roy sempre sabia o que dizer, sempre sabia como tirar Edward do sério antes da hora? Era injusto. Edward queria conhecê-lo daquela maneira, ele precisava conhecê-lo daquela maneira também, ou então ele sempre se sentiria em desvantagem naquele tipo de situação.

E ele iria conhecer Roy, cada parte dele, cada um de seus detalhes, seus segredos, suas manias...

Ele teria continuado a conhecer melhor os lábios de Roy se não tivesse sentido um tiro passar zunindo sobre sua cabeça, atingindo uma das caixas.

- Vocês dois são realmente impossíveis – disse alguém atrás de ambos, e Roy fechou os olhos. Oh, não. – Eu me pergunto quanto tempo nós teríamos que esperar no hotel se nós ficássemos esperando?

- Ei, o que aconteceu com a torcida? – disse Edward, arqueando as sobrancelhas e se colocando na frente de Roy, dando espaço para que o outro colocasse sua camisa e vestisse suas calças. – Fica meio complicado se vocês não nos dão privacidade, sabe?

- Vocês já tiveram mais de... seis horas de privacidade, Edward – disse Riza, e era nessas horas que se percebia que ela era o tipo de pessoa que conseguia arquear apenas uma sobrancelha. – Nós já batemos no saqueador de túmulos, viramos ele do avesso, batemos nele, batemos nele mais um pouco, céus, até a Winry já deu alguns socos nele. Eu sei que vocês estão loucos um pelo outro, especialmente agora, mas, por favor, sejam práticos e consigam um quarto. E o seu traseiro está cheio de pó, tenente coronel.

Havia algo de muito errado com o mundo se ele estava sendo obrigado a ouvir Riza Hawkeye dizer a palavra "traseiro", e ainda mais sendo obrigado a ouvir que o _seu_ traseiro estava imundo. Roy não disse nada por um momento, terminando de vestir suas roupas com os olhos fixos no chão, e então olhou na direção de Riza com a expressão mais séria que conseguiu. – Isso realmente não é da sua conta, tenente Hawkeye.

Ele raramente falava de maneira tão ríspida com Riza, e ela sabia que isso só poderia significar que ele estava terrivelmente envergonhado. Ela sorriu. – Eu realmente sinto muito por destruir esse momento, mas essa cidade é tenebrosa, e eu acho que nós já conseguimos o que nós queríamos, então eu não vejo porque nós deveríamos ficar mais tempo aqui.

Foi aí que Roy voltou a ter a sensação de que estava perdendo algo muito, muito importante. – Conseguimos? – por algum motivo, ele não achava que eles tinham vindo ali para que Edward e ele pudessem transar, por mais interessante que tivesse sido, e ele duvidava mais ainda que Riza listasse isso como um objetivo de missão.

E, fora isso, ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter conseguido mais nada ali.

Oh, céus, será que o sexo com Edward havia corroído o seu cérebro? A expressão de Roy se fechou de maneira preocupada, mas ele logo balançou a cabeça, descartando a hipótese. Algo deveria ter ocorrido nas...

Peraí.

Seis horas? Riza falara em seis horas?

Ele dormira seis horas inteiras?

Roy estava cada vez mais vermelho agora, e apoiou uma mão no ombro de Edward, sentindo-se ligeiramente zonzo. – Você está falando sério que eu dormi durante seis horas? Eu tenho insônia, eu tenho insônia!

Edward deu um sorriso bobo, e com um sorriso daqueles ele não precisava dizer nada.

Céus, ele realmente havia dormido durante seis horas.

Ele estava perdido.

Mas, de novo, ele sentia que estava se esquecendo de se preocupar com algo muito importante... – Conseguimos... o quê? – conseguiu dizer por fim, olhando para Riza com a expressão confusa.

Riza arqueou as sobrancelhas na direção de Edward. – Você não contou para ele?

- Nós estávamos ocupados – disse Edward com a voz meio zombeteira, meio cantada. Como se para mostrar isso, passou uma mão ao redor da cintura de Roy, puxando-o para perto de si. Roy o encarou com certa surpresa, e então passo uma mão ao redor do ombro de Edward.

E Riza ficou olhando o casal por um momento, e então abaixou a cabeça, tentando ficar irritada e não conseguindo. – Eu estou vendo – disse lentamente, voltando a levantar a cabeça. – Céus, Edward, você está impossível. Desse jeito sou eu quem vou ter que contar ao Roy – e se virou para Roy, uma mão na cintura, sempre pronta a pegar sua arma, outra pendendo ao lado de seu corpo. – Nós conseguimos, Roy. Nós encontramos quem saqueou o túmulo do Augustus.

Os olhos de Edward estavam brilhando ao ouvir isso, da mesma maneira que brilharam quando ele ouviu isso pela primeira vez. – E não apenas isso, não é mesmo? – disse Edward, pendendo a cabeça para o lado com diversão.

- Certo. Ele estava queimando os ossos, mas ele foi estúpido o suficiente para fazer uma fogueira, e nós achamos suspeito. Nós fomos atrás, encontramos o cara, batemos nele, batemos nele mais um pouco, fizemos ele dizer de quem eram aqueles ossos que ele estava queimando, e ele acabou confessando que eram de Augustus – Riza olhou para o lado, coçando a cabeça. – Na realidade, ele disse que eram de _Aufustus_, mas isso provavelmente se deve ao fato dele estar com dois dentes quebrados... eu acho que o Alphonse estava meio furioso...

Alphonse? Quebrando os dentes de alguém? A imagem divertiu Roy, e pelo olhar trocado com Edward, a idéia o espantara também. Ele nunca vira Alphonse tão furioso e, de repente, ele não sentia lá muita vontade de ver.

- O fato é... um osso ainda estava sendo queimado quando nós chegamos lá, e Winry o tirou do fogo a tempo. Isso deve ser o suficiente, não é mesmo? – disse Riza, olhando na direção de Edward.

- Sim, claro que é – disse Roy com ansiedade, soltando-se de Edward e olhando para Riza e para Edward em expectativa. – Mas onde está esse maldito osso?

Edward sorriu, levando uma mão ao pescoço, segurando uma corrente que Roy não havia percebido até então, e tirando-a de dentro de sua camiseta, revelando um pequeno osso amarrado nela. – Ainda bem que é um osso pequeno. Eu realmente não gostaria de ter de carregar os ossos dos quadris dele ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Mas Roy não estava ouvindo, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Isso explicava toda a maldita felicidade que vira em Edward quando acordara, todo o maldito contentamento.

Eles estavam salvos.

Era isso que eles precisavam, não é mesmo? E agora eles o tinham. Roy abraçou Edward, com tanta força que Edward se viu sem ar, e ele olhou na direção de Riza quase como se pedisse socorro.

- Roy, eu não consigo respirar... – murmurou Edward, a cabeça esmagada contra o peito de Roy, e ele mal conseguiu dizer isso, palavras desaparecendo entre as roupas e o peito de Roy.

Roy demorou um momento para perceber a situação, e então se separou de Edward, apenas para abraçá-lo de volta, desta vez enterrando a cabeça em seus ombros. – Isso é...

- Maravilhoso – completou Edward, retribuindo o abraço e fechando os olhos. Ficaram assim por um momento, mas Roy voltou a abrir os olhos, encarando Riza.

Riza, que os encarava com uma expressão aturdida, uma sobrancelha arqueada, e seu lábio inferior pendendo um pouco, como se ela não acreditasse no que estava vendo.

- O que foi, tenente Hawkeye? – perguntou Roy, ainda sem soltar Edward.

E ela demorou alguns instantes para encontrar suas palavras de volta, recobrando sua postura de tenente. Porque Roy nunca a chamava de tenente se não queria que ela recobrasse sua postura. – Vocês dois. Já estão completando as frases um do outro. Eu realmente não quero imaginar como vocês vão estar daqui a alguns meses – balançou a cabeça, olhando para baixo e então para sua própria arma. – Será que fica tudo bem se eu deixar o Black Hayate cuidando de vocês dois e tirar umas férias?

Edward riu, sentindo-se leve, alegre e feliz. Seguro nos braços de Roy. – Desculpe, Riza.

Em resposta, ela apenas suspirou, e virou as costas para ambos, começando a caminhar para fora dali. – Vamos indo, vamos indo. Eu sei que esse lugar deve ser maravilhoso para vocês, mas nós precisamos ir – e Roy e Edward se separaram, e começaram a caminhar atrás dela.

Riza se perguntou se deveria olhar para eles. Acabou olhando. Arrependeu-se no momento seguinte. Eles estavam andando de mãos dadas, Edward balançando a mão de Roy com alegria, o outro tentando se desvencilhar da mão de Edward, como se estivesse envergonhado.

- Edward! – grunhiu Roy, balançando as mãos sem sucesso. – O que você acha que está fazendo?

- Suas mãos são macias, sabia? – disse Edward com um sorriso malicioso, aproximando-a de seus lábios e beijando-a de maneira despretensiosa.

Oh. Então era isso. Roy se perguntou quanto tempo mais Edward achou que ele levaria para perceber. – Edward –Roy parou de andar, segurando as mãos de Edward com firmeza. – Eu vou perguntar só uma vez – e olhou ao redor, para o chão do galpão. Como esperado, não encontrou o que procurava. Olhou para Edward, que já o encarava, sorrindo. – Onde você escondeu as minhas luvas?

O sorriso de Edward estava tão largo agora que era absolutamente adorável, e ainda assim, enervante. – Eu não uso alquimia, você também não usa alquimia. Estamos em pé de igualdade agora.

- Eu posso usar alquimia sem aquelas luvas, Edward – disse Roy, arqueando as sobrancelhas ante a lógica absurda de Edward.

Edward deu de ombros. – Mas você não gosta, não é mesmo? Então dá na mesma.

- Edward, eu preciso daquelas luvas para poder me defender! – disse Roy, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Edward, balançando-o. – Céus, eu não sabia que sexo poderia fritar o cérebro de alguém!

- Fritar o meu cérebro? – a voz de Edward se tornou ríspida, e ele tirou as mãos de Roy de seus ombros, fitando Roy com severidade. – Deve ter fritado o _seu_ cérebro, se você acha que eu deixaria você correr qualquer perigo desnecessário desse jeito, Roy.

Roy foi pego de surpresa pela súbita mudança de humor de Edward. – Mas então... ?

E Edward já havia virado de costas, voltando a andar atrás de Riza, que se recusara a parar para ver a briga de ambos. – Eu estava brincando, seu maldito. Você deveria ter percebido isso, se me conhece tão bem. A sua luva rasgou, de alguma maneira, enquanto nós estávamos, hmmm, ocupados. Eu entreguei para a Winry costurar de volta, já que ela provavelmente não é muito eficiente se estiver cheia de furos, não é mesmo? – e a voz de Edward parecia cheia de raiva, um pouco decepcionado com Roy, mas então ele se virou para o outro, olhando-o por cima de seus ombros, e sorriu. Aquele maldito sorriso que somente Edward poderia dar, que somente poderia combinar com seus olhos dourados. – Mas, se você ainda não me conhece tão bem, significa que eu não estou em desvantagem, não é mesmo? Significa que nós podemos nos conhecer juntos.

_O sexo fritou os nossos cérebros, o sexo fritou os nossos cérebros..._

Roy olhou na direção de Riza, que convenientemente estava a pelo menos cem metros deles. E Edward estava sorrindo tanto, tanto, que Roy se perguntou como os músculos de sua face não estavam doendo com isso. Especialmente depois de terem sido usados por tanto tempo para expressarem apenas dor, sofrimento... e sarcasmo. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Edward parecia estar se comportando como um garoto de dezesseis anos, e se conformando com isso. E adorando cada maldito segundo de sua adolescência.

Cem metros à frente, tudo o que passava pela mente de Riza eram pensamentos "Eu sei que eu pedi por isso, eu agradeço que ambos estejam felizes, mas, que o mundo me perdoe, mas eu vou me matar se eles começarem a se chamarem por apelidos carinhosos..." . A expressão de Riza se fechou ainda mais ao imaginar Roy dizendo coisa como "amorzinho" e "meu cachorrinho". Não. Por favor, não. Se existe algum tipo de divindade nessa terra, ela não permitiria que algo tão... cruel, acontecesse.

- Corrija-me se eu estiver errado – disse Roy, finalmente acompanhando Edward, mãos nos ombros do outro, aproximando-o de si. – Mas, enquanto nós estávamos tentando nos decidir se queríamos nos matar ou nos amar através de sexo, Riza e os outros resolveram ir atrás do saqueador, conseguiram o que nós precisávamos e resolveram os nossos dilemas de uma maneira menos depravada?

- Você também percebeu? – ainda assim, Edward estava com o sorriso terrivelmente aberto.

Como se horas antes ele não tivesse chorado em seus braços. Como se horas antes ele não tivesse pedido que Roy o odiasse. Como se ele não estivesse estado desesperado, angustiado, como se ele não houvesse sentido tanta dor... e tudo o que Roy conseguia pensar era que, em algum momento, aquelas lágrimas de tristeza se transformaram em lágrimas de alegria.

E Roy parou, e olhou para Edward, perguntando-se como ele poderia estar pensando daquela maneira, como ele poderia estar tão terrivelmente feliz... como ele parecia ter se esquecido do mundo e de suas obrigações lá fora...

Oh, céus. O sexo havia _realmente_ derretido seu cérebro.

- Irmão! Roy! Por que vocês demoraram tanto?

Fato comprovado cientificamente: mesmo que Alphonse não flagre Roy e Edward em uma situação embaraçosa, ele irá dizer qualquer coisa aparentemente inocente e que irá conseguir, inevitavelmente, fazer com que ambos queiram abrir um buraco no chão para esconderem suas faces rubras.

- Hmmm – grunhiu Roy, olhando para o céu. – Hmmm.

- Eloqüente – murmurou Edward, lançando um olhar atravessado na direção de Roy. – Eu acho que nós podemos voltar, não é mesmo?

- Sim, sim – disse Alphonse. – Eu já comprei as passagens. Quer dizer, eu não sabia quando vocês iriam voltar, por isso eu pedi para a Riza ia atrás de vocês, porque senão nós poderíamos perder o trem, não é mesmo?

Mentira. Edward o encarou, seu sorriso dizendo que ele sabia muito bem que aquela não era a razão pela qual ele pedira para que Riza fosse atrás de Roy e Edward. Que ele sabia que Alphonse estava terrivelmente preocupado desde que vira o que Edward e Roy haviam feito, porque ele sabia o trato de Edward com Envy, e o que ele poderia fazer senão se preocupar com Roy e Edward? Não que ele quisesse interromper Roy e Edward, mas... ele estava _preocupado demais_ com a saúde de ambos para pensar nas malditas perversões que os dois pudessem estar praticando no galpão.

- Claro – foi tudo o que Edward disse, como se isso pudesse desmascarar a mentira de Alphonse. Não que ele sentisse vontade de fazê-lo, claro. Ele não queria que Winry e Riza ficassem sabendo daquilo... elas não precisavam saber disso, de qualquer maneira. Elas estariam melhores em suas abençoadas ignorâncias.

- E vocês estavam quase chegando atrasados! Vamos logo! – disse Winry, sua voz nervosa quase conseguindo esconder o alívio em ver que Roy e Edward estavam bem. Quase.

Tudo estava bem quando estava bem, não é mesmo? Sem ontem, sem amanhã. Edward abriu os braços enquanto caminhava, sentindo que talvez o ar daquele lugar talvez não fosse assim tão tóxico. Porque era libertador. Fechou os olhos, caminhando distraidamente.

Doeria se ele pensasse na semana passada, se ele pensasse em algumas horas atrás, se ele pensasse no que poderia ocorrer daqui a algumas horas... mas, agora, ele quase poderia ser feliz. E ele realmente queria ser.

A viagem de volta ocorreu de forma quase surreal para Edward – acordando, vendo que Roy estava ao seu lado, e voltando a dormir de forma contente. E todo o tempo Roy acariciando os seus cabelos. Riza revirou os olhos tantas vezes durante a viagem que ela estava começando a senti-los doer.

Ver Resembool aparecer no horizonte foi quase uma visão abençoada para Edward. Casa. Sua casa.

E por céus que ele obrigaria Roy a ir morar com ele, assim que eles lacrassem Envy.

Porque eles iriam lacrar aquele maldito filho da puta.

- Vocês podem começar a fazer o lacre assim que nós chegarmos em casa, não é mesmo? – disse Edward, olhando para Alphonse e para Roy. – Al, você sabe como fazer, não é mesmo? E eu acho que o Roy pode ajudar.

Ignore o aperto em seu coração. Ignore a maldita dor que parece atravessá-lo cada vez que precisa falar em alquimia, cada vez que ele pode apenas enxergar e falar e não fazer nada a respeito.

Ignore, ignore.

Por favor, ignore.

E Edward sempre conseguia ignorar, mas às vezes era tão difícil.

- Claro – disse Alphonse, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, ou o que falar, ao perceber que Edward estava observando suas mãos com melancolia.

Ignore.

É apenas mais uma coisa preciosa que escapou entre os seus dedos, não é mesmo?

- Como assim, o Den fugiu? – Winry gemeu ao ouvir Pinako dar a notícia, andando pela sala em círculos, olhando para a avó com a ansiedade. –Ele já está velho demais para ficar fugindo!

- Ele fugiu hoje de manhã, não deve estar muito longe... – Pinako coçou a cabeça, olhando para a neta com preocupação. Ela própria nunca havia se importado muito com o cachorro, já a neta...

- Oh, não... – continuou a murmurar Winry, com desalento. Desabou numa cadeira, olhando para os lados com desânimo.

E era tão terrivelmente estranho, porque Edward não parecia estar tão preocupado com a iminente ameaça de Envy quanto Winry parecia preocupada com o desaparecimento do cachorro.

Era como se o desespero que a situação pudesse lhe provocar fosse tão profundo, tão amargo, que Edward era incapaz de senti-lo, seus sentidos e suas emoções dormentes, anestesiados. Foi então que ele percebeu que havia algo de errado dentro dele.

Sua expressão se fechou, e seu sorriso se tornou melancólico.

Quem ele estava tentando enganar? Ele sabia que estava sendo esperançoso demais. Ele sabia que talvez não conseguisse salvar Roy.

Mas, no momento que decidira aceitar seus sentimentos pelo outro, ele decidira não enxergar isso. Porque ele não queria sofrer as conseqüências. Não queria aceitar as terríveis conseqüências. E por isso ele estava se sentindo tão diferente, porque, ao fazer isso, ele fechara uma parte de sua mente.

A parte racional de sua mente.

E então ele se entregara a Roy, todo corpo, todo sentimento, todo juras de amor que um Edward em sua plena consciência jamais diria.

Quando Edward se deu conta disso, ao ver Winry olhar para Pinako com crescente preocupação, ele quase desejou não ter percebido isso. Queria ter continuado ignorante, feliz e contente, sorriso tão sinceros que um Edward que estivesse pensando em uma maneira de evitar que Envy assassinasse Roy não poderia dar.

- Eu vou procurar pelo Den – disse Edward, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado. Ele estivera tão quieto até então que os outros o encararam com certa surpresa. – Ele não pode estar longe, não é mesmo? E o Alphonse e o Roy deveriam começar a fazer o lacre.

Era como se ele dissesse "Essa é minha maneira de lutar", mesmo que ninguém pudesse compreendê-lo. Era a sua maneira de dizer que ele havia compreendido.

- Edward, você não deveria se separar de... – começou Roy, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, mas Edward o encarou de volta com um sorriso tão melancólico que Roy tirou sua mão como se tivesse recebido um choque.

Então, Edward passou a mão ao redor de sua corrente, tirando-a e a estendendo para Roy. – Tome. Você vai precisar mais do que. Não sou eu quem ele quer matar, de qualquer maneira – deu de ombros, pegando a mão de Roy. Beijou sua palma, colocou a corrente sobre ele e a fechou com a ponta de seus dedos. – E se você deixar ele te matar, eu juro que não vou te perdoar.

- A idéia nem passou pela minha cabeça – disse Roy com um sorriso.

- Ótimo.

E sem olhar para trás, Edward começou a caminhar na direção da porta. Quando já estava quase saindo da casa, ele parou. – E vocês realmente deveriam começar aquele lacre, para o caso daquele maldito aparecer.

Lá fora, o vento frio fez Edward se encolher.

Onde Den poderia estar... ?

Era estranho. Edward não se lembrava muito bem do cachorro, mas que ele soubesse o cachorro nunca havia fugido. Será que alguma coisa o havia assustado? Bem, se ele realmente fugira naquela manhã, ele não deveria estar tão longe, não é mesmo? E aquele era um cachorro conhecido, com seu automail em uma das pernas... então procurá-lo na cidade não fazia sentido, porque se ele estivesse lá alguém já o teria encontrado e o levado de volta.

Ele não estava no longo caminho da estação até a casa, tampouco, ou eles o teriam visto. Restava a floresta que começava atrás da casa dos Rockbell e que ia terminar aos pés da montanha.

Foi para lá, sua mente fixa em buscar Den e não querendo pensar em todos os seus outros problemas.

Porque ultimamente fechar sua mente para todas as outras coisas do mundo era a sua especialidade, não é mesmo?

Era uma floresta fechada, mas que Edward já conhecia, e por isso ele caminhou com cuidado durante alguns metros. Minutos se arrastando, porque de repente ele não tinha pressa, já que Den deveria estar em algum lugar por ali, não é mesmo?

Era uma questão de tempo.

Até que um cheiro estranho o atraiu. Um cheiro podre. Não era o que ele procurava, claro, mas ele resolveu investigar assim mesmo. Seguindo o cheiro, ele foi parar numa pequena clareira, pedras jogadas num canto, e só então Edward viu a origem daquele cheiro.

_Não._

Aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se como se para verificar se era verdade, quando ele sabia que era. Winry ficaria arrasada.

Edward ficou olhando o cachorro durante algum tempo, com pena do coitado – suas costelas pareciam ter sido arrancadas por algum animal selvagem, e ele fitava o nada com o olhar vazio.

Edward perdeu a noção do tempo ao ficar olhando para o cachorro, a imagem horrenda diante de si roubando o sentido daquela busca. Minutos se arrastando, e Edward apenas fechando sua mente, lentamente, deixando-se corroer pelo cheiro podre, pela sensação de perda...

Por sorte Winry não viera com ele, pois ela apenas ficaria mais arrasada...

e...

Edward passou uma mão na ferida do cachorro, levando-a ao nariz, sentindo o cheiro podre.

Ele poderia não entender muito bem sobre o assunto, mas não havia como um animal ficar com um cheiro tão ruim em tão pouco tempo.

O que queria dizer que, ou Pinako havia mentido, ou não fora exatamente Den quem desaparecera naquela manhã...

Edward se levantou sobressaltado, tomado por um sentimento familiar demais. Pânico. Deu alguns passos para trás, mas seu coração estava tão disparado que ele apenas voltou a cair, olhando para o cachorro morto à sua frente.

_Não, não, não..._

Como ele pudera abaixar a sua guarda daquele jeito? Como ele pudera deixar Roy sozinho?

Sua mente corria.

E corria tanto, tanto, que em seus devaneios, tropeçava, um tal desespero que o impedia de pensar.

_Não, não, não..._

Ele precisava voltar agora, ele precisava saber que Roy estava bem... mas suas pernas não iriam obedecê-lo.

Sua mente armava mil e um planos, armadilhas, para que Edward caísse nelas – e se Envy tivesse se transformado em Pinako apenas para tirá-lo de lá? E se ele tivesse se transformado em Den, observando-o durante todo o tempo?

_Não, não. _

E por que as suas malditas pernas não iriam se levantar?

E do paraíso Edward voltara ao inferno. Onde ele parecia pertencer, porque, inevitavelmente, ele sempre parecia voltar para lá.

Inevitavelmente.

Edward ouviu algo atrás de si, mas não chegou a se virar para confirmar o que ele tanto temia, o que ele tanto negara.

Ele não estava pensando, ele não conseguia pensar que momentos atrás ele parecia ter tantos planos, tantas maneiras de escapar... porque agora ele estava sozinho e, sem saber se Roy estava bem, ele não conseguia fazer absolutamente nada.

Nada.

Ele ouviu passos atrás de si, e ficou esperando por um destino que ele tanto quis negar, tanto quis levar para longe em um mundo onde ele poderia ser um pouco menos ele mesmo, poderia ser mais devasso, poderia ser mais feliz. Onde ele não precisava ser o maldito Edward Elric, que sempre tinha que ser forte e resistente e sempre pronto a lutar, sempre pronto a resistir e sempre com uma resposta sarcástica na ponta da língua, como se palavras românticas não o abalassem. Onde ele poderia gostar de um Roy Mustang menos maldito, menos insensível, e ainda assim tão terrivelmente Roy Mustang que Edward não poderia deixar de amá-lo. E agora estava tudo prestes a ser destruído.

Inevitavelmente.

** E se tudo tivesse sido em vão? E se tudo tivesse sido para sempre? Como você saberia a diferença? **


	16. Sacríficio

**Nota da autora: **Penúltimo capítulo, enjoy! Desculpem-me pela demora... final de semestre não me ajudou... e, sim, meu final de semestre foi em fevereiro, algum problema? xD

**:: O Outro Sacrifício**

**:: Capítulo XV: Sacrifício**

**:: MiWi**

**:: Data: 02/04/05 – 04/04/05**

** O que você está disposto a sacrificar por um final feliz? **

- Dois dias – veio a voz arrastada atrás de si, e Edward apenas fechou os olhos, os punhos fechados sobre seus olhos. – Você é bem rápido, não é mesmo, Edward?

Passos lentos, predatórios... e Edward com a cabeça baixa, sem conseguir parar de pensar em Roy... sim, Roy estava com o maldito osso, mas, se Envy estava com aquela maldita voz arrastada, isso somente poderia significar que algo estava muito errado, não é mesmo?

Envy se ajoelhou atrás dele, quebrando algumas folhas secas sob seus pés, quebrando expectativas de Edward com cada maldito segundo que se passava e ele continuava ali, com aquela maldita pose. Envy colocou uma mão sobre o cabelo de Edward, escorregando os dedos através de suas mechas e deslizando os dedos para trás de sua orelha. – Eu avisei que você não iria conseguir, Edward. Para seu próprio azar, Roy Mustang sabe como conquistar alguém, não é mesmo?

E mesmo sem querer Edward viu Roy rindo, aquele riso solto, livre, ecoando como borboletas morrendo na maldita angústia que Edward estava sentindo. Por que de repente Roy parecia tão terrivelmente distante? Edward precisava dele diante de si, como jamais precisara de alguém antes. – Onde está o Roy? – sussurrou Edward, seus punhos se fechando ainda mais em suas calças, cada parte de si tremendo tanto que ele não ousaria se mexer.

Porque ele precisava desesperadamente saber.

- Oh, não se preocupe – disse Envy no ouvido de Edward, abraçando seus ombros. – Ele ainda está vivo. Eu irei matá-lo na sua frente, para que eu posso ver sua alma rasgar quando eu atravessar o coração dele com minhas mãos.

_Ele ainda está vivo._

Era suficiente, não era?

Significava que Edward ainda não havia falhado. Não totalmente.

E ele estava decidido a não falhar.

- Não – murmurou Edward, e ele sorriu.

E o que poderia surpreender Envy mais do que ver Edward sorrir naquela situação? Um sorriso tão cheio de si, tão confiante, e ainda assim tão resoluto em aceitar o destino... um maldito sorriso que fez Envy soltar os ombros de Edward como se eles fossem uma praga, dando um passo para trás, olhando de maneira ligeiramente aturdida para Edward antes de conseguir se levantar e se recompor.

- Não? – disse ele, recuperando sua voz, fingindo que não havia uma ponta de dúvida em si mesmo. – Mas, Edward, eu pensei que você houvesse entendido. Não há escolha. Eu vou matá-lo.

E Edward continuou de costas para Envy, e se levantou devagar, virando-se tão lentamente na direção de Envy que o mundo parecia ter parado ao seu redor. Folhas se quebrando seus pés, o cheiro podre do cachorro morto subindo pela clareira, entorpecendo seus sentidos.

Podre.

Sim, tudo tão terrivelmente podre, e ainda assim Edward conseguiu voltar a sorrir.

Porque Roy estava vivo.

E isso era o suficiente.

Teria de ser o suficiente.

- Não – disse Edward lentamente, sua cabeça baixa se levantando devagar para encarar Envy com uma fúria tão calma e resoluta que por um momento Envy chega a se perguntar se aquele é o mesmo Edward que ele conhecera. – É você quem não entendeu, Envy. Eu não vou deixar você matar o Roy Mustang.

E Envy o encarou com surpresa, colocando as mãos na cintura, pendendo a cabeça para o lado enquanto encarava Edward com surpresa, cabelos na altura de sua nuca caindo sobre seus olhos. – Não, Edward. É uma troca, lembra? Seu irmão por Roy Mustang.

- É? – disse Edward com cinismo, caminhando até Envy, suas pernas tão fortes, seus passos tão firmes e decididos que ele não parecia o mesmo de alguns momentos atrás. – Eu tenho uma troca melhor, Envy. Eu chuto o seu traseiro e você deixa o Roy em paz.

E Envy apenas continuou olhando Edward se aproximar, passos tão lentos, e ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, o olhar entre o entediado e o surpreso. – Você é quase adorável quando está brincando, Edward.

- Eu não estou brincando – e para provar o que dizia, deu um soco de esquerda em Envy, mandando-o na direção de uma das árvores da clareira.

Envy bateu com as costas na árvore, e ele encarou Edward com certa surpresa, suas costas ardendo, e ele ainda conseguindo ficar de pé. – Você não pode me matar.

- Eu não pretendo te matar – disse Edward, um sorriso que atingiu apenas metade de seu rosto, e ele deu outro soco em Envy, desta vez na boca de seu estômago, roubando-lhe o ar, e então lhe deu um chute, a ponta de sua bota atingindo o queixo de Envy e o mandando mais alguns metros para trás quando Envy havia conseguindo dar alguns passos para longe da árvore contra a qual batera com as costas. – Eu vou bater em você até você desmaiar, e então eu vou levar você até o lacre, vou te lacrar, e aí eu vou fazer amor com o Roy com toda a calma do mundo, até o amanhecer – os olhos de Edward brilhavam, raios de sol que atravessavam as folhas das árvores refletindo em seu olhar, tornando sua aparência letal. Edward passou a língua pelo lábio superior, olhando para Envy com uma fúria cega. – Sim, isso me parece um bom plano.

E foi só então que Envy se deu conta de que havia cometido um grande erro ao achar que colocar Edward e Roy juntos deixaria o garoto mais fraco, mais dependente. Quando, muito pelo contrário, o seu relacionamento apenas o deixara ainda mais forte, decidido a lutar pelo que queria.

E tudo o que ele queria naquele maldito momento era acabar com aquilo logo para ir ver Roy Mustang e confirmar com seus próprios olhos que estava tudo bem.

Mas Edward estava louco se achava que conseguiria bater em Envy o suficiente para fazê-lo desmaiar... ele era pelo menos três vezes mais resistente que um ser humano normal, e por isso ele chegou a encarar Edward com certa curiosidade enquanto o outro o segurava pelo pescoço, segurando-o sobre seus pés e desferindo socos atrás de socos sobre o seu rosto.

Fúria, tanta maldita fúria que Edward segurara durante todo esse tempo e que ele estava finalmente descontando em Envy. Toda a maldita frustração.

- Ele está vivo, Edward – murmurou Envy devagar, suas mãos se fechando ao redor do pulso da mão que o segurava. – Eu nunca disse que ele estava bem.

E então um punho fechado parou sobre o ar, o vento cortado de repente voltando ao normal, e a expressão de Edward se fechou tanto que ele poderia ter sido confundido com um animal selvagem.

Insano.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – gritou Edward, dando um chute em Envy que o mandou rolando pelo chão, cobrindo-o de folhas e de sujeira. – O que você fez com ele?

- Sim, essa é a expressão que eu quero ver – disse Envy, levantando-se de um salto e colocando as mãos ao redor do rosto de Edward, admirando seus olhos dourados cheios de preocupação e desespero e fúria. – Por favor, desespere-se. Senão, não terá válido à pena conseguir deixar seu precioso Roy Mustang sangrando lá em casa, não é mesmo?

Sangrando?

- Você está blefando – disse Edward, abaixando a cabeça. – Você não pode tocá-lo. Ele está com o osso de Augustus.

- Oh, você está falando daquele osso de cachorro? – disse Envy com cinismo, colocando um dedo sobre o queixo e olhando para o ar com a expressão pensativa. E então voltou a olhar para Edward, seu sorriso cínico intocado. – Roy Mustang deve tê-lo jogado em algum canto, como eu pedi. Sabe, eu acho que ele não pensaria em me desobedecer enquanto eu estava com as minhas mãos ao redor da garganta de seu irmão. Ele sabe que você jamais o perdoaria se algo acontecesse com seu precioso irmão.

Edward sentiu algo terrível descer dentro de si, e ele teve de se controlar para não vomitar, seu estômago girando e girando e querendo sair de dentro dele. – Alphonse não teria baixado a guarda desse jeito.

Envy apenas deu um meio sorriso, dando de ombros. – E por que ele não iria baixar a guarda ao lado de sua adorável avó?

E Edward quis tanto fechar os olhos e fingir que nada disso era verdade, que Envy ainda não havia visto Roy e Alphonse, que eles deveriam estar ocupados fazendo o lacre, e que aquela conversa absurda com Envy era apenas fruto de sua imaginação.

Quando ele sabia muito bem que não era.

Foi então que Edward deu um sorriso. Isso só lhe deixava uma opção, não é mesmo? Virou-se, e começou a caminhar na direção oposto, voltando para casa. Como se Envy não estivesse mais ali. Como se de repente não importasse mais.

Porque não importava.

- Onde você pensa que está indo? – e aquela era uma das primeiras vezes que a voz de Envy veio baixa, a ameaça contida em sua pergunta transparecendo de forma quase subliminar.

Edward percebeu a ameaça.

E de novo não se importou. – Para casa – olhou por cima de seu ombro, lançando um olhar desafiador na direção de Envy. – Se Roy está machucado, alguém precisa cuidar dele, não é mesmo? – e voltou a caminhar, sem se importar em ouvir a resposta.

Mas Envy iria lhe ensinar a não abaixar a guarda desse jeito, não duas vezes, e ele se jogou sobre Edward, chutando suas costas e caindo sobre o garoto. Sentado sobre suas costas e prendendo as mãos de Edward, Envy se curvou sobre o outro, um sorriso cínico. – Você já deveria ter aprendido que é uma péssima idéia dar as costas para mim desse jeito, Edward.

- Você quer que eu implore? – grunhiu Edward, seu rosto comprimido contra o chão, lutando para que aquela terra vermelha não entrasse em sua boca e o engasgasse. – Porque eu não vou.

- Não – respondeu Envy, segurando os cabelos de Edward e puxando sua cabeça para trás de maneira desconfortável. – Eu quero que você quebre, Edward.

- Uma pena – e Edward se sentiu tão maldito, a terra sujando seu rosto, o cheiro de terra e de podridão e de folhas secas infestando seus sentidos. Ele quase sorriu. – Porque eu não vou quebrar, Envy. Você falhou. A sua inveja é tão grande que você é incapaz de enxergar isso? – e Edward conseguiu se soltar, seus braços girando de maneira quase elástica para se desvencilhar de Envy, e ele se virou para fitar Envy, o outro ainda sentado sobre sua barriga. – Você falhou, porque eu mudei e você não pode mais me quebrar desse jeito.

- E se eu matar o seu irmão e seu amado Roy Mustang? Diante de seus olhos? – havia algo de estranho na voz de Envy dessa vez. Algo como preocupação.

E Edward o encarou, e não conseguiu imaginar o que ele estava propondo. Porque Roy Mustang havia lhe ensinado outra coisa.

Que aquilo era ridículo.

Porque um maldito Homunculus como Envy não poderia tirar as duas coisas mais importantes da sua vida daquele jeito, por um motivo tão tolo como a inveja, como a frustração. E Edward encarou Envy, e pela primeira vez viu toda a maldita frustração que o outro carregava, toda a maldita inveja que o outro sentia dele, uma inveja que Edward jamais seria capaz de compreender – como alguém poderia invejá-lo? Céus, ele havia perdido a mãe, ele quase havia perdido o irmão que ele amava tanto quanto a própria vida tantas vezes que chegava ser doloroso lembrar e agora ele tinha mais alguém para amar e para cortar seu coração em dois toda vez que ele não o tinha por perto.

Se ele ainda tivesse sua maldita alquimia, mas nem isso...

- Eu não vou deixar alguém tão patético como você me quebrar, Envy – disse Edward, segurando o rosto de Envy por um momento, quase como se o admirasse, e então chutou o estômago do outro com ambos os pés, tirando-o de cima de si. A floresta acaba ali ao lado, e Edward voltou a se levantar, dando os últimos passos para sair desta. – Encontre algo melhor para fazer, Envy, porque você realmente não vai conseguir me quebrar.

E Envy o encarou por um momento, socando a árvore ao seu lado com raiva. Porque Edward não estava se encolhendo sob seu toque? Quando ele o estuprara dois dias atrás. Não era humanamente possível que alguém pudesse se recuperar tão rápido, e ainda assim Edward parecia tão forte, tão decidido.

Tão adulto, e ainda assim com um sorriso tão infantil.

Pela primeira vez, Envy sentiu que poderia estar perdendo aquele jogo.

Os passos de Edward estavam cada vez mais rápidos, ansiando por chegar logo à casa, ver se todos estavam bem, e Envy iria se ver com ele se houvesse encostado em qualquer um deles e os machucado... Fechou os olhos, querendo ignorar que Envy havia dito que havia machucado Roy... não, não poderia ser verdade, não poderia ser verdade...

E quando ele voltou a abri-los, e viu a cena diante de si, a quantidade de imprecauções que cruzou sua mente parecia querer fechar sua mente, para que ele não pudesse pensar direito, não pudesse enxergar o que estava vendo diante de si...

Riza, Winry e Alphonse estavam deitados no chão, desmaiados como se tivessem levado uma pancada muito forte na cabeça, e seus braços e pernas estavam firmemente amarrados por cordas velhas e podres.

E Roy...

Roy...

As pernas de Edward continuaram a caminhar, e então correndo, até a árvore que ficava ao lado da casa. Suas pernas pareciam dormentes, e Edward não sabia como elas continuavam a se mexer, porque ele de repente parecia ter perdido o controle sobre seu corpo.

- Roy! – gritou Edward ao chegar até a árvore, onde Roy estava amarrado, as mãos presas ao redor do tronco de maneira desconfortável. E ele não respondeu nada, sua cabeça pendendo de maneira estranha, como se estivesse adormecido, sangue escorrendo de sua testa.

Muito, muito sangue. Tanto sangue que a visão de Edward se escureceu por um instante e tudo o que ele viu foi aquele carmesim, aquele maldito carmesim diante de si, e ele levou as mãos ao rosto de Roy, tentando fazê-lo acordar, porque de repente tudo o que ele precisava era encarar aquele olhar negro de novo, era ouvir Roy dizer algo de sarcástico ao ver Edward preocupado daquele jeito com ele... – Roy, por favor, acorde...

Envy dissera que ele estava vivo, então ele tinha que acordar, ele inevitavelmente tinha que acordar, e ainda assim o rosto de Roy estava cada mais gelado sob seus dedos, e o machucado em sua testa estava adquirindo uma coloração cada vez mais estranha, tons de lilás e roxo e...

Céus, ele precisava acordar.

Desesperado, Edward olhou para as cordas que prendiam Roy. Os malditos nós que ele não sabia como desatar. Se ele ainda tivesse sua alquimia, ou seu automail... mas seus braços eram fracos demais, e ele não tinha habilidade para desatar aqueles nós, e ele descobriu isso rápido demais ao deixar seus dedos correrem de maneira desajeitada sobre estes sem sucesso.

Ele estava começando a ter cada vez mais dificuldade para enxergar, sua visão se tornando turva, e ao passar uma mão pelo rosto ele percebeu que isso era culpa da quantidade absurda de lágrimas que escorriam livremente sobre seu rosto.

Maldição.

Ele não podia chorar. Não agora. Não antes de salvar Roy.

- Ele está morrendo, não está? – disse uma voz atrás de si, mas Edward não se deu ao trabalho de se virar na direção de Envy, passando os dedos através dos cabelos de Roy, oleosos por culpa do sangue, perguntando-se o que ele poderia fazer para acordá-lo.

E Edward o beijou, beijos desesperados sobre a face de Roy, como se isso pudesse curá-lo, como se isso pudesse chamá-lo de volta. Lábios sobre as feridas abertas de Roy, lábios sobre os lábios cortados do outro.

Foi só então que, lentamente, a expressão de Roy pareceu mudar. Ela ficou ainda mais fechada, como se parecesse ele parecesse incomodado e não soubesse ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Demorou um instante até abrir um pouco os olhos, vendo apenas parte de Edward, incapaz de abrir totalmente seus olhos por culpa dos machucados em seu rosto. – Edward? – ele perguntou como se estivesse sonolento, e por um momento o rosto de Edward se iluminou, e ele poderia quase jurar que algumas das lágrimas que continuaram a escorrer por seu rosto eram de felicidade. Roy gemeu, debatendo contra as cordas sem muita força, com certa letargia. Ele encarou Edward por um momento como se sua cabeça doesse demais para que ele pudesse pensar claramente. – Ei, essa é uma péssima hora para ser pervertido, Edward – e voltou a fechar os olhos, como se tivesse desmaiado.

Oh, céus.

Ele estava sendo _sarcástico_.

Isso poderia significar que a pancada em sua cabeça não fora assim tão forte, afinal de contas. Aparentemente, Envy falava demais e agia de menos. Edward conseguiu sorrir. Ótimo. Agora ele só precisava dar um jeito em Envy, não é mesmo?

De repente tudo parecia tão fácil quando aquela sensação horrorosa de que seu coração estava sendo dilacerado e arrancado de seu peito o havia abandonado. Lentamente ele caminhou até Alphonse, colocando uma mão sobre sua garganta e verificando que ele também respirava normalmente. Claro, não era ele quem Envy queria matar, afinal de contas. Edward se curvou sobre o irmão, aproximando seu rosto do ouvido de Alphonse. – Ei, Al – murmurou ele, passando uma mão pelo cabelo de Alphonse. – Eu sei que você está machucado, mas será que você poderia acordar? Eu estou precisando de você por aqui.

E se levantou, voltando a encarar Envy. O outro se encontrava estático, olhando para ele com um olhar profundamente odioso. – Por que você não quebra?

- Eu já falei, Envy – disse Edward, dando de ombros e olhando ao redor. – Não vai acontecer.

Ao lado de seus pés, Alphonse pareceu ter ouvido Edward, porque seus olhos estavam se remexendo de maneira inquieta sob suas pálpebras, e ele se virou para o lado, para então abrir os olhos lentamente.

Envy o encarou de maneira aturdida. – Como você sabia que isso ia acontecer?

Edward olhou para o irmão, que estava se sentando e colocando uma mão sobre a cabeça, sentindo-a balançar, e deu de ombros. – Eu não sabia. Mas eu preciso de alguém que faça o selo para eu poder lhe lacrar, não é mesmo? – foi andando até Envy, colocando-se no meio do caminho entre ele e Roy. – E então, Envy? Onde está o maldito osso? Eu também preciso dele.

Envy passou uma mão pelos cabelos, erguendo o queixo. – E eu que achei que eu fosse arrogante.

Céus, Edward realmente queria poder se sentar ao lado de Alphonse, abraçá-lo e lhe perguntar se estava tudo bem, se ele poderia fazer algo pelo dor-de-cabeça do irmão, mas ele precisava dar um jeito em Envy primeiro. Torceu para que sua intuição estivesse certa e Alphonse estivesse o ouvindo perfeitamente, e já tivesse percebido suas intenções. A maldita sincronia entre ambos teria que servir para algo agora.

E então ele se jogou sobre Envy, socando-o com toda a força. Envy não se deu ao trabalho de desviar, e girou pelo ar até descer com tudo pelo grama, seu rosto fazendo marcas na terra. Ele apenas se levantou e encarou Edward com diversão. – Então você quer brincar?

Edward sorriu. – Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.

_Mas você tem apenas o tempo até Alphonse encontrar o osso e preparar o selo para lacrá-lo, seu maldito._

E Edward voltou a pular sobre Envy, ambos os pés prontos para chutá-lo no abdômen, mas desta vez Envy desviou, saltando para o lado e erguendo uma das pernas para chutar as costelas de Edward, fazendo-o perder o fôlego.

- Eu não queria fazer isso, Edward – disse Envy, pegando no pulso de Edward, que estava se virando para voltar a atacar Envy. – Mas você não está me ajudando.

E Envy puxou seu braço, dobrando-o sob si com a intenção de quebrá-lo – ele se quebraria assim que Edward pusesse qualquer resistência ao seu movimento não é mesmo? Envy se ajoelhou, girando e trazendo Edward sobre seu corpo, forçando-o a deixar o braço tenso para quebrá-lo, mas Edward percebeu isso e apenas deixou que Envy o derrubasse no chão, seu outro braço segurando um ombro de Envy e o puxando para o chão.

- Não, Envy – grunhiu Edward através de seus dentes cerrados. – Não eu sou quem vai quebrar. É você quem vai.

E ambos caíram ao chão, rolando e desferindo socos e pontapés, alguns acertando o rosto do outro, o estômago, o chão, pedaços de grama soltando-se e se grudando às roupas de ambos. Todo o tempo Edward consciente demais de Alphonse fazendo o círculo no chão com um pedaço de giz – e provavelmente havia milhares de materiais melhores para se escrever na terra, mas aquele era o único material do qual Alphonse dispunha, e portanto teria de servir.

Edward conseguia sentir daquela distância o nervosismo do irmão, suas mãos trêmulas ao fazer os tracejados pelo chão, torcendo para não estar cometendo nenhum erro em meio àquela tensão. Era como se apenas uma parte de sua mente estivesse ali, lutando contra Envy, e a outra estivesse olhando ao redor, observando.

Terrivelmente preocupada com Roy, que continuava desmaiado e amarrado àquela árvore. Edward chegou a pensar em gritar para que Alphonse o soltasse, mas de que isso serviria? Roy continuaria indefeso, adormecido em um sono pouco saudável.

Não, eles iriam acabar logo com aquilo, e então ele iria cuidar direito de Roy...

Por um milésimo de segundo ele olhou com atenção total na direção do outro, e isso foi o suficiente para que Envy conseguisse acertar suas costelas, prendendo-o no chão. Edward sentiu algo revirar dentro de si, e ele cuspiu apenas para ver sangue sair de dentro de si, manchando sua boca.

- Amores são como distrações, não é mesmo? – grunhiu Envy, seus pés sobre os ombros de Edward. – Você nunca vai ser tão forte como eu por causa desses amores.

E Edward se sentiu tão terrivelmente revoltado que ele apenas voltou a cuspir, sujando-se ainda mais de sangue. – Não, Envy. É por causa desses amores que _você_ nunca vai ser tão forte quanto eu sou.

O olhar de Envy se tornou nebuloso. – Forte? Você chama isso de força? – e prendeu ambas as mãos ao redor do braço direito de Edward, ao redor de seu cotovelo, e então puxando-o para o lado errado com toda a força. Quebrando-o.

Edward soltou um grito de dor e num impulso girou suas pernas, chutando Envy para longe de si. Levantou-se depressa, dando alguns passos para longe de Envy, segurando seu braço inerte com a outra mão, olhando para Envy enquanto tentava recuperar o ritmo de sua respiração.

Raios.

Sua visão estava começando a escurecer, e ele sabia que isso era culpa de toda a maldita dor que ele estava sentindo em seu braço direito. Uma dor dilacerante, e ele sabia que deveria desmaiar ou aquela dor iria se tornar ainda pior, mas ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de adormecer. Não agora.

O que significava que ele tinha ainda menos tempo para acabar com aquilo. Olhou sobre seu ombro, vendo que Alphonse já tinha feito mais da metade do círculo. Olhou para baixo, tentando se controlar para não ficar zonzo, mesmo com sua visão se embaralhando diante de si.

- Vê? Você apenas fica cada vez mais fraco por causa desses seus amores – disse Envy erguendo as mãos para o alto, quase como se implorasse para que Edward acabasse logo com aquilo. – Edward, desista. Você não é páreo para mim em uma luta.

Edward pensou em responder qualquer coisa, mas ao abrir sua boca ela apenas voltou a se encher de sangue, e ele então duvidou que conseguiria dizer qualquer coisa. Ao invés disso, apenas segurou seu braço com toda a força e voltou a se jogar sobre Envy, pronto a chutar o outro.

E Envy apenas desviou com facilidade, rebatendo a perna de Edward com sua mão e usando a outra para lhe desferir um soco no rosto. Mas, seja por culpa de sua perda de equilíbrio, seja por ver o que ia acontecer, Edward apenas voltou a se jogar pelo chão, desviando do soco de Envy e rolando pela grama.

- Você realmente acha que pode me derrotar sem a ajuda de um braço? – Envy arqueou as sobrancelhas, caminhando até um Edward que continuava a rolar pelo chão. E Edward voltou a se erguer, virando-se na direção de Envy antes que outro tivesse tempo de acertá-lo pelas costas.

Ele não poderia deixar que Envy pensasse, não poderia dar tempo para que o outro raciocinasse e percebesse que a intenção de Edward não era derrotá-lo, e sim dar tempo a Alphonse para que este fizesse o lacre. E então Edward apenas continuava se jogando sobre Envy, recuando antes que o outro tivesse tempo de lhe atacar mais seriamente.

Mas, de repente, a visão de Edward estava se escurecendo rápido demais, e ele cambaleou alguns passos para trás, caindo ao chão.

_Não, não agora, só mais um pouco..._

Um olhar tão rápido, e ele percebeu que Alphonse havia terminado o lacre. Só faltava o osso. O maldito osso. Envy dissera que ele mandara Roy jogar o osso em algum lugar, então ele poderia estar em algum lugar próximo dali, não é mesmo? Alphonse olhou ao redor, como se tentasse se lembrar onde estava o tal osso, e então saiu correndo na direção da cidade, correndo alguns vários metros.

_Oh, não._

Ele precisava distrair Envy por mais algum tempo, mas ele realmente não conseguiria se levantar para voltar a lutar com o outro. Restava-lhe falar, fazer com que o outro falasse – e isso não poderia ser tão difícil, Envy sempre fora o tipo de ser que poderia falar por horas a fio sem se importar em acabar o que tinha começado. Mas pensar em falar qualquer coisa estava começando a ficar difícil também, sua cabeça latejando tanto, e tudo o que ele queria era poder se deitar e descansar.

Só mais um pouco, só mais um pouco.

- Você é realmente estúpido – falou Edward com certa dificuldade ao perceber que Envy estava cada vez mais próximo dele. Seus olhos estavam fixos no chão, a grama de um azul tão escuro quanto os cabelos de Envy, e tudo o que ele queria era nunca mais ter que olhar para nada que lhe lembrasse aquele maldito ser.

Envy se ajoelhou diante dele, pegando seu queixo com uma mão e apoiando seu próprio rosto na outra mão. Sorriu. – É? E por quê?

_Tempo. Tempo._ Edward fechou os olhos por um momento, seu braço latejando e parecendo deixar com que a dor se alastrasse pelo resto de seu corpo, as partes que Envy havia atingido começando a arderem. – Porque você é obcecado por mim – disse Edward, e fez todo o possível para colocar um sorriso provocativo em um rosto que estava ardendo pela quantidade de socos que havia recebido. Era como se todas as partes de seu corpo tivessem resolvido começar a doer justamente agora. – E ainda assim você quis que eu me apaixonasse por outra pessoa. É algo bastante estúpido.

A mão de Envy segurou o queixo de Edward com força e então o soltou, mas essa era a menor de suas dores agora. – Não é estúpido, Edward. Porque, mesmo que você ame outra pessoa, você pertence a mim. Você precisa fazer o que eu quero se você quiser proteger o que você ama e, portanto, quanto mais coisas você amar, mais você estará preso a mim.

- Eu pertenço a você? – mesmo com a cabeça abaixada, Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas. – E de que vale isso se você não tem a parte mais importante de mim?

Envy o puxou pelos cabelos, obrigando-o a voltar a olhar para ele. Seus olhos estavam brilhando perigosamente. – E que parte seria essa?

- Meus sentimentos – disse Edward com orgulho, seus olhos brilhando com tanto cinismo quanto seria possível naquela situação. – Mas você não poderia entender, não é mesmo? Você não os possui.

- Sentimentos são coisas para fracos – grunhiu Envy com certa decepção, balançando a cabeça e soltando os cabelos de Edward. – Céus, Edward. Você realmente mudou. Quem diria que um dia eu o veria falando desse jeito.

Edward grunhiu. – Não fale desse jeito. Como se nós fôssemos íntimos.

A mão de Envy desceu pelo rosto de Edward, acariciando seus machucados. – Oh, mas nós somos íntimos, Edward – disse ele, a voz arrastada e com uma falsa delicadeza. – Você não se lembra? Eu me sinto ofendido que você tenha se esquecido com tamanha facilidade...

_Esquecer, esquecer..._

Tudo o que Edward queria era poder esquecer tudo aquilo, e ainda assim seu pedido não seria concedido.

Mas então Edward sorriu. – É claro que não – e deu um soco em Envy com o seu braço que não estava quebrado, e enquanto Envy ainda o olhava ligeiramente aturdido, Edward pulou sobre ele, enlaçando-o com um braço e rolando com ele pelo chão.

Rolaram alguns vários metros, trocando chutes e pontapés e socos e até mesmo mordidas desesperadas, e Edward estava sentindo seu braço arder tanto, com ele girando de maneira estranha enquanto eles rolavam pelo chão, que ele sabia que logo iria desmaiar.

Mas não importava.

Não mais.

- Mas você vai ter a eternidade inteira para se lembrar de como é burro, Envy – grunhiu Edward por fim, parando de lutar, deitado sobre Envy e começando a se levantar.

Foi só então que Envy se deu conta de onde estava.

Alphonse colocou ambas as mãos no lacre, o osso preso entre seus dedos. E Envy apenas o encarou durante um momento, antes de começar a gritar.

- Céus, você grita como uma garota, Envy – murmurou Edward enquanto saía de cima de um Envy que estava começando a desaparecer.

E foi então que aconteceu.

A visão de Edward se escureceu por um momento, e ele hesitou no lugar.

Envy percebeu isso. Sorriu. E mesmo enquanto desaparecia, ele conseguiu mudar uma última vez, tornando seu braço muito mais pontiagudo do que o normal, apontando na direção de Edward, e o atingindo. Seu braço o atravessou, furando seu estômago e quaisquer outros órgãos internos que estivessem naquela região, sangue escorrendo abertamente por uma ferida grande demais para ser cicatrizada.

Matando-o.


	17. Coisas Preciosas

**Nota da autora: **ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! XD MWAHAHAHA! Ah, e, em breve, o epílogo! Kissu! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, adoro vocês! xD

**:: O Outro Sacrifício **

**:: Capítulo XVI: Coisas Preciosas**

**:: MiWi**

**:: Data: 04/05/05**

_Coisas preciosas que se perdem por amor_

_Coisas belas que se quebram por amor_

_Lágrimas que chorei por amor_

_E ainda o amo, meu amor_

Edward sentiu frio. Não… não era exatamente frio. Era como se todos os seus sentidos tivesse desaparecido, assim como a sua capacidade de sentir calor. Era muito, muito pior do que sentir frio, porque ele nem mesmo poderia sentir o vento em sua nuca, ou tentar se esquentar esfregando suas mãos.

Perguntou-se se era assim que Alphonse se sentira durante todo o tempo no qual fora uma armadura.

O pensamento o fez se encolher ainda mais, mesmo que ele não se sentisse como se tivesse um corpo com o qual pudesse se encolher. Olhou ao redor, apenas para ver que havia neblina para qualquer lado que ele olhasse.

Onde ele estava, afinal de contas? Sentiu como se devesse se sentir assustado, mas apenas uma vaga curiosidade o invadiu enquanto ele tentava caminhar pelo lugar. Havia um silêncio terrível ali, e ele se perguntou se o lugar era de fato silencioso ou se ele havia perdido a capacidade de ouvir também, assim como perdera a capacidade de sentir qualquer coisa – de sensações físicas a emoções.

Em algum canto vago de sua mente, algo lhe dizia que não era tão terrível que ele não sentisse nada, ou então ele estaria tão profundamente desesperado que ele se quebraria em mil pedaços antes de descobrir onde estava.

Se é que ele poderia descobrir onde estava.

- Mano? – veio uma voz atrás de si, finalmente cortando o silêncio.

Alphonse? Mas ele não deveria estar ali, não é mesmo? Seja lá onde quer que Edward estivesse, Alphonse não deveria estar ali. Porque alguém como Alphonse não combinava com um lugar como aquele.

Lentamente, Edward se virou na direção do irmão, apenas para vê-lo andar na sua direção, o olhar ligeiramente aturdido. – Eu falhei, não é mesmo? – disse Edward com certa melancolia.

Alphonse parou de caminhar, parecendo finalmente se dar conta de que estava em um lugar estranho. Olhou lentamente ao redor, como se estivesse sendo consumido pela neblina. Por um momento, Edward achou que ele fosse desaparecer na próxima vez que a neblina resolvesse mudar de direção, e algo que poderia ser confundido com pânico o invadiu, fazendo com que ele desse alguns passos na direção de Alphonse. E ele voltou a parar ao perceber que não poderia senti-lo ao abraçar o irmão, que não poderia se jogar nos braços de Al e dizer que estava tudo bem.

- Onde nós estamos? – perguntou Alphonse, olhando Edward com estranheza. - A última coisa de que me lembro é de lacrar o Envy e então... – Alphonse finalmente pareceu se dar conta, e não conseguiu terminar a frase. Seu olhar se desviou para o estômago de Edward, e então Edward também olhou para baixo.

Nada. Nem uma mancha de sangue. Apenas a regata preta que Edward sempre usava, o casaco vermelho que tanto o acompanhou. Edward fechou os olhos por um momento. Céus, se seus sentimentos não estavam mais ali, por que ele começava a sentir raiva de si mesmo daquele jeito? – No último momento... eu consegui falhar.

Alphonse piscou algumas vezes, como se uma parte de si mesmo custasse a acreditar. – Esse lugar... nós estamos mortos? Espere um momento, eu vi Envy o... matando, mas, como eu...

Edward olhou para baixo, e por um momento ele teve certeza de que se ele tivesse como as sentir, como chorar, lágrimas estariam escorrendo através de seu rosto. Mas ele não conseguia chorar. – O pacto, Al. Se Envy morresse, o pacto seria desfeito. O mesmo vale para mim.

A mão de Alphonse se ergueu no ar, chegando tão próxima ao rosto de Edward, e parando a centímetros deste, enquanto Alphonse o encarava com uma expressão que Edward não conseguiu decifrar. – Ei, você deu o melhor de si.

E Edward deu um sorriso tão terrivelmente dolorido que, se ainda houvesse como ele se quebrar mais, ele acabaria de se quebrar ali mesmo. – Você também morreu, Al. Não precisa tentar me animar.

Alphonse abaixou a cabeça. – Desculpa – olhou novamente ao redor. – Isso significa que nós vamos ficar para sempre aqui?

A mente de Edward estava tentando jogar essa pergunta para longe desde que ele percebera o que estava acontecendo, mas, com Alphonse lhe perguntando daquele jeito, a perguntava começava a martelar em sua mente de tal maneira que se tornava impossível ignorá-la. – Eu não acredito nisso, Al – Edward olhou para baixo, e ele quis que sua voz não tivesse soado tão amarga. Suas pernas começaram a balançar, e ele logo se viu andando de um lado para o outro com nervosismo.

Ele definitivamente se enganara, porque todas as suas emoções estavam ali, porque ele estava nervoso como nunca.

_Não, não poderia ser..._

- Então, o que poderia... – Alphonse acompanhava com os olhos o ritmo do irmão, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para pará-lo, e de repente se sentindo tão longe do outro.

- Eu já vim parar aqui uma vez – disse Edward, e dessa vez ele foi caminhando um pouco para longe de Alphonse, olhando para o alto. – Veja, se você olhar bem... aqui está o portão. Eu já estive aqui, em uma situação idêntica.

Ele já vira o portão algumas vezes, mas, daquele jeito, com aquela sensação de abandono... era a segunda vez, ele agora se lembrava. Ele voltou a se virar na direção de Alphonse. – Eu fiquei aqui enquanto você fazia a troca equivalente, Al. Creio eu, aqui é o espaço no qual nós ficamos enquanto há alguém oferecendo algo por nós.

- Então você acha que... – Alphonse queria passar uma mão pelo cabelo, abraçar o irmão, ir embora dali. Não poder fazer nada daquilo o deixava nervoso.

Edward o olhou com angústia. – E quem mais poderia, Al? – a expressão de Edward estava tão fechada que Alphonse quis abraçá-lo e protegê-lo antes que ele se quebrasse, e novamente eles pareciam em dimensões diferentes, como se suas almas não pudessem se tocar. Era doloroso. – Céus, eu... eu já perdi isso, Al. Nós já perdemos. Por que ele tem que tentar fazer qualquer coisa? O que ele pode dar em troca? Você teve que dar uma pedra filosofal inteira para conseguir me trazer de volta, e ele parece estar tentando trazer nós dois de volta! – a voz de Edward se elevou, ecoando pelo lugar sem paredes, parecendo rebater contra a neblina densa. – Céus, ele só vai perder...

- Mano... – Alphonse tentou caminhar até Edward, mas o outro parecia cada vez mais distante de si.

- E ele está machucado, e deve ter batido muito forte com a cabeça se ele acha que pode fazer algo assim – Edward se sentia doer, algo em sua alma, como se sua alma se dilacerasse por ele não por sentir nenhuma dor física, por não poder chorar. Olhou para Alphonse com angústia. – Não é ruim o suficiente que nós dois tenhamos de perder? Ele também vai ter que perder tudo?

- Mano, por que você não tenta confiar no Roy? – disse Alphonse, seu olhar ainda fixo num irmão que continuava a andar de um lado para o outro com angústia.

E Edward parou, e encarou o irmão e se perguntou como alguém poderia manter a calma numa situação como aquela. Uma vida inteira, e ele não conhecera o irmão, porque Alphonse continuava o surpreendendo. – Queria que fosse tão fácil. Não é só confiar nele – e ele se ajoelhou, encarando suas mãos. – É... céus, olhe tudo o que nós já perdemos por causa dessas malditas trocas, Al. Se ele pudesse apenas aceitar e tentar viver e se conformar com o que aconteceu...

- Você faria isso? – interrompeu Alphonse, sua voz soando como algo calmante perante a angústia de Edward.

Edward abaixou a cabeça, seus cabelos sobre seu rosto. – Não.

- Então você deveria saber que ele também faria todo o possível para lhe recuperar, mano – disse Alphonse, caminhando até Edward e se ajoelhando ao seu lado e o olhando como se tudo o que ele quisesse fazer naquele momento fosse abraçar o irmão. Porque era.

Edward ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, a cabeça abaixada. –Ei, Al, o que você gostaria de perder?

Alphonse o encarou com estranheza. – O que eu gostaria de perder?

Edward deu de ombros, ainda sem conseguir encarar o irmão. – Deixe-me imaginar isso, ou então eu vou ficar maluco antes de nós conseguirmos sair daqui. O que você gostaria de perder, em troca de poder voltar para lá?

Alphonse fechou seus punhos, também olhando para baixo. – Essa é uma pergunta cruel, mano.

Quanta insensibilidade, não é mesmo? Talvez ele tivesse mesmo perdido seus sentimentos ao vir parar ali. Edward ergueu o olhar para encarar o irmão. – Desculpa.

Mas Alphonse parecia estar concentrado na pergunta. – Eu gostaria... eu não sei. Eu daria o meu braço e a minha perna, mas isso seria o suficiente?

- Você iria querer voltar, mesmo que fosse como uma armadura? – e Edward quis se socar por fazer uma pergunta como aquela ao irmão, numa situação como aquela.

E quando Alphonse demorou a lhe responder e Edward o encarou, pensando que ele não responderia por ter ficado magoado com Edward, Alphonse abriu a boca para falar. – É claro que sim, Edward.

Queria poder se concentrar na neblina, no tempo, e de repente as palavras de Alphonse pareciam ocupar toda a sua mente de maneira dolorosa. – Você é tão forte que às vezes me surpreende.

Um sorriso fraco. – Eu aprendi com meu irmão mais velho – deu de ombros, como se aquele gesto ainda significasse alguma coisa naquele lugar. – E você? O que você perderia?

- Para poder ficar com você e com o Roy? – e Edward sorriu, mas não o sorriso cínico ou dolorido de antes, ainda que um pouco melancólico. – Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Enquanto eu puder estar com vocês de alguma maneira...

E então a neblina desapareceu, e Alphonse e Edward puderam ver com clareza o portão uma última vez antes que este desaparecesse, um clarão invadindo a visão de ambos.

Após isso, tudo se tornou escuridão, tudo desapareceu.

Tudo se tornou nada.

Edward abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo-se lento e preguiçoso. Bocejou, e se virou para o lado com a intenção de dormir mais um pouco.

Mas havia a sensação de que algo estava errado, e ele abriu os olhos, apenas para ver que estava dormindo no chão em frente a casa. Então, tudo o que acontecera lhe voltou e ele se levantou depressa, buscando freneticamente por Alphonse e Roy Mustang.

Que eles estejam bem, que eles estejam bem...

Estava tão nervoso que quase tropeçou no corpo de Alphonse ao seu lado, que também parecia estar acordando agora. – Desculpa, Al – grunhiu ele, passando uma mão pela testa do irmão, que o encarou com certa surpresa. Não resistindo, Edward se ajoelhou ao seu lado e beijou sua testa, segurando o rosto do irmão entre suas mãos. – Eu vou ver o Roy e já volto – e se levantou correndo, olhando na direção da árvore e indo para lá, sua mente se recusando a pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse ver como Roy Mustang estava. O que ele poderia ter dado em troca de ambos? O que Roy Mustang poderia ter de tão valioso... ? Porque, aparentemente, nem Alphonse nem ele haviam perdido nada e isso significava que somente Roy Mustang havia feito o maldito sacrifício...

Roy ainda estava amarrado à árvore, suas mãos torcidas para fora das cordas, como se ele tivesse feito um esforço sobre-humano para tirá-las de lá – e provavelmente havia feito – e havia um círculo de transmutação feito de sangue feito nas cordas diante de si. Ele ainda estava desmaiado, algumas gotas de sangue escorrendo de maneira pegajosa pelo seu rosto. Mas, não havia nenhuma parte de seu corpo faltando, e, se isso era possível, isso deixou Edward ainda mais nervoso. Ele precisava ver o que Roy havia feito, ele precisava desesperadamente ver. Aproximou-se do outro, colocando ambas as mãos no rosto de Roy, e sentindo que ele não estava totalmente frio.

Pelo menos isso. Pelo menos ele não trocara a sua vida. Mas então... ?

Olhou para as cordas. Céus, ele precisava tirar aquelas cordas dali, e precisava fazer isso logo. Se ele ao menos pudesse usar sua alquimia...

Foi algo que algo o atingiu. Seu cérebro começou a processar as informações rapidamente, fazendo sua cabeça doer. Mas, se com ele tendo morrido o pacto havia sido desfeito... ele levou as mãos à camisa, tirando-a com rispidez, e então olhou para o seu próprio peito.

Nada. Não havia vestígio algum daquela maldita marca.

O que somente poderia significar... sim, não havia mais pacto. Alphonse morrera porque o pacto havia sido desfeito, certo? Então agora ele poderia usar sua alquimia...

Com certa expectativa, Edward deu a volta na árvore, olhando para as cordas por um momento antes de juntas as mãos e encostá-las nas cordas, fazendo com que parte da árvore crescesse de forma pontiaguda contra as cordas, arrebentando-as.

Edward quis ficar olhando para suas próprias mãos por um momento. Finalmente. Finalmente ele se sentia em casa. E aparentemente ele não perdera nada de sua prática naqueles quatro meses no qual ele não a praticara. Mas ao perceber que Roy estava caindo no chão, Edward teve de sair de seus devaneios para ir socorrer o outro.

Roy soltou um grunhido ao perceber braços ao redor de seu corpo.

- Roy! Roy, seu maluco, o que foi que você fez? – Edward estava se controlando para não gritar, envolvendo Roy e o colocando em seu colo e se perguntando como iria levá-lo até a casa.

Roy abriu os olhos devagar, como se até mesmo isso doesse. – Ei – murmurou ele com um sorriso. – Você é de verdade ou eu também morri?

Lábios sobre lábios, um beijo sem invasão, sem pedidos, como se Edward apenas quisesse provar que estava ali, que Roy estava ali, e então ele voltou a encarar Roy. – Isso parece de verdade para você?

Roy se encolheu em seus braços, querendo fechar os olhos. – Bastante.

Mas Edward estava preocupado demais com a ferida na cabeça de Roy para deixá-lo dormir daquele jeito. –Ei, Roy, o que você ofereceu em troca por Alphonse e eu?

Um grunhido pareceu ser toda a resposta que Roy estava disposto a dar por um momento, mas então ele voltou a abrir os olhos. – Não faço idéia. Tudo o que eu fiz foi pedir que me devolvessem você e tudo o que você tivesse de realmente importante que pudesse ter se perdido... – ele fechou os olhos, sua expressão dolorida. – Eles pediram algo em troca, mas... eu só me lembro de dizer que eu não tinha nada que valesse tanto quanto você, mas que eu iria até o inferno atrás deles se eles não me devolvessem você...

Roy ficou quieto, e Edward foi processando o que ele dissera.

_Tudo o que você tivesse de realmente importante que pudesse ter se perdido..._

Isso explicava porque Alphonse fora incluído na troca, mesmo sem Roy ter uma conexão tão grande com ele para poder fazer uma troca equivalente por ele.

E Roy não oferecera nada em troca... será que eles realmente não haviam perdido nada... a expressão de Edward se fechou, rejeitando a idéia. Não era possível. Algo havia se perdido, mesmo que eles ainda não soubessem o que era.

- Mano! – gritou Alphonse, vindo até Edward. Ele olhou para Roy, e então para Edward e de volta para Roy. – Quem é ele?

_Oh._

- Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, Alphonse? – Edward grunhiu, de mau humor. – Venha, ajude-me aqui a levar o Roy para casa.

- Roy? – repetiu Alphonse, colocando-se ao lado de Edward para ajudá-lo a carregar Roy. – E quem é Roy?

Isso estava começando a se tornar preocupante. – Isso não tem graça, Al.

Enquanto caminhavam, passaram pelos corpos ainda adormecidos de Riza e Winry, e Edward as encarou por um instante.

Preocupante.

- Al?

- O quê?

- Você conhece aquelas duas mulheres caídas ali no chão?

Agora foi a vez de Alphonse parecer preocupado. – Edward! Aquela é a Winry! Nossa amiga de infância! E aquela outra a... a... – ele olhou para Edward com a expressão aturdida, perdida. – Nós deveríamos saber quem ela é?

Pela expressão de Alphonse, ele parecia estar chegando às mesmas conclusões de Edward. Caminharam por mais algum tempo, a mente de Edward correndo... mas, por mais que procurasse, tudo o que ele encontrava eram nomes sem rosto, ou certos rostos sem nome. Nada familiar, nada conhecido. Voltou a olhar para Roy, desmaiado em seus braços, e para Alphonse, que segurava as pernas de Roy. Nada, senão aqueles dois. E, para Alphonse, nada senão ele próprio e aquela tal de Winry, aparentemente. – Al?

- Sim? – disse Alphonse com a voz distraída, como se ele também estivesse pensando em algo.

- Você consegue se lembrar de alguém além de mim e dessa tal de Winry? – sua voz saiu fraca, enquanto eles subiam as escadas, entrando na casa.

Alphonse demorou um instante a responder. – Não.

E isso obrigava Edward a fazer a outra pergunta, porque era coincidência demais que ele se lembrasse justamente de Alphonse e Roy... – E o quanto você gosta dessa Winry?

Alphonse ficou vermelho. Isso foi resposta suficiente para Edward, que continuou caminhando na direção de seu quarto, querendo colocar logo Roy em uma cama. Não disseram mais nada até chegarem lá, e então eles deitaram Roy na cama de Edward. O loiro se sentou ao lado de Roy, passando os dedos pelo rosto do outro. – Eu vou esperar o Roy acordar, mas eu acho que eu sei o que foi dado em troca, Al. Aparentemente, nós perdemos nossas memórias de todas as pessoas... todas as pessoas que não fossem aquelas que nós amamos demais.

E então Alphonse disse aquilo que Edward vinha pensando durante todo o caminho até a cama de Edward. – Se nós não perdemos a memória das pessoas que nós mais amamos... então não pode ter sido tão ruim, não é mesmo?

Edward ficou olhando para a forma adormecida de Roy durante um instante de responder. – Essa... Winry, ela gosta de mim?

E mesmo com sua ingenuidade, Alphonse não era tolo ou idiota para não perceber o que Edward queria dizer. – Oh – ele abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o lado. – Sim, ela realmente gosta de você, Edward. Céus, ela não vai lhe perdoar por você ter se esquecido dela...

Edward passou uma mão pelos cabelos. – É... estranho. É uma troca que machuca mais as pessoas ao nosso redor do que a nós mesmos.

Alphonse o encarou durante um momento, antes de olhar na direção de Roy. – E ele? Vai ficar furioso comigo por eu não me lembrar dele?

Com uma mão, Edward fez a curva dos lábios de Roy, seus dedos deslizando pelos lábios machucados. – Não, eu acho que ele vai entender. Eu acho que ele teria ficado realmente furioso se eu não me lembrasse dele – e, no fundo, Edward sentiu um certo orgulho. Ele havia provado para Roy que o seu amor era de verdade, não é mesmo?

- Eu vou levar gelo para a Winry e para a... outra pessoa – disse Alphonse, indo na direção da porta do quarto. – Se você precisar de ajuda, é só chamar.

- Claro. A mesma coisa por aqui – disse Edward, dando de ombros.

E Edward ficou olhando para Roy, tentando entender aquela troca. Tentando entender o sentido daquilo – porque roubar as memórias de todas as pessoas que passaram por suas vidas e deixar somente aquelas mais importantes?

Mas Edward já deveria ter desistido de encontrar um sentido naquilo, quando não havia nenhum. Quando um corpo e uma perna lhe trouxeram um monstro, quando um braço trouxe seu irmão, quando uma pedra filosofal o trouxe da morte, quando um pacto absurdo trouxe seu irmão de volta.

Não havia sentido, não era equivalente.

E, como Edward parecia estar descobrindo agora, nem sempre eles tiravam o que ele tinha de mais precioso, nem sempre doíam como um inferno essas trocas.

Edward sorriu, curvando-se sobre Roy e beijando seus lábios com admiração. Ou talvez Roy fosse apenas um melhor negociador do que Alphonse e ele.

Dizer que Winry ficara furiosa com a troca simplesmente não deixava as coisas claras o suficiente. Dizer que a cabeça de Edward, que estava começando a ficar com marcas permanentes de chaves inglesas, já havia compreendido a mensagem também não era claro o suficiente.

Mas talvez dizer que Winry abraçara e finalmente beijara Alphonse na frente de todos, sem vergonha e sim com alívio, um alívio tão profundo que ela mal se dera conta das pessoas ao seu redor, talvez isso pudesse começar a explicar o impacto das notícias naquela casa.

Pinako ainda estava profundamente chateada por ter sido esquecida no porão da casa por mais de dez horas, até que Winry acordasse e se lembrasse dela, e apenas observava a cena com certa apatia, sentada em uma velha cadeira de rodas, uma perna e os dois braços quebrados, culpa de um Envy furioso com a demora de Edward.

Riza estava sentada em uma das cadeiras, sem dizer uma única palavra. Roy ainda não havia acordado, mas Edward e Alphonse já tinham explicado toda a situação para as outras pessoas da casa, e agora eles estavam sentados na cozinha, tentando absorver o que estava sendo dito.

- Riza – murmurou Winry para a outra, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Eu tenho certeza de que o Roy vai se lembrar de...

A expressão de Riza se fechou, e ela se levantou, colocando sua arma no bolso e passando uma mão pela faixa ao redor do machucado em sua cabeça. – Eu deveria ir embora antes que ele acordasse. Eu não quero ter que olhar para ele e me apresentar e dizer que eu sou a tenente Riza Hawkeye...porque eu nunca vou conseguir dizer tudo o que é realmente importante...

Winry mordeu seu lábio inferior. Queria poder dizer que era mentira, que Roy certamente iria se lembrar dela, mas, até então ela também tinha certeza de que Edward também se lembraria dela, e no entanto ele apenas a encarava com o olhar perdido...

- Desculpa – sussurrou Edward ao perceber que Winry estava olhando para ele de novo. – Eu realmente... sinto muito por não me lembrar de você.

Winry deu de ombros, como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre eles. – Eu acho que não é suficiente que você me ame como uma amiga, aparentemente...

Edward passou uma mão pela nuca, olhando para o lado, sem jeito. Aquilo era ridículo. Ele achara que aquilo havia sido uma troca simples, mas, ele deveria saber que nada na sua vida era simples.

Ele se perguntou por quanto tempo ele teria de olhar para Winry e se desculpar por não se lembrar dela. Quando ele perguntou isso a Alphonse, ele pareceu ficar sem jeito ao lhe dizer que, bem, ele não estava com muita vontade de sair dali. Seria como fugir, não é mesmo?

E eles não haviam fugido antes. Não iriam começar agora.

Algo atraiu sua atenção, e ele se virou de costas para todos, voltando a olhar para o quarto, o que não era difícil, já que ele estivera o tempo todo na porta deste. Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam, e ele entrou a passos rápidos dentro do quarto. Os outros apenas o acompanharam com o olhar, ligeiramente confusos.

- Roy! Nem pense em se levantar! – disse Edward, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Roy e o empurrando de volta para cama. Roy não colocou resistência, deitando-se docilmente e fitando Edward por algum tempo. Edward olhou para os braços e pernas de Roy, marcas e machucados por toda parte, mas era em seu rosto que estavam os piores machucados, e aquele corte aberto ao lado de sua testa ainda o preocupava. Ele se virou na direção da porta. – Ei, vocês! Eu não tinha pedido para alguém trazer alguma coisa para o Roy?

Ele parecia mau-humorado, mas sua expressão voltou a se suavizar quando ele olhou de volta para Roy. – Ei, ei. Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

Roy continuou o encarando durante algum tempo, sua expressão cansada e seu peito subindo e descendo devagar. Ele finalmente deixou escapar um sorriso. – Oh, muitas – mas mesmo um sorriso pareceu machucar seu rosto, e sua expressão se fechou de forma dolorida. – Mas eu acho que você vai ter que esperar até eu estar em melhor estado, Edward.

Sem dizer nada, Edward se curvou sobre Roy, depositando um beijo em seus lábios e então segurando seu rosto em suas mãos, tomando cuidado para não apertar nenhum dos machucados de Roy. – Você me deixou preocupado. Quase morrendo e fazendo coisas estúpidas desse jeito...

Roy arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Você não pode falar nada, senhor Edward. Eu fiquei muito mais preocupado com você, porque você morreu, lembra?

- Oh, sim – murmurou Edward, pegando as mãos de Roy entre as suas e as beijando, tal qual Roy havia feito alguns dias antes... primeiro a parte de cima de sua mão, e então os nós de seus dedos, e então os espaços entre os nós de seus dedos. Lentamente, como se ele quisesse admirar cada parte de Roy. – Um dia eu vou querer morrer e vocês não vão deixar.

- Nem pense nisso – grunhiu Roy. Ele sentiu algo gelado ser colocado sobre seu rosto, e ele se virou para ver o que era, apenas para encarar Riza com um saco de gelo sobre seu machucado.

- A Pinako foi preparar o material para fazer os curativos em você, tenente coronel – sussurrou ela, perguntando-se se ele iria perceber que era tão estranho que sua voz estivesse fraca. Que a voz da grande tenente, a tenente durona, sangue-frio, estivesse tão fraca.

Ele não disse nada, apenas continuou a encará-la com estranheza, acompanhando seus movimentos em seu rosto. Edward apenas ficou segurando suas mãos, tomando cuidado para não apertá-las com força demais. Então, Winry entrou, empurrando a cadeira de rodas onde estava Pinako, e parou ao lado da cama. Riza olhou para ambas, e se levantou para ir embora, seu olhar vazio.

Ele não dissera uma única palavra, não lhe perguntara nada, não dissera para ela ir embora...

- Ei, Riza – uma voz atrás de si, e Riza se virou tão lentamente que ela quase se perguntou se estava de fato se mexendo ou se aquilo era um sonho. – Não fique com essa cara. Não combina com você. E eu vou ficar bem. Eu prometo – e a voz de Roy soou tão simples e tão sincera que Riza se viu sorrindo, e assentindo com a cabeça, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidade.

Justo ela, que nunca se imaginara chorando de felicidade – que raramente chorava por qualquer motivo, de qualquer maneira. E as lágrimas começaram a escorrer através de seu rosto, e ela sorrindo de maneira tão aberta, não se importando com o olhar estranho que Roy estava lhe dirigindo, como se ele se perguntasse se dissera alguma coisa errada. – Claro, Roy – e saiu do quarto para que Roy não visse que ela queria continuar chorando aquelas lágrimas de alívio.

Quem parecia quieta demais era Winry, que havia se sentado ao lado de Roy, de costas para Edward, seguindo as instruções de Pinako e passando uma substância que parecia arder sobre a pele de Roy. O coronel fechou os olhos, contorcendo-se um pouco. – Ei, fique quieto e colabore. Você não é mais nenhuma criança – brigou Winry, segurando o ombro de Roy com uma mão e continuando a passar a tal substância com a outra mão pela testa de Roy.

Roy olhou para ela, e então fechou os olhos, parecendo emburrado.

Edward olhou para ele por um momento, estranhando que ele não perguntasse quem era ela. – Ei, Roy, você conhece a Winry?

Roy abriu os olhos devagar, olhando para Winry, piscando devagar. – Por quê? Ela não é a enfermeira bonitinha?

Soltando um suspiro, Edward balançou a cabeça. – Céus, você não muda.

Winry ficou ligeiramente vermelha ao ouvir o comentário de Roy, mas continuou com seu trabalho, levantando o tapa-olho de Roy com cuidado e o tirando, colocando-o do lado da cama. Olhou para Edward, que parecia tão contente em ter a mão de Roy entre as suas, e balançou a cabeça. Talvez fosse melhor que Edward tivesse se esquecido de todas as pessoas que não fossem Roy ou Alphonse... – Ei, Edward – murmurou ela, ainda sem olhar para ela.

- Hmmm? – murmurou Edward, como se Winry o tivesse pegado enquanto ele estava distraído com qualquer coisa.

- O nome Envy te diz alguma coisa? – perguntou Winry com certo receio. Pensando em todas as péssimas lembranças que aquele nome poderia trazer, e imaginando se algo que tirasse todas aquelas memórias poderia ser considerado ruim.

Edward a encarou por um momento, como se buscasse em sua memória por qualquer referência a esse nome. – Oh – fechou os olhos por um momento. – Não eu acho que não – mordeu o lábio inferior. – Mas... você vai rir de mim. Esqueça.

- O que foi? – finalmente Winry se virou na direção de Edward, a linha que ela havia acabado de pegar para fazer os pontos na testa de Roy ainda em sua mão.

Edward ficou um pouco vermelho. – Eu acho que não gosto muito desse nome – grunhiu ele, e então olhou para baixo. – E, por alguma razão, ele me lembra... – sua voz se reduziu tanto que Winry teve certa dificuldade em ouvi-lo. – Coqueiros.

- Certo – e Winry voltou a fazer os pontos de Roy, desta vez em silêncio.

Edward continuou a encarar a garota, perguntando-se a razão daquela pergunta.

Mas, por alguma razão, o nome Envy lhe dava desgosto.

Balançou a cabeça. Melhor não pensar nisso agora. Continuou a observar Winry fazer os pontos, deixando-se sua mente se perder na precisão do trabalho da garota, sua mão subindo e descendo com cuidado. A expressão de Roy se fechava de vez em quando, e ele apertava a mão de Edward com mais força, mas Edward apenas acariciava sua mão com cuidado, e a beijava, como se para dizer que ele estava ali para cuidar dele.

Para dizer que, agora, tudo iria ficar bem.

Aos poucos, certas coisas foram descobertas sobre aquela troca. Que, muito embora Edward se lembrasse de Roy ter lhe dito que dormira com cerca de cento e vinte pessoas, Roy não se lembrava de nenhuma dessas pessoas. Que, apesar de Roy se lembrar que Edward odiava seu pai e amava sua mãe, o próprio Edward não se lembrava dessas pessoas.

E então eles passavam horas contavam esses pequenos detalhes um ao outro, contando o que sabiam sobre o outro para recuperar aqueles pequenos pedaços de si mesmos que eles pareciam ter perdido.

Quando Roy lhe disse que tudo aquilo começara porque Alphonse e Edward queriam ressuscitar sua mãe, Edward se sentiu um monstro por não conseguir se lembrar dela... ele deveria amá-la, e ainda assim... e então Roy o abraçava, e dizia que tudo bem, porque já fazia tanto tempo, não é mesmo? E ninguém é capaz de controlar seus próprios sentimentos.

E Roy também chorou em seus braços quando ele percebeu que, apesar de tudo o que Edward lhe dizia, ele não se lembrava de porque ele queria ser o Führer, e o modo como Riza lhe olhara quando ele dissera isso lhe dizia que havia algo de muito errado com isso. Ela lhe dissera que era o seu maior sonho. Ele lhe dissera que, como que poderia ser o seu maior sonho, se ele mal se lembrava de porque ele queria fazer isso?

Perguntavam-se como eles poderiam se lembrar desses detalhes um do outro, e acabaram por chegar à conclusão de que eles se lembravam porque o outro havia dito aquilo, e de alguma forma eles haviam guardado aquilo como uma coisa especial.

Winry e Alphonse também resolveram ajudar, contando a Edward sobre todas as suas memórias de infâncias, e Edward poderia ficar ouvindo-as durante horas com crescente curiosidade ("O quê? Nós realmente brigávamos para ver quem iria se casar com a Winry? Ei, calma..."), e certas histórias ele pedia para que Alphonse repetisse mais de uma vez.

Mas ninguém, nem mesmo Roy, que se lembrava disso porque esta era uma memória referente a Edward, uma memória que doía demais, falava qualquer coisa sobre Envy. Ele achou que Edward deveria se lembrar de Envy, porque ele ameaçara Alphose e machucara Roy, mas Edward apenas se lembrava de ter feito um pacto maldito para conseguir Alphonse de volta, lembrava-se de ter quase morrido por algum motivo e então de ter sido trazido de volta... mas, por algum motivo, ele não conseguia se lembrar de Envy. Talvez por não conseguir ligar Envy a Alphonse ou a Roy de maneira concreta, ele não conseguia se lembrar dele – afinal, se apenas uma ligação entre ambas as pessoas fosse suficiente, se apenas uma menção ao nome fosse suficiente, Edward também se lembraria de Winry, Alphonse se lembraria de Roy, e eles não se lembravam... eram apenas nomes perdidos em meio a tantos, nomes sem significado, que acabaram se perdendo em meio às suas mentes.

Ainda assim, Roy acabou percebendo que Edward ainda tinha algumas feridas abertas por culpa de Envy – algumas feridas que haviam se aberto ainda mais por culpa daquele esquecimento, porque Edward não era mais capaz de atribuir a culpa daqueles tremores, daqueles acessos de pânico, a Envy.

Começou algumas semanas depois do ocorrido, quando Roy já estava melhor. Riza já havia voltado para a central, sob o pretexto de ter de dar alguma desculpa para o desaparecimento de ambos, e até então não havia voltado. Ao que parece, dissera a Winry que Roy não parecia mais precisar de sua proteção, e ela se sentia um pouco envergonhada por ter sido de tão pouco ajuda na última vez.

Edward estava cansado, já que tinha aproveitado para sair treinando sua alquimia com Alphonse, além de treinar um pouco seus chutes e socos, correndo perto do rio com o irmão. Eles tinham lutado um pouco e então caído na água para se refrescarem. Roy ficou observando a uma certa distância, sentado em uma cadeira de madeira que Winry havia colocado ali para ele. Parecia feliz, observando o loiro voltar a praticar sua alquimia como ele jamais deveria ter deixado de praticar. Porque – e ele provavelmente sabia disso melhor do que Edward agora que o outro havia perdido tanto de suas próprias memórias – a alquimia de Edward provavelmente era um de seus bens mais preciosos, e não era justo que ele tivesse de abandoná-la como ele teve por mais de quatro meses.

Mas agora estava tudo bem, não é mesmo?

E Edward voltou para casa, lançando um olhar malicioso na direção de Roy quando passou por ele, e então foi tomar um de seus banhos demorados. Comeu qualquer coisa ainda enquanto Winry estava preparando a comida, alegando estar com sono demais (e ele bocejou ao dizer isso, como se isso pudesse lhe dar mais credibilidade) e então indo para a cama.

Ficou deitado por algum tempo, encarando a parede com desalento e então começando a fechar os olhos devagar. Grudou-se ao travesseiro, ambos os braços ao redor do mesmo, e então se curvou em posição fetal, sentindo sono demais.

De repente, algo o despertou depressa – uma mão deslizando sobre sua cintura, escorrendo sua barriga, fazendo cócegas delicadas. Edward abriu os olhos depressa, estendendo-se e entrando em pânico, começando a se debater. Virou-se depressa, fechando seu punho e pronto a dar um soco em quem quer que estivesse o tocando daquela maneira, sem lhe perguntar antes, ele não deixaria, não se sujeitaria...

- Ei, Edward! – Roy conseguiu desviar do soco de Edward apenas bem a tempo, segurando seu pulso com uma mão, abaixando-o depressa e então ficando sobre Edward, as mãos sobre os ombros do garoto. Encarou-o com certa surpresa. Edward estava com a respiração acelerada demais, seu peito subindo e descendo, suas pupilas dilatadas. – Calma, Edward, sou eu!

E só então Edward pareceu se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, e pareceu relaxar aos poucos sob os braços de Roy. Então, ele estendeu os braços para que Roy o abraçasse, e ele voltou a tremer, desta vez assustado consigo mesmo. – O que aconteceu comigo? – perguntou ele, soluçando enquanto segurava Roy com força, suas mãos se prendendo aos cabelos de Roy.

Roy ficou ali, sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas abraçando Edward e passando uma mão por seus cabelos. Ele não precisava pensar muito para adivinhar o que havia desencadeado aquela reação, mas como ele poderia explicar aquilo a Edward? Ele realmente esperava nunca mais ter que tocar no assunto, não enquanto não fosse necessário. – Desculpa – sussurrou ele ao ouvido de Edward, beijando o rosto de Edward como se isso pudesse acalmá-lo. – Eu acho que te assustei.

Edward o encarou durante um instante, percebendo a hesitação no olhar de Roy. – Tem alguma coisa... que eu me esqueci e vocês não estão me contando, né?

- Edward – Roy mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber ao certo o que dizer por um momento. Edward o puxou, beijando o lábio superior de Roy com ternura, e Roy o amaldiçoou por ele saber exatamente o que fazer para deixá-lo sem saber o que fazer. – Por que você é inteligente em todas as horas erradas?

- Oh, é um talento – murmurou Edward devagar, voltando a se sentir sonolento, beijando o rosto de Roy devagar. – Mas eu tenho outros melhores.

E Roy deixou que ele o beijasse, seus dedos traçando caminhos invisíveis pelo rosto de Edward, seus olhares presos um no outro. – Pervertido.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Olha quem está falando. Você ter se esquecido não muda o fato de que você dormiu com mais de cem pessoas!

Roy sorriu, beijando os olhos de Edward. – Ainda assim, eu só me lembro de você.

- Droga – grunhiu Edward, sua expressão se fechando um pouco.

- O quê? – teria ele dito alguma coisa de errado, será que Edward ainda estava magoado com alguma coisa... ? Roy parou de beijá-lo por um instante, encarando o olhar dourado de Edward.

- Como é que você sempre consegue ter as melhores falas? – murmurou Edward, inclinando-se e puxando o rosto de Roy com ambas as mãos, depositando um beijo longo em seus lábios. Então, voltou a olhar para Roy. – Ei, dorme comigo hoje?

- Pervertido – disse Roy, abrindo um sorriso e balançando a cabeça com diversão.

Edward ficou vermelho. – Eu não estava falando desse jeito! – grunhiu ele com desamparo. – Pelo menos, ainda não – continuou, com um sorriso. – Mas...

- É claro – e ele se deitou ao lado de Edward, abraçando-o e deixando que o outro se encolhesse em seus braços. Edward o beijou, com preguiça, e logo dormiu. Desta vez foi Roy quem ficou vigiando seu sono, como se quisesse protegê-lo.

Era uma noite de lua cheia de novo, e por isso era tão fácil ficar ali, apenas admirando os raio lunares sobre os cabelos de Edward, os raios emprestando um tom etéreo à sua pele pálida. E ainda Edward parecia tão frágil, tendo se esquecido de seus traumas, de tantas de suas dores, e ainda assim elas se recusavam a abandoná-lo.

Roy beijou sua testa. Mas ele iria cuidar de cada ferida de Edward, quer ele se lembrasse delas ou não. Ele iria devagar se fosse necessário, reconquistando um Edward tão machucado.

Nos dias seguintes, Edward não entendeu ao certo o que levara Roy a querer cuidar dele de forma tão cuidadosa, beijando a ponta de seus pés e o deixando extasiado com o mais leve toque. Mas ele certamente não reclamaria disso.

Se Roy queria reconquistá-lo todos os dias, Edward certamente o deixaria.

Porque, de repente, eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

Ou talvez eles não tivessem todo o tempo do mundo, mas apenas o tempo suficiente – tempo suficiente para que ambos se conhecessem e curassem as feridas um do outro, com beijos e carinhos e abraços. Porque, céus, eles mereciam isso. Eles definitivamente mereciam isso.

Edward pensava nisso enquanto Roy beijava sua clavícula, suas mãos entrelaçadas, as pernas de Edward presas ao redor da cintura de Roy. – Às vezes eu acho que é uma benção.

Roy parou de beijá-lo por um instante, erguendo o olhar e encarando Edward, negro contra dourado, ambos os olhares perdidos e cheios de desejoso. – O quê?

- Nós termos nos esquecido do resto – murmurou Edward, prendendo suas pernas com ainda mais força ao redor de Roy, seus braços se entrelaçando aos seus ombros. – Assim, ninguém pode nos culpar por nós nos perdermos um no outro.

Roy ficou sério por um instante, passando uma mão pelo rosto de Edward, afastando uma mecha que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos. – Eu devo estar mesmo perdido por ter me apaixonado por alguém que não alcança o meu ombro.

- Isso é uma provocação? – disse Edward, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Você já foi melhor nisso, seu puto.

- Você deve estar me amolecendo, e do que você me chamou? – Roy ficou vermelho ao ouvir Edward falar daquele jeito. Não que ouvir Edward falar palavrões fosse algo raro. Não que ouvir Edward o xingando fosse algo raro. Mas aquele xingamento em especial ainda era novo para Roy.

- Seu puto – disse Edward, balançando a cabeça de maneira provocativa.

- Baixinho – disse Roy, descendo suas mãos para os braços de Edward e fazendo cócegas no garoto.

- Seu – começou Edward, e então ele se encolheu, soltando seus braços e lutando para parar Roy. – Seu puto! Isso é covardia! – e começou a rir, uma risada alta e que provavelmente acordaria o resto da casa. Ele não se importava. Resolveu contra-atacar, lutando para fazer cócegas em Roy também, suas pernas ao redor da cintura do outro o impedindo de fugir. Começaram a rolar pela cama, rindo e se xingando ("Seu puto!", "Baixinho!", "Seu puto puto!", "Seu camarão de supermercado!", "Meu puto puto!", "Meu baixinho!") até cansarem.

Até ficarem ali, nos braços um do outro, rindo e admirando o sorriso e os risos do outro. E se sentindo tão terrivelmente felizes.

- Eu poderia admirar o seu sorriso por toda a eternidade – disse Edward, passando um dedo pelos lábios de Roy, tão lentamente, como se ele quisesse guardar aquela expressão para sempre. Porque ele realmente queria.

Roy sorriu ainda mais largamente, e beijou Edward. – Nós temos toda a eternidade, Edward.

_Eternidade._

Edward sorriu, retribuindo o beijo. Talvez eles não tivessem toda a eternidade. Talvez Roy estivesse apenas aproveitando a oportunidade de dizer mais alguma coisa bonita para Edward. Mas eles iriam fazer com que cada maldito segundo que eles tivessem juntos durasse como uma eternidade.

Cada maldito segundo, cada maldito beijo...

... porque todas aquelas malditas maldições pertenciam a eles.

E somente a eles.


	18. Epílogo

**EU GOSTARIA DE DEIXAR REGISTRADO MEUS SINCEROS AGRADECIMENTOS A LAHY, QUE ENCONTROU ESSE EPÍLOGO QUANDO EU JÁ O CONSIDERAVA PERDIDO PARA SEMPRE.**

Bom, acho que é isso. Se você amou essa fanfic do fundo da sua alma e gostaria de me mostrar isso... aceito jogos de nintendo ds! sério!

Ok, eu tentei u.u

Acho que é só isso... desculpem-me pela demora colossal em postar esse epílogo, mas, como já dito, eu não conseguia encontrá-lo. Aliás, perceba como a dupla miwi/lahy é extremamente organizada através desse testemunho...

"Resolvi dar uma arrumada no meu pc hj e achei uma pasta estranha, que  
dizia: "xxx" xDDD curiosa eu resolvi abrir e encontrei outra pasta  
chamada "tralhas" e dentro uma "coisas pra arrumar" xD lá tinha umas  
fics antigas minhas, que eu nem lembrava mais e oo a sua fic de full  
metal completa. E tinha junto um arquivo chamado epilogo.""

..pois é.

Enjoy!

**::O Outro Sacrifício**

**:: Epílogo**

**:: MiWi**

**:: Data: 08/05/05 – 13/05/05**

- Eu desisto!

- Tão facilmente, Fullmetal?

- Não me chame assim numa hora dessas!

A expressão de Edward estava fechada, extremamente concentrado em algo. Sua atenção estava voltada para o casaco militar de Roy, ou melhor, para a mancha de suco de uva que insistia em não querer sair dali.

Roy deu um sorriso ao perceber o modo persistente como Edward esfregava o casaco, quase o desmanchando, chegando a se descontrolar e soltando faíscas provenientes de sua alquimia sobre o indefeso. Sim, ele chegara a cogitar a deixar a mancha ali, mas isso fora antes de Edward ver a mancha e começar a rir escandalosamente da cara de Roy.

Ele não poderia deixar isso sair impune.

Por isso, ele apenas continuou sentado na cadeira, pernas jogadas para o lado de maneira preguiçosa, cabeça apoiada sobre os cotovelos, observando Edward.

Num novo acesso de raiva, Edward juntou as mãos sobre o casaco, mas ele estava descontrolado e por isso tudo o que ele conseguiu foi fazer um grande buraco no lugar onde se encontrava a mancha.

Por um momento, Roy parou de se balançar na cadeira e Edward apenas ficou ali, olhando para o casaco sem fazer nada. Então, ele pegou o casaco, e caminhou até Roy com a cabeça abaixada, o casaco estendido em uma de suas mãos. – Toma. Eu tirei a mancha – e mesmo com a cabeça abaixada e as mechas de seus cabelos se desprendendo e caindo sobre seu rosto e escondendo seus olhos, Roy conseguiu ver que ele estava sorrindo com malícia.

- Seu desgraçado – murmurou Roy, balançando a cabeça com certa diversão enquanto pegava o casaco com uma das mãos para ver o buraco de pelo menos dez centímetros de diâmetro que Edward havia feito nele. – Eu pedi para você recuperar o meu casaco, não para fazer um buraco nele – disse ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ao ouvir isso, o sorriso de Edward se desfez, e ele ergueu lentamente o olhar para Roy, e então para o casaco. Pegou-o entre suas mãos, olhando para o buraco e dando um suspiro desanimado. Olhou para Roy, seu olhar revelando cansaço. – Lembre-me de novo de porque eu estou fazendo isso.

- Porque eu lhe pedi, Edward – e o modo como Roy disse isso, o nome de Edward brincando em sua língua, era o suficiente para Edward achar que aquele motivo era todo o necessário para que ele passasse a tarde inteira tentando tirar aquela maldita mancha, como ele estava fazendo. Ainda assim, ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, assentindo com a cabeça.

Perguntando-se se deveria dizer a Roy que para ele às vezes era difícil se convencer de que nem tudo são trocas equivalentes ou exatas, nem tudo era tão simples quanto parecia. Às vezes ele gostaria que fosse. Que as pessoas amassem porque são amadas, que elas só dessem algo ao receberem algo em troca.

Mas Roy o chamaria de egoísta se o ouvisse dizendo isso.

Roy jamais entenderia que ele somente queria que as coisas fossem simples.

Estranhando o silêncio de Edward, Roy colocou uma mão sobre o rosto do outro, afastando uma mecha de seus olhos. – Por quê? Você gostaria de algo em troca?

Incapaz de falar, Edward reclinou o rosto sob o toque de Roy, negando com a cabeça. – Você é o suficiente – e quase sem querer ele voltou a morder seu lábio inferior, fechando os olhos e não se importando com o modo como Roy o encarava.

- Você é meio complicado às vezes, Edward – disse Roy, sua mão escorregando para a nuca de Edward, fazendo o outro se inclinar para mais perto de Roy, sua cabeça encostando-se à testa de Roy. – E fica ainda mais difícil se você não disser o que pensa.

Edward abriu os olhos devagar, querendo xingar Roy por conseguir compreendê-lo antes mesmo que ele próprio tivesse conseguido. Soltou o casaco sobre a mesa com descaso e jogou os braços ao redor de Roy, abraçando-o com força. – Olha, eu já vi esse diálogo dezenas de vezes na minha cabeça, e em todas as vezes eu acabo dizendo isso com todas as palavras erradas e você acaba ficando magoado, então, nós não precisamos ter essa conversa de verdade, precisamos? Eu prometo que dou um jeito no seu casaco.

Roy estava estranhando a atitude do garoto, e por isso suas mãos se fecharam ainda mais ao redor da sua nuca, remexendo seus cabelos. Deu um beijo em seus lábios, como se isso quisesse transmitir algum tipo de segurança ao outro, quando era ele próprio quem estava precisando de algum tipo de segurança agora. Por algum motivo, ele não gostava do jeito que Edward estava falando aquilo. – Ei, ei. Se você falar tudo errado, eu bato em você, nós brigamos, nós choramos, você acaba gritando comigo até eu entender, e aí nós transamos até o amanhecer para esquecer o desgaste emocional pelo qual nós passamos – deu um sorriso, mordendo o lábio inferior de Edward. – Não pode ser tão ruim.

Porque ele realmente esperava que não fosse.

Quer dizer, Edward parecia tão contente, tão decidido tentando limpar o maldito casaco, que ele não poderia estar escondendo algo de tão terrível de Roy, não é mesmo?

Com um suspiro, Edward desceu, ajoelhando-se diante de Roy, sua cabeça sobre os joelhos do outro. Virou a cabeça para olhar para Roy, mesmo que em seus olhos dourados estivesse escrito o quanto lhe custava fazer isso. – Eu acho que me apaixonei por você rápido demais.

- Você quer dizer, em dois dias? – disse Roy devagar, tentando entender aonde Edward queria chegar e falhando miseravelmente. Balançou a cabeça, e levou uma mão até os cabelos de Edward, levando uma mecha para trás de sua orelha e mexendo em seus cabelos cuidadosamente. – Edward, isso não é nenhuma novidade. Você provavelmente bateu algum tipo de recorde mundial ao fazer isso, ainda mais depois de...

Desta vez foi a vez de Roy morder a própria língua, parando de falar no meio de sua própria frase. Detestava tocar naquele assunto, mas naquela hora lhe soara tão natural... droga, Edward o faria falar daquilo até o final, não é mesmo? Alguém tão teimoso como Edward não deixaria aquela chance de finalmente descobrir o que Roy e todos os outros lhe escondiam passar tão facilmente...

Mas Edward apenas tremia, suas mãos segurando nas pernas de Roy. – Eu sei – disse ele, a voz se enfraquecendo. – Eu estava pensando sobre isso hoje de manhã, quando a Winry brigou comigo de novo porque eu não me lembrava dela. Quer dizer, eu o amo há tão pouco, e a conheço há tanto tempo... eu acho que ela não se conformava com isso, sabe? Que você tenha se lembrado de uma amiga e eu não. Que eu tenha me lembrado de alguém que se tornou importante de repente na minha vida e tenha me esquecido de alguém que eu conheço desde que era pequeno – disse Edward, fechando os olhos devagar.

E era quase engraçado mas, com Edward daquele jeito, sua expressão cansada e entregue sobre os joelhos de Roy – e ele já se sentia ficando ligeiramente excitado e por um ínfimo momento ele quis que Edward não percebesse isso, mas logo em seguida ele se deu conta de que era impossível que ele não percebesse isso estando com a cabeça onde estava – Roy sequer pensou em fazer um comentário engraçadinho sobre o fato de Edward _ainda_ ser "pequeno".

Mas era melhor Roy nunca dizer isso a Edward, ou o maldito baixinho saberia que teria uma arma a seu favor na próxima vez que tivessem uma discussão do gênero "Seu puto!" e "Baixinho!".

- E eu fico com medo – disse Edward, puxando a mão de Roy e a beijando. – Não sei ao certo do que. Não é medo de te perder, ao menos eu acho que não. Porque eu iria até o inferno para te buscar de volta, mesmo que você não quisesse voltar. E, céus, eu seria a pessoa mais estúpida da face da terra se ainda duvidasse que você me ama – disse isso devagar, beijando os nós dos dedos de Roy, fazendo-o sentir calafrios o percorrerem.

Roy deu um sorriso, quase melancólico. Ele às vezes quase se esquecia que essa era outra coisa que ele adorava em Edward – que, uma vez tendo visto provas suficientes de que Roy o amava, ele não era atacado por acessos de insegurança quanto ao amor do outro a cada maldito momento, como era tão comum em adolescentes como ele.

Mas Edward nunca fora um adolescente comum.

Sua auto-confiança às vezes poderia beirar à arrogância, e mais de uma vez Roy se viu gostando desse traço da personalidade do garoto. Ele não entendia totalmente porque Roy o amava, mas, céus, ele sequer entendia porque ele amava Roy do jeito que amava, e ainda mais como pudera depender tanto do outro em apenas dois malditos dias, então ele poderia apenas deixar de se questionar e se importar com questões mais importantes.

Como, por exemplo, descobrir todos os sons diferentes que Roy poderia fazer na cama, e como ele poderia provocá-los.

Céus, eram muitos.

Mas Edward não parecia tão preocupado com isso agora, enquanto erguia o olhar lentamente na direção de Roy. – Eu acho que sinto medo de mim mesmo. Eu sinto medo do que eu posso estar me esquecendo – e seu olhar parece tão profundo, que Roy sente uma vontade imensa de estender a mão para fechá-los e beijá-los e sentir seus cílios sob seus lábios, mas ele apenas encara Edward de volta. – Quer dizer, eu me esqueci de tantas coisas. Será que antes eu exigiria algo em troca por limpar o seu casaco? Será que eu o limparia de bom humor?

- E você se arrepende? – a mão de Roy de repente pára, prendendo-se ao redor da nuca com certo temor. – Você se arrepende de gostar de mim?

Edward fica parado demais, quieto demais, para que Roy possa se sentir tranqüilo. E então ele joga a cabeça para trás, e ri. Seus olhos estão fechados, e apenas por isso Roy é incapaz de ler sua expressão – ou mesmo que eles estivessem abertos ele seria incapaz de ler o que se escondia naqueles olhos de mel? Então, ele se levanta, puxando Roy para cima de si como se não se importasse com o fato do outro ser mais alto do que ele, e começa a caminhar para trás, levando Roy junto com ele.

Enrolando suas mãos ao redor do rosto de Roy, ele o puxa para perto, roubando-lhe um beijo e a atenção, forçando-o a caminhar consigo e o distraindo. Caminhou assim, cambaleando e quase dançando e beijando Roy com uma voracidade quase ansiosa, até o seu quarto.

Roy fingiu não perceber isso, suas mãos escorregando através das costas de Edward quase que distraídas – se Edward não queria mais conversar, bem, ele poderia esperar um pouco, não é mesmo? Ele não era exatamente capaz de resistir ao poder de persuasão de Edward, de qualquer maneira.

Num último giro, Edward rolou sobre Roy, caindo sobre ele na cama, sentando-se de maneira lânguida sobre sua barriga. Então, curvou-se sobre ele, pegando as mãos do outro entre as suas e beijando as mãos enluvadas do outro, tirando as luvas do outro devagar. – Você sempre tem que tirar essas suas luvas, não é mesmo – disse Edward devagar, entre a diversão e a melancolia. Por algum motivo, seu olhar parecia desviar do de Roy. Ao se lembrar de algo, Roy tentou puxar suas mãos de volta, mas Edward pareceu prever isso e apenas as segurou com mais força, tirando as luvas devagar. – Mas uma vez você se esqueceu, não é mesmo? E essas malditas luvas produzem faíscas com a menor fricção... – ele se curvou sobre Roy, aproximando tanto seu rosto do outro que lhe bastou sussurrar para que Roy sentisse a respiração de Edward em seu ouvido. – Eu não consegui sentar direito por uma semana, Roy. Uma maldita semana. E isso porque você se esqueceu de tirar a porcaria das suas luvas – e num gesto de provocação, prendeu suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Roy, segurando as mãos do outro entre as suas e mordendo o pescoço do outro de leve. – Você diz que me ama, e ainda assim é capaz de queimar o meu traseiro – diz ele devagar, como se não se importasse com o gemido quase rouco que Roy soltou quando ele o mordeu, ou com o ruído que Roy fez logo em seguida, tentando interrompê-lo. Inutilmente.

- Edward, eu – diz Roy, tentando tirar sua mão da de Edward para abraçá-lo, mas Edward a mantém firmemente presa, dedos entrelaçados, rente ao lado de seu corpo.

Edward ergue o rosto, encostando sua testa na de Roy e finalmente fitando o outro. Só então Roy percebeu que não era raiva o que o outro sentia, e sim algo como... dor. Decepção? Incompreensão? Angústia? Algo que fazia seu olhar brilhar, tremeluzir na luz fraca que conseguia estar entre ambos. – Qualquer um que não te amasse o suficiente teria te abandonado depois de uma dessas, Roy. Mas, caramba, eu briguei com você, eu te xinguei a semana inteira toda vez que eu não conseguia sentar, perguntei como você conseguia se esquecer disso depois de ter feito sexo tantas vezes, e quando eu consegui voltar a sentar eu não hesitei em voltar para você – fez uma pausa, fechando os olhos devagar, voltando a esconder suas emoções de Roy. – Porque eu sei que você me ama. Porque você já me deu provas mais do que suficientes disso – suspirou, e tentou sorrir, um quase riso escapando de seus lábios. Fechou os olhos, brincando com seu nariz, encostando-o no de Roy e roçando-o no do outro. – Porra, o que eu preciso fazer para você acreditar que eu também gosto de você e que não vou deixar de gostar assim, sem mais nem menos? – abriu os olhos devagar, e voltou a se sentar sobre Roy, e ficou apenas alguns instantes o encarando assim antes de voltar a se curvar sobre ele, desta vez beijando seu peito devagar, beijos molhados, deixados como rastros. E todo o tempo segurando com força as mãos de Roy, suas perna ao redor da cintura do outro, o impedindo de se mexer, não querendo, quase temendo que Roy reagisse. – É porque eu me apaixonei rápido demais? É por isso que você acha que eu posso deixar de gostar de você a qualquer momento? É porque eu me esqueci da Winry, uma amiga de infância? É porque eu pareço um maldito adolescente levado por sentimentos avassaladores e igualmente passageiros? – sua voz estava tremendo agora, e ele falava rápido, suas palavras escapando entre cada beijo que ele dava sobre o peito de Roy, descendo devagar e fazendo com que Roy sentisse calafrios.

À essa altura, Roy já tinha se arrependido de ter feito aquela pergunta, mas as palavras de Edward, seus dedos ao redor dos seus, seus beijos, seus lábios... tudo parecia paralisá-lo, e ele não conseguia se concentrar no que dizer, no que pensar. E Edward sentado em seu colo, parecendo excitá-lo de propósito, parecendo deixá-lo naquele estado de propósito... foi necessária toda a sua força de vontade para que Roy conseguisse girar seus braços e abraçar Edward, puxando-o para perto de si. Edward pareceu tão surpreso por um momento que se esqueceu de reagir, mas então ele apenas se deixou estar, seus dedos se desprendendo da mão de Roy e caindo devagar ao lado de seu corpo, como se ele estivesse muito cansado. – Você disse que tinha medo, então eu pensei... – começou Roy devagar, sem saber ao certo se deveria tentar se explicar, mas Edward parecia decidido a não lhe deixar falar.

- Eu tenho medo de muitas coisas, Roy – disse Edward, falando tão devagar que quase não parecia que ele queria interromper Roy. – E você sabe disso. Eu tenho medo de perder você. Perder o Al. Eu tenho medo de me perder. E às vezes eu quero ficar no seu colo e dizer que eu tenho medo, porque ali é um dos únicos lugares no mundo onde eu me sinto à vontade para tremer e dizer que eu estou com medo e porque eu tinha tanta certeza de que você poderia entender isso – Edward estava com o rosto ao lado de Roy, e beijava o lóbulo de sua orelha, puxando-o devagar e Roy poderia ficar imaginando se ele fazia isso por provocação ou por mero cansaço.

- Pára, Edward – e Roy finalmente pareceu se encontrar, segurando os ombros de Edward com força. Só então o olhar de Edward pareceu readquirir força, quando ele levantou a cabeça para encarar Roy com surpresa. – Você está fazendo com que eu me sinta mal – disse ele devagar, encarando Edward com certa dificuldade. Tentou se concentrar em todas as coisas que ele havia dito, em todas as coisas que haviam batido dentro de si, produzindo ecos que pareciam desmanchar pedaços de seu coração. – Eu não acho que você seja um maldito adolescente que vá deixar de me amar a qualquer momento. Eu não duvido que você me ame. Mas é que às vezes você fala de um jeito que...

Edward parou por um momento. Sorriu. – Viu? Eu falei que ia dizer tudo com todas as palavras erradas. Que você ia ficar magoado.

Roy o abraçou devagar, suas mãos escorregando pelas costas de Edward, fazendo-o sentir calafrios, deslizando pela regata de Edward até descer para debaixo dele, seus dedos quentes traçando caminhos pelas costas frias de Edward. – O que você tem hoje, Edward?

Em resposta, Edward deu alguns beijos no pescoço de Roy. – Eu não sei. É tudo. É a Winry me olhando daquele jeito, é eu sentir que estou me esquecendo de partes importantes do meu passado... é eu amar tanto alguém quanto eu amo você, Roy. Toda vez que eu penso nisso, não faz sentido. Eu te odiei por tanto tempo e de repente...

Roy deu um sorriso maroto, dando um beijo na testa de Edward. Céus, ele amava essa capacidade que Edward parecia ter de fazer declarações de amor quase sem querer, quase sem perceber que estava fazendo isso. – Talvez você não me odiasse durante todo aquele tempo? Talvez eu te incomodasse e você não soubesse ao certo a razão e achasse que era apenas raiva?

Edward pareceu pensar seriamente no assunto por um momento. – Hmmm – e então beijou Roy. – Não, acho que não. Eu nunca pensei em você dessa maneira até... aqueles dias.

- Mas alguma coisa dentro de você já deveria lhe dizer que você não apenas me odiava, Edward – e disse isso enquanto sua língua parecia brincar com a de Edward, suas palavras saindo sussurradas, e ainda assim Edward era capaz de compreendê-las com perfeição. Como poderia ser diferente, se as palavras pareciam ecoar dentro de si, misturando-se aos gemidos de Roy toda vez que Edward puxava sua língua devagar? – Em algum ponto, você passou a confiar em mim, não é mesmo? Mesmo quase sem querer... céus, você não faz idéia do quanto eu tive de me esforçar para conquistar a sua confiança, seu maldito cabeça-dura, mas no fim eu acho que deu certo. Você acreditou em mim quando eu lhe disse que iria lhe deixar procurar por aquela maldita pedra filosofal. E mesmo que uma vez você tenha fugido do exército, você acreditou em mim quando eu lhe estendi a mão.

Por um momento, Edward parou de beijar Roy, afastando-se um pouco do outro e olhando para a camisa desabotoada do outro – a camisa que ele sempre deixava desabotoada quando estavam apenas os dois em casa. Devagar, deixou suas mãos escorregarem, passando pela camisa e a tirando devagar. – Talvez – disse ele, concentrado em olhar para suas próprias mãos. – Mas confiança é diferente de amar, não é mesmo?

- Claro que é – disse Roy, assentindo com a cabeça, e dando um sorriso ao perceber que, apesar de seus temores, Edward continuava o teimoso de sempre. Levantou os braços para que Edward pudesse acabar de tirar sua camisa, e então começou a puxar a camiseta regata do outro. – Mas confiança é uma parte fundamental no amor entre duas pessoas, Edward. Existem muitas partes que constroem o amor, Edward. A paixão é apenas uma delas.

Ao ouvir isso, Edward ajudou Roy a tirar sua própria camiseta, jogando-a no chão e então começando a tirar suas calças devagar, como se quisesse provocar o outro. Com as mãos em suas calças, ele se curvou, traçando um caminho pela barriga de Roy com sua língua até chegar ao seu umbigo, e então o beijando. Roy voltou a gemer algo incompreensível, suas mãos se segurando no lençol, sua cabeça se jogando para trás. – Pode até ser – disse Edward devagar, suas palavras se jogando contra o umbigo de Roy, fazendo-lhe cócegas. – Mas essa é, provavelmente, a parte mais divertida.

Edward continuou a beijá-lo devagar, acabando de tirar suas calças e as atirando ao chão, seus olhos fixos em Roy, que estava concentrado demais em não perder o pouco controle que ainda lhe restava. Edward quase parou por um momento apenas para ficar olhando para Roy – ele adorava a expressão que o moreno adquiria naquelas horas, um êxtase tão profundo, tão entregue, que por um momento era quase possível se esquecer da expressão sarcástica que ele costumava usar, das frases feitas para deixar Edward emburrado. Edward poderia ficar horas admirando Roy naquele estado, suas pupilas se mexendo com inquietação sob suas pálpebras, sua respiração ofegante, seu peito subindo e descente enquanto gotas de suor começavam a se formar em sua testa – mas ele sabia muito bem que _Roy_ não seria capaz de agüentar ficar assim por horas, e por isso ele voltou sua atenção para a cintura do outro, tirando o cinto e então puxando a calça de Roy para baixo.

Não foi muito difícil de acabar de tirar as roupas de Roy, ainda mais com ele arqueando os quadris ao menor toque de Edward, e Edward chegou a sorrir com malícia ao perceber isso. Até mesmo Roy Mustang, sempre tão eloqüente, parecia perder a fala naquelas situações. Da mesma maneira, não foi difícil distraí-lo com beijos, que se alternavam entre lentos e ansiosos, para que Edward pudesse se curvar sobre Roy para pegar alguma coisa na primeira gaveta da escrivaninha.

E Roy não percebeu isso, concentrado demais em se perguntar porque Edward estava tão carinhoso... normalmente era ele quem o enchia de beijos de carinhos.

Mas, no momento, ele não sentiu vontade alguma de reclamar, não com os dedos de Edward escorregando de maneira tão maliciosa para suas coxas e então para o seu membro, circulando-o devagar enquanto beijava Roy, sua língua brincando com a de Roy.

Foi só alguns minutos depois, quando Edward conseguiu destampar o pequeno tubo de lubrificante com sua única mão livre, molhando seus dedos e escorregando-os para a cintura de Roy, um dedo entrando devagar dentro dele, que Roy resolveu protestar. – Ei, ei! – Roy interrompeu o beijo, afastando um pouco o rosto de Edward para poder encará-lo. – Que história é essa? – ele parecia estar entre preocupado e assustado. – O que esse dedo está fazendo aí?

Ao ouvir isso, Edward deu um meio sorriso. – Que gracinha de pergunta, Roy.

E Roy ao menos teve a decência de ficar rubro ao perceber o tom de leve deboche com que Edward disse isso, parecendo se dar conta de sua pergunta. – Você não está tendo nenhuma idéia estranha, está?

_Idéia estranha?_

Edward pareceu parar por um momento, encostando sua cabeça na de Roy. Ele deveria dizer que de repente ele não queria mais ser o protegido de Roy? Que, só hoje, ele não precisava ouvir de Roy que ele o amava? Mas que tudo o que ele queria era poder protegê-lo, dizer que o amava, poder cuidar dele e fazer tudo direito por Roy? Ao menos uma vez? Edward não sabia exatamente como fazer isso, por isso ele apenas depositou um beijo nos lábios de Roy, fechando os olhos. – Por favor.

Ouvir Edward pedindo por algo era algo que sempre deixava Roy ligeiramente aturdido – Edward era o tipo de pessoa que geralmente ia e fazia as coisas e pedia depois. Quando pedia. – Por quê? – foi tudo o que escapou dos lábios de Roy.

- Eu preciso de uma razão? – disse Edward, voltando a abrir os olhos e encarando Roy. E Roy se espantou ao ver que não era apenas a voz de Edward que implorava, mas também seu olhar, ligeiramente trêmulo. – Por favor, eu juro que vou fazer tudo o que eu puder para não te machucar. E se eu te machucar, eu juro que lambo as suas feridas depois.

Céus.

Isso era desonesto.

_Extremamente_ desonesto.

- Edward... – e Roy não conseguiu falar nada além do nome de Edward por um momento, levando uma mão para tirar uma mecha que novamente caía sobre os olhos de Edward. – Às vezes eu me pergunto o que se passa por essa sua cabeça oca.

Ele realmente tinha de fazer algo a respeito sobre o fato de ceder tão facilmente aos pedidos indecentes de Edward, ou ele estaria em sérios apuros se Edward continuasse tendo idéias estranhas. Puxou o rosto de Edward para perto de si, beijando sua testa. – Mas não ache que eu vou me esquecer do que você prometeu.

Edward apenas sorriu ao ouvir isso, beijando Roy apaixonadamente. Roy sabia que ele estava fazendo isso para distraí-lo, já que ele próprio já tinha feito isso inúmeras vezes com Edward. Tentou se concentrar apenas no beijo e na língua de Edward, mas de repente ele estava consciente demais dos dedos de Edward escorregando através de suas costas e voltando a entrar em sua cintura. Ele tentou, mas um gemido acabou escapando quando o dedo de Edward voltou a penetrá-lo. Edward o olhou com preocupação. – Hmmm? Está doendo? Quer que eu vá mais devagar?

Roy sorriu. Edward já estava indo terrivelmente devagar, seu dedo explorando o interior de Roy com calma. Ainda assim, Edward o olhava com visível preocupação, e naquele momento Roy soube que, apesar de Edward lhe pedir aquilo de maneira tão decidida, bastaria que ele dissesse uma palavra para que Edward parasse. E era tão estranho, porque Edward era o tipo de pessoa que não se preocupava com a outra em uma relação – ao menos, era isso que Roy achava até então.

Descobrir esse lado protetor de Edward foi o suficiente para que Roy fechasse sua mão ao redor da de Edward, pressionando-a para junto de sua cintura. Edward o encarou por um instante, entendendo o que Roy parecia não querer dizer, e então voltou a beijá-lo com força, pressionando dois dedos dentro de Roy.

Roy mordeu o lábio inferior quando Edward parou de beijá-lo por um momento, fechando os olhos com força e jogando a cabeça para trás. Era uma sensação absurda, os pontos que os dedos de Edward tocavam pareciam se contrair, querendo se fechar ao redor de seus dedos, para só então se dilatarem e então voltarem a se fechar. Roy gemeu de forma rouca quando os dedos de Edward foram um pouco fundo demais, as pontas de seus dedos brincando de maneira maliciosa onde não deviam. Edward o encarou por um momento ao ouvir o gemido, parecendo puramente deliciado.

Isso foi incentivo suficiente para que ele ousasse colocar um terceiro dedo, e desta vez fosse ainda mais fundo, tocando todo o interior de Roy como se quisesse conhecê-lo por inteiro, e o interior de Roy querendo se fechar ao redor de seus dedos de maneira lânguida.

Roy havia oficialmente desistido de pensar.

- Não que eu entenda muito do assunto – disse Edward, sua voz soando um pouco curiosa. – Mas, considerando que você é maior do que eu, bem... você não deveria ser maior... aqui dentro também? – ele se divertiu quando Roy abriu os olhos depressa, e aproveitou a surpresa de Roy para brincar com seus mamilos, dando beijos e fazendo cócegas com seus lábios sobre eles, e então colocando um quarto dedo, seus dedos ligeiramente entrelaçados. – Você é... – e Roy teve de se perguntar se ele estava vermelho pelo calor da situação ou pelo embaraço pelo que estava prestes a dizer. – Apertado – e Roy gemeu quando Edward pareceu brincar com ele, empurrando sua mão como se tentasse descobrir até onde ele poderia ir. – Céus, muito apertado. Você tem certeza de que já fez isso antes, seu puto?

E Roy mais tarde iria jurar que, naquele momento, o tempo parou. Ele ficou encarando Edward, sem saber ao certo o que pensar, e a mão de Edward de repente parou dentro dele, seus dedos esticando-se e o alargando de maneira preguiçosa, quase marota. Como o sorriso que parecia querer surgir no rosto de Edward. – Não...

A expressão de Roy se fechou de maneira preocupada, e ele olhou para o lado.

Mas seu rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho era todo o incentivo que Edward precisava.

- Não, não me diga que você, com mais de cento e vinte pessoas, cinqüenta homens, pelo amor de Deus, e você nunca... – e a voz de Edward parecia estar entre abismada e divertida, e ele parecia ter se esquecido completamente do que estava fazendo, e seus dedos continuavam dentro de Roy por mera diversão.

Roy estava preocupado demais achando que ia morrer por excesso de sangue na cabeça para se preocupar com isso. – Eu não me lembro, Edward, você sabe disso... – foi o melhor que ele conseguiu dizer, sua voz saindo meio sem jeito.

- O seu corpo não se esquece das coisas tão facilmente, nós sabemos disso – disse Edward, sombrio por um momento. Mas então balançou a cabeça, decidido a não voltar naquele assunto. Levara semanas para ele conseguir voltar a transar com Roy desde que perdera a memória, e tudo por causa daquelas memórias sem face, sem nome, e ele estava decidido a não ser tragado para dentro delas de novo. Não quando havia algo tão mais interessante com que se preocupar. Sorriu, beijando o nariz de Roy e fazendo-o se virar para ele com sua mão livre. Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação e de divertimento. – Você é... – ele chegou a pausar por um momento, encarando o olhar ligeiramente perdido de Roy. – Vir-gem! Eu não acredito nisso!

Talvez fosse uma boa idéia colocar o travesseiro sobre o rosto e tentar se sufocar, afinal de contas. Ou sufocar Edward. Roy não soube ao certo o que fazer, seu olhar percorrendo o quarto com certo desespero, como se ele pudesse encontrar alguma escapatória em algum canto. – Eu já transei com você, Edward, e eu me lembro disso. Eu não sou... – sua voz, antes tão autoritária, agora parecia incerta e indecisa. – Virgem – e ele voltou a corar, seu olhar se perdendo no dourado dos olhos de Edward.

Como aquele garoto poderia passar de tanta angústia a tanto divertimento em tão pouco tempo? Roy sentia que ele lhe deixava sem fôlego fácil demais. – Você sabe do que eu estou falando – disse Edward, pendendo a cabeça para o lado, um largo sorriso ainda estampado em seu rosto. – Que gracinha – Edward passou uma mão pelo rosto de Roy, sua voz e seu gesto possuindo uma ternura quase não características dele. – Parece até que você estava se _guardando_ para mim...

- Eu vou me matar – a voz de Roy veio arrasada, e ele tentou se virar para cair para fora da cama, mas Edward o prendeu de volta.

- Ei, ei – a expressão de Edward ficou séria por um momento. – Você não deixa eu me matar, eu não deixo você se matar, OK? – e Roy quase poderia jurar que ele estava seriamente. Talvez estivesse. Com Edward, você nunca sabia ao certo. – Desculpa – disse ele, com um meio sorriso. – Mas é que eu estou tão feliz por você também... sabe, a minha primeira vez, a primeira vez que eu realmente quis, foi com você, também.

Ignorando a parte séria de si mesmo e ouvindo somente a parte de si que estava ultrajada com a situação, Roy fechou seu cenho. – Feliz? O que é feliz sobre o fato de eu ser... – e parou no meio de sua frase, voltando a ficar vermelho. Edward sorriu, balançando em sua barriga como uma criança que tivesse descoberto que o Papai Noel morava na casa ao lado e que poderia ser chantageado.

- Diga, diga – provocou Edward, dando beijos sobre o rosto de Roy.

Roy mordeu seu lábio inferior. – Oras, cale a boca.

Disposto a ignorar o modo rude como Roy disse isso, Edward apenas sorriu, e então uniu seus dedos e os colocou todos de uma vez em Roy, descendo devagar. Os quadris de Roy se arquearam quando ele fez isso, e Edward subiu com ele, e cada vez mais empurrando seus dedos para dentro de Roy. – Psh... está quase acabando... – disse ele de maneira terna ao ver que os quadris de Roy não paravam de se arquear, mexendo-se de maneira inquieta, e que a respiração de Roy havia voltado a um ritmo estranho.

Mas, apesar do tom amável de Edward – e... Edward? Amável? Teria Roy desmaiado durante o processo e estaria tendo alucinações? Roy tinha a impressão de que estava sendo provocado pelos dedos de Edward, que o alargavam com cócegas nos nervos de seus lugares mais inapropriados.

Céus, Roy já tinha agüentado provocações demais.

Que Edward o agüentasse, porque ele ia revidar.

- Ei, Edward – disse Roy, a voz lânguida e rouca. Edward se virou para ele, parando de beijar sua clavícula por um momento. – Você está me preparando, não é mesmo?

- Claro – disse Edward com um sorriso. – Para que você não sinta tanta dor.

- Então você não deveria parar antes de colocar coisas maiores do que o seu... – Roy arqueou as sobrancelhas, contendo-se para não rir. – Aí dentro?

Funcionou, porque Edward ficou furiosamente vermelho. Sua boca ficou meio aberta por um momento, como se ele tentasse se decidir se acreditava ou não no que seus ouvidos estavam lhe dizendo. Piscou lentamente algumas vezes. Então, olhou para sua própria cintura, e então para a de Roy. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Seu maldito! Seu puto! Seu papa anjos! Seu, seu! – ele parou por um momento, tentando se lembrar do que mais poderia xingar Roy, a raiva bloqueando seu cérebro. – Coronel do inferno! Puto, puto, puto! – tirou sua mão de dentro de Roy e começou a bater no peito dele com ambas as mãos. – Maldito, maldito!

Roy não resistiu, e começou a rir. Escandalosamente. O que apenas fez com que Edward ficasse ainda mais vermelho e o encarasse com o olhar decidido. – Do que você está rindo?

- Você! – disse Roy simplesmente. – Eu digo uma coisa dessas, e você _continua_ excitado! Você é impossível, garoto! – colocou uma mão no rosto e a outra sobre a barriga, rindo de forma descontrolada.

Edward ficou vermelho por um momento, olhando para si mesmo, e então para Roy, sem saber como reagir. Então, ele voltou a sorrir, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura. Ficou um momento olhando Roy rir – porque o riso de Roy era algo tão incrível, tão natural, e tão terrivelmente apaixonante que sempre fazia Edward paralisar, não importa o que ele estivesse fazendo. – Você achou que poderia escapar assim, é? – e voltou a pegar o lubrificante, desta vez passando uma quantidade absurda deste ao redor de seu membro.

Roy o encarou de maneira preocupada. – Ei, ei...

Edward sorriu, saindo de cima de Roy e se colocando entre suas pernas, fazendo com que Roy prendesse suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Roy com força. – Relaxe – disse Edward, curvando-se sobre Roy e o abraçando, suas mãos brincando nos cabelos de Roy, seus lábios brincando no rosto do outro. – Eu prometi que ia fazer todo o possível para que não doesse, não é mesmo? – disse ele devagar, enquanto puxava Roy para mais perto de si com calma. – Eu não me esqueci disso, apesar das suas provocações – e sorriu, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Roy e colocando ambas as mãos sobre a cintura de Roy, o colocou devagar sobre seu membro. Roy ainda tentou recuar, mas Edward o manteve no lugar sem muita dificuldade. E Edward estava de novo deitado sobre Roy, desta vez com sua cintura presa à de Roy, mexendo-a enquanto penetrava Roy devagar.

Roy tinha achado que eles tinham superado essa fase onde tudo o que Edward fazia era devagar demais, mas aparentemente ele tinha se enganado. E era engraçado, porque Edward realmente estava cumprindo o que prometera – a dor não era tão terrível assim. Era algo incômodo no início, mas os beijos de Edward, e as mãos que lentamente desceram e começaram a subir e descer em seu membro eram mais do que suficientes para distraí-lo, e ele logo arqueava os quadris, mexendo-os no mesmo ritmo que Edward.

Mexendo-os no mesmo ritmo que Edward...

... era engraçado. Se algum dia alguém lhe dissesse que ele iria se mexer no mesmo ritmo que Edward, que fazia esse tipo de coisa tão forma tão lenta – em contraste claro com o todo resto, que ele costumava fazer de forma ansiosa – ele teria rido e dissipado a idéia. E agora, aqui estava ele, tranqüilamente movimentando seus quadris para seguir os de Edward.

Por um momento, Edward pareceu se descontrolar, e foi mais rápido do que estava indo, penetrando Roy até o fundo. Roy sentiu algo atravessá-lo, e ele teve certeza de que não deveria tê-lo provocado, porque ele era definitivamente muito maior do que os malditos cinco dedos, e então ele arqueou os quadris, um grito escapando de seus lábios. Nem mesmo ele conseguiu definir se era prazer, dor, ou loucura ou apenas o susto por Edward ter alterado seu ritmo tão de repente.

Edward recuou assim que ouviu o grito de Roy. – Roy? – uma mão envolveu Roy pelo ombro, seu olhar mostrando clara preocupação.

Ainda assim... Roy o encarou, e não confiando em sua própria voz, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, fechando os olhos devagar e atirando a cabeça para trás, suas mãos se fechando nos cabelos de Edward quando o garoto voltou a pressionar o membro de Roy, seus dedos indo para cima e para baixo, toques decididos nas partes mais sensíveis de Roy – partes que Edward parecia conhecer tão bem. Seus dedos enrolando-se nos pêlos de Roy, e então voltando a descer, pressionando e fazendo que Roy arqueasse seus quadris, pedindo por mais. Edward aproveitou isso para voltar a penetrá-lo, num ritmo um pouco mais rápido do que antes, porque ele sabia que nem ele nem Roy pareciam dispostos a agüentar aquilo por muito mais tempo.

Alguns minutos inteiros se passaram enquanto Edward parecia ajustar seu ritmo, procurando uma maneira pela qual Roy não sentisse e, pela expressão absorta de Roy, ele estava conseguindo. Ele estava indo mais rápido agora, e por isso sua respiração estava mais acelerada, descompassada, e ele sentia que sua testa começava a se encher de suor. Na realidade, os corpos de ambos começavam a se grudar pelo suor, e Edward se curvou sobre Roy, passando a língua pelo rosto do outro. Tinha razão em achar que o gosto do outro era bom em qualquer situação, até mesmo quando estava suado, nervoso e extasiado como estava. Na realidade, parecia-lhe que o êxtase de Roy só adicionava ao sabor salgado que Edward sentia na ponta de sua língua.

Abrindo os olhos, Roy o encarou por alguns instantes, incerto se deveria interromper Edward. Abraçou-o, suas pernas entrelaçadas ao redor de sua cintura, impedindo-o de se mexer muito. Ainda assim, Edward ainda parecia encontrar espaço para se mexer para a frente e para trás, e ainda ter uma mão sobre o membro, excitando-o como se isso fosse necessário.

- Quer ir primeiro? – disse Edward, novamente beijando o pescoço de Roy com devoção.

Roy arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Isso é algum tipo de provocação?

Edward sorriu. – Não. Quer ir primeiro?

Roy também sorriu. – Vem comigo.

As pupilas de Edward se dilataram. – O quê? Mas nós nunca...

Se Roy sabia muito bem o que ele ia dizer, Edward nunca iria saber, tudo o que ele soube é que Roy de repente se fechou ao redor de si, puxando-se na direção do quadril de Edward com toda a força. O efeito foi imediato: Edward, que já se encontrava às margens de seu próprio orgasmo há minutos, acabou vendo estrelas ao sentir Roy se fechar ao redor de seu membro com toda a força, e então acabou caindo sobre Roy no mesmo momento que o outro também via suas estrelas, nervos sendo estimulados dentro de si, atravessando-o até que ele parecesse ter toda uma constelação explodindo dentro de si. Ele arqueou seus quadris, o corpo de Edward balançando junto consigo, e então voltando a descer enquanto se sentia relaxar, gozando junto com Edward.

Ficaram alguns minutos sentindo suas respirações voltarem ao normal, curtindo aquele momento de êxtase no qual eles não tinham bem certeza se estavam sonhando ou não, onde seus sentidos e sua mente não estavam plenamente despertos.

- Céus – Edward murmurou, sua cabeça deitada sobre o peito de Roy de maneira preguiçosa, fechando e abrindo os olhos devagar, como se não tivesse muita certeza de onde estava. – Eu acho que esse foi o melhor orgasmo que eu já tive.

Roy ficou pensando por um momento no que dizer enquanto brincando com as tranças de Edward, imaginando se isso significava que ele iria ficar naquela posição de novo.

Mas, novamente, ele sabia que se Edward lhe pedisse isso com aquele olhar dourado que não poderia ser humano, porque seres humanos normais não possuem olhos dourados tão brilhantes como aquele, ele sabia que ele não iria recusar.

Além do mais, aquele também era o melhor orgasmo que _ele_ se lembrava de ter tido, também.

Mas ele não iria admitir isso tão cedo para Edward, claro.

Ele teria de agüentar as provocações pelo resto do mês.

Enquanto pensava nisso, ele percebeu que a respiração de Edward estava calma demais, e que Edward quieto demais, e então ele se deu conta de que o garoto tinha dormido. Roy deu um sorriso. Aparentemente, ele não era o único que ficava exausto com esse tipo de coisa. Ele, ao contrário, sentia-se incrivelmente bem disposto, e por isso ainda ficou pelo menos mais meia hora acariciando o cabelo de Edward, admirando o garoto que dormia de forma tranqüila sobre seu peito, antes de dormir também.

Quando acordou e abriu os olhos devagar, Roy percebeu que Edward ainda estava dormindo sobre seu peito, na mesma posição. Roy sorriu. Oras, então Edward também poderia ficar realmente exausto. Por um momento, Roy pensou em se aproveitar da situação, mas acabou desistindo quando Edward se encolheu como uma criança em seu colo, e tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi abraçá-lo com mais força, beijando-o na testa com ternura. Sua vingança pelas provocações de antes poderia esperar.

Ficou dando pequenos beijos em seu rosto até que Edward parecesse se incomodar, e então abrisse seus olhos devagar, encarando Roy de forma sonolenta. Roy mordeu seu lábio inferior. – Ei, olá, meu baixinho adormecido.

- Baixinho adormecido é a... – e era incrível como, apesar de ter acabado de acordar, Edward ainda conseguia se lembrar de pelo menos meia dúzia de palavras muito, muito feias, e pelo menos três coisas mais feias ainda para se fazer com elas. Roy piscou algumas vezes, quase se esquecendo por um momento que Edward era o tipo de pessoa que acordava de péssimo humor quando dormia muito, já que isso era raro; ele geralmente já estava acordado há várias horas quando Roy acordava. Afinal de contas, de louco o suficiente para gostar de madrugar todos os dias, já bastava o Edward naquela casa.

Roy sorriu, voltando a beijar a testa de Edward. – Adoro seu bom humor quando você acorda.

- Adoro você – disse Edward, deixando um beijando sobre os lábios de Roy. Então, encarou Roy um pouco sério. – Como foi? Doeu muito? Eu fiz todo o possível, mas, não sei...

Roy não respondeu de imediato, estudando o rosto de Edward, o olhar dourado transparecendo preocupação e ansiedade. Passou um dedo sobre o rosto de Edward devagar, e sorriu. – Hmmm... eu tenho de admitir que foi bom – seu sorriso se alargou. – Muito bom – e ao ver que o rosto de Edward se iluminou ao ouvir isso, ele pareceu ficar sério novamente. – Mas, sabe, eu acho que machuquei algumas partes... então eu acho que você vai ter que cumprir a sua promessa...

Edward riu, balançando seus ombros sobre o peito de Roy, fechando os olhos com alívio. Encolheu suas pernas, ficando ainda menor sobre Roy. – Claro, Roy. Claro. Eu vou beijar e lamber cada maldita parte que eu tiver machucado...

- Bom – disse Roy com um sorriso. – Amo você – disse ele, quase sem querer. Agora que dissera isso, parece-lhe que as palavras lhe escapam de sua boca. Por sorte ele não precisa mais manter isso em segredo, ou então ele estaria em sérios apuros.

Edward o encara por um momento, beijando a clavícula de Roy. – Por quê?

E de repente, Roy realmente queria dizer todos os malditos motivos que o levavam a gostar de Edward. – Porque você é lindo – disse ele, passando uma mão pelo rosto de Edward com adoração. – Porque seus olhos são tão dourados que não são humanos – seus dedos passaram ao lado dos olhos de Edward, brincando sobre suas sobrancelhas. – Porque você é o filho da puta mais imprevisível, mais inteligente, determinado, e ainda assim tão frágil e às vezes tão estúpido que tudo o que eu quero fazer é protegê-lo do mundo e lhe ajudar a conquistar o que você quer – se Edward se sentiu ofendido ao ouvir isso, não demonstrou, continuando a beijar Roy devagar. – Porque você é tão ingênuo, e ainda assim tão malditamente pervertido quando quer. Porque você foi mais amaldiçoado do que qualquer garoto na sua idade deveria ser, e isso me puxa na sua direção, porque eu também devo ser uma maldição sua, por causa de todos os malditos problemas que nós passamos juntos – os olhos de Roy se fecham, concentrado no que estava dizendo, nos beijos de Edward, nas mãos de Edward em seus cabelos. – Porque eu não me importo em esquecer do resto do mundo se eu puder ter você. Porque você consegue se concentrar tanto em algo e se esquecer do que está ao seu redor. Porque o seu sorriso é apaixonante.

- Se você continuar, eu vou ter outro orgasmo – disse Edward devagar, dando um beijo no pescoço de Roy e puxando sua pele devagar, languidamente.

- Não era eu quem dava valor demais às palavras? – disse Roy de forma provocativa.

- Como você diria... não são as palavras, Roy – disse Edward, encarando Roy com aqueles olhos dourados quase demoníacos. – É você.

Roy sorriu. – E você quer que eu continue? Por que eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que você me pedisse com esse olhar.

Ele deveria saber que não era uma boa idéia falar daquele jeito, mas ele ainda se sentia ligeiramente zonzo pela noite anterior – era engraçado como transarem apenas uma vez os deixavam exaustos. Eles faziam isso com tal intensidade que era como se eles fizessem isso três, quatro vezes em uma única vez. Porque outra coisa que ele adorava naquele relacionamento era que ele terrivelmente intenso.

Como um relacionamento entre o alquimista do fogo e o alquimista do metal poderia ser diferente?

- Sério? – Edward sorriu cheio de malícia, parecendo desperto demais. – Eu realmente andei tendo algumas idéias com correntes e vendas e estava me perguntando o que você iria achar...

- Edward! – Roy ficou vermelho, bagunçando o cabelo de Edward.

Edward riu. – Brincadeira, brincadeira!

O problema com Edward era que Roy nunca conseguia saber ao certo quando ele estava de fato brincando, e quando não estava. – Hunf – grunhiu, e virou o rosto. – Mas eu vou me vingar por isso.

- Eu vou estar esperando – sorriu Edward, voltando a beijar as partes de Roy que ele achava que poderia ter machucado.

E de fato Roy se vingou de Edward, e por noites e dias seguidos eles brincaram e guerrearam como duas crianças em uma batalha que nunca acaba, provocando-se mutuamente na mais doce das vinganças.

Mas, no fim, foi Edward que acabou prevalecendo sobre Roy, ficando sobre o outro na maior das vezes, dominando-o com seus olhos infernais.

E Roy iria jurar até o fim de seus dias que aqueles olhos não poderiam pertencer a um ser humano.

Não que Roy o amasse menos por ele ser um alien ou qualquer outra coisa, claro. Mas tornava as coisas extremamente desonestas para ele.

E, eventualmente, Roy acabou aceitando usar as vendas e acabou descobrindo que, ao contrário de todas as teorias sobre o assunto, Edward era um amante extremamente criativo.

Ele nunca tinha adivinhado que se poderia comer uvas daquele jeito, ao menos.

E não, ele nunca mais se importou com o maldito casaco.


End file.
